Girl with Wings
by katkah
Summary: She was always different from everyone she knew... Because she could see the astral sphere. And in it, she wasn't human. Indirect continuation of Witch's Cape; quite alot of drama and suspense.
1. First days, first encounters

1995

Her vision was still a little cloudy, but she could hear and smell everything.

So, this was her home…?

_I imagined more free space_, she thought. Or, she did something similar. She was still distracted that she was in a different world than she used to, and she couldn't form real thoughts with words yet, afterall, she was just days old. But she could form feelings.

And she felt the wind blowing in, and it was very pleasant.

,,Welcome home, dear," she heard. She knew it was her mom- she knew the voice, it often talked to her, when she was _inside_.

_I'll like her very much, I'm sure_.

…

1997

She stared on the ceiling.

Everyone was asleep in the flat, she was sure. It could be around midnight, or maybe more. She could wake someone up, like she did when she was hungry, thirsty or too bored, but she didn't want to. Afterall, this were the only moments when she was about alone, completely without constant stares and questions, and all that stuff she didn't like very much. She was a baby- but she wasn't stupid. Why didn't anyone realize that? Was it THAT hard to speak to her normally just for a while?

Others did it.

But then again… the adults never seen them. They never stared into the darkness like she did, and never caught a glimpse of a small, green face in the leaves, or very tiny dragons flying around her head. Or by that matter, something she couldn't quite recognize sitting on a tree outside, when she used to east lunch. Why was it? They were very clear to her. Maybe she didn't see all the details, but usually she could manage to _see_ them, not just feel them.

It made her angry, and if she wasn't afraid she will wake her mother, lying just a few inches beside her, she'd make a annoyed sound.

,,What's the matter, little one?" a fairy asked above her. It was a voiceless question, it sounded dully in the baby's head, and it was without words. And she could answer the same;

,,I'm just a bit nervous about waking up the adults."

,,Then come on to us, to the astral sphere," the fairy invited her. She listened, closed her eyes and a while after slept peacefully.

Ever since she was this small, her dreams were different from the normal ones. They were more colorful, more alive, more… felt like reality. And in them, she could even touch the small friends she had, play with them, and speak to them as loudly as she wanted, afterall it was all a dream- or was it?

After she woke up, she could usually remember all the dreams she had very clearly… or just as clearly as a baby's memory is. She couldn't tell anyone, though.

_I'll_ _have to learn how to speak as quickly, as possible_, she made a mental note.


	2. Different?

1998

,,Mooom?"

She didn't move.

,,Mom?" she said a but more loudly.

,,What?" she woke and sat up.

,,I'm thirsty."

,,I'll bring you something," she murmured, seemed more dead than alive.

Kate grinned. It worked! Now she could be up.

She just woke from a nightmare and badly needed to be up at least fifteen minutes to push it away. She won't tell her mother about it, though. She'd be frightened and afterall, she could deal with nightmares alone.

After a while, she was back with tea.

The little girl tasted it, then said;

,,It's too hot."

Ten minutes. After a while she came back;

,,It's too _cold_!"

Another while:

,,It needs more sugar."

Another- now she felt mother is losing her patience.

,,It's too sweet!"

,,DRINK IT THE HELL ALREADY!"

Kate jumped, but drank it, then returned the cup and lied down. Then quietly looked around the room with eyes only.

The nightmare wasn't there.

,,Phew," she sighed.

,,And to think you are going to get up so early tomorrow," she heard a mumble.

_I forgot_, Kate twitched. _I'm going somewhere tomorrow…_

…..

,,Well, do you like it here?"

,,Yup, it's okay."

,,I'll come later. Bye!"

,,Bye," Kate kissed her mom's cheek, hardly listening. She looked around the room. It was huge, a kind of room she liked. But not one of the things there appealed to her. All the other three to six year old kids played with everything there was, well except for one box. Old toys were there, mostly it was plushies and dolls covered with dust, because nobody played with them for a long time. She headed right to it, sat down in front of it and examined it. She noticed how they were in chaos.

,,Have you strayed?" she asked a dog plushie, which was sitting among dolls. It was grey with long, black ears – a very common type back then.

,,No," it actually answered. ,,They left me here." It was the same voiceless conversation like she had earlier.

,,Do you want to go to the others? The lower shelf?"

,,Yes, if you'd be so nice."

She reached out and did so.

,,Thanks! I won't forget this. Right?"

Some others agreed to this, also voicelessly.

,,But what in return?" the dog asked.

,,Mhm, I don't know. Keep me entertained for a while? It's quite boring here when I have nobody to play with."

,,Your first day here, kid?"

,,Yes."

,,How about telling you stories?"

,,That would be great!"

She leaned against the shelf and listened.

…..

,,Why don't you play with the other kids?" the teacher asked her once.

,,Why?"

,,Don't you want to?"

,,No."

,,But it's important to play with others, you know?"

,,I don't wanna."

,,But why not?"

,,They are…" She couldn't find a fitting word.

,,As you want…"

…

But not all the kids were so different (she found the word).

She played with two boys and a girl sometimes. The girl loved to play with and made houses, and kate loved it too, and the two boys played hide-and-seek when they were outside.

But still, she was always most entertained when listening to the ghosts in plushies.

….

One day, they drawed in class- the theme was their family and them.

In front of Kate's picture the teacher smiled at first- but then she stayed surprised when she saw a girl with small light red things beside her shoulders.

,,Who's this?"

,,Me," Kate said almost offended.

,,And what are those?" she pointed out the red things.

,,Wings!" she announced proudly.

,,You gave yourself wings…?"

,,Yes."

,,And why?"

,,I don't know."

,,Alright," the teacher sighed in amusement over the strange kid. ,,but people don't have wings."

,,I know," the child stated absolutely casually, but then quickly turned to the picture and erased them.


	3. Good old

2001

,,I'm going away tomorrow."

,,You are six afterall, you'll go to school."

,,I don't wanna go to school, I like it here."

,,I can go with you," the plush-dog proposed.

,,I can't take you from here. I asked."

,,No, well leave the plushie here, only I will go with you."

,,How?" she asked, confused.

,,Like this."

Suddenly, a purple cloud of dust came out of the plushie.

Everyone in the room looked on her, when she started to cough.

,,Kate, what are you doing? Look at all the dust. Be careful!"

The dog suddenly shutted, more than she was used to.

,,Are you here?" she asked voicelessly.

,,Above you!" a amused response came from above. She looked up and saw a purple… something, it couldn't be called human, so it was probably something else. It had horns, and fiery eyes with a trickster look.

This was Kate's first encounter with a demon of some sort.

,,It's… you? Won't the others see you?"

,,Nope- not all kids can see us. It's one of the reasons I'm with you."

,,Oh," she only got from her.

,,Us too!" four more ones called.

She looked behind and saw four best friends for a long time. She didn't knew, who they were, but they were four elementals;

Angel, a wind one, Windstorm, lighting one, Fastfoot – water, and the last one with a bit funny name, Slowpoke – a earth one.

They stayed with her for a along time after this.

….

Her first day in school was a big success. She liked it there (she had someone to talk to in astral, afterall) and she also made a new friend, her name was Helen. It was a little bit stuck-up kid, but she had usually amazing ideas for playing. They liked each other, because she could also see some of the astral things, although only the most obvious ones.

_But it's stil better than nothing_, Kate thought.

,,Love at first sight," the purple demon mocked.

,,Cut it out."

….

In the same year, when she was still six, Kate became sick. It wasn't a very bad state, but she couldn't go anywhere.

Also her friends were nowhere to be found, because her mom, granny and also grandpa were home. She was alone in a huge bed and was looking out of the window, where she sun was shining and wind blowing. It was warm.

,,I wish I could go out," Kate screamed in her mind, sitting beside the window, wrapped in blankets.

She heard a response.

_Princess…_

But this time, she couldn't see anyone, what made her confused.

,,Who's there?"

_It's the wind. Western wind._

She looked out of the window and heard the poplar there rustle;

_You can't see me…_

,,But I hear you! Hey, wind. Want to learn how to sing to the trees?"

She switched on the radio and started to sing in her mind, and out loud.

And the one out and in started with her.

It was absolutely natural for her to catch him, to wrap him around in her fingers, guide him, where to go, and how strongly. She didn't think even a minute how to do it. It was by instinct.

_Look into the mirror, princess!_

She knew, what would she find there. She was born with them. Purple small wings, a kind that wasn't bird, wasn't fairy, and wasn't demon. It was all somewhere between.

She titled head to the side.

They weren't touchable, they were just astral, but she felt them, as if they were real, she knew how to hide them in her back, or how to move them, they moved like dragonfly ones. She felt them, almost heard them. They were surely there.


	4. What am I

2005

_Well – alone in this sphere again._

Kate lost her friend this year, means Helen. She was always a stuck-up bitch, but not this much. Sometimes she still acted as a baby, although she wanted to be mature so muchy.

_She'll never be mature if she don't accept she just see them!_

She told her today.

,,I'm afraid of them, I don't want to be different! I just want to be alike others and don't see… them all. And Kate, sorry… we can't be friends if, if you befriend _them_. So… will you leave them too?"

,,I can't."

This was where their ways parted.

As a ten year old, it was a harsh change for Kate, but she stand her ground. She was different, afterall. She knew a lot of secrets, normal and magic ones that her friends told her. But the biggest secret stayed, what is she.

Yes, she always felt she wasn't alike others, not human, she always knew. She didn't know why, and how, but she felt it.

But what was she she didn't knew.

First, she thought she might be one of the fairies, but she quickly got rid of this. Fairies didn't attack her classmates like wild cats.

So what am I? A dark elf maybe?

Her small cousin, five year old Nathali, asked if she's a elf too.

,,I don't know," Kate shrugged. ,,you must know."

,,If you are, then I am too!"

-Then again, Nathali was a kid whose huge example was her ,big sister' Kate. So of course she would go after her even to hell's gates. At least back then.


	5. Training

2008

She wasn't a kid anymore, not after all the things she was though in school, with guys mocking her and her beating them up after it, girls fearing her, and teachers wondering about her a lot. She didn't have ANY friends out there, except for her cousin.

With her wings, she wondered, what she is, and found a tad simple solution – maybe a wind nymph. Well, she controlled the wind, and could understand birds, but other animals too if she wanted (not fishes though)

First woman things, which was when she was twelve, and that was also the point when she grew _bloodlust_.

She again wondered, why.

_I'm not a vampire, I'm sure about that_.

No… but her temperature grew and stayed higher than before, and her passion in the astral sphere too- and this was also when her first one was.

It was a classmate, in the astral sphere he was a werewolf. The day after in school he asked, if she wants to be his girlfriend.

She for some reason refused. It came also naturally, she didn't even knew, why she did it. She liked him, yes. But she still refused it.

After this, because of it or not, she stumbled for the first time over a hunter in the astral sphere. Nobody ever tried to kill her before, so she was freaked out at first, but quickly got used to the routine of them finding her often and to the fact she had to fight, with cheating or not.

Well, I'm a magical creature, so of course…

It was actually easy for her to handle them, because it was usually unexperienced ones, and if she got close enough it was a piece of cake. In case of men, she never killed them- just got them so exhausted they couldn't move anymore, and she easily fled.

In case of women… well, it wasn't pretty.

One full moon, it was on Christmas, she had a terrible headache and a pain in the stomach.

On the toilet, she grew a wolf tail, the same as her wings.

And in the astral sphere she turned into a winged werewolf, this time with real bird wings.

And from then, she decided she'll have to train herself.

She tried to grow fangs and bite, claws to dodge, same as magical shields, she trained with her bird wings in human form.

It was very hard at first, and she often landed not very gracefully on her butt or knees, just as if she fell. They were still too weak to fly, like a baby bird ones.

_But a baby bird must grow up at some point_, she hissed in pain and rubbed her knees.

She also trained her woman abilities, mostly on hunters, as it was said before.

And with all this, she was the most lonely creature of all she knew. Confused, still too weak to handle hunters in a fair match, and without friends.

What was the worst was school. She hated it. Hated her schoolmates. All the bitches that wanted to look adult, but were not, totally crazy boys, mostly for her.

Because of that she sometimes wondered, what would it be like, to be normal. To be human, alike them.

_But then, that would be boring_, she grinned, before getting another hunter into her bed.


	6. Forgotten memory

That same year another thing happened.

It was Halloween, but here in her country it was a day when living visited the dead ones.

So they were in a old cemetery, so old even her great grandmothers granny didn't knew, since when was it there.

Kate always liked this place, it was very peaceful. Mostly now, in autumn. It was warm windy, and leaves everywhere.

The oldest part was in the back, far in the back. It was almost a wild forest, with ground so full of leaves and ivy it wasn't visible. Ivy was on the trees too, and on the graves… There was a one huge old one there. It was taller than her, it was a box-like one with a stone angel on the top.

She often sat beside it and drawed something, or just closed eyes and relaxed. She liked the smell of old times from it.

Today she had a small accident. She bit her tongue so hard it started to bleed. She spit it out and accidentally it fell on the oldest grave there.

_Oops_.

After that she felt a soft breeze blew.

,,Thanks, princess."

She looked around her, searching for who said it –astral sphere for sure.

,,My name is Zephyr, like the western wind," he said friendly.

She looked up to the tree and saw young man, around eighteen, with slightly longer black hair and icy blue eyes. He got dark red bat wings.

,,Thanks for the blood. I've been stuck in that grave for God knows how long."

,,My pleasure," she smiled.

…..

With the year 2009 kate started to live on with new energy. She started to learn more and also wondered, to what high school should she go. She got that art high would be probably best, since she loved drawing and she loved all art.

No more amateur tries to take me to the crowd!

She already knew she wouldn't fit in here, in this elementary one. She was too different and too mature for them.

Though, she seduced boys with a mere look, so she had what she wanted. _Anything_.

She learned, how to find out, who's a hunter among the people she met. Also who's magical, but she never met anyone like her even through all the training.

_That means I'm special, don't it?_

She was satisfied with her life. No boyfriend, no friends, but she had her family, she had any male in the astral sphere she wanted, regardless race or age, and she also had a small pain in the ass – Zephyr.

He was a ancient vampire, or so he said, but he was cursed in that grave until someone with a golden aura didn't spill blood for him. He knew everything about her, and she took him as her best friend.

Well, he havent got a home and no place to go, and so he stayed with her and as a bat slept on the pillow in her bed.

But that wasn't all enough.

Ne day, during a hot summer night, he said something that quite changed Kate's life after that, although she didn't knew yet-

,,I can sense blood."

,,Yes, mom killed a gnat."

,,It makes me so _hungry_," he sighed and sat down from the bed.

,,If it'so bad, why don't you take some of the energy in _my_ blood?"

,,You would do that for me?"

,,Anything for a friend."

Since then, he had somewhere to live, even if shortly, and also someone to give him energy to survive during days when the sun shone brightly.

He never demanded, though. This was something she liked, and in july they became lovers for a short time.

Also he gave her his blood in return, because after one night she was specially tired.

And just after it he revealed true colors-

,,I'm actually a vampire incubus. And it seems I kinda affected you, so- you'll become a succubus also. Probably on your fifteen."

….

With the start of 9th grade in elementary school, the last one, problems showed up. Mostly in school of course, in march she's gonna have talent tests to high school (_And if I don't pass, I'm doomed_)

But in the astral sphere, one really bad night, she fell asleep hardly after a fever. And this time, it was a strange dream.

It felt completely real, the village, the black cat on the roof, the forest, the red cape of wool on her back and shoulders.

And the wolf.

It was a huge one, really. A huge, snow white one, with lynx ears and fur so soft it was like rabbit summer fur.

But the most that attracted her were his eyes.

They weren't like a normal wolfs one- they were red.

But not a dangerous, bloody red one. It was softer, more pink, more full of… something she couldn't quite catch. She felt safe even when he was just a step beside her, even when she was under his mouth.

Also another night, a figure from hell visited her. And it was Lucifer.

_Why?_ She thought. _Why me? What's so special about me?_

But besides that, everything was calm as it was almost March. No hunters showed up.

_The younger ones have to pass some tests too I guess_, she grinned at the thought, but her grin frozed when she remembered she's gonna have talent ones in less than two weeks.

_Wish me luck, all magical creatures! But I want to pass, and you'll have anything if you wish for it._

_Or does this work only for humans?_

Latet that day, she found a song.

_Despise the lies that you're makin' your love is mine for the takin'_

_My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses_

_I'll be the one that's gonna find you_

_I'll be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone,_

_When darkness falls I'll light the night with stars,_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, youll never be alone,_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far,_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

For some reason it reminded her of something, but she couldn't tell, what.

_Maybe a old forgotten memory…_


	7. Lust

,,I MADE IT!" Kate screamed, when seen the results of talent tests.

She couldn't believe it, even though she never thought even for a while she might not pass. But being among the top six ones? That made all her family jump and shout in joy.

She personally couldn't sit still for even a moment.

It was a dream come true, going to that school.

In astral sphere it was a very peaceful and calm time, no attacks in a long time, no wars among different kinds, not even small fights.

When she stretched her bird wings, and remembered she weak baby ones she had before, she smiled.

_How I grew up from the fairy kid I was._

But she felt somewhat bored there, without anyone she could stroll around with. To fly around with.

To also speak to, for that matter. Zephyr wasn't something super special.

But then, twenty days before her birthday, which was April, Kate had a strange ancounter in astral sphere. Strange, but a one she remembered for a long, long time.

First it started as if a disease. She was on something as a magical creature meeting, and they started all acting weird. They fought, envied each other, were stuck up, some flirted with ones they'd never even touch before.

She frowned and asked a more experienced one.

,,It might be demons. We'll check it. I have a feeling these are special."

_We'll check it_ meant _go check it_.

_So much for a peaceful time_, Kate sighed, annoyed, but searched the cellars, that were light and open like the corridors in the national theatre.

She liked the place, and even more when she found out the demons were the seven sins.

She didn't even knew, why. It just shot through her, adrenaline, joy and something she couldn't fully explain.

When she found Envy, she felt as if knowing her. With the eternal sadness, and wisdom in her eyes. But she remembered she have her duties, she affected her playmates afterall, so she send her somewhere away, but not killing her.

It was the same with Pride, then Sloth, and also Wrath.

Then, it was long, long nothing. The corridors were quiet, and empty. The only sound she heard were her own footsteps.

Then she dumped over a empty room, just with ne mirror there. She stepped in, curious over what it is, and just stared on her reflection for a while. Then she sighed and closed eyes for a while.

Nothing here either.

But then there was a touch from behind. Someone's hot body pushed against her's gently and arms were wrapped against her waist.

She opened her eyes wide and saw a man standing behind her, his head with almost black hair titled to the side, and dark pinkish red eyes curious, but still full of passion.

_Lust_, Kate thought with a small twitch. But for some reason, she wasn't afraid of him. _Afterall, what worst can happen to me?_

And it was also something else there. It was as if she knew him, as the other sins, but far better and it for some reason made her heart jump.

He smiled a little mocking way and turned her around to face him. Straight staring into his eyes made her nervous and hot at the same time.

,,It's a pleasure to find you here," he said.

His voice she also knew. It was beautiful. Usually she didn't hear other creatures voices in dreams, so this was a nice change, but also the smoothness, it was so deep and dark and still playful, nothing to be compared to earthy things, at least for her. A demons voice, yet it sounded like heavenly music to her.

,,It's a pleasure to meet my current biggest sin," she exhaled.

He smiled more and unexpectedly spun her around, she bursted into laughter. Then he hugged her from behind again and sid hands on her thigh, but merely touching it, as if asking for permission. He treatened her as if she was his already, but still with respect.

She liked that.

,,You won't be here long today," he said. ,,it's a pity, but you're just about to wake up."

,,That's true," she sighed and without thinking twice she rubbed his hand. It didn't seem like it, but it was the same temperature she had. He wasn't even surprised, nor pulled away.

Then light like from sun blinded her, but still with closed eyes. She heard sounds from outside, half-awake now, and also sensed lunch.

But the touch… she still felt it on her waist, on her stomach more, and also on her neck then, his lips.

,,You are still here?" she gasped, but didn't say it out loud,

,,You are still dreaming?" he whispered. ,,Wake up, dreamer. Night is mine and day is for you. I'll come tomorrow."

It made her sad, even though she didn't knew why.

,,Are you sure?"

,,You have Lust's word."

She still felt hot, and the way he moved his hands didn't help either. He obviously knew, as a small chuckle escaped him.

,,I'll be looking forward to you then, Andro."

He was quiet for a while.

,,I won't disappoint you," she heard tenderly in her ear, as he let go of her completely and disappeared into darkness.

She opened her eyes wide, still feeling the touch. Sat up, and felt so alone like she didn't in a long time.

Then her brain finally kicked in.

_Ho-how the hell did I knew his name?_


	8. Two angels

But she wasn't alone. Right the next day when she woke up, there was a _splash_ right between her eyes with water – the country's Easter.

It was her smaller cousins, Philip, Nathali and Emily. Kate was the oldest of four kids…

_No, now five._

Their newest kid in the family, a small girl, was something alike her.

At least… with the fact she saw her wings lightly.

She smiled at the thought, how fascinated the little kid was.

She knew she's not going to be fully like her, but though she wished her to be human, she still wanted her to be just a bit alike her.

She SO wanted a companion on her way, and not only in dreams, or beside her side but untouchable. She wanted a real one, just someone she could talk to without fear of someone hearing her or waking up. Just someone who would listen and believe her.

Nathalie nor her mother understand her fully. Sometimes, when she was talking about how she for example nearly managed to escape hunters or just pointed out some observations from the magical life that seemed interesting to her, her cousin made a sad or weird face, as if… she wanted to say something, like saying;

,,Holy crap girl, stop living in fairy tales. This is real life. You're not magical, you're human, face it. Though I admire your imagination, it's just imagination."

And her mother absolutely ignored her small hints of being different, which made her daughter mad, sad and angry. All at once. And she couldn't tell her, which drove her crazy. She just wanted to talk about it, nothing more. With a person like her, nor her werewolf pack she sometimes hunted with, nor other winged kids she found, nor-

She bit her tongue and mind. That was… different. He was a demon, not her friend.

She missed Zephyr though, another one… she did love him. And she did think he was great. But it just didn't seem enough, it was just like a crush, but still every time she found another man she felt guilty. She reminded herself every time he's a incubus so he also go to everyone but her, but still, it didn't made her feel better.

But she wanted them to be friends, really, she just thought he wasn't the right one for her.

_Not that demon Lust it_, she thought with a bitter smile.

Yes, she's dumb. She didn't have any love, just… lust.

Passion lust, bloodlust, freedom lust, to be different yet unnoticed.

And will this ever change?

_I highly doubt it._

…

The night after she had another encounter with demons.

This time it was a unfamiliar place where two buildings stand. She observed them. They looked the same yet had different aura. The one with the darker one looked somewhat better, though.

Or they were really the same?

She didn't know, but she saw groups of… people maybe… there. She stopped in front of one and asked;

,,What's this here?"

,,You don't know?" one girl said. ,,This is where we go speak with two angels."

,,Which ones?"

,,That building," she pointed to the other one. ,,is archangel Michael, and this one the fallen Lucifer."

Kate stopped. She looked on both curiously, on the other one hesitantly, wondering if she won't regret this decision, and got into the demon one.

All of the other souls, as she called in, went in as well.

Kate didn't exactly know why, but the girl she talked to before handled her over a piece of metal.

,,If you're here," she said with a smirk. ,,you should know, what can you do!"

,,What do you want me to do?" Kate raised a eyebrow.

,,Show me, how strong you are. What sabbath are you from anywais?"

,,None. I came here by myself."

,,How did you _found_ it?" her eyes widened.

,,No clue."

,,Do you know, how hard we tried to get to this place?" the girl shout and tried to hit her, even if slightly, but she was used to this and caught her hand in the air.

,,Don't think I'm worse than you," she hissed. ,,I hate when damn lower beings think that."

The piece of metal got red and then melted. A huge group was around them by now, and they all whispered to each other.

,,Girl?" someone said. ,,You aren't a human soul nor a lesser demon, what are you doing here?"

,,Honestly, I got lost," Kate hissed and the girl she held ran away with fear. ,,but if I get the time after all these, then speaking with him might be a good opportunity to ask some questions."

,,You can wait up outside on the backyard."

So she sat there, annoyed. But what was she doing there anywais? Why she wanted to speak with the so-called source of evil?

If only she at least had someone to talk to.

She suddenly felt a touch from behind, on her back, hot and soft.

,,An… eh, who is it?"

She felt a kiss on her neck, which answered her question, and the embrace too.

,,I told you I'll come again."

This time she turned by herself, but it all was suddenly gone.

,,Go inside, to that small church there," she heard in her ear.

Inside there was a old woman and a girl talking, but when she went in, they shutted, for a reason bowed slightly and ran out, shutting the door.

,,Are you here?"

Someone caressed her cheek, and he was there, with a smile.

,,Hello, dear. I thought you won't find it here so easily, but glad you're here."

,,I don't know myself, how I did it, but I'm also glad," she smiled back.

,, I'm not surprised. It's a place fit for you, and you have better friends to go to here than me."

,,Better? You're great in my opinion," she made a small grin.

He blushed faintly, but quickly stayed calm again.

,,Not for you. You're a special one."

,,Am I?"

,,Yes. You don't know yet?"

,,What should I know?"

He stared into her eyes and a bit unconsciously played with her hair.

,,I'm not the one that should tell you."

,,Please. You know I'm a curious kid."

He laughed.

,,No," he said softly, but seriously. ,,not yet."

,,And after my birthday?"

,,Maybe," he smiled slyly. ,,and what about something for it?"

,,What can I give you?" she made a faint smile.

,,A home, and love."

With that she opened her eyes wide in bed, torn out with a loud sound, and felt she wanted something. Someone's warmness, scent, body and soul, just a presence. And she knew who it was.


	9. First or hundreth night

And she got, what she wanted, two days after.

It was Thursday, and the day after she'll go to the high she wanted to be written down to the students of the 1st year list.

She was a bit nervous, how will she travel, so just naturally she got into a place best fit for relaxing for her – a small forest meadow, warm, but with the last rays of sunlight.

That means the sun is just going up to the sky in humans phere.

She sighed in relief, knowing she still have enough time to sleep, and lied down comfortably, and didn't even bother to change from the nightie and panties she only had.

Just after a minute she heard a rustle from the trees, and she quickly lifted her head to observe, and saw nothing, so she lied down again – hunters would stink a mile away.

But just after she relaxed again and closed her eyes, she felt a very light touch on her back, almost like a feather, so she lifted her hand to see, what it is.

She sat up as fast as she could only to find herself staring into dark eyes full of very well controlled longing.

,,How did you found me again?" she asked without looking elsewhere.

,,It wasn't hard to guess," he said quietly. ,,you have a few favorite places."

She chuckled and blushed a little, but then a burst of heat was already there, with him merely rubbing her waist.

,,I haven't even touched you yet," he smirked, as if reading her mind.

,,Then you might as well know you _can_."

Nothing left to say, so he just leaned forward and pressed lips against hers, and swiftly putting hand down into her panties. She could tell he knew even before touching that she was already wet enough, but still teased her, wiithout oushing fingers deeper in and pulling away.

,,never thought I'd say it," she moaned. ,,but _do it_ already…"

He grinned again, but she knew well he didn't want to wait too, just wanted to see her expression.

After pulling her panties down so quickly she merely noticed she felt the usual first tense, though this time it was a bit different with all the young ones she had before. Maybe because he knew perfectly well what and when when playing around.

Literally. She never saw anyone with such self-control before, and it drove her almost crazy, especially when he smirked on her neck and stopped moving completely.

,,HEY!" she cried out and was very glad nobody could hear her.

,,Alright, alright," he chuckled, pushed her closer and just then really got what's the meaning of being on bottom – she immediately sat up straight, which surprised him and threw him to the ground almost on back, if he didn't managed to sit.

,,My turn."

And she was now used, and was in her own normal position, so she moved how she wanted, which got _him_ impatient after a while, his tail almost curling from excitement and pleasure.

,,Don't tease," he growled helplessly and pushed her closer.

,,Alright, alright," she smirked and left him to move along.

In astral sphere, it was a long one, but she enjoyed every second, and really couldn't complain about anything, especially because they were done at once, which didn't happen to her oftenly.

,,Y-you're sure a demoness for a virgin in humans sphere," he panted.

,,Why thanks," she grinned. ,,Wanna do it again?"

,,But _I'm_ on top this time," he smirked.

,,I agree," she laughed and licked his neck.

….

The day after, it was a different place.

This time she looked down from a wall and saw something that looked as a garden, and it was as if she was there before. This part was just grass and two cherry trees, but still nice, and mostly when she saw who's sitting under the tree, in thoughts it seemed.

This time she could see him whole, and his face too. She was sure she'd remember him, but it seemed she already recognized him, although she was sure she didn't meet him.

She saw his eyes, now dark brown.

_Well, everyone needs a human appearance…_

But besides that he was still the same, as a wolf.

He then looked up, saw her and smiled, then stand up and caught her when she wanted to jump down from the wall.

,,I see you found me!" he laughed.

,,I'm glad I did," she did also, while he pushed her head up and kissed her lightly.

Then he pointed to the garden.

,,That's my home," he smiled. ,,and as for you – anytime you come, you're welcomed."

…

_Maybe I'm really just a psycho. I mean, he's a demon…_

_But I'm not human either, so it's alright, isn't it?_

She smiled.

_I don't care._

Even if it wasn't – she was simply in love.

…..

On her fifteen birthday Kate slept very well event though her mother was sick and she cought all night in the same room.

She woke up feeling so great like she didn't in a very long time, and immediately rushed out of bed to see herself.

Small, pointy things were sticking out of her head, and if she looked hard enough, she could see they were red.

_Horns!_

Good, or not? Well, at least the fact she didn't feel ani pain when growing them was good. She went to bed without them, woke with them. Plain and simple.

_I have to thank Zephyr for this,_ she thought with a sad smile.

As if knew, she heard a knock on the window. She looked over and saw her friend, waving her. She opened the shield and he hugged her.

,,Hey, girl! How are you?"

,,I thought you forgot!"

,,Geez, how could I. You're one of us today, besides, it's your birthday!"

,,I wanted to thank you for those," she grinned and pointed on her head.

,,I'm the one that should thank you," he grinned too.

,,Mhm… Zeph, I wanted to tell you something."

,,Go ahead."

,,In astral sphere, I… met someone."

,,Who?" He looked at ease.

,,Uhm… I think you might know hm, since you're a incubus."

,,Alright, his name?"

,,Lust," she spilled out quickly and looked elsewhere.

He fully got the meaning of ,met'.

,,WHO?"

,,The demon of-"

,,I know _what_ and _who_ he is! But gosh, why him? Why of all the men _in the world_ him?" he growled and rested head on his hands.

,,I have a question… do all the girls feel as if in love around him?"

,,Yes, all of them" he smiled coldly.

,,And… do you know how he works? You know…"

,,Normally. One night and never shows up again, in a better case a few of them. Why, did he did the same to you?"

,,No, not exactly. He showed up more, and actually didn't even touch me before I asked for it."

He stayed quiet, but he now stayed curious.

,,That means he cares for you more than for others. I also wanted to say something…"

…..


	10. Horns and notes

It was May and everyone from her class were already taken to high schools, so beside some Chemistry, Math and german she was totally free to do anything she wanted to as well the rest of the class.

So their classroom turned into a huge casino.

There were the usual ones like Poker, but there were also less ordinary ones alike their loved one Pharaon.

She readen first, but then someone called her-

,,Wanna play with us?""

She was quite surprised at this, becase usually nobody invited her before, but playing card games was very funny for her, so she accepted the invitation and came to her three classmates.

,,We're playing Shit!"

This game was based quite on watching the others and guessing, if they're lying or not. It was very hard, because all four of them kept a poker face all the time.

But Kate was good at this. She knew exactly when to turn the card and when not, what she found a good thing… but not the fact the place where her horns were burned like hell (_As if they weren't too visible already!_).

,,Good for a newbie," Veronica praised her.

,,Let's play Pharaon," Lein suggested, because she was obviously tired of losing all the time.

,,I'm not playing then," Veronica scorned.

,,I'll play," someone said above them.

It was their other classmate, and if Kate had to be truthful, he was quite hot. He could be a real jerk and pervert sometimes, but he was smart and a good player.

So he sat down and they began.

After a while Kate had to take a card and the reached out, which caused her to brush slightly against him.

And she got a reaction she was very unused to. She stayed so cold but hot at the same time she was sure she have a-

,,Geez Kate, don't you have a fever? You're too warm," Dominica stated.

,,Um… yes, a bit."

She had to cross her legs.

_I think my panties are dripping._

It wasn't a comfortable feeling. She did felt a little attracted, yes, but to have something like this? That was a bit too much. She normally had great self-control.

Then she got it;

Succubus genes. We search virgins, don't we?

She looked on him suspiciously. Was he?

He didn't seem like it. But he seemed he very well noticed how she brushed against him – he crossed legs too.

_What the __**hell**__ is with me?_

…..

In June 2010, she had a very weird encounter in her dreams.

It was just after she got the fact people in the astral sphere did not see her wings.

She sat in the shade, annoyed and kinda sad, although it was a beautiful day there, warm, sunny. A day she loved here, but in reality, it burned her skin she sometimes couldn't even stand the pain.

,,Bad day?"

She lifted her head, and saw a familiar face- or maybe she just felt the person familiar. She was sure she never sen her face before.

,,Why?" she murmured.

,,You always scratch your wing up beside your shoulder if you had."

Kate winked. She never realized this up until now.

,,Oh, yes… people didn't see my wings."

,,Well remember, people are so blind-"

,,-They can't see up their own back," Kate finished. She heard it that day before, but couldn't exactly remember who from.

,,So you met one of your teachers."

She was used to conversations like this, when she didn't even get, what was going on- she just had to ask to find out, what it was about.

,,What are the rest?"

,,This was your natural pride – rest are your own parent, power, agility, and love."

,,My mom is my teacher too!" Kate smiled cheerfully.

,,That's very good," so did the other one.

,,And… I guess I have the love too…"

,,Who?"

,,Well… someone…"

,,Him?" she suddenly asked more sharply.

,,Him…?'

,,You know who, him who did you no good in one of past lives, that one you knew back when you were still Red Witch–"

,,I gotta go," Kate suddenly realized the scene is cloudy.

,,Watch out for him."

,,What was it…?"

,,_Watch out for him!_"

,,I did not listen properly, sorry."

,,Don't make stupid, Angie, you heard me very properly."

The voice faded.

,,I've been your friend, as Rose one…"

She woke up confused and worried, blinking to the sudden sunlight that hit her eyes.

,,Morning dear, we have to go for the shopping!" she heard her mom.

She lied for a while longer, turning on her back-

Then sat up so quickly her head spinned, literally like when someone wakes from a nightmare in movies.

,,RED WITCH?"

She shaked head. Was she still dreaming?

But no…

She reached under the bed, where her notebook was, the one that made no sense to her, those in which she couldn't control nor her body, nor voice.

She was called like that in them. And reading them now, it was like a complete story.

Based on dreams of Red Riding Hood she had.

,,Holy crap," she hissed under her breath.


	11. Disguise

At the almost end of June, when gnats are always being very annoying, full moons really shiny and school almost ends, there was another visit that surprised her.

As it was said, it was almost full moon, and succubus genes kicked in really badly, she couldn't even sit still, and it almost hurt, but she had very little privacy and very little time for herself, so she was felt alone only at night.

She whinned, because three times still didn't help.

Then something touched her head in bed, in humans phere.

Just like a wind blow, because she could never feel more of astral body in reality.

,,I see you are well."

,,Zephyr, hi!" she jumped over his neck – or as she could.

,,Hello darling!"

She frozed on this a little, but wasn't very bothered that she got a nickname that he never called her before.

,,How's your new genes?" he grinned.

,,Too bad," she sighed. ,,I would need a bit help in the astral sphere."

,,How long?"

He was asking how long she didn't have sex in astral sphere, she understand.

,,Nine days," she whinned.

,,HOW LONG?" he growled slightly.

,,I found nobody that wouldn't be scared of me," she snorted.

,,Still, it's too long for a succubus, especially a newborn."

,,Well… will you help me out a bit?" she made a flirty smile.

The fact he found another human girl and they actually broke up didn't mean to her almost anything, and he knew, she was surprised he actually came, he avoided her since then.

She was even more shocked he actually _took_ the invitation with a grin, lying beside her and after a few seconds she felt his devil tail sliding under the blanket between her things.

She purred in satisfaction; even like this it was better than her pathetic tries.

After a while she payed more attention.

Was it different, or not?

No, it definitely was. It was absolutely expertly and quickly.

_I wonder how would this feel if it was for real, if he's THIS good just in astral sphere?_

After a while he pulled it out so roughly it made her gasp…but it didn't hurt.

,,Good enough?"

,,I feel _much_ better now," she said the truth.

,,Mhm, but you still have some energy left that might cause you trouble."

,,Where?"

,,Neck."

,,Oh, sure."

She leaned her head back to uncover her neck, and after a while felt he bit it from the small pain. But it was better than usually, more gentle.

,,Thanks a lot," she sighed and yawned slightly.

,,You're still not good on it."

,,Maybe I got too few of your blood, I've readen it on Wikipedia," she murmured.

He watched her for a while, looked as if considering something, then he bit his hand, lowered it and pushed against her lips slightly.

She hesitantly tried licking first, but then drank normally.

He waited, quietly, patiently and without showing if it hurt or not, unlike the first time.

It was almost suspicious, but she liked it.

She opened her eyes slightly to see, if she licked it well (healing that way), and saw a puzzled and slightly lustful face.

,,Sorry," she whispered, looking down.

,,That's fine," he said, sitting away on the edge of the bed.

,,Zeph? I've got another thing I'd like to taste."

She could feel his smirk.

,,Care to get it yourself, or…?"

She blushed. If she tried, it would be the first time she did it and she was ashamed he asked so bluntly when he knew.

,,Too tired for that," she half lied.

,,Then wait," he shrugged.

After about a minute (which surprised her) he sneaked beside her again and held out a finger.

,,It's just a bit, in case you wouldn't like it… although, no reason you should."

She curiously licked it, as she tried with her own one. Then more, then actually put the whole finger into her mouth to get all of it.

At least like this it appealed to her, and _alot_.

The expression he made, an inch from her face, was priceless, when unconsciously rubbing the finger with his other hand.

It was a awkward moment, although this happened to them before, and Kate to her another susprise felt her cheeks flushing a bit.

He then sat up, looking elsewhere, and seemed he didn't knew, what to actually do.

After a minute she quietly and a tad bashfully called out;

,,You could've kissed he, if you wanted."

Without a second thought, it seemed, he leaned down and this time pushed lips against hers, most it was possible.

And it was a touch she felt quite clearly, and also knew clearly this was very different from the ones before – he's been quite shy and afraid, and it was unfamiliar.

This was the complete opposite – quite as if he was holding something for a long time, and still didn't want to let it all out, but still managed to pull away.

She heard how his heart beat quickened.

Which also never happened before.

It was as if it wasn't even him, but- who?

,,Done?" she breathed out, which made him twitch, taking the fact he was still close.

,,Yes," he exhaled and again looked somewhere else, then jumped on his feet, and flied out of the window as he was.

…

In the morning, she was quite fresh and happy, so she went to eat breakfast which usually was her lunch.

,,Hey! I see you are well!"

She turned and saw Zephyr.

,,You said the same thing yesterday," she grinned.

,,Sorry?" he frowned.

,,Did you _forget_ what you said just a day ago?"

,,What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't here yesterday! Anyone from the club can tell you."

She stared, her chin dropping down.

,,WHO was it then?"

They both stared on each other now, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

,,…Him…"

Both said it without even a whisper, they just formed the words with lips.

…..

In the same month, a day after, it came to a event that was expected, but still as a dagger to the back.

She told her cousin, the oldest one, that she didn't feel like a human – just to be honest, just to let her know her feelings.

And she didn't try to lie either.

,,hey, Kate, you're human – face it."

She said it _just_ like that! With a grin on her face, but serious eyes.

And she _was_ serious.

,,Now I regret I told you something," Kate murmured more to herself.

She was so honest like never.

When the younger girl was gone, she sat into the kitchen and – said nothing to nobody.

She didn't blame her cousin – she always knew this would come, and also knew she'd grow old for fairy tales – for all magic of magical creatures, for that matter.

Of course. She was almost _ten_, a _teenager_. She was too _old_ for that!

This was more sarcasm in her mind, but in reality, it was true.

Kate just couldn't imagine, how will she face her now everytime.

Maybe the best thing would be to pretend.

_Yes, pretending, oh sweet lie_.

She did it every day, to her mom, grandmother, classmates, teachers, people on the street.

She lied to the whole human race – what will one more little kid be?

She smiled, just a sweet, normal, human smile.

She had a bad habit – the worse her mood was, the more she miled, and so now she had a one wide one, although in her mind the laughed like a maniac, screamed, cried, wanted to kill something because her heart bled, because her best friend didn't believe her.

_Okay, disguise. No tears anymore, you must seem normal_.

Her smile changed to a cold one.

,,I need it. Okay, inhale, exhale, be calm. Act human."

Since that moment she hated humans, although as they were the masters of Earth, she had to love them too.

This made her almost crazy.

…..

At the end of June, the absolute end, they had a good bye party in school.

When she went home from it, her feet aching, but content, she thought;

,,Well well, one tries to be normal – and ends up as the best dancer there… great. ACT human when you are better!"

She jumped up and threw her hands into the air.

,,SCREW YOU, HUMANITY! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

She started to laugh, not even knowing, what on.

…...

The same night, she had a visit again.

This time it was a small game. She knew, he knew she knows, but both played their parts, as if they didn't.

He somehow knew her mood today, how angsty and not feeling well she was, and constated he'll wait in dreams.

And he was there, and since it was a place where noone disturbed them, they had plenty of time.

And it seemed he had no interest in torturing her today, but also not doing anything to make her succubus genes boil.

It was a comforting round, a really gentle and slow one, in which she could enjoy every second, but be still quiet.

That made her at least a half more happy than she was before.

,,Thanks… I love you…r scent."

He exhaled into her hair.

,,I do love you…rs too."

She somehow knew this wasn't what he wanted to say. Maybe because she did the same, she had breath enough to say ,your'. She added the last letter only after what she realized saying.


	12. Bloodline

Kate was a type that changed like the weather ( or maybe, the weather changed like her). Every time she heard, saw, read a different story it affected her.

She wasn't proud of this trait. It was a weakness she was a bit ashamed of, but it was just there – what the hell. She couldn't do anything about it, she was born with it.

Yet, during those first days in July, it occurred to her that every time she woke up, she had a certain person on her mind.

A certain demon.

Yes, maybe she was one of a million. Maybe not. Maybe she was just another prey, just like any other girl that appealed to him.

But that would broke her heart because of the affection he showed her.

Recently, he came more often. Sometimes touching, but sometimes he just sat curled on the edge of the bed, and she felt him watching, not saying anything.

Sometimes, when she was _really_ quiet, she could hear his heart beat.

…

But usually it was different sounds she listened to, and that almost every day.

It was the youngest cousin – which seen her wings, her horns and tail. Noticed even if Kate herself completely forgot she have them.

And her eyes, she had such a beautiful color, just a little lighter than the night sky on the edges and crystal blue in the middle.

She's been such a cheerful kid, and completely adored her oldest cousin.

She loved her, too. And had a feeling she seen her somewhere before.

It was as if she was her own daughter.

Although, she didn't quite like her scent. It was too… innocent, too baby-like.

_Well she IS little afterall_, Kate smacked herself in her mind.

And then, she couldn't get it off her no matter how many times she washed when the kid was too leapt on her. It wasn't that bad, once,-twice a day – but not _constantly_. What was too much was too much and she hated being dirty from baby saliva. She got crazy when even a _drop_ fell on her.

First it was her age, then the fact she was a single child, and then – she was a succubus. They weren't very good mothers.

And also being alike birds didn't help – birds never snuggled their kids this way, and if – the small ones were soft, warm, and mostly _dry_.

Kate had to smirk over this in her mind.

In astral sphere, she didn't mind almost _anything_. She was often all over from cum, (seriously) and also sweat, sometimes it was even blood (when the hunter got too annoying after).

But baby saliva? That was _far_ too disgusting for her.

….

_Oh great, now it's even on my __**pillow**__!_ She growled for herself, when turning it on the other side to not smell baby on it. It was the end of July.

She could handle it during day, but during night she wanted to smell _her own scent only_. Other ones disturbed her, woke her up, made her nervous, and mostly when it was right under her nose.

_I don't even know when she was on my bed,_ she puzzled.

She suddenly heard a loud crash in the kitchen, which made her ears twitch and skin bristle up like a wild cat.

_This is no astral sphere. Something fell down there_, she realized.

She exhaled in relief and went there to check. Maybe it was just the wind.

What she saw made her blood froze in veins.

Something WAS there in astral sphere, but it crashed down so roughly it made something fall for REAL.

There was a small pool of blood n the carpet, unseen, but she still smelt it. Blood was also on the window, and on the wall a little.

In the middle of it, whinning dog-like quietly, there was a huge white wolf, almost as big as the kitchen herself.

,,Oh MY GOD, LUST, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" she literally almost screamed in her mind.

He lifted head slightly with a guilty look.

,,Exorcist," he explained weakly, then turned into human form, trying to cover the wound on stomach.

She first quickly scanned, if the sound didn't wake anyone (she was the last to go to bed), and when it seemed it didn't, she kneeled down beside him.

,,When did this happen?"

,,About..." he wondered. ,,five minutes ago?"

,,Show me," she pleaded.

,,No. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

,,You're immortal, afterall," she suddenly constated.

He made a faint smile, which told her she said the truth.

_How do I know it?_

She didn't even think about it twice, she pushed herself closer.

,,But I still can't look on you like this."

He watched, as she stretched out a hand.

,,Don't do it; it will be too much for you…"

She grinned.

,,Don't worry. I'm quite strong."

She was quite good in healing, even if it was herself, which was the hardest. Even if she occasionally got shot by hunters, it never was a wound that would woke her up – therefore a mortal one.

But she never expected that helping a immortal would be so hard it made her head spin and she had to lean against the table.

,,I told you."

,,Did it help at least a bit?"

She felt a smile.

,,Yes. Thank you. But still, don't do it again… I don't like seeing you like this either."

_Do I look that pale?_ She thought for herself.

,,I think you should go to sleep, it's quite late," he said softly.

,,What about you?"

,,Will you share the bed?" he asked mischeviously.

,,With you? Sure."

It was a small bed, but enough for two to be in, if they tried, and she was really _dead_ tired this time, her body felt very heavy. She couldn't wait to fly out in the astral.

But still, didn't want to slip out of the warm embrace from behind she had here.

,,Can I ask…something…?" he said in a half-loud voice after a while.

,,Yes," she murmured.

,,Do you-" he shutted.

,,What?" she yawned slightly.

,,Don't mind it. Good night."

,,Yes I do."

,,What?"

,,Remember you."

There was a grave silence for a while.

,,Really?" he smiled on her neck.

,,Not all. But I do remember YOU. And the name you told me," she smiled too with closed eyes.

,,I remember your embrace, and also the ride on your back, how you said you'll wait for me there. All your smiles. Your tears."

He twitched slightly.

,,You said only mortals can cry," she continued.

,,You added that only those who feel can cry."

,,I do feel. I love you."

She felt another smile.

,,I love you too, angel."

She smiled too, because though what they said sounded absolutely human, she knew this was not one she was talking to. It was still a demon.

A dangerously demonic, seductive one, someone who looked after every girl that past by, that didn't feel well when sensing innocence. Someone who stared with the back of his eye, when she got dressed in the morning, and smirked on her blush.

He gave in to his sin easily and naturally in dreams, even though he wasn't all that alright after the wound he had.

Still, when he got what he wanted, which was literally screaming out his name, he softened. Didn't leave, but let her lie beside his neck, curled up.

And resting beside a demon gave her a peace of mind.

Which was a fact she liked.

….

,,Lust?"

,,Yes?"

,,Who was my father in past life?"

He stroked her head.

,,Don't remember what the Green Witch said? You told me."

,,Did I?"

,,Yes."

,,Oh sure, on the visit in Valeria's house… the one that brings light was it, as I remember."

,,Hmmm? Latin word…?"

,,Lucifer."

,,Want me to explain all your thingies?" he poked her horn.

,,That'll be nice from you."

,,Horns, you know who. Wolf tail, your recent father's bloodline. Your wings. Lucifer."

,,My powers, Red Witch bloodline."

In a few words, he explained something she wondered about for fourteen years.

That finally gave her a bit peace of mind.

She exhaled.

,,So Lucifer… that will be fun, I sense."


	13. Relatives & old friends

At the end of July there was a huge storm. _Really_ huge.

Rain was pouring down like it was determined to get wet everyone that sticked out even a hand, so everyone at least a bit sane were inside.

Even in astral sphere it rained, as Kate found out when she flied out in dreams and crashed on her ass, because they got all wet and heavy.

That woke her up, and besides the fact she couldn't touch her wings everything was the same – dark, quiet, just the rain was heard, and outside there was lighting at least every five seconds.

She'd actually like to go out, but as she looked on the clock she knew she really shouldn't. It was past midnight.

_Maybe something will be on on TV_, she sighed in her mind and in dark walked into the living room and flung herself down on the sofa

_Am I really the ONLY one that like storms here?_

She scorned, as she remembered, how her granny looked, when seeing the lighting. She actually started to PRAY on the balcony!

_Like it would HELP anywais!_ She smirked for herself, but said nothing out loud.

She wasn't afraid of the storms, even if the lighting made everything look like it was day.

She wasn't, even when even her mom was, and _she_ said she loved storms. She'd stay outside even the whole night, if she was home alone. She was actually fascinated by them….and really didn't care that sometimes lighting hit something (or someone)

Suddenly, she felt someone's presence there.

It burned her, it was something fierce, wrathful, something… alike Lust.

She looked over and though she never seen him in this life, recognized his aura.

,,_Wrath_!" she called cheerfully.

,,Hi there," he grinned a bit painfully. Smoke was coming from all over his body, he looked, as if… well water dropped on fire.

,,I haven't seen you in _ages_!"

,,Heh, I know. How are you?"

,,Oh, quite good. How about you?"

,,Besides the fuckin' rain good… but it's gonna heal soon."

Talking with Wrath was far more easy than with Lust,… if she covered herself well enough. They had nothing else to do, anywais. She couldn't sleep, he couldn't go out.

After a hour the rain was still hard, but he was quite tired, so stayed there in a free room on the couch.

She was still watching TV, and after a while felt another familiar presence, sitting in the chair in the same room.

,,Hello," he smiled.

,,Hello. Got wet?"

,,Slightly… but I heard brother got, and a lot," he looked on the TV. ,,did he stopped by?"

Kate raised a eyebrow. Even though he said it in a careless tone, there was something under it.

_He's… __**jealous**__?_ she got with a huge surprise.

,,Yes, he's here. He looked like a wet wood burning, so much smoke, so he stopped by."

,,Mhm. Why did he stop by _here_?"

,,How should _I_ know? Go ask him," she said as a joke.

,,Maybe I will, throwing him out in the process," he growled.

,,What- NO!" she protested quickly. ,,Just let him sleep. It's alright, really."

,,As you say," he murmured and sat down again.

She smiled.

,,Hey, calm down. He's here just because of the rain, really."

,,I never thought otherwise," he snorted, but she sensed he relaxed slightly.

With a grin she jumped beside him and scratched his back, which earned her a purring.

…

The next day they found out Gluttony was injured by a necromancer.

Kate remembered this sin too, in fact, she remembered all of them. She remembered how cheerful she was, and how much they resembled each other. She was one that seemed the most child-like, careless, never once mentioned she's immortal. All the other ones loved her as the smallest kid in family, even if she wasn't the youngest.

And what affection Wrath showed her.

So she wasn't really surprised at how worried he was because of her – he left really distracted and scared.

Later at night, she asked Lust about her, when he was finally back.

,,She'll be alright for sure," he said, but frowning. ,,But I;m worried more about other ones."

,,What ones?"

,,There are incubus/succubus hunters in the city, you should be careful."

She sighed and leaned beside his shoulder.

,,Do you think it's because of me?"

,,Might be, might not. I still have to find out that… that race is my responsibility, afterall."

,,Alright," she sighed softly and closed eyes.

…..

At the beginning of August, she found out lesser demons watched her quite often, so she caught herself one. It was easy, they were small, red, winged creatures.

,,What do you want here?"

He trembled like crazy and said in the same voice;

,,Y-your f-father wants to know about you, s-so he sents us…"

,,Which one?"

,,L-Lucifer, lady."

,,Oh."

She let go of his wing.

,,Then it's fine. I thought you might be a hunter spell for a while."

,,No, me never!" he shaked head so quickly it wasn't seen.

,,What does he say?" she laughed at the small creature's fear.

,,Oh, he's very content of you, proud of you!"

,,That's good fore me, I guess. Well you can go, and don't be so nervous, I won't bite your head off."

He bowed, apologizing for something, then flied out of the window.

The day after she found a black, fluffy, small, thing beside her head in astral sphere. She winked and touched it, it squeaked something that resembled ,kyu'.

,,That's a gift, it's a protector pet," a lesser demon around two meters away said.

The pet was a small black bunny with red eyes, vampire fangs and bat wings. It was quite loyal and friendly, and made a absolutely perfect shield, really a good protector. Almost like a familiar.

…..

,,Do you miss him?" Lust asked.

Kate turned to face him.

,,More than I should."

,,Oh, you can. After all he's done for you…"

She looked away.

,,You like to torment me, don't you?"

,,Sorry."

She exhaled.

,,I never even thanked him."

They were talking about a person from her past life, a slightly wicked, black cat shapeshifter familiar she had. His name was Savio, which meant ,clever, bright' in Italian, and probably still is. Cats remember all their lives as one.

She loved him past then. Not as she did Lust, but he was the closest friend she got, even more than her mother, more than anyone else. He stayed beside her even when everyone left, and died for it. Since then she didn't see him again.

,,Do you know anything about him, since you ask?"

,,No… unfortunately. But if I do find out something, I'll tell you right away."

,,Thank you."

She did miss the cat more than anyone in her life. More than her whole family. Now that she remembered, she wanted him by her side again, even if it was egoistical.

She winked, when feeling tears.

_Savio…_

She shaked head and asked a different, but similar question.

,,Ever missed them?"

,,Who?"

,,The succubes you had, the five ones that flied away with me."

,,Ah, them," he stared to the ceiling. ,,yes… sometimes. What happened to them?"

She thought about it for a while, searching in her memory.

,,They all died about five years after we ran away. A hunter caught them one by one… I also lost a lot of my things then."

,,Too bad," he said quietly. ,,they were good girls."

She felt a bit jealousy hit her.

,,Yes… indeed."

,,But I still missed _you_ more."

She smiled.

….


	14. All's good that's new

At the almost end of August he was there nearly every day.

He always helped her in succubus things, when she needed it. Always been there, when she just thought of it for a while – almost as if always waiting around the corner for her to call him.

She started to wonder, how will things work in high school.

She won't be home, but in internate – and she really didn't want to gasp when another two, maybe three girls will share room with her. Not in dreams, of course, but to find him there was rare.

,,I'm afraid a bit I won't see you… or feel you as often."

,,Well… I know one way that I'll find you wherever you are in astral."

She curiously winked.

,,Ever heard of a magical creature wedding? Full moon's today, we can do it."

,,No, I didn't," she blushed, turned away from him.

She felt a whisper on her neck,

,,Then let me show you."

This time it was a bit different than usually. Often it was just that he made it as quick as possible – she sometimes wasn't really in the mood, but did let him – but not this time.

It was full moon, and that was a time when the astral and human sphere were very close to each other, therefore it was better.

She also felt bigger pain, when he bit her neck. But that didn't mean he didn't… when she did the same.

Almost by instinct, she reached out a hand, and he did as well, their fingers nearly touching, and from both slight energy flowed, merged together and exchanged. His a dark, reddish pink, alike his eyes, her's – red with golden.

- It was a moment she knew she won't forget anytime soon. Maybe never.

…

When she was about to go to the internate for the first time, she couldn't and couldn't get up from the chair. She was too tired.

A white wolf lied curled around her, having enough space there, in the living room.

,,I'll miss vacation," she murmured, stroking his head.

,,I'll miss having you around every day too."

All of a sudden he was up, kneeling in human form beside her, head in her lap.

,,W-what…?"

,,I just want a a touch."

She touched his cheek.

,,I almost don't feel it _for real_," he murmured. ,,so… can you think of me before sleep, so I can find you?"

,,Of course," she exhaled.

…..

Two days after she found a song online, and during weekend sang it out loud.

,,_You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night,_

_you make me wanna hold you till the morning light,_

_You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall,_

_You make me wanna surrender my soul…"_

,,WOULD you surrender your soul for me?" he asked half as a joke.

She turned to him, then away again so he wouldn't see her face.

,,I would."

When she caught a glimpse of his face again, he was _really_ blushing and couldn't get a single word out. Then he got up and apologized that he has to leave.

,,Have a nice day," she smiled.

He stopped for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her forehead, after that left in a poof of a dark fire.

This got her blushing too.

…

A week later in astral sphere she had a bad day.

And by bad it was really bad. She landed on her butt because some jerk jumped on her back when she wanted to fly, and it _hurt_ even there because she jumped from the 5th floor.

Then, she found a prey for succubus needs, but some other one snatched him before her because she still had to get rid of the one on her back.

That made her really annoyed.

Then she ran after a werewolf pack she knew but they completely ignored her pleading for a little blood.

Pissed, hungry, a tad horny and with noone to use and with a aching butt she at least crawled slowly to a small stream near her home.

Noty even there she found peace, though. There was a small group of hunters, always ready to strike. None of them was particularly good to use for something.

,,Get lost, I've got no interest in fighting today," she murmured, but didn't turn her back to them- gladly, because she merely escaped bullets.

She could easily make a shield and stop them in the air. She could jump on them and break their necks in a mere second. She could make a tornado beside them…

But she was tired and it made her _really angry_.

,,Can't," she growled.

,,_you_," clapped hands,

,,_**just**_," breathed in them,

,,_**leave**_," because she was in need of something bigger than a mere shield,

,,ME," which caused them to back off.

,,_THE_," But just a little.

,,_**FUCK**_," That pissed her.

,,_**BE?**_''

Fire appeared on each side of her, swiftly moving around and up above her head. She absolutely casually made fireballs and threw them on them, killing them on an instant and causing them to fly ten meters away. The last one got a ball of lighting.

When she calmed down…

…her chin dropped.

_WHAT__ did I just used?_

,,COOL!" she screamed, throwing up her fists in joy.

,,And to remember how weak I was just four years ago," she smiled.

It was a evil one, but dreamy and satisfied.

…..

,,Lady?"

She turned head to see one of the messenger lesser demons that always brought her news – she already got used to them.

,,Yes?"

,,Your father s-says…" he looked on- well, hands or front legs, whatever it was. He meddled them.

She wondered, why they were always so nervous when speaking to her. As if they expected she will kill them for a bad new.

,,Says?" she asked lazily out loud. Nobody was in the room with her.

,,You have two powers already, but says, that you should have a third one."

She winked.

,,Hmm… wind? Or frost, sometimes."

,,No, that's your witch bloodline."

,,Lynarnia?" she asked. But no, that was a weapon she made all by herself, she knew.

,,Nope," she said. ,,I don't know. I'll let you know, when I find it out, alright?"

He bowed and flied out the window.

_Just what might that be?_

With a smile, she thought;

_All in time, girl. All in time._


	15. Chastity

She knew.

Not because of what happened in the past, and maybe it didn't even matter in the moment she remembered everything.

It was the guilty smile he'd make when she mentioned she'd be glad to touch him for real. It always lasted only a few second, but he'd always lower eyes when she turned to him after the sentence.

Maybe both hoped it's not really true, the fact he don't have his own real body…

Anymore…

She didn't knew, what happened to him. Maybe the spell the other three witches did really worked, maybe it was something completely different.

She didn't ask him. He didn't start with it.

_Oh, if only Sav-_

She slapped herself, this time not only in mind. It helped.

_Maybe I shouldn't think about cats that much. It makes me mellancholic – nothing good for HIS daughter._

She got another good slapping from the other side.

She growled, looked there- and merely managed to block another lighting ball, flying from the paws of a white, fluffy, extremely viciously looking creature.

There was at least ten of them in astral – and if she was there too, she'd have probably very bad wounds by now.

,,What the f*ck?" she hissed quietly and made small fireballs, which she threw on the creatures. They burned to askes with shrieking.

,,Impressive."

She turned, quite pissed, only to see a man in the astral sphere. Winking, she realized she seen him somewhere before – but couldn't remember anyone with pale blond hair and sky blue eyes except for Sloth, but this surely wasn't him.

,,What the hell was this about?" she bursted out loudly, but voicelessly.

,,Why so evil? Just a small test, nothing more."

,,Well thanks, now leave me be. I have enough of tests from hunters."

She didn't even knew why why she didn't at least try to be polite, like she did with other enemies –but there was something in him she terribly disliked. MORE than in hunters.

He stand up, not lazily leaning against the door anymore, grinned, then made a funny small bow and flied out of the window like a light blue fire.

Now she knew, where she knew him from – those expressions, maybe more rarely but still, made Lust. And the bow too, even if he did it only to tease her a bit.

Her mouth dropped down.

_They look like TWINS!_

Only one dark, which she loved, and one light, which she terribly disliked.

…..

It was the end of September – and still no sight of a new power.

But in fact, she didn't come to the astral sphere that much as she used to. It troubled her, but still, she couldn't sleep that well in a boarding school, only twice a week – at home during weekends it was better.

She sometimes got a rather strange visit – a young man, almost a boy, which so much resembled Lust. Before she knew, who it is, she never threw him out – maybe because he never really did anything. He only watched – once brought one of the creatures with a broken paw, begging her to heal it.

She never let animals suffer, and this one was far more calm and clever than the ones that attacked her, although it looked the same. He also apologized to her for the attack.

She didn't.

Once, when Lust found out he's there- he literally looked, like he'd kill him on spot if he could. And literally threw him out with so much wrath she was surprised.

,,You may be my brother, but if you show yourself here one more time, I swear I'll try as hard as I can to make your life a hell on earth!"

She stared, when the lighter one very quickly dissappeared, obviously scared.

,,You never told me you have a brother."

He looked away.

,,There was no reason. He's my rival; Chastity."

,,Good to know,"she frowned.

Because it was quite clear even the other one _liked_ her. He came for absolutely no reason, and although she said he should really stop it, he only shrugged.

_A stubborn immortal will listen to nobody_, she growled for herself.

She was quite nervous from him. Afterall, even if he didn't seem as a bad one, she didn't take him as someone she would like to have around her.

Plus he was her lover's twin.

But she never threw him out either way. For one, she didn't really knew how to throw out a immortal with only a astral body. But she was sure that saying one word, one curse, one growl – and he'd go.

But she just somehow left him there. Maybe it was the fact how optimistic he was, well- a true creature of light.

She forgot, how pleasing their aura was. She wasn't one of them anymore.

,,I can understand why he fell for you," he constated once, looking away.

She only managed to say;

,,Thank you."

After this, she got something as a flashback, or how could she say it-

Her blessing.

_Why didn't I remember it this clearly before?_

She smiled on how frightened she was, how she feared she'd do something wrong, that she'd be casted aside by the other witches…

And she was in the end, having absolutely no one left beside…

She took a deep breath, and exhaled. Closed eyes.

Savio.

It still hurt.

If she could, she'd go search over the sea for this black shapeshifter cat.

_Did he do the same?_

_He has no reason to_, she smiled bitterly. _He can have a normal life at least, without having to help me on every step. It hurt him, just the blessing did…_

Another flash of memory.

.

_,,Why do you do all the things for me? Protected me in past life… you always help me, then and now, even if it hurts you. You took care of me since I was little… and you want nothing in return."_

_He looked up on her with still tired, yet a mischievous smile._

_,,Because I'm your cat and I love you."_

.

She twitched.

Yup, exactly this. That was what he said.

_Oh yes. I love you too, kitty, I said._

_But was it the same way?_

It was a uncomfortable thought, and she twitched in her seat above a book.

_Did he… ever expect us to be more than friends?_

Well they certainly were, but she couldn't tell, WHAT they were. Simply… two that were very close to each other. He was a familiar, like a part of her.

A part she lost long ago and couldn't find. But she was clear on one thing – getting him beside her would be one of the happiest days of her life.


	16. All bad's good for light

Note: The parts ,_Keď sa slnko skloní na Horehroní…_', and so on, are in Slovak. It's a good song, actually. It's called Horehronie.

The spelling is… hmm, a bit difficult to explain in English.

I know you may be unused, but you simply say it as you _see_ not _read_ it. End.

If anyone wants lyrics in English, I can post^^

…**..**

It was the end of October.

Kathrine looked forward to Halloween – first, it was her favorite time of year, second – they had school holiday, and third – it was the time she met Zephyr.

She still thought of him from time to time, and he still visited from time to time. She liked that, he was her succubus creator afterall.

And she could tell him anything that bothered her without having to do something in return – he understand all.

Maybe that was why she told him about the fight Lust and Chastity had.

Chastity was… simply stubborn, to say it in a polite way.

In a non-polite one, he was the most annoying creature she ever met. He never did anything – but the fact alone he's watching made her feel uncomfortable.

Lust caught him there once. Twice. Three times. Four, five – and the sixth time she didn't even try to stop him from jumping on him, as a white on a black wolf, and landing somewhere out of the building.

She was worried, but she knew that saying to not fight but either have no effect, or Lust would be pissed, and she didn't want that.

Finally, it seemed the younger one gave up and Lust flied up to her room again, thankfully with only a few scratches, but not in a good mood. He flung himself down on her bed, licking the wound.

,,Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

,,Yup."

She waited a few moments.

,,Was it something serious or…?"

,,Yes!" he almost barked.

She shutted, pushed herself closer and lifted a hand up to heal one of the scratches that didn't look too good. He relaxed slightly.

,,Just a argument." He didn't add anything, and she didn't ask, only helped him up and let him rest. She didn't knew, what they said to each other, but he was absolutely without mood. Then he waved hand, saying it was worse, and only lied beside her, curled up like a wolf pup.

….

In school, she got _the same _problem she had in elementary one.

Mom called her that teacher says she's not very talkative, and sits alone a lot.

This, as usually, pissed her out.

,,Why do teachers _care_ at all?"

,,It's in our job description," her mom said. Kate could practically hear her grin.

,,Yeah, well, _great_ job!" she growled.

,,Prepare with a talk with your teacher, and be polite, please."

She didn't say anything.

,,KATE!"

,,Okay, okay, okay! I'll be polite," she murmured and hanged up.

In fact, the opposite was true.

She never even imagined what would happen to her in high school – that she'd actually be one of the ,popular girls'. Alone, but still, _popular_.

In class there was a point she didn't knew, where to turn her head, and was a tad confused from all the questions and talks.

Most of it was gained the day she colored her hair – not all, but the front which was usually silvery-golden, a bit of the fringe and the other side on the front. Now it was purplish red.

She really thought she actually _did_ something, but they all only said hi to her and some smiled and waved.

_Nobody_ ever forgot her name – with or without fear when saying it.

The day after she even got a call from a complete stranger.

,,Hi," he only said at first.

,,Hi…?" she frowned. ,,May I ask, who is there?"

,,Are you Kate? First grader?"

,,Ehm, yeah."

,,I'm a third grader-"-she forgot the name-,,from your school and I wanna ask if you want to be my girlfriend."

Her chin literally dropped down.

_**What?**_

,,But I don't even know you!~" she got out.

,,Weeell can I got visit you in class tomorrow? We'll talk about it."

,,I guess. But I promise nothing."

,,Yeah, whatever." He dropped the call.

She sat down on the bed, rubbing her head, not at all understanding.

,,Well, this would happen sooner or later again," she sighed. ,,also when I'm popular for no reason…"

_Well, no reason…?_

,,I don't depend on others, where to go and what to do," she counted on fingers. ,,I'm perfect in English, German, Slovak, literature, and a tad bit in informatics. But I guess school grades wouldn't make me that popular."

Her head dropped down with a sigh.

She gave up. She didn't understand.

…..

,,You colored your hair."

,,Yup." He had really perfect eyes, seeing this even in dark.

,,It looks good," he made a grin, probably not even _imagining_ how happy he made her with this statement.

,,Thanks!" she kissed his cheek cheerfully.

He was quite surprised – she never done it before – but pleased.

,,By the way, why reddish purple? Or pink, whatever this is."

She made a small smirk for herself.

,,I like it and-"

_-it reminds me of your eye color._

She shrugged.

,,Simply, I thought it was a good one."

,,Indeed," he purred.

…..

,,Well," the class president, Hedviga, clapped. ,,the immatriculations are in two weeks, and we still don't have the song. Who wants to sing? We'll need at least two."

Nobody from the remaining 27 kids lifted a hand.

,,SHE sings good!" one of the twin boys pointed on Veronica, the class anime-style girl.

She smiled shyly.

,,Alright, but who with me? I don't wanna sing alone!"

Nobody again.

Kate lifted a head from the desk, a bit groggy, and lifted a hand.

_So much for a peaceful sleep in school_.

,,Alright, you two then. Veron, can you sing?"

She took a deep breath and started – as a _master_ opera singer.

,,Keď sa slnko skloní na Horehroní,

chce sa mi spievať, zomrieť aj žiť.

Keď sa slnko skloní na Horehroní,

Túžim sa k nebu priblížiť."

They clapped.

,,Now you, Kate."

She cought and started as well;

,,Na tráve ležím a snívam – o čom sama neviem,

V tom vánku čo ma kolíše, keď je slnko najnižšiee –e…"

All the class was quiet and only stared. She was used, so she didn't say anything.

,,You… you've got a beautiful voice," finally one of the boys got out.

,,Thank you so much," she smiled.

_But I still think mesmerizing the whole theatre is not a good start of immatriculations_…

…

After the so-called ,taking in' of the first graders, the immatriculations, she fell asleep on the table at home.

She was dead tired. After the dance, scene, singing, contests, and mostly after the way home in a bus.

All of her time on the stage was a success, mostly the song. They had standing ovation. But after all the school greeted them in, she felt weirdly hollow.

Absolutely hollow. Like scenes in movies when all the others are happy, but the main character don't feel nor hear anything.

She wasn't happy.

_Why wasn't I? Why? … I was supposed to be happy, wasn't I? I… kinda wanted to feel what the others did. At least once._

_Oh, of course, I forgot – I'm not the same as them._

This was the first time she wished she'd he human for at least a day.

Now she lied in complete darkness except for one candle lying in front of her. Feeling somehow bad, though she didn't knew, why exactly.

It was uncomfortable.

Feeling the presence of a darker being, she lifted head to see a figure in the shadows.

,,How was your day?" she asked.

,,Fine enough," he cut it short. ,,Yours?"

,,Fine enough," she said quietly, watching the flame. He didn't answer, just sat, staring into nothing.

,,You don't have to be here if you don't want to."

,,I didn't say that."

,,But you seem…"

,,I'd be here even if I didn't want to, if you'd like," he said.

It wasn't really the words alone – more like the careless, hollow, emotionless tone he used that made her burst out;

,,Does that mean you don't really care for me, but take me only as HIS daughter?"

Tensed silence was there for a while.

He stood up straight, making the table shake, and without a single glance in her direction flied out through the window.

She jumped up, almost throwing the chair over.

,,WAIT!"  
No response.

,,I'm sorry! I… didn't mean it…come back, please!"

Again, nothing.

,,LUST!"

The scent of anger and really hurt feelings stayed there.

She sat down again, her eyes aching slightly.

,,…I'm so sorry…"

_Stupid. __**Stupid**__. STUPID. __**STUPID!**_

_WHY DID YOU ASK THAT?_

_I must have gone insane or something!_

She rested face in her hands.

,,I'm such a terrible person," she sobbed.

…

The next day she had a miserable mood.

Why wouldn't she – her soul mate was mad on her because she hurt his feelings.

She, in fact, never felt as bad as she did that day. Her insides felt as if frozen, as did her heart. Her whole being. And again, she was hollow.

She couldn't even manage to get angry when she found Chastity in the kitchen. She simply ignored him – his aura and also the feeling of his worries in the air.

,,Did something happen?"

,,No," she announced with a blank face, while cleaning the dishes.

,,…yes," she admitted right after, shutting eyes tightly. ,,I… said something really mean to him. I shouldn't have. What a greatly BAD empathic am I!"

She spotted he wasn't at all concerned about his brother's feelings – only about her own. He didn't want her unhappy, whatever the reason was.

She didn't care. He wasn't much to her. Maybe his virtue – not him, though.

,,He'll forgive you," he shrugged.

,,I hope so," she whispered.

_Oh, Lust, please… don't be angry. I didn't mean it, really. Do you want me to beg on my knees?_

…_I will, if you want._

,,All bad is good for something, remember!" he raised a finger.

She just had to smile through the tears.

,,You're funny, Chastity," she stated and stroked his head, in between similar feelers as Lust had..

He twitched slightly and blushed.

,,Thanks. Anything to make you feel better."

,,Gee, thanks. It did. At least a bit. You're just too light not to make me feel better."

,,No problem, demon girl."


	17. Sanctuary

Again a bad night.

She was out with one of her so-called servants, hunting as a succubus. She was very out of energy and really hungry, therefore careless. Fierce like she wasn't in a long time, her companion was scared, because they got into a place with a whole lot of hunters.

They payed a price – the lesser demoness died in front of Kate's eyes... which didn't do the hunters any good.

With furiosity of a wild cat protecting her kits she jumped on them and with fangs-claws ripped so quickly they didn't have a chance to defend themselves. Blood was _everywhere_.

She could do this _anytime_. She could tear them apart by one slash, one quick movement. She trained for this, exactly this for _years_ to defend her own life, when she was a small and frightened puppy with chick wings.

She never killed before like that only for one reason; pity. She had mercy with the not very trained hunters, some were younger than her, after all... but not this time.

After she got into the human sphere again she was angry, hurt, hollow and mostly very determined to do one thing.

She called some of the messenger demons.

They came curious, because she never called them before by herself.

,,I came to a conclusion," she said calmly, walking around in circles. ,,you see, not many of the astral sphere have a real home, or at least a real shelter. They go around outside, sleeping in woods, on the ground, but that's not the worst. What about safety?"

,,Not much," one of them murmured.

,,By day, maybe," one shrugged.

,,But by night there are hunters everywhere," Kate pointed out. ,,and tell me, how many good magical creatures did we lose for the sole fact they had _nowhere to heal_?"

They looked down, wondering.

,,A lot," she hissed. ,,and is there anywhere magicals can hide in the city? I mean a place where they'd be really _safe_, without fear of getting hunted like some... like some _trash_. We're a race that deserves to live just like humans. So, looking on these facts – I name my place a sanctuary for all magical creatures."

They all started to whistle and in cheerful shrieking they all flied into different directions and soon they were all gone, spreading the news.

She yawned and sat down.

,,Okay," she exhaled. ,,so from now, no privacy. Heh, heh. What should I expect?"

Rubbing her eyes, she got up again.

,,You seem more like you need company that privacy."

She didn't turn, didn't show she acknowledged her mate's presence. But her heart already did. It felt as if she drank a cup full of warm chocolate after being outside in the frost a week.

,,...I like my privacy... as I said, you don't have to be here if you don't want to... regardless my opinion."

,,Regardless your opinion, princess, I love to be here."

Before she knew, she was lying on the bed – not stopping to be surprised how strong he was, even with only having a astral body.

She finally smiled.

,,I'm sorry."

,,I heard your apologies before I left. I forgave you right after you said it."

,,I'm glad," she hugged him and pulled him closer down. Hearing a low, soft purring, she realized they've been alone -and smiled again.

…...

It was full moon, only one left to Christmas.

Kate looked forward to it and ignored the fact she's probably going to have a hard night. Not because of the astral sphere, although that too – but usually she had a hard time with her body for real.

Being a not-all-perfect being – not being human – had some negative sides too.

She didn't tell absolutely anyone that the price for being magical this much, for having too much races, was pain.

There wasn't even a single day in her life that ever went without pain – since she was born. She didn't even knew, whats it like to live without it. It wasn't always bad – maybe it was only a aching in the back of her head she could easily ignore, or just one finger. But she was _always_ in pain, when being awake.

But sometimes, just sometimes, she thought that this really was hard work, to fly.

Sometimes she collapsed from the aching that was everywhere.

Head. Stomach. Back. Legs. Arms. Insides... she merely held her tongue not to start screaming and crying, curled up like a hurt pup – but always made a smile and said;

,,I'm fine, nothing is wrong!" when her mother, cousin, classmates, anyone asked.

Pity was that when someone asked her, if everything's okay, they weren't really interested. She didn't blame them – she was too different for them to be really concerned. She felt their thoughts.

,,She's strong enough to handle it alone."

,,If I ask one more time, she'll bite my head off!"

,,I don't know... I don't want to get hurt..."

,,I don't know, what is up with her..."

Even magicals weren't _that_ fond of her eerie presence.

Still, she helped all that came to the Sanctuary. It made her happy, gave her a peace of mind to do it. She knew what it's like to be in pain all the time, so she healed them and kept their good mood.

They were less afraid of her now and the messenger demons couldn't be more happy.

The bad things was-

Of course, Chastity.

She said anyone is welcomed, heaven or hell – so he lived there.

Not that she minded that much if Lust was around as well. It was like there was a guard dog protecting her from... something else.

But not when they stayed alone.

She was for some reason constantly aware around him, although not nervous anymore.

,,Why are you around so much?" she asked the full moon day.

He only looked on her.

,,...I have nowhere else to go," he answered.

Chastity's voice was very similar to Lust's. Although slightly clearer, higher, and he sounded always curious – and serious. Lust had it more playful – he always flirted around with her, but also with a bit of tenderness in it.

Chastity had it, when dealing with her, indifferent, almost cold.

She stared on him, puzzling.

He didn't seem very troubled on the fact, but he wasn't cheerful either. He just stared with a serious face.

For a mere second, she caught well-hidden sad eternity and loneliness in the light blue eyes. Then he lowered sight to the table.

She knew he's far more alone than Lust ever was – maybe that was why he liked to be around her. She was lonely in the human world as well.

,,You still could-"

She felt sharp pain in the stomach.

Gasping for air first, then whining she curled up and almost fell to the ground.

,,Are you alright?"

As she right after found out, the younger immortal was just as strong as his brother. He caught her, falling to knees.

,,Hey! Come on. What happened?"

She took a deep breath and closed both mouth and eyes. Being pretty much used to strikes like this, she knew what to do with herself, but she wasn't _at all _used to the fact that someone _noticed_ something's wrong – and helped her. She wasn't quite sure, how to react.

,,I... uh... nothing, just... a bit cramps."

,,A _bit_? You looked like someone just stabbed you."

She realized that for a while she lied around in his arms.

She pulled away, leaning against the table, and taking one deep breath after another. The worries in the air were almost touchable.

,,Nothing that unusual..."

,,Really?"

,,I'm fine now. But thanks for the worry."

She knew he knew she wasn't at all fine. She knew she wasn't as well. But she didn't like to show it.

,,Why don't you tell someone about this?" he asked softly.

,,I... hm. I don't know. I guess I don't want anyone to know I'm not always in perfect health... I'm being over-careful."

,,I can see that, but there's no point in hiding it from the ones you trust. Does brother know?"

She considered.

,,He can hear my call for help even if I whisper it," she said, smiling slightly. ,,even if I don't say anything, he knows how I'm feeling. I know when he's in trouble as well, I know how does he feel. I feel his pain," she winked. ,,so I'd guess he does mine too."

Chastity said nothing, only lowered eyes again.

,,He left you alone, though."

,,I feel ashamed when I collapse in front of him."

,,Why?"

,,I don't know. I simply do... not you, though."

A bit of sadness was felt, but it was quickly gone.

,,He really cares for you, doesn't he."

It wasn't a question.

,,I know that," she smiled faintly. ,,and I hope he's happy about it."

He exhaled, and tried a good old method of getting to feel better; to sing something.

,,Šťastie to je orol ktorý krúži, ja v tom jeho kruhu stojím rád..."

It was a song from a musical her mother danced in, Adam Šangala. The song was called Pieseň o šťastí. This line meant;

_Happiness is a eagle that circles, I like to stand in that circle of his..._

She was a bit surprised, when heard him sing the rest of the line-

,,Šťastie to je rosa v prvom rannom lúči, dlhých krásnych bozkov vodopád..."

This for a change meant;

_Happiness that's dew cap in the first morning ray, long beautiful kisses waterfall..._

,,You know that one?"

,,I heard it a couple of times."

,,It sounded good. You've got a decent singing voice."

She simply pointed out the truth.

,,Thanks a lot. Nobody ever said to me before," he smiled slightly.

,,SERIOUSLY?"

,,Yup... you know, nobody ever noticed Chastity when LUST is around," he made a grin now.

,,Oh," she made one as well. It was true. ,,well. You can at least say you're the divine one."

,,And also I can also say I'm the one that can sing."

,,Well, he's a great dancer for a change. Both of you are good and less good in something."

He curiously watched her.

,,I've got a theory," she raised a finger, while getting a cup of chocolate.,,nobody is the actual ,villain', it's just the way you look at a thing. Same goes for you two. You see I'm nor you, nor him, but I have times when I'm all innocent like a lamb and times when luscious like a lioness. Personalities have nothing to do with fate."

He wondered about this, she could see.

,,Have I ever told you what he said before we died?" he asked suddenly.

She looked up.

,,We talked about... well I asked if he ever wondered what it's like to have human emotions. He said he doesn't ever want them, because they mean only trouble and he doesn't care at all what's it like."

He sighed.

,,It's funny... the one that never wanted them got them. Fate is suuuch a bitch."

She smirked, then got over and tapped his back.

,,It's easier than it looks, if you have someone you can share feelings with. What do you think, I got them all at birth or what? I'm not human either."

,,Oh," he smacked his forehead. ,,I sometimes forget..."

,,Love helps it a lot."

,,Love." He said as if he never heard the word before, but with well, hidden longing. ,,That's what you call easy to get?"

,,It's not impossible."

He wondered.

,,I can give it a try."

…...

Later that day she the first and last time asked Lust if he ever wondered, what's it like to be human.

,,Sometimes I do," he shrugged.

,,Would you... _want_ to be one?"

She was afraid he'd actually say _yes_, and he felt it.

,,I'd be able to do some things I can't now if I was human.

But what about you?"

,,Who? Me? What?"

,,Oh... you'd never even look at me if I was human, would you? You're with me because I'm magical."

She stayed quiet.

,,I... duh... well..."

He raised a eyebrow, not looking into her direction, but not away either.

,,...That..."

He reached out and stroked her head gently.

,,It's fine. It's in your genes. You're a creature of darkness, so am I. That's the reason we got together in the first place- love just found us after. It's the same with humans too, so don't be nervous you'd hurt me with saying no, darling."

,,Ah," she exhaled and lied closer to him, more content. ,, don't scare me like this again, Lust."

,,My apologies, ma'am," he kissed her forehead tenderly.


	18. Happiness that's eagle that circles

It was half of December, when the first snow fell.

She immediately rushed out – into the white. She stand under the lamp, looking up and letting the snowflakes fall on her face, hair, shoulders – whenever they wanted.

With a smile on her face, she thought-

_I never missed touching the first snow._

It softened slightly, remembering the last time she thought this. There was SUCH a storm! Dark clouds on the horizon, heavy, as if they wanted to fall down on their heads. And it was cold, sooo cold.

Snow hides the sins of the rest of the year... as well as cought-out blood.

She couldn't stay out too long – she had full Sanctuary. Quite cheerfully she jumped around, warming all of them up and singing for herself. Kyko sat on her shoulder, purring and ,kyuu'-ing, and he also noticed first they have another guest behind the door. By his nervosity she guessed it's someone from her family, and ran to open.

It was her cousin, Nathali. Staring on her shoulder.

,,...Is that a... _winged rabbit_?"

For a while Kate thought she misheard.

,,You- you can _see_ him? You KNOW he's there?"

,,...I see them all, yes..."

The older girl started to cry.

Kyko rubbed against her face, then against her cousin's – and she stroked him as she could and looked around, puzzling over all the others.

…...

,,So you're in fact _really_ not human."

,,Nope."

,,How did you...? Ah... nevermind."

Kate was glad she didn't have to explain.

,,And all these here. Who are they?"

,,Well... in fact, I don't know. They're here because I said anyone is welcomed – I have a Sanctuary."

,,Sanctuary." Nathali grinned and looked to the side, and at that point Kate knew she's going to ask something stupid.

,,Convenient for you, ain't it? You can invite _boyyys_ over."

,,Ooh, yeah. I don't have need for them in astral," Kate smirked as well. ,,but mostly it's only one."

,,Who? Do I know him?"

,,No, I don't think so. It's a- demon."

She almost said immortal.

,,Ooh, a deeeemoooon! With human body I bet."

,,Heh. Shot to the black, monkey. A hot one on top. If only you _seen_ him! Kissable from head to- oh, well, you know."

Both bursted into laughter.

_Just glad noone from the immortals is here!_

,,It would be _sooo_ nice to meet him," Nathali almost purred.

,,Hey! Hands off! I'm not sharing with any of my friends and mostly not family."

,,Sure, sure, you perv, I didn't say- EEEEK!"

,,What is- OH MY SWEET LILITH!"

A hamster sat beside them. The cage was closed.

,,W-what the... HOW DID YOU GET HERE, EDWARD?"

He shrieked and- in a moment, he was in the cage again. Both girls stared, their eyes almost falling out, mouths opened.

,,Did...he...just..." Kate stuttered.

,,But he's REAL! Ed has a real body! How... how can he..."

,,HOW CAN A HAMSTER TELEPORT, YOU MEAN?"

_There's... a lot of magic here!_

Kate grinned again.

_Well, let's see-_

_Demon's in the bathroom, in closets, a immortal in my bed, a mind-reading cousin that sees all them beside me and a hamster that teleports in human sphere._

_Ah, aren't we a normal family!_

A giggle erupted from her throat.

…...

,,_Tak rád sa vznášam sám..._"

She sang only when she was in good mood. This was again a song from the musical, Adam Šangala, and the one she adored the most.

,,_I so like to float alone with the lightness of butterflies,_

_and I can't stay where I was before,_

_I don't belong in a cage, I cannot live tamed,_

_Rather death than slithering on the ground..._

_I love mysteries and the scent of beautiful- men_," she grinned.

,,_Through the mud I jump and I walk where I want..._

_They won't take my freedom, it's just air,_

_Even if they kill me-_

_I won't let it go!_

_Even if they kill me, I won't let it go..._

_When the eagle circles, I stay standing without words,_

_I so like to look on that majesty of his._

_My thoughts fly to the height of eagle dreams,_

_No, I won't be just a poor prey here!_

_My life has to be alike that eagle flight_

_From frog's eye view to bird one I want to fly!_

_They won't take my freedom, it's just air,_

_Even if they kill me, I won't let it go!_

_I'll just never let my freedom go!_"

She shutted up, but still hummed it.

,,You like them really much, don't ya?" she heard Lust laugh.

,,They all have such a-"

,,-thought," he finished behind her neck with a smile. She jumped, blushing.

,,You know, my favorite from there is a different one."

All of a sudden he spun her around – alike the time they first met this life- and pressed her closer.

,,_...How beautiful you are, friend of mine_," he sang. She twitched again in surprise; Song of Songs.

He was quite good, she had to admit. But it wasn't difficult for her to admit something in that matter with his _voice_.

,,_...ah, how beautiful you are! Doves your eyes are behind a black veil..._"

She smiled, face hidden behind his neck.

,,Very well," she praised him quietly.

,,Thank you," he laughed.

,,_Your figure is like a palm-_"

,,_-supple alike a bow_," she smiled and let him bend her down slightly.

,,You could easily star there, Lust! You know it all."

,,You could as well," he smiled. ,,now, to think about it, we can give it a try in the astral sphere tonight. What'cha say?"

,,I'm in!" she agreed, hugging him. ,,hmm, but do you mind you'll have to sing as well?"

,,Do I seem?" he grinned now and bend her down again.

,,_And your mouth-_"

,,_-lily is, and myrtle fluid flows from your lips..._" they finished together.

…...

It was half of December, when all was white and outside it really freezed, and of course the Sanctuary was full.

Kate was surprised what reasons they had to stay there.

,,Hunters," a were weasel boy raised a hand.

,,The frost," a fox, for a change casually pointed outside.

,,...Rules down there," a demon sighed.

,,My ex," a vampiress said.

Everyone bursted into uproarious laughter, then went into their own directions, after she said some simple rules.

,,You're good in leading, you know."

,,Thanks, Chastity. I try as well as I can."

,,If you try like that in other things too, you could be a great human as well."

Her expression didn't change, but she frozed slightly.

,,I tried. Didn't went out well."

,,Surprising, with the amount of light you have inside," he pointed on her chest without touching it.

She wanted to say something harsh, but then just waved hand. She knew he meant it well.

,,Now you're blabbering," she sighed. ,,me, light... where? I used to have it," she subconsciously rubbed the place between chest and neck. ,,but that was before. I can't say I was stronger back then. I was a completely freakish, scared, confused little thing."

,,Doesn't mean you wouldn't be a strong fighter for us when grown up."

,,I _hated_ doing always the good thing. They say it's for the best, but what's the point of being unhappy for the humanity? They're the strongest creatures of universe, for god's sake! They can help themselves. All I want is to be myself and to be at least content, if not happy. On the side of Light, nobody accepted my behavior."

,,I would."

This sudden confession kinda unsettled her.

,,Wh... wait a moment, Why?"

..._Do I even want to __**know**__ that?_

,,I- just... uh... I'm just saying that you could go to the other side and since I know you, I wouldn't cast you aside."

,,Where are the others?'

He was taken aback.

,,What?"

,,Seven sins – only one virtue... What's up with the other six? " she softened voice.

,,Th..." He turned his back to her.

,,They're dead."

The sadness she suddenly felt from him almost knocked her off her feet

,,...how come...?"

,,...a celestial beast, Aetheria is the name I think... she... she's the only think that can kill us..."

His voice broke in the middle of the sentence, and it ended with a loud sob.

It was as if the whole galaxy landed on her shoulders, and sitting down, she knew he just really craved company.

,,And a hug," she murmured to herself, while doing it.

He stunned for a while, obviously not expecting it, but then just dropped to the ground, head hanged down.

Even though she claimed she didn't feel pity for any creatures of Light – she did now. And even though that by the rules he wasn't supposed to even _touch_ anyone this close – it was very clear he missed it.

,,Nevermind me," he murmured. ,,you've got things to do. Go, please."

She let go and with last tap on the shoulder she quietly closed the door.

_Oh, geez. I can really make persons, cry, can't I_? She sighed for herself.

Half a step from the door she stunned on place.

,,Oh sweet Lilith!" her chin dropped down.

He cried.

...When those that didn't have human feelings _couldn't_ cry.

,,Chastity, you dumb ass, you already have feelings!" she laughed, but didn't go back to tell him. Time was the thing he had plenty of.

,,All bad's good for something," she grinned mischievously now.

…...


	19. Seeing clear

A day before Christmas it was the first time she shared a visit in the astral sphere with someone she knew for real; her cousin.

They met quite easily, in her living room. Nathali asked immediately with eyes twice as big-

,,Is it really you?"

,,Yup, yup."

,,You look a bit... different."

,,Wings, horns, tail. Anything else?"

,,Eyes."

,,Oh, eyes. But you look the same! Mind you remember what we said, so we can call each other in the morning?"

,,Yeah, sure thing! We'll have to discuss everything we shared!"

,,Of course, and-"

Someone knocked on the door.

,,Someone from the family?" Nathali raised a eyebrow. ,,We're alone in the flat..."

She ran to open- and then stand in front of the door, as if grew rootage.

,,Five minutes," she said then, shutting the door and running to Kate, which curiously stand in the living room, leaning against a wall.

,,Who was it?"

,,_How should I know?_ I've never seen him before! But YOU should know. He asked, if you're there."

Kate was at the door in a matter of seconds, almost falling out into Lust's arms. He looked amused.

,,Who was that girl that came to open? She looked like seeing a ghost."

,,Are you surprised?" she grinned, getting up on her toes and kissing him.

A cough was heard from the door.

,,Kate, will you be so _nice_ and _acquaint_ us before you go off kissing a complete stranger?"

,,She's got a point," he smirked.

,,It's not like I haven't kissed a complete stranger before."

Nathali rolled eyes, he poked her side.

,,Don't you say! Gotta watch over you more, it seems."

,,Anyway- this is Nathali, my sister-like cousin, best friend . This- uh..."

She couldn't find a good word that would describe everything.

,,Mate, lover, a good friend and protector," she then said.

He raised out a hand.

,,Quite well told. Lust, nice to meet you."

,,A bit strange name... you'll explain, I guess."

,,You will that ,sister-like' thing."

,,We argue like sisters," Nathali grinned.

,,Are we going in, out, or stay standing in the door?" Kate raised a eyebrow.

,,Out I'd say, there's better air," Lust suggested.

The younger girl grinned again.

Out in the open there was non-winterish weather. It was warm enough for him to half-undress and drop the shirt on his shoulder, which caused Nathali to raise a eyebrow and look at her cousin with something that said ,THIS is YOURS?'

She eyed him all the time, but it seemed more curiosity than real interest. It was also psychological analyze.

She was a good enough empathic as well, she could sometimes read minds – and she was very good at guessing nature.

And she was also curious as hell- Kate knew. She wouldn't get rid of her unless everything she wanted to know was answered.

Which made her mate a bit nervous after a while. Kate moved over to him, caught his hand and entwined fingers with his. That surprised both him and her cousin, but she, thankfully, didn't comment it, as they went on.

…...

,, LOVER AND PROTECTOR! Jesus Christ, Kate, you could've said ,we're _married_' instead!"

,,I'm still sleeping, Nathali," Kate murmured into the phone, wondering about what hour it was, and deciding whether do or not tell her the fact they actually WERE married in a way.

,,You're not- if you were, God knows what would you two be doing now!"

,,Are you my _mom_ or something?"

,,Nope! Saint Marry, I'm your best friend! That's a _far_ more responsible post!"

Kate had to laugh.

,,Well, miss best friend, what do you say?"

,,Saint Joseph, if only I knew! But I have to admit, Katie, and I don't usually do things like this, he's really as hot as you said."

,,And you blame me for doing _things_ with him?" she rolled eyes, wondering if Nathali was done with all the holy people.

,,Nooo, not really. Seriously, Kate, where did you get him?"

,,In a enchanted forest in France."

She didn't lie about that.

,,Why France? That's just too far away."

,,Well he's got three brothers, but two aren't for ya – and in one you probably wouldn't be interested. He's Chastity, for a change."

,,Hmmm. Why it's Lust for you then, Katie?"

,,Why. Why. It just happened. Maybe one day I'll explain."

,,Ahh, yeah. Love, sweet love..."

There was silence for a while.

,,Kate?"

Still silence.

,,You're saying you ARE _in love_ with him?"

She still didn't say anything.

Nathali squeaked so loudly she had to pull the phone away from her ear, hoping she didn't wake anyone else.

,,OH MY GOSH! WHEN'S THE MARRIAGE? I'M SO PROUD! BIG SIS IN LOVE! I DIDN'T THOUGHT I'D GET TO LIVE UP TO THIS!"

,,_DON'T SHOUT, FOR LUCIFER'S SAKE!_"

,,I'M- uh, sorry." She giggled.

,,For first! Let's talk in around four hours, will we? Then you can shout and squeak all you want, and then you can comment as well.

Yes I am in love. Good night."

She switched off the mobile and sank down into the sheets again, immediately falling asleep again.

…...

,,Hell-ooh!"

Something jumped on her neck, which knocked her off her feet.

,,DAMNIT PHILIP! I told you like _twenty times_ already to _not do this to me!_"

,,Sorry Kate!" he grinned and ran away like a earthquake.

She didn't make even another step, when fell to the ground again – another small creature was leapt on her leg.

,,Emily," she groaned. ,,_get off!_"

It took her another good ten minutes to shove the kid off, then she ran away, almost tripping over Emily again.

,,_Don't_!" She pushed her away from the door. ,,DON'T FOLLOW ME! I want to sleep!"

,,KIDS! Leave her alone! Come to the kitchen and don't bother her."

_Thanks a lot, granny_.

She fell down into the bed, completely exhausted.

,,That sure _was_ a day!"

,,Ehh... miss Kate?"

She lifted head to the window, seeing a werefox sitting there, balancing on toes.

,,'Wassup?" she lifted a eyebrow.

,,Outside there are four hunters in human sphere, I'm very sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to tell you."

,,Thanks."

She got up and walked over to the window.

Three of them were leaning against a fence, one against a tree and obviously discussed something very funny – all bursted into a kind of mocking laughter.

_My gosh, why do so many young men want to be hunters_?

One moved over under the lamp, stretching legs.

She raised a eyebrow, grinning slightly.

_My, my, but besides the hunter part he wouldn't be bad._

Just as she thought it, she felt a familiar stirring in her stomach and burning in all lower part of her body.

_Not __already__, geez! I only STARTED thinking about something!_

_Being a succubus newborn is hell hard_.

One of them looked up – and she was certain she saw him before.

_Where? I'm certain I've never met a hunter with purely... gray eyes?_

Gray. So clear, so cold – like silver.

_Where did I...?_

He stared up on her, then frowned, looked as if wondering about something as well.

_Do I know him?_

_Geez, __**where**__ from? Those eyes.._.

His mouth slowly turned up to a smirk and he raised a eyebrow, as if daring her. She titled head to the side, making a flirty face, then pulled curtain over the window.

_Very nice, Kate, flirting around with strangers. __**Hunters**__, on top. Tap yourself on the shoulder._

,,I'll deal with those later – I'm half dead now anyways."

…...

At night, she sneaked around very carefully, not wanting to be surprised by anyone. But she hoped she'd meet someone easily trick-able, she didn't have the mood to convince anyone today.

_But where..._

A second after she thought it something covered her eyes, mouth and caught her hands as well.

_Oh shit._

,,Don't let her get away!"

She growled and kicked up, hitting something.

_Not this time. HAH! You forgot to STAB me, freaks!_

The ropes on her wrists burned to ashes.

,,You won't get me with the same trick TWICE!"

By one quick swing of hand she cut one of the hunter's neck and quickly kicked someone's stomach. The third one managed to grab something better – a gun.

,,Oh sweet Lilith."

She merely managed to jump up, then against a wall and back to the ground – forgetting they were four. The last one caught her from behind.

,,Go off, I'll handle it!"

When they ran after another creature, she immediately jumped up on a roof – though with small problems.

,,Never underestimate your opponent!" she called down.

,,I won't make the same mistake _twice_," he smirked.

She immediately found out he did not. Her wings were tied together.

_Wha- when did he...?_

_,,Damn you!"_

She reached out, her weapon appearing on her side just as close for her to catch it.

Being less agile, she had it harder this time. She tried as well as she could, dodging – but somehow not managing to really _attack_ him.

_DAMN IT! He moves like a cat with squirrel together!_

She was sure she seen this panther-like grace and blood lust in eyes before. She was sure – this was a born hunter, unlike some others she usually met. Nope, this was a real killer. He toyed with her like a cat does with a mouse, like SHE usually did. It pissed her out, though she tried to stay calm.

She didn't have time to jump properly, to cast a spell -she did with hands-, to move over closer to him, to transform into a wolf, she didn't have time to do _anything_.

After a small while she was sure that when he said ,I'll handle it' -he wasn't boasting.

She collapsed in front of him to knees, panting, not even trying to get up anymore.

_I'm just too weak today_.

He exhaled, going over to her.

She in fact expected he'll mock her for this, for this position she was in. It wasn't one she'd be _proud_ about.

He didn't. He only knelt down as well, bending down to her ear. For a while she caught glimpse of the silver-colored eyes.

,,Gotcha."

,,Seems."

He smiled.

,,Now, don't move."

A sharp and piercing – _literally_ piercing – pain went through her chest, and she she opened eyes wide in bed, for a while choking.

,,Ouch," she groaned, then got up and went to the bathroom to puke.

_Lust?_ She called out in her mind, when got back, all clean and feeling slightly better – or as a recently _killed_ person can feel.

_If you're not too busy, come help me out a bit, please_.

…...

This time he literally purred in satisfaction.

,,Liked?" she grinned, when seeing the content smile.

,,As good as I didn't have in a good while."

,,Glad to hear – besides, my pleasure."

,,Ohh. Your pleasure licking my tail?" he chuckled.

,,Sure, it tastes sweet! Besides, it always sweeps you off feet. Still as sensitive as hundreds of years ago, hmm?"

,,What about yours?"

,,Oh, come on. Didn't you have enough already?" she laughed.

,,Ah, well, you're right this time," he yawned. ,,so can I sleep here?"

,,Of course! Do you think I'd throw my _husband_ out?"

He smiled again, then rested comfortably, closing eyes.

…...

Coughing woke her up in the morning. Well, morning – it was still dark. But it seemed that beside her the whole flat was on feet- grandparents, both cousins, aunt, mother too, going around in the room, preparing for work.

,,What's the time?" Kate asked sleepily.

,,Six," Mom whispered, then tripped over something (which wasn't unusual).

She groaned.

Everyone went around the place and she heard _perfectly_ well who's doing what and when and to where they all went to bed after.

,,Finally," she sighed.

Just when she did it and remained quiet, she realized – shocked – she heard another breathing. Deeper than hers, steady and slow. Like when someone slept.

She turned head, realizing there's only one more person in the bed.

_Am I asleep_?

She wasn't. She seriously heard it, in the human sphere.

Her own breath caught in her throat. She very slowly turned head to the side, and hoped to also _see_ something.

And she did.

She winked-once, twice, three times, then opened eyes completely wide.

She saw him clearly now ; maybe not as clearly as she did her family for example, but she did _see_ him, not just _feel_ where he is.

Clearly; she never thought she would stare at someone when he's sleeping without getting bored after a while, but she did now. Without even winking properly, as not to fall asleep. She didn't even move, didn't breathe, only stared and was glad he's asleep now.

_How come... I never noticed how beautiful you are before, Lust._

She shook head.

_Heh... granny would probably say I'm pathetic. That it's supposed to be the other way around._

_But you know what? I don't care even the slightest bit. You are. You ARE beautiful!_

_Not only because of what you are..._

She turned bright red when thought about telling him.

_What would he say?_

_Maybe... some other time._

,,I love you," she said softly instead.


	20. Strong blood

Slovak phrases ,it all went down the water' or ,from ten to five'.

You understand, right? It all went worse.

…...

,,A happy new year, really," Kate growled, when feeling her body.

_I think I should stop going off to the astral so often._

She didn't think she'd say this, but after the meeting with a hunter it went from ten to five. She seriously considered not going out for a few days.

The phone rang – which surprised her, it might have been five or six in the morning.

,,Who's it?" she asked sleepily, trying not to move too much.

_Is it __**possible**__ to feel bruises you earned in the astral sphere?_

,,Me, Nathali! I had a bad feeling that something happened to you. You okay?"

_At least __**someone**__ worries about that_...

,,Yeah," she murmured. ,,only... a hunter."

,,Oww. Too bad?"

,He didn't kill me... he only made a RAG out of me!"

,,Ohh... wiped the floor with you, eh? Didn't you have a bed?"

,,Don't make fun out of me!" Kate whined. ,,I REALLY feel bad."

I wouldn't, if we did what you think we did."

,,Oh, I see. I thought it wasn't that bad."

,,Well, I unfortunately thought that as we- OUCH!"

,,Are you alive?"

,,On the edge of dying from being shot."

,,Get it out. Good night!"

,,Bye..."

She dropped the call and lied down again.

,,Four in the morning," she sighed. Everyone was asleep, even after the New Year's celebrations.

Except for her.

,,_Screw – you – with – hunter_," she whined.

,,Are you okay?" she heard from the window, when a figure slipped in.

,,Yes," she said quickly.

,,You liar."

_Damn. He always sees me through_.

,,What happened?" he sat beside her, concerned.

,,Not quite sure, what all he did to me."

She heard a deep, dark growl.

,,Well, it's clear he shot you a few times... one is a scratch, but one got through the wing and one is stuck inside your back."

,,Could you get it out?" she whispered.

,,It will hurt."

,,Just... get it done already," she exhaled and closed eyes.

She felt sharp pain in her lower back, then a bit relief.

,,It's out," he said, still quietly. ,,but... I think you shouldn't fly for a while." His voice shook slightly.

,,Daaamn," she whined again into the pillow.

,,Must have been a strong one to hurt YOU, darling."

,,Not that strong."

,,Well, I only hope you're right," he stroked her head gently.

,,In health or sickness," she said into the pillow with a half humorous tone.

There was silence for a while – a one which made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but she for the world couldn't get, why.

,,Always, mate," he said quietly.

…...

,,I heard they had a fight in Lime two days- or more nights ago," the vampiress, Marrie, stated.

Lime (in the meaning of the tree) was a part of the city Kate lived in. Nobody was quite sure, where it began and where ended – most guessed from the first to last lime tree that grew around shops, a DVD-one, a old (now unused) cinema, a small tavern and a lot of passages and dark places.

,,Yup, a normal hunter-creature meeting. Casual," an incubus, Richard, grinned over breakfast.

,,This time it was really brutal, I heard. So much high ranked hunters at once one would expect the Sanctuary to be full!" Erin – the were-weasel – added dramatically.

,,Yuss, 'ut I 'eard also hig' magicals 'ere there!"

,,Do you expect someone understanding what you just said?" Marrie asked the werefox phlegmatically, while he took another bit. He looked, as if afraid someone will steal his food.

,,Also high magical creatures were there," Kate explained. ,,I've been there as well."

,,Did you survive?" Erin lifted head.

,,Yes... but if I rather didn't! I feel horrible."

,,Come to the other room," Marrie suggested, so both got up and walked away.

,,Men," she sighed, once away. ,, I really don't know a more stupid question to ask."

Both laughed.

,,I didn't really introduce myself," Marrie jumped up. ,,at least not properly.

She made a small curtsy.

,,Marrie Kriezscik, an E-rank vampiress, turned 16 years ago. Also killed in human sphere then."

,,Kathrine Hawk," Kate made one as well. ,,witch, werewolf, dark angel and a succubus. Angel since past life, werewolf since birth – first transformation when I was twelve and half – succubus since last year and a witch since... eh, well, since always."

,,My! Do you know your grade?"

,,My rank's... uh... I'm not exactly sure. How do you know?"

,,Amount of energy, bloodline, abilities, hunters," she grinned.

,,A-rank; pleased to meet you."

,,WOW! It's not every day one meets an A-rank, on top a succubus alpha female!"

,,A- heh?"

,,Well, you Are the mate of who I think you are?"

,,Oh, yes."

,,Then you ARE a alpha! Well."

,,We'd need something to drink, wouldn't we?"

,,I do have something since last night," Marrie smiled mischievously. ,,Hunter blood."

,,Any details?" Kate jumped up cheerfully.

,,32 years, a good season. It's a handsome one, on top. About a...hm, I'd say C or B rank."

,,IS? You still have him?"

,,Unconscious, hidden near," the vampiress winked. ,,I can borrow him to you, if you won't kill him."

,,Marrie – you're officially becoming one of my best friends."

She started to laugh.

,,No problem, at least you'll allow me more in the Sanctuary! Oh- anyway, here it is. Still fresh, it's warm."

Marrie placed a bottle with dark red liquid on the table. Kate jumped up to get glasses.

When they both had full ones, they entwined arms and said ,,Cheers!" before drinking.

,,OHSWEETLILITH! What HOT stuff! Spicy like chilli!" Kate cought.

,,Yeah! I love spicy stuff."

,,It's great. Really; although I prefer younger and sweeter, this is addictive."

,,Virgin one?" Marrie smirked.

,,Not after my visit."

Both started to laugh again.

,,I'd get that as well; if only they weren't afraid of me," she whined.

,,Oh, bat-girl, I can help you with that. I get a young one – you borrow me _this_," Kate held up the glass.

,,I'm in for THIS," the vampire grinned again and filled the glasses.

...


	21. Stored

,,COMMISSIONAL TESTS? God, Kate! You've got so few grades?"

Kate jumped and covered her ears, pulling the mobile away.

,,Yeah, mom... I've been sick a few times."

,,_A few times? You skip school?_"

_Do you think I can go to school, when I'm __**shot**_?

_That __**damned**__ silver-eyed guy! When I __get__ him into __hands__, he'll survive __something__!_

,,I just had a bit cramps. I felt really bad and I wasn't there two days."

,,Kate! You can't skip school on midterms! You'll have bad grades – it's not elementary anymore!"

,,I- uh... I'm sorry..."

,,Go studying or drawing _right now_!"

,,Sure, sure,"she murmured and dropped the call.

_Daamn it_...

_How... __how__ can I explain that to her?_

She reached under the table, grabbed a bottle and took a big sip off the hunter blood she got from Marrie.

,,Damn human family," she groaned, then drank again.

Maybe you didn't knew, but blood of a experienced hunter is like alcohol. It's hot, sweet, spicy – and for the most part, it get's you drunk.

,,Damn human school," again a growl, again a sip.

,,Damn human friends. Living. Body. DAMN. HUMAN. LIFE!

She nearly finished it alone, if she wasn't too tired.

…...

,,You're gonna have a real hangover, if you keep going on like this," Marrie stated, when they met in the astral sphere.

,,I knooow. But still, so good. Could you tell me, where you got him?"

,,Oh, caught. But I let him go already. I don't wanna worn off such a good one, other girls want fun too," she winked.

,,Oh, that's a pity. I thought I'd lend you the younger one _I_ caught in exchange, but if you let him go..."

,,I have another one!" the vampiress said quickly.

,,Really?"

,,Yes, but I was very lucky I'm alive, because he was worn-out of a battle. Still, a high-ranked one as well. In fact, I needed _help_ with getting him. Doesn't happen much to me."

,,Okay, okay, I get it. A very valuable piece."

,,Valuable _food_, you mean."

,,Aww, no. I treat them as persons as well, you know that. I'm a succubus. Blood isn't my main concern."

,,Mine is," the vampire shrugged. ,,soo, say, what young wine did you find?"

,,Hmm... sorry. Not a very high rank, but kind of experienced... in hunting. It was mostly sirens so he resisted a lot. But the taste was good enough, sweet like chocolate. But be careful, please."

,,Sounds well! Here's the address of my hiding place," Marrie entwined fingers with her, so Kate could see, where it was.

,,Here's mine. Enjoy the meal!"

,,Enjoy the fun!"

Marrie's hideout was a old abandoned storehouse, near the city's church. It didn't stand in human dimension, so those trapped in in astral stayed there until someone let them out.

_Wise kid_, Kate praised her in the mind.

Inside, there was a lot of things, mostly huge boxes but also bags – all over from dust - , some lamps, furniture, old carpets – behind a box on one there was a figure lying.

For a while it startled her – but he didn't move, so she dared to come closer and examine him.

The first thing obvious was that she seen him before.

_OH MY...! That's the pain in the ass that got me three times already!_

She only stared, unable to move.

_Marrie. You've got my eternal respect_.

After a closer look, she saw he was dead pale, merely breathing and the bitemarks were still open, through they seemed older.

With a frown she realized he was sucked out dry, until there was almost nothing left for him to stay awake.

_Thanks a lot. You offer me someone half dead_.

After a second of thought she considered, what would help him, then with a small trick made some water.

,,Are you okay?"

That twitch – she seen it somewhere before as well. Again a frown -

_Did we meet before_?

,,What the hell...?" he got out and blinked a few times.

,,If I get closer, you won't bite- eh, well. Sorry. That was a stupid question. Are you thirsty?"

,,That was a stupid one as well," he murmured. ,,yes... like a camel. I hope that's water."

She raised a eyebrow, amused.

,,I see you are well enough already."

,,What's it in your concern?"

,,Ah... well... it's not, actually. I'm just a emphatic and I feel your pain and weakness, so I want to help you."

,,A help from- my God, that's YOU!"

His grey eyes snapped open, and he sat up straight, backing away a bit.

,,Heh," she grinned and lowered eyes. ,,what a awkward situation. I've got a hunter here, lying, which knows, who and what I am."

,,Not as awkward as the one _I_ am in..."

She got a strange deja-vu.

,,Well. Here's the water," she pointed up, not very sure if she wants to touch him or not.

,,Thank you."

,,You seem dry."

,So?"

,,So? Nothing."

_WHAT AM I DOING HERE_?

,,So do you want to get rid of...that...?" she started without thinking, pointing on her neck.

He unconsciously rubbed the place on his own one, then hissed in pain.

For a while they sat there, staring on each other.

She titled head to the side, finally getting a chance to study him properly.

The eyes, sure – she saw them before, and the cat-like hunter grace as well. He looked like a black panther, and all the more with the black hair, falling to his shoulders.

And she adored panthers... mostly when they had such a charm.

Not a surprise; most of the hunters had. Still, she felt somewhat close to this one.

_Why? _She thought sarcastically. _Because he's a worthy opponent?_

,,Yes," a soft murmur ripped her off her thoughts.

,,Wh...?"

,,If you want to, you can help me with this," he pointed on his neck.

Her ears dropped back a bit; she only watched him from under his chin for a while. When he rolled eyes and uncovered the wound more, only at that she got up and touched it.

Again a hiss.

,,Sorry about that. My friend isn't exactly the ,good vampire' type. She bites like wild..."

It was a strange encounter. She carefully traced it over with fingers, sniffed it and licked. Only carefully too, so it won't hurt.

He was tensed at first, as if he'd jump up any second, but then relaxed too.

It was tempting to bite, but she had good enough self control.

_How would __**I**__ like it, if I was on his place_?

After a while the demon saliva helped, it looked better.

,,See? Better now," she grinned and placed a soft kiss there.

,,Thanks."

,,No problem." _My pleasure, hunter_.

,,You know girl, I've got a feeling we met before," he said curiously.

,,You know, me too. Besides those mortal-danger encounters."

He smirked.

,,You didn't seem _that_ hard to handle, to be truthful."

,,You did," she admitted. ,,You know, you're the only hunter that ever managed to kill me."

,,Am I? What a coincidence."

,,Better preparation next time."

,,Why there should be a next time?" he raised a eyebrow.

,,Instinct."

,,And what do your instincts say about _this_,hmm?" he lowered head with a smirk again, about an inch from her.

First she – yes, by instinct – sniffed and got in his scent and energy. Alike the blood, the scent was delicious, and at first she just wanted to jump on him.

,,I don't obey my instincts on every step." _Oh, yes, I do_. _And I sure would with you, soo much, all night long_.

,,I didn't ask about that." She could feel his breath on her face.

_Go, come on, jump up!_ her demon part literally shout.

She pulled away, a bit dazed.

,,It wouldn't be much fun with a half-dead hunter," she made a grin and crossed arms. _Oh, it sure would. I can be gentle too_.

,,It wasn't a suggestion," he did the same.

,,Like hell I'd accept, even if it was," she scorned and looked away.

,,I heard otherwise. You aren't picky in the meaning of some of my friends."

,,No, true," she nodded, then grinned. ,,still, I have some self-preservation left. Unlike you."

He snorted.

,,Well, hope you had fun teasing me, Hawk."

,,Veeery much, mister hunter," she got up and whispered into his ear. This time it was him that pulled away, though not too far.

,,Yeah, I advise you to stay lying today."

When she was getting up, she managed to kiss him again – this time on lips – and quickly pull away again.

,,Cut that out already, you devil woman!" he gasped.

,,Ahh, not much you can do about it either way," she laughed and danced out the storehouse, enjoyng the hungry stare she left in the back of her neck.

…...

,,Purring of satisfaction!" Nathali laughed. ,,Tell me, what's so good that happened to you?"

,,Eehhh... good grades again?" Kate shrugged with a grin.

,,Don't lie to _me_," the younger girl half-closed eyes.

,,That's in it as well."

,,Kate got such a poke to the waist that she almost fell.

,,Hey, don't push me around! I said _as well_."

,,And the other part?"

,,A visit to a certain hunter. Now he probably won't get me that easily again, hehe!"

The midterms ended up quite well – except for one grade, but that could have been worse.

But she got an A for a certain drawing – of a figure with grey eyes.

_Problems above problems, but thanks, hunter. You gave me inspiration_.

Marrie wasn't that happy about him escaping, but she just shrugged.

,,You can't keep wild nature like his in a cage either way," she stated.

Kate had quite peace there now; maybe except for the usual trouble, mostly with family.

For example when her cousin slept there – Kate got up with a head that resembled wolf fur after a fight.

,,Lookit' your hair!" Nathali laughed, pointing. ,,What have you been doing, hmm?"

,,Nothing," Kate grinned, rather not saying what happened to her in the morning. After a long night she heard familiar breath in the morning as well as a touch this time – a real touch in human sphere, a caressing along her back that sent shivers down her spine.

,,Oh, nothing, sure. Who with?"

Kate only half smirked and looked away.

,,Wolfieee was here, wasn't he, lust girl?" Nathali laughed.

,,Maybeee..."

,,I wanna make some babies, I wanna have a child of my dreaaa—AAAH SHIT!"

The younger girl expected she should run, but late.

,,What did you say?"

,,WHAT?" Nathali shrieked, running. ,,You don't wanna have his kids? Ooh, and there I thought you were a ideal pair in bed- DAMNIIIT!"

,,SURE NOT! he can't even have them, for Lord's sake!"

,,That's what HE said!"

,,You can't get pregnant in DREAMS, freak!"

_And besides, what about past lives? It was only... aah. Screw it_.

,,GIRLS! Stop chasing each other!"

,,She's provoking me!" Kate explained, not slowing down.

,,Why? Do you know if you can't, if you don't know, if the other ones ever had any? I waanna make some babieeees..."


	22. Selfcontrol

This thought stayed stuck in Kate's head.

_Normally it __couldn't__ happen, of course._

_...But... it is true the other sphere affects me greatly. But to have a child! That's too much._

_...Well, I DID puke after being killed there..._

She considered it, arguing with herself.

_I should probably be more careful in lovers._

_Okay, kid. You should be responsible from now on._

_Still, that's going to be hard_, she whistled, seeing Richard pass by. He looked over his shoulder, then quickly away again.

He wasn't the only one, though.

After the midterms she seemed to get better – not being a newborn anymore – and she was happy as a flea. And – realizing it, when staring into a mirror - she wasn't a _girl_ as well anymore.

It wasn't by anything on her body – that remained all the same, although with having no pain and no shame over some thoughts she swayed when walking more, held her chin higher and had her shoulders more at ease. But it was more her eyes that showed the maturity and no innocence left – but having the self control of a adult succubus.

In the very middle – if you looked close enough – there bloomed a dark, almost brown color – and if you looked even closer, pinkish red could be seen.

During about a week she met ten incubus straight, all interested in anything but safety in the Sanctuary.

Pretty much only Chastity kept them away a bit. When she asked, where's her mate, he only shrugged though.

,,I wouldn't expect him to be here every day, he's got some business or so. He didn't tell me."

,,I'm a bit worn out about that," she sighed.

,,What about my virtue, Kate?" he chuckled. ,,I know it's pretty much awkward, if not alien for you, but try to keep it."

,,It's not awkward nor alien for me," she smiled. ,,just a bit hard since so much of my kind are around."

,,Ah, you're a strong woman, I'm sure you'll manage it," he winked.

,,My, my, Chastity, is that proper behavior for you?" she poked him friendly.

,,That I don't have thoughts like my brother doesn't mean I can't flirt."

This time it was a grin.

She only rolled eyes, but having a good mood she said nothing – it amused her anyway.

Still, his presence didn't help that much and he wasn't always there.

She wasn't used to keeping away from any touches, mostly if experienced.

About another week after, Marrie stated-

,,You know... you don't have to keep this on. I mean – he goes after like anyone, so why won't you? Would it be that bad as his equal?"

_Would it?_

_...Sorry, Lust... but I can't keep this on_.

…...

Only the third week he came back; the other demons immediately fled into various ways and with various emotions. Mostly it was fear.

Fear and mocking, saying; ,,See? Your dear mate wasn't faithful to you!''

,,What do you say about it, eh?"

,,Who do you think have been with her, eh?"

,,What will you say to her?"

,,STOP!" he shout on them – only fear stayed when they flied away.

He only stand straight a few feet from the bed.

,,You've cheated on me."

It was stated with such calmness and without emotion she shivered at the thought just how angry is he.

She slipped out of bed carefully, standing with head down and crossed arms in front of him.

,,I won't lie... you can sense it either way," she said quietly.

,,So," his voice was suddenly sickly sweet. ,, you're not at all satisfied with being on top of hunters, angels, werewolves even? Not with the embodiment _of Lust himself?_"

He caught her only on one place; behind the neck, like you catch a prey. It wasn't at all comforting.

,,JUST HOW MUCH DO YOU NEED TO EVEN GO WITH MY KIND?"

It was probably the very first time he shouted on her the whole time she knew him.

,,DO YOU THINK THAT WOULD MAKE ME _PROUD_ OF YOU?"

,,N-no, o-of course not..."

,,THEN WHY DID YOU DO THIS? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL NOW? HOW WILL I LOOK? SWEETLILITH, NOT EVEN THE HIGHEST FEMALES I KNOW DID THIS!

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

She gulped.

,,It's not that I'm not-"

,,WHAT?"

,,-satisfied... But you weren't here three weeks. I'm not human,"she looked down again. ,, I can't hold it for long.

BESIDES, CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE, HOW WORRIED I WAS? WHERE WERE YOU?"

It ended up she was shouting on him, which was something he probably didn't expect.

He let go of her neck and shut eyes, growling darkly.

For a moment she thought she'd get a slap.

,,...Hell matters," he growled again.

,,You could let me know. I really missed you. Not your body, YOU."

He could feel in the air that was sincere, so softened slightly. She sighed in relief, stepping forward quickly and pulling him into a hug.

,,Suuuch a beast, aren't you?" he murmured into her hair.

,,_Your_ beast."

…...

They ended up only briefly talking and the less being close to each other – as well in bed.

She didn't go with any of the others again, but the more out to hunt any other kind.

...Or went to sit in the astral sphere tavern, wings down, tail twitching and drank whatever they had.

_At this rate, I'll become a alcoholic_, she snorted to herself on the edge of February, when caught herself drinking the blood of a third hunter.

_How did I end up like this?_

Oh, yes, sure. She wanted to prove her dear mate she didn't need his... services. At all. That she was a adult demoness and could take care of herself.

He had his pride as well; he'd never admit out loud what he really wanted, but she still felt it. She did even if not wanting to.

The only one _very_ amused was Chastity. He walked around, joked on both their accounts and somewhat filled in the holes in their conversation. Both talked normally with him; surprisingly.

,,I'd never EXPECT you to be so chaste, brother!" he laughed out loud, when saw Lust on breakfast. ,,NEVER. A bit underfoot, aren't you?"

,,Shut up," Lust growled.

,,And yoouuu, darling keeper of Sanctuary! Hows your day, eh?"

,,Good enough," she shrugged, afraid for what he will say next.

,,Hope you have a good condition?" he asked innocently.

,,Absolutely," she smiled, sidelong staring on the other male.

,,Aalright. I'm more than happy with it!" he whistled, grabbed a slice of bread and almost danced away.

Kate suspected, what he was _exactly_ happy about.

,,I believe that," she murmured under breath, flipping her golden-ish brown hair over shoulder.

…...

In February both her roommates had name day – Veronica.

They bought three bottles.

,,Jeeze! Who will drink all that?" Kate's eyes widened, seeing it was red wine.

,,Us!" they grinned.

Well okay, those two were off age already – but she wasn't.

And never drank wine before. Not even in past lifes.

And this one was specially bitter – it wasn't a taste she liked at all, but somehow managed to get something into her.

After a while she sat, as if she was after a funeral.

,,'Wassup, Katie?"

,,So?" the oldest sat beside her.

,,I've got trouble with... aah... I doubt you'll get.-"

,,Boyfriend trouble, isn't it?" the other one pointed on her.

,,How did you...?"

Both sighed and jumped over to her, sitting by her sides.

,,So say to a experienced psychologist, what's bothering you?" the older one tapped her shoulder in a humorous way.

,,Nothing much... we just had a argument."

,,About?" the other one raised a eyebrow. She had a way of doing this that always made everyone tell her everything.

,,...cheating."

,,You or him?" both asked.

She considered. Where was the real problem?

,,Both."

Both of them whistled.

,,You just gotta pass that," one sighed and drank another cup of wine.

,,Thanks a lot," Kate stated sarcastically. ,,and cut that out already, do you know, how will you look tomorrow to school?"

,,It IS tomorrow already," the older shrugged and grinned.

That time in the astral sphere she just stayed home; for the very first time in life. She sat and turned on the computer.

_I'm a lost thing_, she sighed to herself, scratching on the wing. _A absolutely lost existence_.

She turned on Skype; sometimes creatures called her like that to share information (when they were in another Sanctuary and couldn't come out).

One call was there.

,,Who's that?" she ashed indifferently without turning on the web-cam, expecting a incubus.

,,Me."

She immediately recognized the deep, dark, smooth voice, though not seeing him. It set a stirring in her.

,,Oh. Anything you need...?"

,,Just to come."

She raised a eyebrow, waiting. There was a short, but tensed silence.

,,I'm... dried out a bit."

She cought, looking somewhere down.

,,What do you want?" she said maybe more sharply than she wanted to.

,,_Can I_ come in about fifteen minutes?"

She stared for a while.

_,,Alright, _waiting for you," she sighed.

He was there in a few moments, sitting nonchalantly on the sofa.

,,Thanks, mate," he stated neutrally, looked somewhere.

,,Where did my name go?"

,,Last time I checked, it was with you," he snapped.

,,Don't you say. You know, this is the longest conversation we had for about... hm... two weeks?"

,,It was too long," he got out in a choked whisper, standing up.

,,No, still not," she turned on heel, ready to just spread wings and jump out the window.

,,Where do you think you're going?"

He caught her arm, pulling her back to him.

,,HEY! What are yo-"

All of a sudden she felt fangs on her neck- right the next moment, they were in it.

Gasping, she straightened like a candle – nowhere to go, she was in a tight embrace, one his hand in hair. Usually he left her place, so she could pull away, if it was too much – this time not.

Bloodlust counts as lust too. And this sure was one; he was raving thirsty, not letting her go until her knees shook from the weakness.

,,S-stop, _please_," she got out, almost falling down- if he didn't catch her. For a moment she looked up – and she won't forget the still hungry stare of as if burning eyes.

And what went after, right on the ground; that was something she never experienced before and knew she won't with anyone else. _Ever_.

_I really won't be able to walk for __**days**_, she thought with the last bits of conscience left, when she tried to catch breath, lying on top of him. He still held her – even in sleep, he wouldn't let her go anywhere.

Probably for the first time ever Lust completely forgot to hold back, so it seemed.

,,This," he whispered into her ear. ,,was to remind you... who's are you."


	23. Bad is better forgotten

,,Kate. _What's with this?_"

The demon girl jumped in the seat, realizing she fell asleep in piles of homework. Her cousin stand above her, fists on waist.

,,You. Need. A. _Break_."

,,Who...? Me? Hell, look at all the work I have!"

,,I don't care. _You need to rest_. Now get your lazy butt up and pack your things, we're going up to my place!"

,,What about-?"

,,_Don't complain!_" Nathali stuck out a finger on her.

It _was_ pointless to argue with the younger girl, so Kate just did what she was told and they went up, to her cousin's, aunt's and uncle's flat.

,,Say, how can anyone fall asleep like _that_?" Nathali poked her with a grin.

,,I dunno... I've been tired. I can't sleep well the last few days."

,,Oh, why? Had a bad Valentine?" she made a half clueless face.

,,NO, freak. I just... I don't know. I have bad nights. It seems some nightmares but I can't for the world remember, what they're about; and I wake all startled and... with tears?"

,,Whoa. Well, I recently found out about a technique to find out, what's _that_ about. I can-"

She shutted, got to the door, closed and climbed up the bunk.

,,...let in my body a certain vampire and she knows a lot. You just have to do this," she showed something like scratching through fringe. ,,and that will let her in. _Carefully_, she bites!"

,,I will be."

It was thirty seconds of waiting patiently on the edge of the bed, then her cousin winked.

There wasn't much of a change. Only in the posture maybe, the tone of her voice, the expression – it was one of a real bitch, Kate could tell on the first look.

,,Ah, my, myyy! Look at the visit! I know you from somewhere."

,,Might be... uh, what's your name?"

,,Lorraine," the vampire said, obviously liking the sound of her name.

,,I don't know anyone by that name..."

,,But I know you from the kid's memories."

Without anything other there was all of a sudden a fight. Since Kate never fought a vampire thirsty for blood she didn't knew, what to do first - ending up with a few bites, which made her glad Nathali didn't have fangs – but then finally caught on and jumped from her reach.

After five or six minutes, Lorraine gave up.

,,_Why don't you give me some?_" she whined. ,,What's this about?"

,,My blood is quite poisonous."

,,How come? Oh, please. You knoow, how it goes. Me, a vampire, sucks out a human's blood – and everyone will be happy!"

It sounded more like convincing – but if it did or not, Kate only found herself kneeling, opne hand on her throat, growling.

,,_Who do you call a human?_"

She was startled of her own voice – it never sounded so full of hatred and darkness before, even if for a short while. She felt that if she said something more, she'd rip off that bitch's head-

If it wasn't her cousin's body she held.

Once winking she let go.

,,Okay, not a human, sorry 'bout that," she cought, surprised. ,, but you could still give me blood!"

,,MY blood belongs to only ONE person."

,,Do you mean Filagitius?"

For a while she stayed quiet, searching in memory if she knew the word.

It was Latin for ,lust', but she wasn't sure.

,,If we're talking about the same person...?"

,,Looks around twenty... dark hair... dark eyes... well take a look."

Kate turned, seeing him leaning against the closet – arms crossed, staring to the ground, then lightly looking up at them.

Lorraine, for her surprise, lifted a hand and giggled like a schoolgirl meeting her crush.

,,Do you see him?" she questioned, looking on Kate.

,,Yes."

,,_Really_? Do you SEE him?"

,,Of course I do."

,,Then it was true. You'reee... what was it? Katherine? Katrina?"

_Kathrine, bitch_.

,,Katrina."

,,Ooh, yeah. Well, in that case he's got better choices than the blood of a confused little traitor being, eh? Like yours is.

Haha! If I had a body..." The before named one was gone in dark fire.- ,,he'd be much better and would have already forgotten you."

It was a very confident tone, annoyingly confident.

,,Why'd he~?"

,,I wouldn't hurt him. He had been, remember? A lot of demons think he doesn't have a heart, buuut~ he had it broken before. Oh, but you know, don't you?" she asked innocently, as if saying ,Oh, but you KNOW it rained, right?'

It was like a slap.

,,Of course I know," she said quietly. ,,it was me who did it."

She was surprised, why she didn't remember anything after the running away with the five succubi. Now she got it.

The other witches – Eve, Blanche and Valeria – weren't of course without children. Valery had a daughter, Eve a son and Blanche – well of course two sons and two granddaughters.

Aurora was the one that convinced her to do it.

,,It will be short, I know – he's so weak, Angie. Think about it. We can save ourselves, our race! We can both clean our names. YOU still have a chance to be a proper witch! Your mom would be for it, I'm certain..."

This time she started the spell. She only watched him die, listening to the pleads. And when he was left screaming in pain, she turned away.

With tears; but turned her back to him.

,,Smart girl!" Lorraine praised her, ripping through her thoughts. ,,Oh, but now I should go. I'm tired of this conversation. His lifetime love doing this to him!-"

Kate ran a hand through the other one's hair.

When Nathali opened eyes again, she found her cousin curled up on the edge of the bed, sobbing.

,,I remember my past lives, I knew him from there," she started right away. ,,I- I...it was me that _killed_ him in the human sphere... I did something SO TERRIBLE, Nathali!"

,,What...? Wait, I don't get anything! What did she say to you?"

,,She... only reminded me of the forgotten..."

After a few minutes of calming down she was able to tell the story. EVERYTHING.

The younger one sat beside her, serious face, saying nothing.

,,...And that's it... no secret left.

...Do you think he's still angry about it...?"

,,Maybe... But he did come back to you, didn't he? That means he still cares for you." She cought. ,,Love you," she added more quietly, unused to saying it in a serious tone.

Kate quickly thought about everything.

,,Yes... but he doesn't trust me anymore."

…...


	24. Black

About a week after this she found out unusual activity in the astral sphere. There were so many hunters she was surprised.

And she also found Lorraine sitting on a tree bench – she looked similar to Nathali, but older and of course more bitchy.

,,By the way..." she started, examining her nails. ,,what happens to a cat... if it's shot by a poisoned arrow?"

Kate stopped half way to jumping.

,,It depends on the poison."

,,Oh! - a special magical scorpion one... What'cha say?"

She didn't sit still for even a _second_. Merely by instinct she teleported somewhere.

She recognized the place. Crossroads, a few birches, a forest.

Half a hour away, the Gallows Hill stand.

And a few feet away she saw a figure lying – a long cat tail, green (probably a huntsman's) coat and black hair sticking out, light like feathers.

She haven't seen him for centuries, but remembered him.

,,**SAVIO!**"

Again her own voice startled her, as she ran over to him.

,,Savio... kitty... what happened to you?"

His ear twitched ; he lifted up head, looking shocked to see her, green eyes widened.

When she heard the vampire's voice, she literally growled.

,,Say, you say something like this before, didn't you?... Oh, no. Sorry. He was already DEAD then-"

She didn't expect a fireball flying on her head. Kate had no trouble with killing a dozen of hunters, plus anyone that annoyed her – the less one weak vampire, which unfortunately jumped away.

,,GO TO HELL, YOU BITCH!"

She only vanished.

,,Are you okay?" she turned head down again.

,,...and do I seem?"

She was glad to hear he still could be sarcastic.

,,Tell me, what do I have to get for a antidote?"

,,Pull out the arrow first!"

Jumping in seat she did so, then with two spells got what he told her to. Without much hesitation the tomcat threw it to his mouth – then made a grin.

Finally exhaling, he fell back to the ground.

,,Thanks," he murmured. ,,and go now, you'll be in trouble."

,,Will you be fine?"

,,I won't be so stupid again." he grinned on his own joke.

,,I'm glad to hear that."

Petting hi8s head hesitantly, she earned a purr.

,,Be safe, kitty!"

,,You too, red. Hope to see you soon."

When waking, she felt all heavy and tired – but inside screaming and laughing and jumping like crazy.

…...

Close to full moon she got her usual sharp ,cramps'.

But she knew well, why they were there now. A bad done spell in the past.

First, feelings. A good witch shouldn't regret, nor cry with it.

Second; a familiar. All the other ones had one – she didn't.

She curled up under the table, spine up, stomach tight, she learned what to do over the years.

,,I wish he was..."

How many times this was? A hundred for sure.

But – crouched on the ground – she had a smile on her face.

_Kitty, say... will you come to visit me?_

_At least once... a while..._

_Just once... If you remember me_.

,,You're unforgettable."

She straightened like a candle, through it hurt her – seeing a softly grinning cat-like face.

,,It's been a while, eh?"

She sat again – this time from surprise, not being able to get out a single word. He only grinned again, placing a hand on her forehead – like a cold breeze.

ALL the pain was gone, all of a sudden - as if something wiped it away.

,,Oh... my... KITTY!"

Both fell down from her jump around his neck.

,,Oh, jeez... HEY! _Angie_! That tickles!" he laughed out loud.

Nobody called her ,Angie' for centuries.

,,So...so..."

Suddenly all came out like a river.

,,Where have you been? How are you? Where are you now? Been born again? - You still have your human form...? I missed you SO MUCH! You can't even imagine... you could've came sooner! ...How did you find me? I-"

,,Hold it, _hold it!_" he covered her mouth. ,,Not so much at once. I've been born here, also in middle Europe, twenty four years ago. But until you remembered I couldn't find you. I've been born as a cat, but in astral I have _this_ form as well."

,,Why not normally too?"

,,Where are your wings normally?"

,,Eh... go on."

,,Nothing left... except for the fact I missed you as well."

She missed that smile.

,,A-and now?"

,,Now? What. I've got my body, it's safe, so I can come here anytime I want. Or, anytime I can. So I'll be here."

,,Here? With me? _You'll stay?_"

,,Of course, silly!" he laughed before stretching comfortably on the sofa. ,,You know it- black cat's bring luck."

…...

_,,Not again! PLEASE! I don't want to go through this again!"_

_That pleading made her heart sink, when she stepped in front of him with the book, only for a second glancing up into his eyes – widened with shock and disbelief, not even getting up from the ground in the cage._

_,,You...? Even you?"_

_,,I'm sorry," she whispered, looking away._

_,,Why... WHY, FOR LORD'S SAKE?" he screamed, when she began reading from eve's former spellbook._

_,,__Y-you said you LOVE me!__"_

_She only leaned in above the book more, a red hood covering her face. The same hood he slept on so many times._

_She couldn't answer – not until she gave the book to another witch._

_,,Or was that __nothing__ to you?"_

_It was pleading; she knew. __Felt__ it._

_,,Once," she got out in a choked whisper. ,,you meant the world to me... but I have to be loyal to my own race."_

_How that hurt him! It was __touchable__. She didn't even have to lift up eyes._

_He said nothing more, only turned away._

_Broken-hearted; she knew._

_She knew, how will this go on, but this time didn't interfere; it was shorter anyway._

_To her, it was the longest minute in lives._

_And that sobs – the worst she ever heard behind her back. Begging, when she should be the one on his place._

_She was like a lifeless corpse from then. She stayed behind when all the other witches fled, sitting, waiting for nothing._

_When hunters found her -or, one in particular – she made no attempts to escape, nothing. The other ones were suspicious, but not the one she looked into eyes. A good one always knew, when his prey didn't want to live anymore, mostly when it whispered it to him – no one else heard it, only him._

_That was when she died for the second time, this time alone, willingly_.

She twitched in bed, opening eyes as wide as possible.

Again tears.

,,I _sooo_ hate this..."

She sat up, quickly drying her face.

,,Can't that leave me _be_ already?"

_No. I forgot. Karma is a bitch. But I was as well._

She sighed, lying back down.

_Good night... mate... I hope you'll sleep better than me_.


	25. Hunts

,,You should go do that homework. Why didn´t you earlier? When it was still light? You _know_ how badly you work with colors under electric one. You had TWO DAYS, why didn´t you do it?"

,,BECAUSE I´M LAZY!" Kate snapped on her mother liudly.

,,At least you _admit_ it!"

,,_Why can´t you leave the topic be already?_"

,,Don´t shout on your mother! When did you become so aggressive? Really, the boarding school does you no good," grandmother merged in.

Kate slammed the door in front of both of them.

,,_Come back here, young lady!_ What was _this_ supposed to mean? How do you behave? So you know, _no_ computer today and you´re _not_ going anywhere!"

One ear in, out the other. She only sat on the ground, back to the door and stared into nothing stubbornly.

_Yeah, when did I become like that...?_

_...Perhaps I´ve always been... but I had better self-control._

_Oh, screw it. They can´t forbid me to go to where I want to go the most anyway_.

Lately the threw everything she thought into anyone´s face, no matter if it was polite or not.

_Perhaps I´m a person destined to live only in the astral... How __**great**__, very_.

,,That wouldn´t be so bad, lady."

,,_Rich, cut out reading my mind!_"

,,My mistake," the incubus grinned. ,,but you happen to have a very interesting mind. Sometimes."

,,Ooh, yeah. When there´s something about YOU in, right?" she smirked.

He shrugged.

,,Sure. That´s the speciality of our kind. You know we´re always here," he smiled slyly.

WE was meant by him and a few others that always kept her company (unless one of the immortals were around), wanted or not.

,,I know!" she snorted, getting up. ,,and you know how much trouble I had because of that."

,,We´re _very_ careful since then!"

Out of nowhere second of his kind stood before her.

,,I _knooow_, of course. But you still shouldn´t do it. What if he catches you with me?"

,,Run away, run away, fly away, fly away, hide awaay, hide awaaayyy, Lucifer´s angel," third one sang, which made her laugh.

,,What a nice laughter!" fourth grinned beside her.

,,_Voice_," another added.

,,Ooh, yeah. Would be good for screaming, dont´cha say?" one grinned, poking Richard´s side.

,,_Funny as hell!_" she shouted on them, embarrassed. ,,I said – _no more_ with ANY of you _anymore_!"

,,Aww."

None of them took it seroiusly.

,,I _liked_ nights with an alpha female," one stated innocently.

_Kat, what have you gotten yourself into_?

,,Were we bad?" another raised a eyebrow.

,,...That´s not the point."

_Jeeze, are they **really** interested only in ONE thing?_

,,Sleeping and eating too... oh wait,that´s in it," one pointed out, after what all of them bursted into uproarious laughter.

Kate couldn´t help rolling eyes.

,,Count _me_ out."

,,When he´s away again, you´ll say something else," Richard murmured into her ear. She moved to the side – right where another sat.

,,See, she likes ME more!" he smiled humorously.

,,_Leave me be!_" she was now grinning as well. ,,Boys, boys. It´s not polite to push yourself on the mate of your alpha. Besides... when I´d _really_ want something, I´d call."

This was followed by whistling and ,wooah´.

,,Sure – we´re right next to you if you do, princess," one bowed.

,,Aaaall yours," another did as well, a bit ironically showing his neck.

,,Anytime, miss, we´re your servants," Richard made a curtsy and disappeared with laughter, followed by the others (but not before she got two smacks across the butt and one kiss).

,,You´ll regret you are," she snorted with a grin after they were gone, but couldn´t not notice they got her into better mood.

_Enough to know I´ve got someone like that_.

Her grin softened slightly.

_They can´t help it anyway, that´s what they are... and they were polite enough._

They were newborns of her kind; she couldn´t be mad at them for long.

…...

In March it seemed all the nature woke up at once. She was surprised at how quick it was. One day – nothing in the astral, the other – everything starting to bloom, warm weather.

Of course there were various races going out on walks too. Mostly at night.

She had to be careful again.

_Where are the good old winter months, when all the hunters kept their noses inside, out of my business_?

_But on the other side; voila, they can be my prey!_

She was hungry, so she flied around in big circles, looking for someone who could satisfy her for at least a while. She didn´t see her mate for weeks again.

_Dear, if you´re with that bitch, you´re sleeping on the couch afterwards_.

She spotted faint scents of two hunters. She looked down, hoping they don´t see her wings. They weren´t entirely snow white (they were a bit to grey with brown freckles), but noticeable if they were looking hard enough even at night. She flapped them a few times, stopping first, then landing on a tree above them. They´ve been at ease but aware.

She sat comfortably, pondering, eying them.

_Not the types to be seduced easily, I see. High ranked, probably used to my kind..._

Scratching on the wing, balancing with the other, she looked over possibilities.

_I think I saw that one before... somewhere... hm, he´s older. What would it be in human years? Forty, maybe_? _Well, thank Lord for that too, it could have been worse. What choice do I have anyway_?

She didn´t want to jump after her classmates when hungry.

Sighing, she patiently waited. They talked about something, probably strategists, but they were about to leave.

_SPLIT already_!

They did. Her would-be prey stand a few feet from the tree she sat on, looking around and searching for something- he waited for someone or so it looked.

,,_Na Du-ši-čky, po-zor dej-te, do me-chu v le-se si ne-le-hej-te..._" she sang half-loudly.

He immediately was full aware, looking up. No fear.

_Gooood_.

,,If you want to jump down, then rather say good bye to friends and family and invite them to your funeral, demoness."

_He even knows, __what__ I am!_ She felt a rush of adrenaline.

,,I mean you no harm," she said, still half loudly, but more soothingly.

,,A thing to hear from a one sitting on a tree in darkness."

She grinned, floating down.

Floating was always useful; almost everyone knew it and because of that and her various scents (and invisible tail, horns and wings, if she wanted) hunters never could quite figure her out. They were confused, at least on the first look.

He measured her, probably thinking about who and what _exactly_ is she. No hint of fear, nor tense – he was sure she wouldn´t be so stupid to try something, but he was still aware. Well, she wouldn´t attack him... much.

,,What is a good hunter like you doing here all alone?" she purred, hands behind back, stepping around him like a cat circles around a tomcat rather than around a prey, which made him even more confused.

,,How is that off your concern?"

_Why do hunters ask so much_?

,,Just being curious," she made a sweet smile, stepping beside him. He still wondered, whether to stay close or to step back, he couldn´t figure her out. When she heard his pulse quicken slightly, her ear twitched – she quickly lifted a hand up to cover it with hair.

,,You know we are very curious beings," she leaned in to his ear.

This time he twitched, but didn´t get away from her grip. She didn´t hold him tightly, it was only a arm around his neck, she didn´t even bite him. She waited. It was a hunter afterall, she knew he woulnd´t resist getting in to the control.

Though the struggles, not one ever got away from the wolf like character. Or wild cat, anything but a human woman. And she didn´t have the patience of one, she sat straight up, not caring about where they are.

It was like a red sheet thrown over her, warming her up and wrapping around her, she couldn´t feel anything but her dear sin, lust, and hunger. It wasn´t anything other than a hunt, feeding, She was on top and he was her prey, and though she didn´t want to hurt him she never got rid of the temptation to bite down to his neck or to simply pull the energy out.

She could imagine with the last bits of conscience that this wasn´t a enjoyable state. Humans could stop anytime, it woulnd´t leave them with anything than a worse mood, but if she stopped now she felt she´d probably die. It wasn´t _doing_ something; it was _living_ in it.

It felt she wouldn´t have enough and also felt the other one weak already, even if he didn´t realize.

Without thinking she leaned down, inhaling, and this time as if pulling out something else than energy – like his own being. Life.

Something settled inside her – hot and heavy and lively, and only then she stopped and after catching breath stand up. She lifted up his cape, threw it over him and with shaking legs moved to a stream nearby to wash off his scent and sweat.

About five minutes after she finally got to all her senses, her boiling blood calmed down and she relaxed muscles.

Winking and shaking head she realized she probably overdid it.

Groaning, she leaned down and sticked head into the ice cold water.

It was a shock like no other, but woke her up and got to a human like state, so she could finally think clearly.

She sat there, into the mud, staring on her reflection. She still could see the color there; a reddish dark pink, color of lust.

,,What. Did I just do?"

She got to her feet, running back for the first time ever.

She found him exactly on the same spot, on the first look it would seem he was asleep. She thought so too, but leaning down she could feel clearly; no heartbeat, no breath.

Kate felt color leaving her face, not remembering clearly, what she did.

_WHAT did I-?_

Then it hit her, touching stomach.

Succubes and incubes don´t live off just energy. If _starving_, which she was, they can suck out souls too.

All of a sudden she felt really sick.

She winked a few times hardly to get away from the world she loved most to blink to the sunlight.


	26. Demon drama

,,MY MY! What have I heard!"

Richard´s smack across the back made her gasp.

,,So you´re a adult from now on, eh? We gotta celebrate that!"

,,Shut up, Rich!" Marrie gave him a punch to the waist. ,,This is serious business!"

,,Serious _succubus_ business!"

Kate rolled eyes; the only one looking serious was herself.

,,Stop that! Geez... If hunters weren´t after me, I´d go out and _away_ from you. You´re _horrible_! Do you know, how I _felt_?"

,,As if you were about to throw up," a blonde incubus tapped her shoulder sympathetically.

,,Guilty," another one added.

,,As if you´d rather die instead of your prey," there was a voice from another room.

,,...kind of," she murmured.

,,Hey, you should go tell your creator, he´ll be proud... Oh, you´re not a newborn anymore."

,,Others will hear you!"

They didn´t pay attention to a demon messenger before until he sat on Kate´s shoulder, obviously very excited.

,,Miss, you- you got... um... an... invitation, or call, or- or _something_..."

,,Sweet Lilith, _stutter out already!_"

,,From my mate, not me," a husky woman voice said, amused.

Richard´s face changed all the colors of the rainbow before he flung himself down in a deep bow, in the process showing neck – a sign of submission.

As all the others around did.

She turned, feeling a _very_ strong dark energy from the balcony, and stood frozen.

Nonchalantly leaning against the glass there was a woman, looking at most twenty five. Her skin was dark, not black but not white either. Her eyes _were_ black, not even a hint of brown – _black_, as her under butt long hair. It wasn´t curly nor straight – it was elegantly shaggy.

Apart from the two small black horns seen on her head no one would tell it´s a demoness... not feeling her aura. Ancient, powerful to knock off knees.

Kate bowed as well.

,,How good to finally see you personally, after all I´ve heard!"

She realized that was to her, so she looked up carefully.

,,Oh, no need to bow, Kate. We´re not the same post but you´re not much lower."

,,Sorry, miss."

,,You all can stand up too," she called to the others and pulled Kate´s arm. ,,and it´s Lilith, kid. I´m sort of your stepmother, so no need to be formal."

_I´m. Walking. Arm with arm with LILITH! Oooh my gooosh._

Without warning she was pulled down by force, as if flying with huge speed. When she opened eyes again, her head spun so much like it didn´t in a good while.

,,Oh, your first flying like this? Don´t worry, that will pass. Now, dear; be polite and don´t be nervous much, he won´t do anything to you, he´s your astral father afterall."

,,Wait- WHAT-?"

,,_Don't. Worry_."

Lilith´s voice was calming and sounded confident, so she took a breath and with her reassuring smile stepped in something alike a hell´s gate.

First thing she noticed was heat – a lot of heat, but it wasn´t uncomfortable. It was the type you get after being a long time out in cruel frost, more warmth you feel in your lungs too.

The king of hell himself sat alone in the room, legs crossed, head inclined and wings the color of blood freely stretched.

For a while both only stared on each other.

Kate knew _something_ of Bible that grandma told her and remembered faintly she told her Lucifer was the strongest and most beautiful of angels – but seeing him gave it new meaning.

_I only wish I inherited this- __**all**_.

Power and charm practically dropped off him, plus something that had to make everyone respect him – if not fear. It was simply a leader.

She looked to the ground, standing kind of unable to move.

He stood up, walking over to her, bending down to the level of her eyes. She didn´t look up, but felt him studying her curiously. There was a smile; as if he was very content with something

She felt something warm and soft wrapping around her.

,,Well, finally here, my child."

It was like rumbling; with a always hidden threat, but soft.

And finally exhaling she got she woulnd´t feel more secure anywhere else.

,,Thanks you," she finally spoke fearfully. A deep chuckle erupted.

,,No need to thank me. You´re always welcomed with anything. You did very well in this life, in everything. I couldn´t wish for better."

She felt something hotter above her head, washing over her.

,,That was for protection – so no hunter would touch you without permission. I wish you luck, my angel... Lil?"

Lilith sticked head in; she had no shame, no fear. She walked straight there, chin up.

,,Done already?"

,,Already," he smirked, letting Kate go. ,,I don´t want to keep her here down for long."

He told that to both.

,,Alright... but I´ll be right back, don´t go anywhere!"

,,Sure, ma´am," he smirked.

Lilith did too, taking Kate back up, with a motherly pat on the head leaving her there and flying down under the ground with chuckling.

Kate was so dazzled she couldn´t get a single word out for no one that asked.

…...

,,Pleeease... _tell_ me you don´t need a familiar there," Savio gulped.

,,_Kittyyy_! I don´t want to go _alone_!" she whined.

,,_Hell__no_! It´s a devil prom or something! Count me out, I was on one like that and I´ve had enough. Besides it´s on the end of March, I´m taken then."

,,But-"

,,You´re going there with your mate, aren´t you?"

,,Uhmmm... uhh...kind of. But I´ll feel awkward if he has his whole family and friends there and I´m without anyone. I can´t just go over to father or Lil and demand their attention!"

,,KATE! Get together!" he smacked her back lightly. ,,Go to him and ask him, if he´s accompany you and help you. Besides, you´ll mostly dance, so what."

,,I can´t dance."

Savio stopped the rant, eyes twice as wide.

,,You- YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! _You_?"

,,Well, hehe," she made a nervous grin. ,,I didn´t kinda have time to learn."

,,HA! You´re screwed, you´re SO screwed, dear. You have to learn."

,,Thanks for encouraging me," she made a grin again, this time sour.

,,Go ask Lust. _Seriously_, GO! What are you afraid of? He´s your _mate_ for God´s sake!"

,,Uhm..."

,,KATHRINE!"

,,Alright, alright, alright! ...but it´s embarrassing..." Kate moved on place, looking away.

,,Are you CRAZY or something?" Savio snapped disbelievingly. ,, It´s not embarrassing for you to rub your butt against his groins in the kitchen, but it _is_ to go and ask him to teach you to dance?"

She turned bright red.

,,I- I... that... that wasn´t what you think it was..."

,,Oh suuure," he grinned. ,,of course _everyone_ believes you that..."

,,STOP IT!" she squeaked, punching his side. ,,I see your point, but we have... strange circumstances now."

,,Go or I´ll kick you to him! Do you want to be ashamed only in front of him or him AND a hall full of high class demons?"

Kate sighed in resignation, knowing he would fulfill the kick part.

,,Alright then... I´ll go."


	27. IS always

She found him behind the street by female laughter.

She snuck past a old willow, with a light jump going up like a cat and sitting on a bench. Looking around and moving legs up and down in a childlike manner she saw them. It didn't fully surprise her, but it did annoy her to the core.

She couldnt't count how many witches, succubes, vampires, werewolves and others were there. It looked like a harem – a smaller one but still.

A dark growl erupted from her throat, seeing Lorraine. She acted as if being the alpha female there, standing behind Lust.

Lust himself sat with two by his sides, one on knees, one behind and obviously explained something very interesting to them.

Well, not that this was a surprise. She remembered his servants in past life.

She measured those there, then without a second thought jumped down, brushing off.

Silence fell on the meadow, they only stared and whispered to one another.

Kate never met much lower succubes before so it felt weird for her to see them get pale and immediately bowing, showing necks, but she said nothing. It was the same with werewolves. Others were more hesitant, but showed respect too.

She made no scene, nor tried to scare anyone away. Some poor girls looked really afraid and they were immediately ready to leave, if she told them to. She could feel it.

She only walked past them, bending down in front of her mate with a smile, ignoring the ones around (although she couldn't help but chuckle as the one on his knees almost fell off, hurrying away).

,,Would you spare a few minutes for a talk with me after this?"

She was surprised herself at how calm it went out.

,,Of course," he said neutrally, looking like he tried to guess, what would she want, slightly bowing.

Lorraine stand and looked unsure of whether to run or fight. For her luck she didn't have to do either, since he got on his feet and ran after Kate, when she was halfway gone.

,,I have time NOW too, actually!"

,,Alright... if you say so... but it's not a matter of life and death."

,,Excuse me, ladies," he made a curtsy to the others before following her out of sight.

,,Weell. .. I hate to bother YOU with it, but... I kinda need to learn and I have nobody else. You know the ...ehm... demon prom that will be?"

,,Oh, sure. I hope you'll be there, by the way."

_Nobody will notice me anyway_.

,,I'd go, but... there's a slight problem."

,,What would that be?" he raised a eyebrow.

,,I absolutely NEVER danced classical dances!"

His face showed plain surprise.

,,_Really_? ...Why did I thought you _did_...?"

,,Never," she looked somewhere down, feeling her cheeks are really hot.

,,And you want ME to teach you?"

,,Eh, yes?" she looked up, surprised to find him smiling.

,,Then you're on the right address, dear. I don't want to boast, but I'm the best dancer around -what you probably didn't know."

,,Really, YOU? Since when? I never seen you dance before! Well, a bit, but not something I could judge from."

He bursted into laughter, spinning her around, then giving her a quick kiss.

,,Since my _mortal_ life. And I love it. So when are we starting, student?"

…...

At the end of March she got caught by her mother, Eve, in the kitchen, moving around in circles, singing a melody.

,,_Na Du-ši-čky, po-zor dej-te, do me-chu v le-se si__-_"

,,What are yu trying here, Kate?"

She jumped, grinning nervously.

,,HII! Oh, weell, just practicing something."

,,Where did you learn to dance _waltz_?"

,,Iin... boarding school. A roommate taught me."

,,Well come, show me!"

Kate jumped to the phone and pressed play.

Catching they started to move around cheerfully, jumping on the kitchen floor like two deers that play.

,,You're really GOOD! Must have had a good teacher, right?" Eve laughed.

,,Yes," Kate smiled. ,,a very good one. Hey, you just jumped on my foot. And you call yourself a good dancer!" she added teasingly.

,,Sorry, dear! But the child got better than mother, haha. _Na Du-ši-čky, po-zor dej-te, do me-chu v le-se si ne-le-hej-te__-ee__..."_

…_..._

,,You acted cold."

Kate knew this wasn't a good start of a conversation, but she had to bring it up eight after the event. He wasn't asleep yet, but he was tired enough to just lie on their couch, resting.

He opened one eye, turning to lean head on elbow.

,,Why?"

,,Why? I should ask. Around others you acted as if I was your property than _mate_. Someone equal with you."

,,Oh do I?"he murmured, not seeming very interested, rather sounding a way

_Would you __**please**__ let me sleep?_

,,_Why do you act that way?_ If only I could figure you out," she snorted, turning her back to him.

,,_Because I don't trust you in some things_. I know you mean well, but you're sometimes so uncertain about your feelings it puts me into a very bad position.

How many times did I catch you with someone else, and said nothing? How many times you promised you'd come, and you didn't?

How many times you called for help and I CAME?"

,,All because of you."

,,...still, I... can't show you everything. You never showed anything to me either in the public... I'd look really like a complete fool."

,,Oh, yeah. _Politics_,"she said sarcastically.

,,If I do bad in _hell_ ones, I might be dog food for hunters for centuries. There are worse things than _death_."

In the last sentence there was a hint of strange bitterness.

,,...like betrayal...?"

He twitched.

,,I think there was enough of it. Sorry for bothering you, I'll go sleep home," he got up with a sigh.

,,Would you do me one favor?"

,,Right now?" he turned head reluctantly.

,,Do you want to see something interesting?"

He stared on her, finally moving over and leaning forehead against hers.

She immediately gripped him tighly and very quickly slipped into his mind. Then, exhaling, recalled a nightmare. Her memory, certain moments.

He opened eyes wide immediately, startled, because he knew, where she pulled him to. There was again a twitch and after a while trembling as well, but he remained where he was.

,,...enough..."

When he wanted to pull away, she reached out and caught his head, holding on place until she showed everything, till it wasn't _dead_ black for her as well.

,,ENOUGH! ...please..."

She let go of him, letting him catch breath which he was holding, and buried face in the pillow.

,,Do you trust me now?"

,,Y...ye...yes... but promise me _one_ thing."

,,What is it?" she sat up, seeing him leaning head against the wall.

,,Don't ever... _ever_... show me _that_ again..."

,,I prefer not to think of it as well, it gives me nightmares."

,,If that's the case- you know, what's my name. Call. I used to come before. Remember that blizzard?"

That caught her by surprise, but pleasantly. As well as the fact she was finally able to sense his feelings. Relief and a warm sensation that washed her all over her, straight in the heart too. Not much different than what she felt.


	28. Wishes

,,You _won't believe_ me, what happened!"

Kate's ear twitched, always eager to hear news from classmates. And he talked faster than usually, which meant it was interesting.

,,When we were getting on the train, some weird black cat jumped in with us. It sat beside us, then jumped up to someone's bag and after went out in the same station as us. Suuch a stupid cat."

Kate stared, not believing her own ears.

,,Did that cat have green eyes?"

,,Yeah. Why?"

_Savio_.

,,Those are said to be more clever than the others." She couldn't hold back smirk.

…

,,Why, yeah!" he laughed out loud, when she mentioned. ,,Stupid cats travel better, don't they? And without paying, heh heh. Others thought I was crazy when I said I'm going to another country. ,Why, for Lord's sake?' "

,,Well, Savio, hat down! I have to get you a drink for this!" Kate bursted into laughter as well. ,,Still as wise as ever!"

He made a humble bow with a smirk.

,,So will you be visiting me?"

,,I'll see," he grinned. ,,as long as they don't catch me or throw me out… I'll be fine. So maybe expect me!"

,,Haha, indeed I will!" she tapped his shoulder with laughter.

A storm was heard outside.

,,Crazy April," Savio stated, sipping from his glass. ,,it's seen, where you got your nature from. By the way, how did it go on that prom?"

,,Don't call it a prom, jeeze. And except for that I stepped on feet of one high ranked demon everything okay."

,,You mean _except_ for mate?"

,,Yes."

He smirked.

,,Funny. So, mister Clever, tell me, what person have I been before, when born in September?"

,,Oh- warm but wild. A soft breeze that caress your face," he reached out to touch her cheek with one finger. ,,but could get really nasty and cold. This was with November too, but more stable and thoughtful. And a bit melancholic."

,,Tell me; you studied psychology, didn't you?"

He bursted into laughter.

,,Yes, a bit! In one of past lives I was the cat of a psychologist."

,,Psychological kitty. What a combination," she smiled slightly.

He did too, this time looking down to his glass.

,,Succubus witch… what a combination."

She unconsciously crossed legs.

,,Since I know Lust personally this sin is as likely for me as jumping into a pot of boiling lava," he gazed on her from the drink.

,,Yeah, I… sorry."

,,It was instinct, sure. It's okay. You changed a lot since I've seen you the last time."

He stated that in thought, as if he only realized now.

,,Ah, well," she grinned. ,,in nature, I'm the same, just less human plus training."

,,Oh, the training." He half-smirked. ,,You know Red… I've heard a couple of things about you. Are you really an alpha?"

,,Lust's mate. Yes," she winked.

,,Hah, on time! I thought you two wouldn't go that far. But I congratulate you," he raised out a hand, shaking hers. ,,he's the luckiest bastard in universe!"

,,Thanks," she grinned. ,,I try to be a good mate."

,,Best without doubt, empathic succubus– what more could be possibly want?"

,,For me to take care of myself more… I'm still like a cub, I whine for him whenever I'm in trouble I cannot handle," she sighed, which caused her fringe to fly up above her head.

,,That's what mat- _wait_, is he _really_ the first person that comes to your mind when you're scared?" his eyes got twice as big and he leaned forward.

,,Well, yes."

,,My, my, my! You got to really love him, don't ya?" Savio stated with interest. She blushed.

,,HA! You literally _fell_ for him! I wouldn't think you'd blush at me mentioning a man!" he laughed out loud, leaning back against the chair, almost falling over; some other customers turned to him.

,,_Don't laugh!_ What's so funny?"

,,I don't even know! It's just… heh. Far different than what it was before, you know? You're not something else than him now; except for the immortal part. Although the stories about you with hunters are almost a legend. Seriously, don't grin! But you're so loyal to him, it's such adoration I would never expect from you. And you can be jealous a lot, _yes I noticed_, don't even open mouth. Buut, he is as well. I once heard him talking about it. Only with Sloth though, I don't think he would even mention to much persons what a burn it is to even see you with _hunters_. Well so, although you two sometimes get on each other's nerves, you've got my blessing!"

Savio made a comic crossing above her; she started to laugh again.

,,Thanks, kitty! Your approval means a lot to me."

,, Nah, don't mention it. As long as you're happy I'm content – if you spare your knees for me sometimes," he winked.

,,Anything for you!" she smirked.

…..

The April storms we're back in full blow – she got wet three times before she decided she'd take an umbrella even if there wasn't even a single cloud in the sky in the morning.

Sanctuary was still full, but she found out some of the habitants got into a spring sleep and made no trouble.

The few newborn demons of her kind of course didn't` but they showed more respect now that they learned that she'd **do** some things she promised to them.

Lust agreed – reluctantly, but did – that if she called and he wouldn't come she could go with one of them.

,,If you don't get bitten," he growled.

,,Love ya."

,,Love you too, you little nympho… ah well. Go on. Just don't overdo it."

,,You can rely on me."

The three ones that lived there constantly – Richard, Maayden and Matt – soon found out that, if she was hungry, they would get bitten, like or not- though studying their small groans she could tell they liked it. They always left bowing and showing necks, this time in a serious manner, with tired but satisfied grins and a bit shaky knees.

She couldn't wish for better treatment since then, it felt like being a princess.

_Which I, in fact, am…_

She couldn't get used to that. But she quickly got to the fact that since she had her father's shield close combats with hunters were a piece of cake, they simply couldn't hurt her.

Not even the one that killed her before.

….

,,Well, girls, tomorrow it's full moon _and_ Kate's birthday, so let's make it worth it!" Kate's mother grinned and clapped hands.

,,Yup yup, Kate's sweet sixteen… gonna sweep boys off feet!" Nathali recited, standing up on the chair.

,,She already does!"

Kate smirked and made a curtsy, so all laughed.

,,Eveee, can we do a spell?" Nathali plied, making puppy eyes. Kate winked, looking at her mother. She sighed.

,,Alright… but just ONE!"

,,Yay!" Nathali jumped up. ,,I'll go get the book!"

Kate leaned against the kitchen table, sighing with a smile.

,,Well Kate, how is it going for you in the astral sphere?"

She twitched and stared in amazement.

,,Did you… _really_ just ask that?"

,,Well I couldn't NOT notice how often you talk about it. It's like your second life... but just be careful, dear. I don't want you to live only there. That sphere is for secondary creatures, ones without a body, ghosts; not for you, it's not for humans."

Kate only sighed softly, saying nothing. She always forgot she had to pretend she's something else. But then couldn't help it;

,,Mom, is it bad to~ care much about someone in there?"

,,Yes," the non-hesitant answer was. ,,as I said, you got to live a life and not in dreams. Dreaming is good for making plans, but not for-"

,,I'm back!" Nathali bursted in.

,,Well, how about you try a spell to get a man, how about it, mom?"

Kate said it maybe more sharply than she wanted. And maybe not.

,,And YOU won't, Kate…? Oh, sorry, no, you don't need that _at all_," Nathali smirked.

,,Well how about YOU, kid?" Kate lifted a eyebrow mischievously.

,,_Alright_."

It was surprising – Nathali usually didn't agree to that.

,,_But_- I'm going to throw so much at him he won't manage it!" she smirked then.

They brought in a candle, then the youngest girl started to take various sorts of flower petals and leaves.

,,Well, he has to be European… or otherworldly," she added, Kate chuckled.

,,He has to love animals as much as I do… and be wild like them!"

,,Nice eyes," Eve added.

,,Nice ass," Kate snorted; all three bursted into laughter.

,,Ass too, no doubt," Nathali grinned. ,,and eyes both cold as silver and hot like hell's fires! Both dark and light, bloodthirsty but kind. A respectable man for me!"

,,How about… well… soul?" Kate suggested.

,,Still innocent but not entirely," Nathali stated optimistically. ,,oh, and in astral he has wings. Dark wings."

,,Dark as the devil?" Kate poked her side.

,,Darker! His past is _much_ darker, too."

,,That man doesn't exist," Eve sighed, taking the mix of petals and leaves and running with it to the balcony, where they threw it all over, watching it scatter into the strong wind.

,,_My faaaall will be for you_

_My love will be in you_

_You were the one to cut me_

_So I'll bleed forever~_" Kate sang to it, earning a laugh from her cousin.


	29. Children

This was something she wouldn't expect.

Well, she did that from time to time creatures bursted in, panicked, asking for help, but she'd never expect what happened after one of those visits.

It was in fact in the boarding house when a hysterical werecat bursted in.

,,Miss, miss, p-please help me... he-he'll kill me!´´ he stuttered, hiding behind her.

,,Calm down... a hunter?´´ she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
,,Y-y-yes...´´

_Could've expect it. _

,,Where?´´ He pointed outside.  
She nodded and looked out carefully, under the balcony.

She recognized him. Like a panther, looking up with grey eyes. That immediately made her jump and she let out a small bark of surprise. He didn't see her, only smelled. But he didn't look like he's after anything. He only stood there, staring into nothing now. ,,Trough the bathroom is a portal, go,´´ she pushed the werecat, he happily ran away. ,,Kathrine Hawk. I know you're up there.´´

She twitched. ,,What do you want?´´  
He suddenly jumped up and pinned her to the wall with one hand, an inch from her. She held breath, looking around her like a deer in the corner.  
,,Don't look around, nobody is here. But don't worry today. I don't want to hurt you.´´ ,,Really?´´ she squeaked.

,,I came for help.´´  
He lowered sight and then let go of her neck as well.

,,How can _I_ help you?´´

,,You probably didn't knew, but I have a small... problem.´´  
She never saw him so humble before, when he took off his cloak and showed, what he had in back. Soft black feathers filled the air beside her, fearfully flapping.

,,Wings,´´ she stated. She reached out, which  
made him twitch.

,,You have wings?´´

They looked so familiar; they were almost the same as hers, only a different bird. ,,Which's?´´ she asked softly.

,,Buzzard,´´ he murmured, eyes down. ,,and I can't live with them. I don't know, what should I do with them, if I want to remain a hunter. I can't keep them.´´

,,You can't get rid of them completely. Wings don't grow off your muscles; but off your bones. They're bonded with your life and body, without them you'd never be the same. Never healthy again.´´

He whined and sat down on her bed, head in hands.

,,They said I can't stay, if I don't get rid of them,´´ he said desperately. ,,there _has_ to be a way.´´

,,Since when do you have them?´´ she sat beside him, legs crossed. He lifted up  
head, as if surprised at the question.

,,Since birth,´´ he shrugged. ,,mother was a buzzard shapeshifter.´´

,,Forget it, boy. You're with them forever. But _heck_; keep them. Do you know, what would some people do to have wings? And to be born with them! Have you flied before?´´  
,,Not much,´´ he said, seemingly embarrassed. She realized it sounded like scolding. ,,And should I teach you?´´ she asked more softly.  
,,NO! I came here to get _rid_ of them, not to learn to fly! Hell, I shouldn't even be here! You can't imagine what father will do if he finds out.´´

,,Don't wings help your hunting? You can attack from above... _not that I'm giving you tips._´´

,,No. Others only laugh at me, nobody takes me seriously... what's up with you?´´ He  
suspiciously moved away, when she touched her stomach and made a grin.

,,YOU, damnit. Genes reacting… You should go. I can't help you anyway."

He stared for a while, moving in seat, then looked somewhere away.

,,Could I… If I was… would you let me…"

She lifted a eyebrow.

,,What do you want?"

,,Would others – demons – let me stay in the Sanctuary?"

She eyed him, winking a few times.

,,No, of course not. Unless you're one of us."

He studied the wall properly and even from the side it could be seen he's blushing.

,,But _promise_ you won't suck my soul out!"

Kate didn't knew, whether to laugh, promise or send him to hell.

All options looked good.

,,YOURS? No! You saved my life _four times_!"

,,Five," he murmured, grinning slightly.

,,_Five_, see. How could I not fulfill this request…?" she waited for a name to add.

,,Marco."

,,Marco…Well you can come tonight so we'll have it settled. I won't bite much."

,,Mhm," he nodded. ,,and how will you…?"

,,Besides the blood exchange? Well – the main thing is what our race does normally."

,,Oh that. That'll be a problem, I've never-"

He stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked away, all red.

,,I'll just have to teach you, future fledgling."

…

She found a pure thing in the astral very rarely and when she did she didn't mess with them – rolled on top, leaving them living but breathless and with a bleeding neck not caring, what will happen to them afterwards, so she was a bit uneasy about having to be careful, but it went out that she didn't have to be. Through all he still was a hunter and strong enough to keep her in check.

The blood was sweet and spicy – probably something she won't find again.

And before giving hers she got on her knees.

,,Before you go all the way… questions. Do you want to be a incubus? Do you agree with living off the lust and energy of human, hunter and occasionally other women? Do you agree with being my submissive and never hunting like you did again?"

,,I agree," he got out breathlessly.

She lowered her wrist for the hungry young demon to feed.

,,Welcome then, blood off my blood," she stated humorously.

With a smile she lifted up his chin and with a kiss welcomed him properly.

…

,,Promise you won't be angry."

Lust stopped with one foot in the door, turning.

,,Spill it. What did you do again?" he sighed.

,,Nothing _that_ bad. I changed someone…"

,,_SweetLilith_. Who?"

,,One hunter… but he asked me to! He agreed he'll never hunt again!"

,,And you _believed_ him?"

,,Father stated that if he tried he's dead on spot. He said it's not a problem"

,,Who is that one? Do you know him?"

He sat back on the bed, crossing legs.

,,Yes. I've known him for a long time. Since 1445. He let me go then.. and he was also the one that – oh anyway, I know what is he about. He'll be a loyal one, don't worry."

,,That's what _I'll_ decide myself after I speak with him," he growled.

She sighed, then smiled.

,,Well I have nothing against it if you don't do anything to him… I owe him a lot, really."

,,No, of course not. I trust your choice. So will you teach him?"

It was a innocently said question, but she knew his mind all too well.

,,Theoretically. And I'll take him on a hunt, maybe," she smirked. ,,but I won't teach him any _techniques_."

,,If you thought what _I_ did you should be ashamed," he grinned as well.

,,I took after you, darling. _You_ taught me everything."

,,Oh you knew a lot already when we met," he said teasingly. ,,though… you still have things to learn."

,,Oh shush!"

She pulled his waist down with her, pinning him to the bed. If he wanted he'd get out easily; but he probably didn't.

,,I won't do any _hard_ things here," she went on with the game with a grin.

,,Well, that _sucks_…" he made a half disappointed one.

,,As if I'd manage," she rolled eyes.

,,Oh I'm patient. And you were good with my tail," he smirked, pulling her lower.

,,The back one maybe… but well, if your front tastes just as good…" she murmured against his neck.

,,Don't tease. By the way, you've got a interesting scent. So when was the last time you had blood? From the fledgling?"

,,Do I need it?"

,,Yes."

It was almost a unnoticeable movement, but he lifted up chin.

,,Not _yours_…" she said before she thought about it properly.

,,Why not?"

She had to chuckle; it sounded almost offended.

,,It's not as if I didn't _want it_!" she reassured him quickly. ,,last weeks I just have such a appetite it might me quite uncomfortable."

,,Saying frankly, you don't want to hurt me," he smirked.

She blushed and even if he didn't see it, he felt it.

,,Hey girl, relax. What worst can happen to me?"

Hesitation.

,,You've got a right to it. You _alone_."

She sighed, then lowered head.

Frankly, she really liked immortal blood though being always hesitant to bite.

But like herself he never minded a bit of pain. She always tasted in it that he'd purr of pleasure if she stayed longer.

The taste stayed in her mouth even in the human sphere after. Not that she'd ever complain – and she didn't have anything to do it about.

After some of those, he used to ask. It were probably questions she never even dreamed about he'd ask, in whiles like those she was wondering who the hell is beside her.

,,Mate…"

,,Yes?" she murmured sleepily, full and satisfied.

,,If we could… if it was ever _possible _for us to… would you- eh…"

She lifted up head, finding him scratching head, looking anywhere but her.

And he didn't usually sound so uneasy.

,,What?"

,,If we could have children, would you want…?"

She for a while only stared, chin down, absolutely shocked. Again, one of _those_ questions, except for this was a far more serious one.

Then she felt a rapid rush of heat to her cheeks, unable to tear eyes away. He eyed her face closely as well, then looked away, seeming embarrassed.

I _can't believe HE was the first one to bring it up!_

She ten looked down.

,,I- well, YES! I would want her- eh – or him!"

,,Her – actually, I did want a daughter- I mean one that would be MINE, not LIKE me…"

She knew who he meant.

,,Me too… and I always imagined her black haired, haha. Ever since I was a child…"

The tension gone, only a some kind of eerie odor.

It was a mixture she never sensed before. Not one said more, just lied there, backs to each other.

,,Maybe once," she stated.

,,Maybe," he nodded.


	30. New dawn

,,_Happy birthday!_"

Kate almost fell off bed when her cousin shouted into the phone.

,,T-thanks…" she laughed then. ,,and good hell, Nathali, it's tomorrow."

,,No no, it's _today_, see, it's 3:50!" _That girl isn't normal. But am **I**?_

_,,_Ah, yeah… it's Sunday…"

,,Yes yes! So will ya celebrate in the astral too?"

,,Only if you let me sleep," Kate chuckled.

,,OH! Sorry! And nice sleep! And we're coming over today so you can tell me, what you got. Don't sleep in too late! Bye!"

,,Good night," she sighed and dropped the call, in a few seconds falling asleep again.

…

Stretching she got congratulations from the incubus group, Marie and a few others.

Also one messenger was there.

,,You should go down, miss," he said, flapping little bat wings on their couch.

,,Why?"

,,Well someone's waiting there. And he also tells you not to make a row."

Kate raised a eyebrow, then with a snap of fingers got dressed ( a trick she learned from Lust) and flied down.

At the first look she didn't figure out, who was it; so well hidden face, wings and energy, but as he spoke she found out.

,,Happy birthday, fledgling."

She almost fell off her feet, hearing the rumble.

,,F-f-fath…"

,,Don't make a row, remember? I am glad I got here unnoticed. So again – happy birthday. There's a little something for you, you'll probably need it if meting something fast, heh."

He pointed to the side – again, her mouth dropped open.

She thanked all the saints, gods, devils and other things she could in three seconds before throwing all fear aside and jumping around his neck.

Both stayed stunned, when realizing, what happened, but Lucifer didn't seem appalled. He embraced her for a while as well, stroking her back.

Kate let go right after it, not really knowing, what to say.

,,Thanks."

,,Hah, it wasn't a problem… seriously, it _wasn't_. You know, reputation. I am glad you're happy."

,,I _am_! Thanks, d- eh."

,,Why that was a good name." But father, Lucifer or lord, whatever you call me is good. What's more comfortable for you."

,,Thanks, father."

She didn't use that word often and it sounded strange to her, but stayed with it.

He smiled. It was strange as well, but that smile looked almost too nice. Even for humans. It was a bit melancholic and ironical, as if he knew far more than he showed (along with one raised eyebrow it looked so), but nevertheless kind.

She saw that smile before. In the mirror.

,,Well, goodbye, Kat. Have a nice day with humans."

,,I hope so. Bye!"

He nodded, then with one snap was gone underground.

,,HELL, kids! Who's is that motorbike down there?"

,,Mine," Kate smirked at the demon's shocked expression.

….

,,Well, Kat, what to give you?"

Kate looked up from the desk at her Literature teacher.

,,You're in between 2 and 3, so…what about-"

In a matter of half a second Kate sprang mind out. _Telling you've been active?_ She suggested.

,,-telling you've been active… so 2."

Her lips curled up in a satisfied and a bit sarcastic smile, knowing nobody else got why she was grinning.

_Teachers here are so easily manipulated_. She looked out of the window, seeing it was bright out.

_Sun? What. I don't want sun. Lets get it raining…_

When they got out after two hours, water poured down like crazy from a nearly black sky.

,,Aww damn!" she heard squeaks from the side as some water from the roof fell on her classmate's head. She only laughed at the rumbling in the distance and almost danced to lunch.

,,_Yes_. Damn, ain't I good!" she said to herself out loud. ,,And oh so _modest_."

**_Would you love a Monster man, could you understand beauty of the beast…_**

Her phone rang; she searched through all the pockets before finding it in her shoe.

,,Hello Kate, it's me!"

,,Hi kid! How are you?"

,,Oh, good! I wanted to ask, if I can come over tonight. I have an interesting thing to tell you!"

,,Oh, ask granny and parents, but I'm all for it! See ya then!"

,,See ya!"

Kate dropped with a frown; although always cheerful, Nathali never sounded as hyper before. She sounded different, more caring and happy, like she wanted to ask about some experience they had together.

And she did; it was a sparkle Kate didn't see before. Or she did… but not in _this_ girl's eyes.

,,I remember my past lives!"

Kate dropped the glass she was holding, but then quickly caught it again before it hit the floor.

The youngster began to rant; and talked and talked, and the older girl could listen all day and she wouldn't stop. They ran all over the city, roofs-cellars, through the wet grass and paths and through herbs, and it began to be familiar.

,,I remember my room; it was almost as big as your flat! And aaall over with white roses. And they always smelled so nice and you could talk to them through telepathy, like where you want them to-"

,,What was your name?"

She got all her animals, garden, chambers, things, clothes and her mom's behavior but not her name. Shallow as it was, but Nathali more remembered the physical things, ones she could touch and smell and hear, not things they talked about. Not names, not feelings, not events… but it did mean she adored all nature, she loved her animals, found joy in everything she had in past and in beauty. Kate was the opposite. They would complement each other well, be it they lived together in past lives.

,,My name… oh… if only I knew; I don't remember that."

But she could understand that. She wouldn't remember her own name either if it wasn't for a certain memory of someone calling out that name.

,,But I do remember my cousin's name!" she stated enthusiastically. ,,or… well… kinda. But I know her, it was my best friend, like you now. It was something on A… An… damn it."

Kate eyed her for a while.

,,Angela?"

,,YEAH! That!" Nathali clapped, moving legs up-down (they sat on a wall) and nodded. ,,Why? You knew me?"

,,That was me… _that was ME!_"

,,You? Kate, you've been my cousin! _Oh yay_! _Angie_! I remember you!"

,,And you- tell me. What was your eye color?"

,,Oh…um…" Nathali crossed legs, thinking for a while, staring somewhere. ,,Brown. Dark brown, but not black… chestnut, I think."

,,Aurora had those ey- _You_- I can't believe it… YOU'RE AURORA!"

Kate's chin dropped down, she stared.

,,Thanks! Aurora… I couldn't get it, haha. Thank you!"

,,I should thank YOU for remembering it, cuz! Glad the princess is back, hahaha!"

,,Oh, don't make a donkey out of a gnat. I wasn't a princess, just a noble."

,,I remember," Kate smirked. _Same old Aurora, only a different body_.


	31. Sacrifices

,,And do you know that time out in the wild, when we were for the herbs? You asked to go, I told ya ,Let's go to the midle of it!' and you agreed, and we stayed stuck there for the storm!"

,,How could I forget THAT! We've been out there for the whole night!"

,,Along with Dalia and Savio and we had to make pillows out of them."

Dalia was Aurora's pet – wolf-like dog, almost a familiar. Or she was?

,,And Savio complained in the morning."

,,Yeah, and you were like ,but Dalia doesn't complain!' and he ,but Dalia is-"

,,-bigger!"

,,Yes and YOU are heavier!"

,,And how much _mud_ was there," Kate laughed.

,,You carried him back."

,,He scratched like mad…"

,,And we tied him to Dalia's back then, you remember?"

,,Again complains! And when we got back, first they didn't recognize us and afterwards ,Where have you been?' "

,,Hahahah! That sure were times! I miss them _muuuch_."

,,Me too," she smiled.

,,Mostly our garden. And roses. And my dear _Daliaaa_!" Nathali whined.

,,I know," she lowered eyes, although they already lied on the ground.

,,You miss him, don't you?" the younger girl murmured sympathetically.

,,If only you knew…"

,,It wasn't ME."

,,Sorry?" the demon looked up.

,,It wasn't ME that came up with that idea, it was that _bitch_ little sister! You remember her, right?"

,,Little evil weirdo. She could shapeshift."

,,Right right _right_! I'd never do anything like that! I liked him. You know me; _knew_ me. You were my best friend!"

,,You still are," Kate sighed.

,,About… how much was it? Three weeks?"

,,Two." She knew, where Nathali was going to.

,,I saw you sitting on that your favorite spot, you know – a tree on a hill…"

,,Gallows Hill."

,,…you were crying, who knows why…"

,,I know…"

,,You… you killed yourself, right."

,,Sort of, yes. I didn't defend myself."

,,I knew something to revive you, I wanted to ask about something."

,,You wanted the reason."

,,Yes. For that potion I tried to cry for a whole week, so I'd have as much as I could, haha. You didn't knew, did you?"

,,You didn't have to…" she looked away.

,,Now that you mention it, no…"

,,Thanks for the poison."

,,No problem," Nathali sighed. ,,You'd only cry and cry…"

Both remained silent, although it wasn't a tensed silence. Maybe a bit sad, but not tensed.

…..

By the end of May it seemed some rules finally sank in for everyone. Not fully, but they did.

She sort of felt as if half of the Sanctuary were her subordinates – probably because half was demons.

There were two vampires – Marrie and a younger one, seemed like her sister, and both were out of her way.

One succubus permanently; Kirsten.

She was quite a sweet girl, runaway from her family, and a great helper with the three incubes which never had enough.

,,_I'm just a loser in the game of love~_" Rich started singing.

,,…_I'm just a stray boy in the shade~_" Matt tagged along.

,,_And how I wish to know what love is liiiike~_" Maayden leaned in to Kate's ear.

_,,…to find someone to contemplate,_" she pushed him away gently, grinning.

,,_Stop that_, can't you see I have _business_ here?" Kirsten scorned at them humorously.

,,Brushing our mistres's hair, _oh so important_," Rich rolled eyes. Kate grinned again. It was true; she sat for the girl for that.

,,Still better than caring only about your _stuff_!"

He jumped away when Kristen slapped him lightly across the groins.

,,_Hey, hey_! Watch it! I still want to use that!" he snapped.

,,Don't tell me you didn't like that."

,,So this is the mess I rule; I'll surely be the president someday," Lust called from the other room, laughing.

,,_You_? I'll die first," someone snorted from the door.

,,Suit yourself, I don't need your assistance."

Kate lifted head up, sensing everyone frozed.

And they had a reason ; two alpha's meeting never meant anything good here. She felt her ears drop down.

,,Hi, Zeph! You didn't show up in a while, how are you?" she started friendly. He stepped in, crossing arms.

,,Fine, fine. How about you, sweetie?"

,,As you can see, good."

Kirsten grinned on him in a kid-like manner.

Kate knew this was not a good situation, sensed it. On the outside they all maybe looked human, save some details, and acted it, politely ; but it was a lion/wolf pack mixed with a timebomb. Very well knowing, who was who, she gulped

Her mate, of course, a slpha male – their leader, and those three were harmless for him, he knew they would never even touch her if he was near – and even if, they weren't a serious threat. They were comfortable in their position. Kirsten was the alpha female's friend, and even if she wasn't, she was still just a female. Zephyr… he was a rogue strayed into their territory. He was another alpha and a strong opponent.

_Or a rival_, she thought.

,,I see, I see. Got higher, eh? Hope you're… comfortable with this."

She cleared throat and crossed legs.

,,Why, yes. Quite. But I was currently leaving, I have some business in hell… thanks, Kris."

The blonde nodded and let her stand carefully.

Carefully because she still smelled of pheromones. It didn't help.

,,In- oh my…" he inhaled, breathing out in a ragged way.

Lust stood up immediately, right in front of him.

,,You should go too, that scent does you no good."

,,Even if you're her mate… a bit of harmless fun, who would care…?"

,,ME!" he growled darkly.

,,Lust," she called out half-loudly. He turned head. ,,No fights in the Sanctuary."

,,Fighting wouldn't help anyway," Zephyr snorted. ,,Kate~ do you think you'll endure doing… things… just in the astral forever? Sooner or later you'll find someone in the human one as well, if not for love then family. I know you want kids."

Lust twitched, holding breath. At that point everyone knew Zephyr has gone too far.

,,Zeph, that's purely my personal thing. You really should go."

,,You can't throw anyone out of a Sanctuary."

,,But I can from my flat. Go."

He sighed softly, lowering head and turning on heel.

,,Sorry for disturbing you all, I didn't mean to cause any harm."

_You did, nevertheless_.

…..

,,What's with that bad mood, angel?"

She looked up quickly, hearing the rumble. It sounded somewhat mocking – he knew, what was on her mind. As always.

,,Nothing." _Lying to the devil?_

,,I won't say don't lie; but don't lie where it is already pointless. You have a chaotic mind."

,,Mate… I thought, just… about his state."

,,Aaah. You'd want him back, hm?"

She felt like at a psychologist, but that really wasn't far from the truth.

,,Yes… yes, so much… if only you… _felt it_! I'd do ANYTHING, I'd GIVE anything to have him back! I-I don't know if you… eh…"

,,Oh, I did."

He was more quiet than usually.

,,There once was a person, but that was long ago. Sometimes you just have to say goodbye.

Not in your case, thought, Kate."

She winked.

,,Are you _really_ willing to give up anything for him?"

,,Anything."

,,There then… is one way. But it won't be just for nothing. It requires a sacrifice."

,,What?" she jumped up, holding breath.

,,Your angel wings."

A moment of shock and silence.

She sank down to the chair again, staring into nothing.

,,W-w-what?" she got out in a shaking voice.

,,Sit, breathe… I said _angel_ wings. Not all. So… all of you that still is so innocent and angelic… and all bird side. You'd be bonded to hell, not the sky.

And you don't have to do it right now. It is only a option and he already has an eternity to spend. But you can think about it."

She inhaled rabidly, hugging herself so she touched her back and the place where the feathers lied, resting.

This was the thing she was _least_ willing to give up.

Love for freedom.

What a fool would?


	32. Past Phantoms

She avoided him, she found out.

Not because she wouldn't want to see him, or to speak to him, or anything else – but she didn't want to ask about _that_.

She couldn't even look into his face properly and not think about it.

He didn't like that, of course – but she suspected the devil told him. She sometimes caught half-pitiful, half-hopeful glances towards her, when he thought she didn't see, and if he got to lie beside her, she caught him lightly touching her back in a loving manner.

A lot of times he didn't even touch her, only sat by the end of her bed, staring, waiting for her to come into the astral sphere too.

It seemed he wanted to always be in the same as her.

Although he also was there during day too, only watching, listening.

Sometimes she even forgot he's there, but always felt him near.

One of those times she was doing something she only did when being completely alone before.

Nightwish was her favorite band also because it was sang in a opera-like way, at least the old one. And one of her favorite songs was Phantom of the Opera, which she liked to sing when brushing her hair – she did feel like a mermaid or Ddisney princess, and thought it was somewhat silly, but she still did it.

,,_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,  
that voice which calls to me and speaks my name… _

_And do I dream again? For now I find -  
The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind…_"  
She waited for a part to sing again – and almost fell off the chair, hearing a second voice.  
,,_Sing once again with me our strange duet…_"

Turning head, wide eyed, she saw her mate – and he obviously knew the song well.  
,,_my power over you grows stronger yet...  
And though you turn from me to glance behind -  
The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your mind…_"

He grinned, seeing her face, crossed legs and leaned against the wall comfortably.  
,,You…? Ah-

_Those who have seen your face drew back in fear  
I am the mask you wear-_"  
,,-_It's me they hear_,"  
,,_My/your spirit and your/my voice in one combined…_"

_That sounds well. Very well.  
_Both the voices combined were like a living creature.

_,,The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your/my mind!_"

She eyed him, amazed he actually knows it. She sang it a lot, but she never did it in front of _anyone_ else than herself and her brush, practising the opera-like tones. And yet there he was, singing along in that voice similar to the angel of music.

,,_In all your phantasies you always knew - that man and mystery…_"  
,,…_were both in you_…"  
,,_And in this labyrinth where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your/my mind_!" Again together, and the last sentence was-

,,Sing, my angel of music!" He only said it, not sang it.

She blushed, looking away.

,,I'm not that far yet."

,,You should try, you have a good voice for opera. Not saying it because you're my mate, but because I heard it… ,When you sing I live in Heaven, when you don't, in darkness.' "

,,Phantom of the Opera?" she guessed.

,,A good book," he nodded. ,,and if you saw the latest movie, that's my favorite."

,,That's where you knew it from!"

,,hah, yes… I sometimes try it alone, like you now. Not much to hear."

,,You caught the tones very well, as if you were the Phantom, haha!"

He smiled.

,,Thanks… although siblings are tired of the song."

,,Well at least you have someone to _finally_ sing it with! Longed for it, didn't you?"

Both jumped, hearing Wrath – he grinned from the door like a cheshire cat.

She never saw Lust blush _this_ red before.

,,Better than not even knowing the difference between Christine and Carlotta!" he snapped.

,,Pff, come on, you're the only one that hears the difference anyway!"

She covered mouth to keep in the chuckles.

,,Maybe _I_ will hear the difference once I watch it," she stated then.

,,Gooooosh, not another! Someone _kill_ me! Both the same! Freaks made for each other!" Wrath stated dramatically and ran out of the door.

Lust looked over on her, smirking slightly.

,,Are you in for watching it?"

…..

,,I want a dog sooo bad…""

Kate rolled eyes. She heard this from nathali so many times already she went nuts when she heard again. And again.

,,Yeah, you told me twenty times before.."

Bouncing off she jumped on the washing machine, drying off hair.

,,But I _really_ do! Can you imagine the _pchysical trauma_ when I went from the past ten animals-"

,,More."

,,Even more to having only a sister?"

,,Sure, sure. Make kids for yourself, you'll have."

Kate received such a poke she almost fell over and into the bathtub.

,,Dun' make fun of my past children and grandchildren!"

,,Sorry, sorry!" she laughed and lifted up both hands in defense. ,,I didn't mean to, although you sure had enough." ,,Hahaha."

,,So I can say you take care of children – or dogs – better than me, you know, I didn't have any."

,,_Noooo_, sure," Nathali smiled sarcastically, swaying on the doorknob.

,,_Hello_, I would _remember_ _that_," Kate tapped her forehead, smirking as well.

,,Not necessarily," the younger girl whistled and looked away.

The demon female stopped moving the hair dryer, frozed.

,,What do you mean?'

,,Umm… eheheh… you know~ you kinda…were…"

There was grave silence for a while…

,,AND YOU'RE TELLING ME **NOW**?"

Kate got down from the machine and started slapping and kicking, which was followed by the other's squeaking.

,,Hey, _wait_! Don't _kill_ me! I swear I didn't know either, really, it only started to make sense after I looked over your death!"

,,_How long?_"

,,Eh~ You're been in the second month, that's as if you weren't at all, it wasn't seen, you know?" Nathali explained quickly, grinning nervously.

,,_Yeah sure_! It doesn't make _sense_, Aura!"

,,Yeah it does. You know, Angie, yourself, what all you did."

,,Only with _Lust_." ,,So?"

,,_He can't have children, goddamnit_!"

,,Oh, seems he could." ,,NO!"

,,Well he can't _now_, but he still _could_ back _then_!"

,,We'd bump into his kids on, like… every second step if he could!"

,,Probably not everyone, but hey, you were different, he cared for you," Nathali winked.

That was the point where Kate ran out of arguments.

,,But- eh- I… uh… that…"

,,Well if you're done with the interjections, then that's the first time ever and voila, you can go tell him."

,,I-I… oh my gosh…" Nathali only smirked.

,,This face was worth sharing the information."

…..

The devil eyed her curiously, a slight frown showing.

,,Are you sure?"

,,Positive."

,,Hmm. Alright, if you are really ready. Don't worry, it won't hurt. Much. We're not in the Middle age, heh. And chemistry is mostly our idea. But you DO realize you won't be able to fly like before again?"

,,Don't mention that…"

,,Alright. Well, we do need to wait for a special day, something that give hell creatures power. I'll let you know when it comes, hun. Thanks for deciding."

She sighed, bowed and flied up, out of Hell again.


	33. I would do it all for you, would you?

,,So you'll really do it…for me?"

She shrugged with a smile, running fingers through his hair.

He had a curious,tender look, almost waggling tail.

,,For who else."

,,What made you change your mind?"

,,I made up my mind. Not changed it. Although… there were a feew things…"

He lifted head up, eyeing her.

,,Listening."

,,You know… Nathali checked my death and she kind of… found out a thing I didn't know about."

Getting up on his elbows, he raised a eyebrow.

,,I… I was…"

All of a sudden she couldn't get a single word out.

,,What?"

,,…kinda pregnant."

The face he made was priceless. His eyed widened, chin dropping, and even when he closed mouth he couldn't get a single word out. Then he exhaled, leaning forehead against the wall.

,,YOU WERE…?"

,,Yes."

,,Really?"

,,Yes."

,,And it was with…?"

,,Don't you dare asking that."

,,Oh sweet…"

It seemed he's trying to calm down, taking deep breaths – not to burst into tears.

,,Excuse me," he stood up with a choked voice. Wiping eyes quicklz before flying out the window.

_If I ran away… if I fought… if only I let Marco help me then, he **would**, then… I'd **have** her…_

_Damn it. If only I KNEW then!_

….

Thunderstorm was what sealed a new life.

_I didn't always have them, I will manage without them…_

…

_,,You can't get rid of them entirely… wings don't grow off your muscles; but off your bones. They're bonded with your life and body, without them you'd never be the same. Never healthy again…"_

…

She grinned sadly at the words she herself said to the former hunter.

_Farewell, sky_, the took a deep breath, spreading feathers to the space for the last time.

….

Days went on.

It was summer again, hot, weary, the last two weeks before holiday, middle of June.

There sat a lifeless corpse on the stairs in school.

What's with that pale face, limp movements?

What it that strange shadow with a eerie odour of another world?

Was she always here? Why can't she hide that otherwordlt scent?

Why does she make everyone afraid of something they can't even see?

,,_Trees have dropped their leaves…_"

Does that high, soft voice even belong to that shadow?

To that dark long hair, unwashed, and greed, piercing – _far_ too piercing – eyes? It can't be.

,,…_Clouds their waters_…"

It does. Through all, that voice is hers. Trained, but never shown before.

,,_All this burden's killing me…_"

She looks like a melody herself, living the tunes. She had sung that many times before, didn't she? She knows the whole song.

,,_Distance is covering your way, tears your memory_

_Aaall this beauty's killing me-_"

And refrain, more loud, filling the air around her.

,,_Oh do you care, I still feel for you?_

_Oh so aware what should be lost is there…_"

And again sliding to a soft voice, singing more to herself than anyone else.

,,_I fear I will never, never find anyone – I know my greatest pain is, is yet to come_…"

This was indifferent. The words didn't mean much to her.

,,_Will we find each other in the dark?_

_Myy long lost love…_"

This was with emotion. This was for someone she couldn't find.

,,_Oh, do you care I still feel for you?_

_Oh, so aware what should be lost is there…_"

She waved a classmate which quickly ran away, avoiding her eyes.

,,_Safely away from the world, in a dream, timeless domain,_

_A child, dreamy-eyes, mother's mirror, father's pride…_"

The schoolbell rang, so she got up like a deer springing to her feet – just a straightening, not really getting up like a human would – and ran to her classes, moving more like the school's phantom than a student.

_I'll get from this. I know I will. As soon as the pain is gone_, she grimaced.

…

Pressing ,play' she jumped up the stairs to the schol.

**_Would you love a monsterman…_**

,,…could you understand beauty of the beast…"

Classmates, other students, everyone turned as she passed by. She was quiet, they were just staring on her for nothing…? A friend looked over.

,,Jesuschrist, _Kate_. Is that a _skirt_?"

She grinned.

**_Fire at will, yeah I would kill..._**

_Good to be the old self again… or with soaking out pheromones. I guess it was a good change._

**_Yeah I would freeze all hell over just to get a chill,_**

,,Yeah, I would!"

**_Yeah I would slay, yeah I would maim…_**

From behind sunglasses she stared on a older student. He winked, then looked away. She turned after him, grinning.

_What a nice ass…_

**_Yeah I would vanish in thin air and reappear again…_**

,,Wha- what happened?"

,, I dunno… jeeze, look at her, she probably fixed her whole wardrobe…"

,,Holy – what a CHICK!" She pushed back a smile. ,,Was she here before…?"

,,_Of course_, you idiot. That's Kate, first grader, graphics. What? She's here from the start of the school year!"

,,Weird aura…"

,,_Magical_!'

,,Just not fall head over heels, creep."

**_Be right in the squares, yeah I would be sincere-_**

**_Yeah I would lie, yeah I would lie!_**

**_Yeah I would be there waking up the dead to get a thrill_**

**_I say yeah, I say yeah!_**

,,No dear, I'm taken, sorry." She smiled.

,,Really…?"

,,Yes. But you're cute, don't worry." She laughed, throwing a bag with a writing LOVE METAL over her shoulder.

**_Would you love a monsterman, could you understand beauty of the beast?_**

**_I would do it all for you, would you do it all, do it all for me?_**

**_Take your time, you'll be fine…_**

A boy bumped into the door looking over his shoulder. She chuckled at it, then held chin up high and went on.

**_…yeah there's nothing wrong with this, you ain't commiting crime_**

**_You don't know why it passed you by_**

**_You search for something never found along these lines…_**

The real thing about the change was, she just didn't pretend anymore.

**_Someday you may turn around and terrify_**

**_You can't deny, you crucify!_**

She was simply tired of it.

**_Would you get down in the gutter, swallowing your pride?_**

**_I say yeah, I say yeah!_**

**_Would you love a monsterman, could you understand beauty of the beast?_**

**_I would do it all for you, would you do it all, do it all for me?_**

She stared at everyone around her, indifferently, coldly.

_Why do I even need them? Those things. They could be so powerful of only they weren't so ignorant._

_…oh, yes. Food._

_Whose dream tonight, hmm?_

**_All that you get is less than you deserve_**

**_Leaving for now someday I might return, yeah!_**

_Well, we will see, we will see._

,,You're switching schools? But why?"

She eyed her classmate, feeling her sadness.

,,It's closer to home, I'm in there in 15 minutes. I won'g have to be in a boarding house, I'll slepp at home."

And go out to astral every day.

,,But~ being the new kid and all, and won't you miss anyone…?"

,,No. And I don't care about being the new kid."

She yawned, placing feet on the table.

,,I don't specially adore anyone here. I don't really care."

_I would sacrifice my whole class if I wanted something serious…_

,,Kat!"

She turned head to another classmate.

,,We're going to go swim tomorrow, we ain't doing anything in school anyway and it's gonna be hot. You going along?"

,,Skiping school? Sure. Let's go!"


	34. The Denial princess

In the astral it snowed.

Although going on the pavement barefoot she didn't feel it as much. It was warm. The snow fell in small freckles, light and feathery like.

,,And it's almost July in the human sphere," she sighed softly.

It was lonely there. Nobody was around, there was silence, just the occassional dog bark was heard somewhere.

And she didn't have anything to do, she only walked around, longingly staring up to the sky, wishing she could be there once again, feathers flapping against the clouds or the cold air…

She shook head.

_Not anymore, Kate_…

_But if only I met him again… the hell, Luuust! Where are you, mate?_

_I miss yooou… and not only soul, pleeease…_

,,I feel your… lust."

She turned, eyes twice as wide, seeing him right behind, all over from snow and with red-hot eyes.

,,_Lust_!"

With laughter she jumped around his neck, giving him a squeeze.

,,I missed you! Where were you every night? I called for you so many times…"

,,I'm sorry, ma'am," he laughed, hugging her. ,,But you can't imagine how I wanted you near…"  
She blushed, not knowing much why.

,,I know. Me too. Come on somewhere, I'm soo in need for a warm bed…"

He smirked.

,,Mhmmm… I am for a different warmth… but the bed is a very good idea." He pulled her to one side, teleporting back to her own bed.

,,Here again?"

,,I'm a classic," he winked before immediately pulling off her nightgown. Then his expression got more serious, looking up-down.

,,It makes me quite embarrassed when you stare," she hugged herself, looking away.

,,But you're cute when you're embarrassed after all this time…" his voice already darkened.

,,Cut it out you-"

She didn't get to say more; he pulled her closer, sliding tongue to her mouth and hands down on her butt, squeezing slightly.

A moment after she was pinned against the wall, legs up at his sides, him down on her neck.

Their foreplay was very often nuzzling like when cats rub faces against each other more than wolves. When she tried to get away, it always ended up just in a different angle, Not that she minded. It felt ticklish and increased the heat, which was the best thing for both.

And it got her always hungry with a aching neck.

,,Don't play!" she whined, arms wrapped around his shoulders for support. ,,Just bite me… it-it was so long… I really want that mark~"

,,You never plied before," he got out in a choked voice.

,,NOW I do…" She lowered head down, brushing nose against his neck. There was a soft purr when he leaned head against hers, then sank teeth to her neck from the side.

For a second it was uncomfortable; after that pure bliss went down her spine.

It wasn't something one would get with every bite. It was purely a mate's thing mixed with mutual lust and a thing not as known among demons – love. It made her cling even more, throwing head back to uncover neck more to him.

,,Come on here," she pulled him down on the bed, rubbing head from top to bottom of his chest, letting out a short purr.

,,You lil' devil…"

He pinned her down to the bed with a growl, biting down again to her neck, but this time only in a playful manner, and pulled her legs apart.

A moment after she felt him sliding in.

,,Kat." It was still a gowl, but softer. ,,Look at me."

She exhaled, opening eyes, finding him leaning forehead against hers, eyes also open.

Heat was all over her face like a cloud suddenly, but she didn't turn head away, altrhough she had to occassionally half-close eyes out of instinct. Him the same.

It wasn't long until there could be heard sighs and growls from both.

One faint whisper was there as well- ,,I love you…"

…

It was a busy day, Kate had to spend it with the creatures in Sanctuary, checking on them.

,,Ya' all alive?"

,,Yeeees," they said in unison.

,,Nobody hurt? All in place? Nobody hungry?"

,,All fine, just a bit bored…"

,,Shut up, Matt. Here it's okay, this – who lives here? ERIN! The hell! That goes to the tiolett?"

,,I'm sorry, miss, we- eh… kinda… it slipped in there," he mumbled, taking the condom out and throwing it out.

,,I hope this won't happen again, cause if you get the piping stuffed I'm _not_ going to fix it. How's Marrie? Cured that shot leg?"

,,She's almost alright," Kirsten referred, going along behind her.

,,Okay… let her know she still has to give me the monthly energy! It- SHIT!"

She slipped on something on the ground, almost falling over.

,,RICH! Here immediately! What's this here? Don't you have a bed?"

Richard flied from behind a corner, turning pale.

,,I forgot to clean up- _I'm sorry!_"

,,_Clean it!_" she barked, pointing to the pool on the ground.

She made a rag out of air and threw it on him.

,,My fault," Kirsten grinned, helping him immediately.

Kate rolled eyes and went on; in the end of the hallway she asked more politely:

,,How are _you_, Marco?"

,,It's fine enough. Still sometimes hard to not go… but I'm getting used," he sighed.

,,If it's easier for you, I'll take you on a hunt with me. Or have you learned by yourself?"

,,Not much yet, but I have to admit, humans are _boring_ in bed. Unless, of course, Lust is around."

,,That's why hunters are better… or, in your case, huntresses. Well you _have_ to know."

,,Yeah, haha. Thanks for the tip!"

That was the first real laughter she heard from him in a while. She smiled, giving him a small kiss.

,,Okay. No mess around!" she said as a joke.

He made a circle with his finger above head, then waved.

She then ran down, looked on the water nymphs (which were a lot less trouble) and out, where her cousin waited.

,,Hi Kat! Glad you're here, so what's the problem?"

,,Nah not a problem, I just need to have a inspection here. You have some friends up there, you know. Can you ask someone?" Kate made puppy eyes. ,,So I won't have trouble…"

,,Okay okay, but later. I have a date."

,,Oh _don't you sayyy_!" she grinned immediately and pulled her down on a bench, opening a drink. ,,What race? Where? Who? A human?"

,,Oh _hell_ no, not a human!" Nathali snapped, grinning, then made a nonchalant face. ,,I put a advertisement in the astral newspaper, a sex offer."

Kate almost choked on her tea.

,,You WHAT?"

,,I- uh… it's just for fun, really! I don't want to pay neither get paid. I just wanna get into a gang bang and I can't get anyone."

The older one stared in utter amazement, mouth hanging open.

,,YOU-? Oh sweet… and WHO with?"

,,I don't know!" she said cheerfully. ,,I've only seen the photos. One of them is Wrath and one a vampire of some sort, hope not Twilight… and some others…"

,,Wraaath. Woo. Wrath is into those things?"

,,Ya bet. Have you _tried_ before?"

,,Og of cooooursee," Kate said sarcastically. ,,NOT! He's my brother-in-law…sort of."

,,And he's one hell of a lover."

,,Oh shush. Anything new?"

,,Oh, ummm… not really. I just visited a few interesting places, checking my restaurants, you know it," she winked. ,,I'll let you know if there's anything new."

,,Thanks, kid."

,,No problem. I'm here for that!"

…

The next day she got it referred.

,,Perfect. I highly recommend it!"

,,I had a foursome once, I had enough," Kate smirked. ,,Too hard to get energy out of that."

,,Aah, you only had incubes, that's not enough."

,,Well, yeah, I'm a chaste woman afterall." Both bursted into laughter.

,,But you still could."

,,Yeaah, maybe. I'll see."

She thought for a while, going over races.

_Those three are good… hell, maybe even Marco would agree to more than one partner in it, heh_…

Thinking over everyone she knew she jumped from race to race, comparing, what she saw…until she stumbled over Wrath.

,,How was he?" she asked without thinking.

,,Sorry?" Nathali raised a eyebrow.

,,Oh, umm… I mean Wrath. How was he?"

,,He was the best," she said with a dreamy grin. ,,the…absolute…best. Lust… well…"

Kate stayed a bit taken aback, but then, he was Lust, it was understandable who all he tried.

,,I mean no offense, he is good, _really_ good, but sort of… _common_! It's enough for some, but _Wrath,_ on the other side… he's so _wild_, you know? It was so… _rough_. Really passionate, haha."

She stared, then looked up to the sky, thinking about it.

_Wild, rough_… _he has to **really** be a dragon in bed, haha_!

A mere second after she imagined him in her own bed.

_That wouldn't be so ba-**KATE, ARE YOU CRAZY? He's your mate's brother**!_

She gave herself a slap.

,,Damn youu, you shouldn't have told me that! Now I think about him…"

,,About _him_ or his body? Or having sex with him?" Nathali smirked, lowering voice at the second sentence.

,,_Holy shit, NATHALI!_ Just _when_ did you become so~ lustful?"

She realized she's talking to Lust's half-daughter.

,,Look who's talking. Well _heey_, why don't you try?"

,,CAUSE HE'S HIS RELATIVE!"

Nathali leaned in closer and asked in a low voice-

,,What about your compromise?"

,,That- that didn't include his _brother_! Geeze, just imagine…"

_…yeah, imagine that you would lie around with Wrath… that isn't such a bad thought, is it? Such a strong and fierce man_…

SLAP. She again gave it to herself.

,,God damn it. I can't sleep with him."

,,Anything is possible, if you want it," Nathali stated philosophically. ,,and you have _a lot_ of that _wanting_!"

,,NO! Just… no."

Until then, she never really thought of him that way. Well it was also true that nobody ever brought up this topic, him in bed. But when she thought about it logically, it did made sense.

He was Wrath, so he did like it harsh –and since he trained a lot he had really good stamina all over. Not mentioning how well _in-shape_ he was.

A few moments of thinking about his upper body and she caught herself drooling.

SLAP.

Her cheek began to feel strange.

,,How big- NO SHIT, _I_ _didn't want to ask! Don't answer,_ DON'T ANSWER!"

,,It's. _Big_. Around this."

Kate stared with open mouth again on her cousin's hands.

,,Hell… ooh my Good… I think I just had a orgasm."

Nathali almost choked on her own laughter.

,,Now imagine what if you _saw_ it!"

,,That would be great… I mean, NO, I don't want to!"

The former princess giggled.

,,Girl talks are really a bunch of fun, aren't they?"


	35. Temptation

**_AUTHOR RANT: Almost feel bad for posting it after reading that one chapter… private joke._**

**_…._**

The night after she went exploring, trying out some new places.

She picked carefully, asking everyone she knew just _where_ the seven sins usually went to. And left those places alone.

This one she picked seemed fine. It was a small but good one, Nathali recommended it to her.

And immediately after she regretted she got in.

Beside the bar there sat greed and sipped out a glass with a but annoyed expression; somewhere in the back was a row.

Kate snuck beside her and sat.

,,Hello…?"

She turned, surprised.

,,Hi! I wouldn't expect YOU here, but… eh, did you intend on staying for long?"

,,No, not really, why?"

,,Good…"

Someone collapsed a few meters away.

,,…because I need someone to take that bunch of shit home."

_Oh no. Oh HELL NO! Not him… please don't let it be…_

_…Wrath. **KARMA**, YOU **BITCH**_!

He was entirely drunk, almost couldn't stand on his feet.

,,I dun' need a _babysi- sitter_, Greed! Besides, I don't wanna go _anywhere_! Yur' the second youngest, what right do ya have to –_hic_- send me home?"

,,I may be the second youngest, but I'm the one with a _brain_ here now!" she snapped back. ,,Kate, be so kind… I'm here for bussiness. It won't be for nothing, really."

Kate looked on him hesitantly. He wasn't so bad on it that he woulnd't stand, but he sure tripped over a lot – she would probably have to help him… and even like this he was still almost perfectly alright.

,,I…uuh… fine. Wrath, will you go-?"

,,Ugh, _fine_," he growled, sitting on the ground. ,,help me uup…"

She jumped over and somehow got him on feet; he managed to grab a fresh bottle and take a gulp before they got out.

,,A street away there's a house we stay in if like this, go there," Greed pointed out, so they stumbled there.

_Why me. Why ME? This is like a very **freaky** coincidence!_

_Someone kill me_.

,,That'a'way, Kat."

,,Oh! Sure, sorry."

,,No problemo. Ehh… a few more meters of stumbling."

He _was_ still quite fine, but staying on a straight path was truly art. They got from side to side, ground-sky, she sure had full hands of work with half dragging him. She was very thankful he didn't stop anywhere to leave his stomach beside a tree or so, but she was sure that one more glass and he would.

,,I'm gonna have suuuuch a hang-_hic_-over tomorrow that I better make this night worth

it, heh!"

She received a slap through the ass.

,,_The hell_, WRATH!" She snapped, blushing.

,,Whaat?" she shrugged it off. ,, I like ya a lot and YOU had a fantasy with me last night when ,_easing the tension_', honorably said."

,,I- I…ah…t-that…you just _came to my mind_!'

,,And you came with that, heheh."

,,_How do you know that_?"

,,Ooh, immortals tend to ,just _know'_ things some close ones think about 'em."

,,Wrath; you're drunk, you won't even remember me tomorrow," she defended herself.

,,Ooh, wanna bet? By the way, we're 'ere."

He opened the door with a small and they shutted after they were in.

,,Where now?"

,,Beedrooom, dummy."

,,Ooof, fine. That's _that_ way?"

,,There- geeeze, I'm tired."

She not-so-gently dropped him to the half-couch half-bed, glad to be rid of him, because he was seriously hard to carry around, and thankfully stretched her back.

,,'anks," he yawned, stretching comfortably on back.

,,No problem." She turned to leave ; then back.

Even in the ridiculous position he was in – half down from the bed – she could see a lot of him clearly.

She had some morals, but what bad can do looking?

And how many times do you have a former gladiator stretched on a bed, unconscious, so he lets you eye him?

This was the first time she managed such a thing and was really pleased, although a bit nervous about someone seeing her.

And then really regretted she can't _touch_.

_Okay, sue me, **I am a perv**. Who can blame me? I'm Lusts mate._

_Yeeeaaah… and you shouldn't drool over his brother, **reeeally** shouldn't…_

_Oh, screw it_.

It was almost weird how he looked _the same_ since the 15th century, yet she never noticed much details.

_If only I had a drawing pad and pencils with me! …or at least a camera… or a freakin **mobile**, so I'd take a photo_.

_Okay, artistic needs are artistic needs. What the hell._

She leaned over him, carefully studying. He seemed asleep, which she wasn't surprised about, so she even _more_ ca-re-fu-lly outstretched a hand and placed it on his stomach.

_Woah, he has really **hot** skin, like a high fever_-

Then, when a hand flied up and caught her wrist, she discovered he's not asleep at all.

,,Well well well, kitten wants to play? You can put that hand lower, hun, I won't be… _angry_ about it."

She could practically see her own blush. How many times did she _herself_ use this trick on hunters? Faking she's unconscious… how could she assume he was _really_ asleep before checking his heartbeat? And she didn't even think herself the bigger predator here.

,,I-I-I did-didn't m-mean to do anything!" she stuttered, trying to pull away. In vain.

,,Oh? Well too late for that, hun. You shouldn't have touched me."

In a matter of seconds she was on the bed, oh him, held on place.

,,Wha… _Let me go_!"

,,Aw. You don't really want me to, do you?"

_He_ definitely didn't want to. Under her she felt some hardness that took her breath away, causing her to blush even more.

,,Of course ye-"

A moment after he pulled her head down, crashing lips onto hers.

,,W-Wr-Wrath… w-we really _shouldn't_ do this…" she pulled away nervously.

,,Chiiill, girl, he won't find out," he smirked, pulling her down again.

It was somewhere at that poinht that morals said to themselves they'd take a holiday.

Another matter of seconds; clothes. It took him a awfully short time to take off all hers and his own pants.

,,Ooh, my. You've probably heard before, but I can see why's he all over you."

,,_Stop that staring_," she growled, covering herself with arms.

,,Oh _nonono_. I wanna see," he licked lips.

,,It's still a bad idea… and if you wanna get something, I _ain't going to help yo- _Eek!"

It slipped in all the way.

,,No? Still not? Well, I have to try more it seems," he sighed.

,,I-I really wo-won't move a-along, Wrath…"

,,Oh, geez. That's what everyone says."

,,I mean-nt… it… I – ah- don't _the hell move when I'm talking!_ I can't… even- _a-ah…_ W-Wrath…_Wrath_… fine, I will, I _will_, OH GODTHATSGOOD! Move!"

,,Fiiinally!"

He threw her down, to the bottom, going up, maybe even surprised about the fact she wrapped legs around his waist.

,,That's good," he still was grinning. ,,what a fire ther- woah, _woah_!"

She sat up again, surprising him when he fell backwards.

,,Not so fast, dragon. The first time I'm always up!"

,,Fine," he chuckled, placing hands on her hips. ,,you lil' minx. Go on."

The grin changed to a more serious face soon enough – chuckles into growls.

As Nathali said, he was the fire itself. A bit lazy – being drunk – but nevertheless great. And with all that sarcasm gone it made her even feel guilty. But as they say; it's nice to avoid a temptation, but even nicer to fall to it.

…

,,How long has it been?"

,,I dunno, I lost count. But I'm still drunk so not long."

,,Probably not." She just got a weird feeling like she should have been gone in a while. Nevertheless licked along.

All of a sudden he tensed – and it wasn't just lower body.

,,Stop!" he hissed.

,,What is it?"

,,_Stop_, goddamnit! Do you want him to see us together?"

Kate fell of the bed from shock. With a snap she was dressed.

,,_Cover up_!" she barked on Wrath, who was still pale as a wall, all over from sweat and still panting.

Then she ran out the door – to bump into her mate.

,,Wh-? Kate, what are _you_ doing here?" his eyes widened.

,,I- well… Greed sent be to bring-" she looked over to the bedroom and changed mind. ,,_drag_ in Wrath. It was hard work."

He eyed her, then leaned down and took a deep breath. She ceased to flinch, but was really tempted to.

,,Oh. That's why you have his scent all over?"

,,Y-yeah. Um… he's there, I'll go," she waved, made a nervous grin and fast as a shooting star ran out the door.

Now the guilt washed all over, she was sure she wouldn't endure his gaze any longer. Not like this.

_Oh. Sweet. Lilith. I slept with my brother in law._

SLAP.

_NEVER. AGAIN. YOU. SLUT!_


	36. Blood Red

**_I feel it deep within_**

**_It's just beneath the skin_**

**_I must confess that I feel like a monster…_**

**_(Skillet – Monster)_**

It was quite a cold summer.

There was a few typically hot, sunny, breath-takingly bad days for her to hide and only somehow live through, but otherwise she took care to make storms. Make – not summon, but pull the clouds together and smash it to make lighting and rumbling.

She always did it.

But the hot days were hard. She was up until three, slept until one –but was in bed as long as it was possible.

Which was usually until two.

There was chaos in their flat. There was her, Eve (her mother), grandmother, grandfather, aunt and two cousins which drove her crazy.

They yelled on each other on a daily basis – all the adults scolded her why didn't she want to spent time withn them and she was sick of it.

The kids felt too warm, far too light for her liking – and although they adored her, she would give anything to get away from them.

The nights, when she was apart from her family, were a relief.

She freely stretched, purred, rolled over like a animal and mostly could fall limp and go out of her body to meet the astral.

But the light made her weak, far too weak.

One day, when she couldn't even lift head up from the ground to meet Lust, she had absolute mental breakdown.

,,It's worthless, _worthless_! My whole life like this, I'm good for nothing nor here not there! I-I can't even get up- I'm a horrible mate…"

,,Hey, Kat, you're sick, that happens…"

,,No, I'm _not_ sick. I'm _weak_. I hate this! I- if I could… if only I could stay…"

,,Stay where?" he asked, a bit taken aback.

,,Here... stay in the astral for good…"

He picked her up suddenly, upset and frightened. More frightened.

,,Don't even _think_ about that! What would that sacrifice be for then?" She sniffed, turning away.

,,Well… _where in the hell_ _ARE YOU?_ WHAT GOOD WAS IT WHEN IT'S THE SAME?"

She hadn't even touched him, just yelled her lungs out. He lowered sight, stepping back, not knowing, where to look, and for a split second he looked afraid.

,,SO WHAT OF IT- **WHAT** OF IT! I ONLY LOST…"

Collapsing in tears, she covered face with hands.

,,I-I want… I want my wings back," she sobbed heavily.

He looked hurt, then her sheer frustration got to him.

,,I'm sorry," he mumbled softly.

,,Oh, _sorry_. Not as much as I am," she looked up with a basilisk-like glare.

This time he haven't moved, only stared back with a tired and somewhat resignated look. Then he dropped head down, sitting on the ground.

,,Now _what_ do you expect from me?" she snapped.

He haven't said a word, only looked back when he got the wave of swears, offenses, pleadings to leave and after just sobs directed to nobody in particular, none of which was his fault.

But in a while she calmed, then was glad to have him there.

,,I'm sorry…"

,,It's alright," he said calmly, then sat by her side, placing hands on her head.

,,I'm a horrible mate, ain't I?" she smiled, still in tears.

,,No. Not at all… I'm surprised your nerves endured it for so long anyway."

She looked up.

,,But I shouldn't have yelled on you."

,,The alpha female sometimes has a right to yell, even if it was on devil himself. Particularly in summer."

…..

She went on through July like a helpless, lifeless corpse.

_Don't do it again, Kate, **not** again suicide…_

But then it was revealed why were her hormones out as if constantly having her days – from the first full moon of August it was their mating season.

The incubes – counting in Lust as well – weren't that much affected. At the start Kate only saw they had painful expressions, since suddenly none of their pants seemed to fit, but then they adjusted it with a simple spell and a few times alone in the bathroom.

The succubes, including her, had it worse.

Once a week wasn't enough, they had to do it at least three times and more, otherwise even _existing_ was painful and annoying.

She was constantly horny, she could ignore it but not get rid of it. She was bitchy above anyone's liking, especially the younger demons. One minute she would scream out their name – the next, if they pissed her out, feel like ripping their heads off.

She was a bit more polite to her mate, yet still she yelled on him far more than she would usually and sometimes he had to run to not get hit by a fireball, or go sleep on the couch (or home, if he wanted to; nevertheless, not beside her).

She did a small research on the subject, noticing all the succubes were like that, though not to such a extreme as her.

,**Females of any kind, but especially carnivorous, have tendencies to be more aggressive during mating season. It is a natural reaction as for better finding a mate and afterwards protecting both herself and her young. For example a tigress has to mate a hundred times in order to get pregnant…**'

She smirked at that.

_Me a mother… dream on, girl, dream on… I don't even know, if I'd be a good mother… Heh. Who knows? Who knows…_

_Now I'm hungry again._

…..

,,Running, running, running, back-forth, I'm there, I'm not there, I want to be a vampire, I don't want to be one, I wanna be a alpha, I don't want a coven… WHAT THE HELL! _Nathali_, if you're gonna go on like this, they are going to kick you out of the astral sphere _for good_!"

When saying ,_they'_ Kate pointed both up and down, to the floor.

,,Ah yeah, whatever," the younger girl rolled eyes.

,,I am serious!" Kate snapped. ,,Do you think it's a _playground_? It's a different _world_, not a internet game! You can't just make up your own rules!"

,,Since your season started you're _very_ annoying."

,,Holy… aah. Whatever. _You_ will have trouble, not me."

,,Did your season end?" Nathali jumped to a different topic.

,,Yes," the demon rolled eyes. ,,thankfully. I think at least. It was a pain in the ass… quite literally."

,,I bet some of the clubs in the astral gained a lot during it," Nathali stated half-teasingly, optimistically.

,,Ah, yes, _clubs_. Especially where we are employed. My pack quite _was_ drained out, especially the boys."

,,Lust wasn't?" she asked innocently, which gained her a glare.

,,I do not question where he is when he's away from me."

,,Yeah. Hey, were you ever employed as a one-night stand in one? I heard it's great business."

,,Once. Got about 100 death tokens," Kate stated carelessly

,,That's good for a one night stand!" Nathali snorted. ,,Even the _best_ of them gets no more than 1000."

,,That's good!" Kate nodded, sitting behind the kitchen table. ,,But it's tricky busines. And can get boring after a while. _Treasure hunting_, now _that's_ something! That's fun."

,,Imagine how much would _Lust's mate_ get," her cousin went on with the rant anyway, gaining a eyeroll from the older one. ,,Oh well. You can ask that one, I dunnowhathername is, the one that gets the 1000. You know. She was once."

The older one immediately snapped into attention, ears twitching forward like ones of a animal.

,,She what?"

,,She was once his mate… but that was a good while ago, like, ten years," Nathali added quickly, seeing her face.

Only. _Ten_. _Freakin_. _YEARS_.

,,They _split_ then, I mean. But she was anyway popular enough then. Now she's among the top."

,,Oh, I got it, don't worry." _Such a calm appearance and voice; walking lie, Kate_.

….

**_It's lovely to see you… Fall off the stairs, breaking your skull in two…_**

_Singing a song while going for a kill. Psychopath much, eh, Kate?_

But it helped her concentrate on her invisibility and speed… Still she was surprised how quickly and swiftly she snuck behind the guards. Nobody saw her, felt her, smelled her; nothing.

As golden smoke she – by instinct – found exactly the room she needed, slipping in quietly.

All she needed was to cover whole. She didn't even know she could so well merge in with the surroundings, standing in her normal form only beside the bed.

,,Hell-oh to you, dear."

She never after it could quite recall the woman –or girl's? – face.

She didn't even remember the color of her eyes, not the shape of her hair, not even her aura. She never had any nightmares despite staring right into her face when quickly slitting her throat.

The only thing she did remember was the horror and the shriek at which human blood froze in veins-

,,YOU?"

_Scream all you want, you won't wake up with a scream…_

_No one leaves the monsterican dream~_

The one that was with her in bed met his end more mercifully, but nevertheless did.

_Can you hear all the children scream?_

_Chills of fear like a sawblade cutting deep…_

_Once again I bring flames, I bring cold_

_I'm the BloodRed Sandman coming home_

_On this unholy night I will make you my own_

_Blood Red Sandman coming home again…_

,,I'm coming home again~" while ripping the woman's heart and soul. Heart to not leave clues, soul for her father. Okay, now she could be seen a bit. _Got to get away, losing concentration_…

She slipped out through the window, pondering-

_Am I really as mercyless? Probably… yes. Hah. Who can blame me?_

She slept soundly that night.


	37. Association of Magicals or Club Weird

**Filler chapter_,_ but there _is_ a important thing in!**

**_…._**

**_I'm just a loser in the game of love,_**

**_I'm just a stray boy in the shade,_**

**_And how I wish to know what love is like,_**

**_To find someone to contemplate…_**

**_(Avantasia – Scarecrow_**)

The first day in new school was, so to say, a bigger success than she expected.

She came in first, but not long after her came another girl.

She was tall, all in dark green, dark, long, curly hair to be envied by top models all over her, slightly pointed ears and eyes so dark you couldn´t tell, what colors are they. She talked and talked, never stopping – Kate right then found out it was a fighter, going to 3 different types of fighting sports, and a nature person - although she could hack anyone´s computer, which she found out to be true after Henrietta got into her mobile using her own laptop.

She had a quiet, cheerful, even if a tad lazy voice, and good reflexes.

The third one that came waltzing in, looking confused by the whole world, could only be described by her name, which was Caroline. What a burst of familiar aura was that!

Purple-black-red hair sticking everywhere, tied with a shoe lace, all in black, pale as death, and wide-open pale blue eyes.

(Straight that day they found out she didn´t care about anyone´s opinion, she could burst out laughing with something that sounded like witch laughter in the middle of the class just because she thought of something funny – and then, of course, shared the thought. Or she lied down on the desk, completely at peace, not really noticing the teacher was there already.)

Her voice had a child-like melody all the time, even when she spoke seriously, and had a accent.

It wasn´t noticeable. It was a undertone layer, pipes up, down, as if used to breathing different air than what was there.

The fourth girl that came wasn´t found out immediately. She tapped in quietly, looking around carefully, adjusting the glasses on her nose to a more proper position, crossing qite unusually long and slim legs and only then eyeing the other ones.

,,Hi there!´´ Caroline called cheerfully.

,,Hello?"

This one's voice was quieter, but also held a accent. Like she didn't like the language she was speaking much, but went with it anyway to avoid confusion or other things. Then she

flopped the greenish blue tips of her hair behind the shoulder and sat on the place beside Kate, obviously that was supposed be hers.

Kate thought, humorously, that she resembled a deer.

,,Who'r you?"

,,Me?"

,,Well, no ghost is behind, so you."

,,Bianca. And you are…?"

,,Caroline! Pleased."

,,Kathrine," Kate raised out a hand, which she got no response for.

,,Excuse me, but I don't like shaking hands," Bianca said immediately after, looking a tad bit ashamed.

,,Yeap, me neither," Caroline snorted. ,,I hate when people want to do that. I don't like anyone solid, meh."

,,How about someone astral?" Kate said with a grin, looking in her direction. She quite expected that the girl would wave it away, but then, she didn't know yet that she was a master in not getting _any_ sarcastic or joking tones.

,,Those? Well, I think they are okay… apart from the demons that try to possess me. I don't like them."

There was silence in the classroom for a while. Long while. Bianca lifted up head a bit, gazing into her direction. Kate explicitly stared.

,,Do you believe in ghosts, Caroline?" Henrietta brought up.

,,Do you believe in trees?" Caroline tossed back with a smirk. ,,Since I see them every day, yes. Some are really good friends."

Again silence.

_,,So do you knowtheastralspherewell?_"

Kate stumbled over her own words, asking.

,,I.. err, yes. I don't go in it, since I have always trouble, but I know a lot of people from there… heh, well, _people_… expeople. And demons sometimes come bother me."

One of the mentioned species, which sat in the classroom, suddenly felt a urge to go hug the girl.

,,But that may be because I'm not human." The last two words got down in tone, to almost a guilty whisper.

,,And what?"

Kate blurted it out without thinking – a reflex from the astral. She almost regretted it right there and then, be it not for the answer.

,,Well… I'm not from Earth. I'm from... I'm a alien."

Silence.

Still.

Nobody nothing.

,,That gives a whole new meaning to ,racism'," Kate stated.

Now all four bursted into laughter.

,,Do ya see ghosts?" Caroline then asked with a smile.

,,I see everything from the astral," the demon stated. ,,but that may be obvious since I'm at home there more than here."

,,Sometimes," Henrietta shrugged.

,,I don't talk to them," Bianca added, looking into her bag intently. ,,they scare me a bit…"

At that Kate laughed too.

,,If you're scared of ghosts, wait for the incubes!" she smirked on her. Bianca raised eyebrows.

,,What are those?" Caroline blinked a few times as well.

,,Oh… a breed of demons."

,,There are breeds? Wow, I didn't know that."

,,Of course yes. These are of the, uh, Lust side."

,,What do they do?"

She stayed quiet.

,,They're ones that come into the dreams of humans and cause… a special kind of dreams to feed on energy. Or they come to other species too, when they let them, but people are the best."

,,You mean wet dreams?" Henrietta asked, chuckling.

,,Yes."

,,So they could come to our classmates too?' Caroline's eyes widened. ,,Like the boys."

,,No," Kate chuckled. ,,incubes are only male and only feed on women. Their counterbart are succubes, which do the opposite."

,,God, that's complicated." Now they all laughed again.

,,And they come to you too?" Kate stayed quiet.

,,No, I… I'm not human."

,,Oh, good!" Caroline laughed and clapped twice. ,,For a while I thought I screwed up by telling one, haha! And what…? Oh, you don't have to tell, if you don't want to."

Kate shrugged. ,,Maybe later…"

,,You?" Caroline turned to Henrietta.

,,Oh, me? I'm not anything special," she hrugged it off modestly.

,,Come on, do tell!" The alien pleaded. Henrietta hung head and muttered out a barely understandable word, blushing slightly.

,,Night elf?" Caroline repeated it out loud cheerfully. ,,That's awesome! I've never met one before!"

One more was left out, and when she wanted to sneak out, the three other girls turned to her.

,,How about you, Bianca?" caroline called after her.

She looked on them with a bit of a frightened face, winking.

,,Whaat?"

,,Are you human?"

Kate expected a yes, or hesitation, but Bianca immediately blurted out a very clear and almost insulted ,No'.

,,And what are you?"

_Now that'll be interesting_, Kate waited for the answer with a wide lunatic grin, waggling tail.

,,I- um." She frowned and hesitated. ,,How do you say it in Slovak?"

,,What?" Henrietta blinked, surprised.

,,Yay, guessing game!" Caroline clapped.

,,It's a kind of … people sometimes mistake it with a pony or horse, but we have a horn, one… _ah_, got it!" she snapped fingers happily.

,,_Unicorn_?" Kate's chin dropped down. So _that's_ why she seemed like a deer!

It also the explained the aversion to shaking hands.

Caroline bursted into hysterical laughter, almost choking, the other two simply stared.

,,I've never seen a unicorn like this before," Kate admitted when Bianca sat back down beside her. ,,Although I did think you looked deer- or horse like."

,,Yayyy, you figured out my – um, sacred form!" This time it was Bianca who clapped cheerfully. ,,Not many did."

_I wonder why_.

The four became know in the school as the official ,Club Weird' and some said ,Witches of Eastwick'. Again, it was no wonder why.


	38. All in flesh

**_Fortune favors just the brave - that the blessed always say_**

**_Love will come in time – but I'm always late_**

**_Pray the wine my will to take and those evil hands to tie_**

**_Wreaking havoc, baneful sight is growing dim~_**

**_Tie the dream, I've had my fill,_**

**_Raze the love and tie my will_**

**_Fires ploughing up my head-_**

**_Oh forgive, I will forget…_**

**_(Avantasia – Blizzard On a Broken Mirror)_**

,,Kat, there's prophecies."

Waiting, triumphant, curious tone; nothing good to hear from Nathali.

,,2012, yeah. I know. Why?"

,,Well, I can't seem to find them anywhere! And like, _anywhere_. I've been to all the Earth libraries; Alexandria, Vatican, internet, non-earthly ones; _nowhere_. They're nowhere!"

,,What am _I_ supposed to do with that?" she sighed, rubbing eyes. When that girl wanted something, she was impossible to shake off…

The smaller girl crossed legs, glancing out the door, then closing it.

,,Were YOU asking?"

,,No. Maybe in the Wind Tower there will be something."

,,Wind Tower?" Nathali titled head to the side, frowning.

,,Haven't heard of it? It's a place for all the birds, wind elementals, air creatures, snd the usual, winds, ghosts, Wind Lady… um, you know. And there's a library too." Nathali frowned.

,,How did you get in there? I didn't get past the guards in the main hall."

,,I am part wind elemental, remember?" she raised a eyebrow.

,,Oh, yes… sorry. There's one demon that might know! Are you in for visiting him?"

,,Riiight. Where can I find him?"

,,Um, and when you're at it, could you ask a small favor too?" Nathali made a innocent grin. She rolled eyes.

…..

The Black forest's market – black too, by the way – was a place to find everything.

,,Please," he was smirking. ,,you want to know about the location of the prophecy book AND are asking a favor from your cousin, who STILL HAS DEBTS HERE? And you think that will be cheap?"

,,…No."

He stood up from the table, closing the tent more.

,,How much?" she sighed, rubbing eyes again, thinking about her poor account and how into minus will it be after this payment.

,,Two hours, let's say."

She looked up, sensing a flicker of lust from the incubus.

,,…Excuse me?"

,,Oh please, m'lady. You always solved your payments like this. Why not again? It's a really good offer."

She groaned mentally. Indeed, like a real slut, she used to do that…

,,Otherwise it would be how much?"

He ripped a piece of paper out from under his table and wrote something down. Then he pushed it to her.

,,_That's blackmail!_ Are you selling me your whole head?" she shrieked.

,,You can leave. Either to the back with me or through the front alone."

She sighed again, then sprung forward and closed a hand around his throat tightly.

,,If you dare mentioning this anywhere, ANYWHERE, you're dead meat, UNDERSTAND?"  
He nodded, not a bit appaled.

…..

,,Wind Tower, otherwise also Sea Castle, Earth hall, and so on. Other elemental ones. But I get only to the Wind Tower, so we're screwed."

,,No, we're not!" Nathali stated optimistically, sitting straight on the bed. ,,You at least found some locations out-!"

,,THAT PIECE OF INFORMATION WAS WORTHLESS FOR ME! I could have just flied there and checked for myself, and what good are the places I can't go to to me? That fuckin' CHEATER! When I get my hands on him I swear I'll rip his-!"

,,You can go there and check," she interrupted her.

,,And if nothing's there?" Kate asked challengingly and crossed arms.

,,Well… _I know_! You remember the time we called Lorraine?"

,,Lively," Kate said sarcastically, sitting comfortably into the armchair.

,,We could call someone other!"

The demon raised a eyebrow. ,,Seriously? Who would come?"

,,Someone surely."

,,I don't think it's a good idea."

,,Oh come on! You know I'm a great medium! Anyone gents into me, you just have to think of him! What could possibly go wrong?"

She rolled eyes. ,,Okay, we can try. But that's it, just _try_, alright?"

,,Right!" nathali nodded and exhaled.

,,But if it's HER again, I'm throwing you out of my bed and room!"

,,I promise I won't let _her_ in. What, you think I liked her in me? _Hell no_! So don't worry."

,,_Fiiinee_. Sit and concentrate…"

In a matter of seconds she nodded and Kate ran a hand across her forehead. The girl immediately collapsed and she jumped away, not knowing, who will come.

Nothing happened.

She slowly relaxed, even when the smaller one moved. She paced around the room in silence and darkness, opened the window, closed it, then sat down to the armchair across the bed, contemplating getting a cup of tea while waiting

,,Nathali?"

Her cousin sat up, glanced on her, around the room, then on herself and with a small groan lied back down.

,,Great medium, eh?"

No response. ,,Hey, kitten, are you alright?" she got up and hovered above her, hand outstretched – then she pulled it back, sensing a vibe. Male vibe.

She sat up, staring on Kate.

,,Um, hi?" the demon raised a eyebrow, immediately noticing differences. No response, not even a flinch. She just stared… she? Right?

Kate sat again, fidgeting under the intense gaze.

That… creature… seemed very content in it's place, as if it knew it here perfectly, placed in a position on the bed it was many times before.

It was used to being quiet, just watching her every move like when you watch someone that doesn't communicate with you by anything but telepathy unless not being in the astral sphere.

And all those faces, movements, that calmness were so terribly familiar she got nervous, because she – for the world – couldn't figure out just who was lying in her bed… placed like someone she knew…

Who she thought of, touching her cousin's head?

,,If it didn't go as planned just _tell me_," she stared everywhere but that other one's eyes, already knowing that yes, indeed, it went as planned.

,,Who do you think you're talking to?" it asked, seemingly a bit amused.

,,Um, Nathali?" It raised a eyebrow.

,,And you're crazy?" This time _she_ didn't respond.

,,WHO are you? I'm really lost, I'm sorry."

It half-snorted, half-chuckled ( a thing she, too, heard before) and lifted up two fingers opposite each other.

,,Do you see the energy?" Indeed, that could be seen. It was a black-red-green aura with a bit of reddish pink…

,,Y-y-yes, i-in the astral," she stuttered out, now knowing but not really being able to respond properly. She was pleased beyond happiness and horrified at once.

,,Excuse me," she jumped up to the door right when the other collapsed again, and on shaking legs ran to the kitchen to get water.

After a while Nathali came running back, confused.

,,Well- what? What happened?"

,,N-n-n-no-not-thing…" Kate stuttered out drinking the third glass in a row.

,,What _nothing_? Who was here? And _why_ are you so stuttered out?"

She gulped it down, then blurted out-

,,_Lust_."

She really thought of all scenaries she could; most were ridiculous, some serious, some plain usual, some post-apocalyptic – but she didn't even _dream_ that the first meeting in the human sphere would be in her cousin's body.

…


	39. Pressures

He was back a hour after, again in nathali's body. This time she was quite prepared and she lowered shields in mind, all guard to let the other's feelings, instincts and emotions in. Thoughts, even. She was a good empathic but even more with him.

,,Why." Still, the question caught her off guard.

,,You do have a right, but only during mating season!"

She immediately remembered her earlier payment.

**_That son of a-!_**

,,But… that was just a quickie," she grinned nervously.

Sulking, wounded pride, and newly - shock. But there was also concentration, awareness… and a bit of stress. The last part surprised her.

,,You've been there for two hours!"

,,It… it was nothing. It MEANT nothing."

Flare of anger.

_Good, Katie, you're making it better and better…_

He for a while glared speechlessly, then he abruptly left, making Nathali fall over.

Just after that came the true fun… or fun as for who.

,,Just good he doesn't know about those photos," Kate stated, exhaling. Nathali nodded and right after she gasped and collapsed again.

,,_What photos?_"

_Oh shit_. ,,Nothing, it… only… I… w-we were just harmlessly having fun a-and-"

One quick movement – he pulled her finger to his grip, checking her memory by energy. It was a firm grip, a bit painful, it was a not-so-subtle asking for submission even if she struggled, tensed up, wanting to get away. But after a moment she gave in – relaxed the whole hand, whole body, accepting the maybe-too-hard, but nevertheless her mate's dominance. He let go slightly, then pulled away.

,,You took photo's of male butts in the mall?" he asked non-believingly.

,,That was to imitate one porn we watch- um… Well, Nathali watched, I more was glancing and translating… helping her search… and- so on. We more discussed experiences…" Now he _really_ was pissed, although she for the world couldn't interpret, why _exactly_.

,,Yeah, don't forget you drooled, and I mean LITERALLY drooled over some _Criss Angel_ or I-dunno-whats-his-name!" he made wild signs along, which wouldn't have looked funny with _him_, but it did on her cousin.

,,Oh, _that_! That was just fun, girl ride. It was crazy, nothing serious."

He snorted, at what she had to smile.

,,Really, we never were serious about anything we said. You know young minds, they stray but it's nothing…"

Glancing on her sideways she spotted a different thing.

,,NO WAY. You're in my cousin's body!"

He tapped chin thoughtfully, looking to the ceiling.

,,…And that's a problem?"

,,I- of course it is!" she almost yelled out, blushing.

,,No, the problem is… I got too close to you. To anyone's liking…"

She only sat fondled like a asian lady, letting him play with her hair, not knowing, what to do. She had to look like a total idiot.

,,Look… anyone would be okay, any _male_ would be okay, but… not my family."

He was quiet, then left more slowly than before and didn't come back again.

Only then the worst came.

She had heard of – and seen – rabid, crazy, instinct only based creatures. Level X. They were in werewolf movies a lot; anyone could see that type.

They were strong, without morals, agile… not too bright when in a frenzy. But she never had to deal with one before. Not with the fact she couldn't hurt it.

She was frightened by big, brainless things. And they disgusted her. She was a talker, politician, at times seductress, not a fighter; and having to deal with something physically quite tired her. Be it not succubus things, of course.

But having to push away a lustful, wild thing in her cousin's body was HELL. No, not even that; she had been to hell and it was her home. There it was bad somewhere, but it was home to her.

This was something that she just couldn't handle. She couldn't think for all the movement, she was dead tired and panting after a while with all the adrenaline.

,,What the hell was THIS for?" she shouted between breaks, sobbing and barely standing, leaning against the bed. ,,Why don't you come to do your dirty job alone, you _coward_?" It was two hours!

There was no response, but the beast was gone. And there was peace for a minute.

She almost collapsed with relief, finally exhaling and sitting down to let her legs rest, leaning against the bed.

,,At least you learned your lesson."

She lifted head in shock, staring into nothing at that cold tone of voice. At that it snapped – she got up on her knees and gave out a slap before she realized, what she's doing.

,,**OUCH**! The hell, Kate! Do you know, how that stings?"

,,Oh, it's… it's you," she blinked, covering mouth with palm. ,,I'm so sorry, Nathali! It wasn't for you… please don't slap me back."

,,I'm not going to," she hissed, rubbing cheek. ,,but that one sure landed well. Who was it for?"

,,Lust."

,,Wait, what?" Nathali scorned.

,,Uh, well… I'll tell you in the morning." She let out a huff of air, neither a sigh or relief, just that neutral huff dogs sometimes make. ,,I swear… he's not getting any for half a year for this…"

,,THEN _BE IT!_"

If her slap stung, this one almost sent her flying backwards by the sheer force. Wrath would have been proud for it if he was there. She barely caught balance, staring again in shock, while the younger girl was sitting straight again, looking on her wide-eyed, startled.

,,What- I- _I'm sorry, I-!_ T-that wasn't from me!" Real regret was heard.

,,I…know," she mumbled, looking down. ,,It was him. It's not your fault, Nattie."

A year.

…..

Later that month – at the time when all the leaves were brown and yellow and red – the ,club weird' talked about ghosts – and by chance about the astral. Caroline started it. She always said everything that came to her mind. They laughed on it like mad and probably all felt a weight dropping off their shoulders.

But it wasn't always good, this sharing.

During the talks she could compare herself to them. Bianca never let herself be pushed around; she had the boys underfoot, even if squeaking and jumping two meters ito the air

If seeing something inappropriate. But her intelligence compensated for it.

Henrietta went without saying. Her carreer would be either a cop or a computer programmer, she often showed them, what she could do, and thought the school she was in was absolutely useless. Caroline had head in the clouds all the time, depressed or not, and often got them into trouble, but Kate knew nobody who was more free and herself around everyone, not caring. It got them often into trouble, but who cares? Seeing the silliness and cheery mood of them being together…

,,So what if we're having fun," Caroline sulked when they stayed after school as a punishment. ,,We're young! Foolish! _Sweeeet sixteeeen_!"

Kate looked to her side on the purple hair there, where Caroline secretly tried to drink from a bottle hidden in her bag, and something dawned on her.

Indeed. She was sixteen.

_Only_ sixteen.

She wasn't even adult yet. And look at her…

If a pale face could be felt, she just felt it.

She was just a girl. Maybe some took her as a already mature female, as their leader, looked up to her for help and to restrain them – when, in fact, she just wanted to be looked after herself and left alone to jump freely, nobody's role-model. It was incredible pressure.

The heaviness returned, but not because she kept a secret, but because she revealed her own she didn't even recall keeping.

Yes indeed. She was never completely _free_ among her own – just for the sole fact that she couldn't act random if they thought she was supposed to have self-confidence and self-control and to be a good leader.

Nevermind the fact she wasn't even past puberty. She was still almost a child, at least by mind.

Indeed. Having a at least half a millenium older ALPHA demon mate wasn't _always_ as great as it sounded.

But most didn't realize. The pluses, be it too much, turned to minuses after a while when one couldn't handle it.

_Now, isn't school a blessing?_


	40. 2012

,,Do you think it will really happen?" Nathali murmured, staring into the ceiling.

,,What?" Kate turned to her.

,,That thing with the astral sphere. Some say that it will be real. Beside human one."

,,You mean that it will be solid."

She had heard of that rumor. It sproutet through the astral sphere like a disease, like a virus of optimism. Catching everyone. It went through Hell, through the meadows of Heaven, Wind Tower, all the dimensions near Earth…

,,_Where have all the feelings gone? _

_Why has all the laughter ceased?_" Kate piped out a song quietly. She always did that if a song fitted their little talks.

,,Where would you go?" she asked.

,,I'd stay here; when we can go back-forth as we please…"

,,_Why am I loved only when I'm gone? _

_Gone back in time to bless the child_…"

,,And you?"

,,I'd go to Hell… well, when we can go back-forth as we please it's unimportant, no?"

,,Touche. Hell can be good."

,,_How can I ever feel again?_

_Given the chance, would I return?_

_Why am I loved only when I'm gone?_

_Gone back in time to bless the_-"

She got up on all fours, immediately full-on alert, when her cousin collapsed.

_Oh, not again!_

Adrenaline flowed immediately through her so much her head started to ache. When the girl slowly raised herself again, a sly, devilish smirk on her face, she jumped off the bed like a deer, tensed muscles. Her hand flied out to point by itself-

,,Name! Race! _Immediately_!"

It eyed her, amusedly chuckling.

,,Mhmm… why telling race when you're my mate?"

,,You… oh… thank God." Relief washed her over like a blanket. She stood, just breathing, hands on her face, when she felt a touch on her cheek.

She hadn't sensed it right away, but now yes – a wave of her favorite sin.

,,Wait – NO! Not now! Wait until I'm in as w-"

The relief didn't last long when she saw the grin and a predatiry stance on the bed; like a tiger ready to launch.

And he was like that. Or… half _she_, so said.

In the morning she discovered she didn't remember almost nothing up until she dropped unconscious (after making sure he was gone). Instincts kicked in fully this time for her too. And damn, did she want to get rid of him. She only knew there were hisses, growls, barks, jumping and pushing and fighting him off and in the morning she found blood under her nails and on her neck; with nathali complaining about a hellish taste in her mouth and that she was scratched all over.

With all that, it almost striked her strange she was _glad_ for the night.

Never saying it out loud, she was worried because of what happened at the last possession.

He was driven by a entirely different mix of emotions than was likely for him and it made him act in a outrageous, dirty, unnatural way-

Like a human. A really jealous human man. It _did_ make her angry. It made her yell on him that he's a coward and a lot worse names. In return, she got a slap.

She was worried her acts really cut that deep as to make him different – and that really frightened her.

And that show at night, that he let it all out, that he could act purely like what he was while still knowing how far to go calmed her. It was a reassurance, albeit a harsh one, that indeed he still had a dark side in, without any human weaknesses.

That she fought was secondary. She wasn't going down until he got a male body. And a good challenge once a while, what harm was that to him?

….

When she went to the kitchen in the morning, a surprise awaited her.

,,Why hello, kitten! Hungry too?"

Kate blinked a few times, wondering if she's up. Was Wrath _really_ in her cousin's fridge, hunting there for ham?

She turned on heel, going to the living room, where Nathali watched TV.

,,Do you know that Wrath is in your kitchen?"

She didn't seem surprised, she only nodded.

,,He lives here… dad's fault, hehe. He's in the fridge every few minutes or he's haunting me… or, well, used to; he tried it once. He jumped on me at night, I almost fell off the bed, and I gave him such a smack it went through his head. He yelled on me ,I was just kidding! You've got no sense of humour…' Humour, eh. Nice humour. He didn't try again." Kate bursted into laughter.

,,That wasn't all! What they did with Pride – oh hell. Imagine, on Patty's bed!

I just woke up at night to a kind of screeching of wood and weird sounds…

I turned head and there- those two, Pride on top, and quite a hot action I have to say."

The older girl's laughter became more loud.

,,Wrath turned to me, wide-eyed, gestured me wildly to lie back down and muttered something in the lines of ,Don't mind us, sleep, get the hell back to sleep!' He was actually pretty scared. And that wasn't all!"

Kate was now cracking up completely, almost falling over.

,,After a while Pride's head bursted into flames. Maybe of the passion, I don't know… Wrath half sat up, staring, asking ,What the fuck is happening?'

She glared on him, answering ,My head's on fire, you asshole!'"

,,So THOSE TWO together!" she now DID fall over. ,,Who would've thought!"

,,I'd say they had a lot of it going on. And if they ever have a daughter, it will be War," Nathali rolled eyes. ,,Come sit from there, please, you look like you're high."

….

The last day of 2011 was quite busy in the astral sphere. It was only half past seven and half of Sanctuary was already drunk; a golden boar was chasing Maayden in a Santa Claus hat, Kirsten and the water nymphs were sliding on sacks down the hill, all happy, and matt was throwing his insides out in the toilett.

Rich wasn't as lucky. He managed to only get into kitchen.

,,You're cleaning this up, you're aware of it I hope," Kate made a sour grin.

,,I- I , yeah, I know," he cought. ,,I'll try…"

,,If you don't, I'm gonna make dumplings out of you!"

,,I dun' like dumplings…"

,,_Then meatballs, whatever! Clean up!_"

,,Fiinee…"

,,Trouble with your boys?" laughter sounded through the room. Kate found Pride leaning against the doorframe.

,,Ah, a bit. They don't even bother to wash."

,,Don't remind me… when we're at it, could I take a shower in your flat? Wrath and Lust are drunk already and when they're drunk they tend to be very annoying. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but more girls more protection, you know."

,,Surely. You can help me too, afterall, haha! So they're drunk NOW already? What about midnight, then?"

,,By midnight they'll already have hangover, as I know them. It won't be one of their worst, but nevertheless not pretty to see." She chuckled.

,,Thank hell we are sober."

,,Let's stay that way," Pride winked. ,,Someone has to be."


	41. Its a beautiful night, and we

Kate came home at around half past one, she wasn't sure. Her hair was wet with chanpagne, boots a bit over from someone's stomach contents, she had a bit burned coat from the fireworks, but she was happy as a flea. The hour in the center of the city was worth all.

When she dropped asleep, she immediately heard a loud crash in the hallway. She ran there, finding noone other than her mate, leaning against the door, not looking very healthy.

,,The hell… Lust_. Sit down_! You're _green_!"

He did so, spreading legs in the process (he sat straight on the ground). ,,What were you doing?"

,,Nothin' much," he shrugged it off (literally). ,,party with Wrath n' Gluttony – _hic_ – in the bar. Didn't have that much…"

,,_Suure_." She kneeled to him. ,,How much did you have?"

,,I'm sober!" he lifted a finger, almost falling backwards.

She rolled eyes. _That man's gonna get me to my grave._

,,Do you need anything? Water or… uh.. aspirin? You're probably going to have a hangover…"

,,Nuh-uh, we sober and get over headaches quickly, dun' worry."

,,I still think you should at least go to bed for a while. If you need, you can go to my own, considering you don't throw-"

,,Marry me."

She immediately forgot, what she wanted to say. Staring on him like a lunatic she had to blink a few times to even get herself to talk again.

,,Wait… what?"

He repeated it quite calmly, as if talking about the weather.

,,I- uh… L-Lust, I really think you're not in the condition to talk about that," she then chuckled, eyeing him.

,,Why not? I'm not that drunk… no, really, think about it! I dun' think anyone else would put up with all the stuff we put each other through. About you – not saying," he waved hand. ,,And you, you've seen me drunk, drugged, completely outta my mind because of lust, and still stayed by my side. How many would do that?" he threw hands wide open.

,,From my – _hic_ – perspective you're probab- ly the best choice for me."

,,You're _drunk_. We should talk about this in the morning, when you're… uh, more at your senses."

He dropped eyes apologetically and nodded.

,,But dun' forget to tell me, okay? In the morning."

,,Okay, okay, I will… now go home."

,,I love ya."

,,Me too, but now go!" she laughed. He nodded again and without much trouble teleported, only black-and-red smoke stayed behind.

…..

The morning was hilarious for her, although she rather said nothing, seeing the sour faces in the Sanctuary and later in her flat

,,Don't yell on me, please," she heard a groan from the kitchen

Lust sat there, feet up, face between hands and still not quite a healthy color.

,,Why would I yell?" she chuckled quietly. ,,It's alright. How do you feel?"

,,Like a beaten dog… otherwise okay."

,,Do you want that aspirin?"

,,Ah, that would be so nice from you…"

She snapped fingers and made one on the table along with a glass of water.

,,Oh, thanks… love ya, Kate," He grabbed it immediately. Then she stayed quiet, amusedly watching him.

,,What? Did I do anything yesterday?" he raised eyebrows suspiciously. ,,Did I… say anything? I remember only that I talked to you."

,,Yes," she sighed. ,,You… asked me to marry you."

He spilled the water out across the table and started to choke on it until she smacked his back roughly.

,,I- I _what_?" he got out in a strained voice.

She repeated it with a straight face. ,,Interrupting me mid-rant. You truly weren't at tour senses." He looked up from behind clasped hands shyly.

,,And… what did you tell me?"

,,Nothing. As I said. I told you to leave it for latter."

,,Would you?"

The low, soft tone sent shivers down her spine. She winked a few times again and looked down from his suddenly quite intense gaze, feeling her cheeks heating up.

,,I- I haven't thought about it yet. I- I think I'm too young to marry… a-and all it brings."

He sprang to his feet, hissing a bit in the process (she realized his head probably still hurt a lot), but still stood up to her and took both her hands.

,,Kat, I _swear_, nothing would change! I won't want anything from you more than now, but you'll have all the rights as my equal. I- uh – I'll do anything you want if you'll do it! It doesn't have to be a big one – hell, we can just grab a witness, got to Lucifer and have it over. I just want you to be mine, really…"

She couldn't push back that mad grin that spread forth while he was still talking.

,,When?" she interrupted him.

,,Whenever. Anytime you can come. I'll ask what I have to do and go for it, whatever that may be, and after I'll call you." He was grinning as well now. ,,Engaged?"

,,That we are!" she laughed fully, half at his rant and half at the fact alone, and hugged him.

…

,,Oh my. _What have I heard_!"

,,Saviooo, keep it low!" she poked his side hard, hissing.

,,Why? It's all over the higher demon circles. He couldn't shut up about it, you know.'

The werecat was smirking at her embarrassment, stepping around her in the shop. There were dim lights, fortunately for the demon.

,,You could. Otherwise I won't invite you!"

,,You wouldn't do that," he snorted.

She rolled eyes. ,,There won't be anyone anyway. Only father and us two. _Maaybe_ a witness, but that's not needed in demon weddings anyway…"

,,When should I come?" he asked casually.

,,I don't know, how I'll sleep yet. I'll let you know, but it's a one-chance call, you don't come in the moment I call you and you miss it."

,,Understand, ma'am!" he saluted. ,,You can count on me. Who's taking care of the official stuff? Rank, name and so on."

,,Him. I don't have time for it. And stuff around it either, heck – I don't even know, what is needed to do among demon royals."

,,Me neither. But something surely, and maybe you won't like it…"

,,Stop haunting!" she poked him again with a smirk. ,,What's the worst that can happen?"

,,Err… for me it was meeting the in-laws of my mate." She burted into laughter.


	42. Something dumb to do

**_I met your darling-_**  
**_ In a darkened alleyway I met the fool,_**  
**_ I heard no moaning-_**  
**_ when solving little problems, I don't need no proof..._**

**_(Lordi - Midnight Lover)_**

,,Hello, Kate."

This voice she recognized, but she didn't hear it in a while.

It was one that used to give her comfort and warmth in the chest, as if a fluffy bunny cuddled in to her. And it was a calm wave as well, even though he made her fellow incubes nervous. And her mate woud go into a fit of rage, when he appeared.

,,Zeph, I'm so glad to see you!" she smiled, put down the brush and pulled him into a hug. He seemed weary; he was heavier than usual when leaning into it, and seemed a bit fragile as well.

She pulled away frowning slightly at the dark circles under his eyes. Sure, he was foremost a vampire, but he never looked like this before.

,,Are you alright? You seem so tired."

,,Ah- I didn't rest properly. I had a bit of a run in with- hunters. Trouble lately. But don't worry," he smiled tiredly and stroked her cheek. ,,I will be alright."

,,Are you sure?"

,,of course. Nothing I wouldn't handle. Rather concentrate on the wedding, fledgling. I heard already," his smile widened. ,,congratulations."

,,Oh, yes, thank you." She looked down.

,,You don't seem too happy considering you're engaged."

,,No, I am…" He eyed her face up-down.

,,I am not going to question you. Just make sure you've made the right decision, dear. I don't want you unhappy."

She smiled. ,, I am only nervous about it. Don't worry, Zephyr." Hugging him again she stepped back.

,,Lust can be back any moment, you should go." He bowed slightly, one hand on his chest.

,,Hail, future mrs. Alpha. Tell me when it's done, so I can come congratulate you as a pair as well. Perhaps the previous tension will fall a bit too."

…..

One morning, a particularly cold one, she couldn't get up. Her window snapped open at night and all the frost went in; she got goose bumps not even near it.

,,_Moooom_! You opened the balcony too? It's _freezing_ here!"

,,Of course I didn't," Eve groaned from her own bed.

She jumped up, closing everything, then went to the kitchen, wrapped up in a blanket.

_Nice day so far, heh_.

She immediately heard whispers and a gravely atmosphere. Gasps, whispers again.

,,Do they know, who it was?"

,,Vendetta. They only found something material there, soul gone… and blood as well… it wasn't nice to see. The Erasers are already checking it."

,,So they think it was another vampire?"

,,Nah. Demon! He didn't even bother to mask it. Official reason, probably… so they say, there isn't much out yet."

,,I bet my tail it was one of the immortals." She frozed.

,,What is that talk about?" she shouted telepathically on the two incubes and succubus.

Kirsten muttered something in the lines of ,oh, you're up…'.

,,Murder, miss! One of the vampire elders. Most vampire, part incubus, and… er. Yeah."

Matt averted her gaze, suddenly quiet and shy.

,,Who was it?" she asked in a low tone. Rich stepped to the front, the more brave of them.

,,The killed one was Zephyr, m'lady."

She stood there, speechless. Zephyr? One of the strongest and oldest elders? Her friend? Mentor? _Creator_?

Now she at least understood the gaping hole she felt inside- no bond with him anymore. She was on her own… and it felt uncomfortably strange.

,,Who did it?" her familiar asked in shock, coming there from the living room where he was warming up. ,,What happened?"

The incubes exchanged glances.

,,T-there were only traces…"

,,We don't know exactly, it's still fresh a-and all…"

,,**_WHO WAS IT?_**" she screeched on them, voice going into several layers at once – which made a particularly frightening effect for a demon.

,,I- I don't know!" Rich stuttered, tail between legs and lowered back. ,,Y-you'd have to ask in Hell, t-there were only traces of immortal energy…"

Now she stayed quiet, eyes widening, while it sank in. She didn't even have to ask. After a while she sensed blood in the air, dark energy, and a burst of black-and-red flame flied in through the window.

,,You- you did it?" she got out in horror.

,,Me. It was necessary," she sgrugged it off with a smirk that very clearly said that while it was necessary he still pretty much enjoyed it. ,,I couldn't marry you unless you were free of the bond with a creator. Besides… it means you're the way you were before twelve. Purity considering."

Another thing sank in – she feverishly tried to remember, when was her first time in the astral sphere, who with… **When**. She was twelve exactly, a week after maybe.

Color left her face.

,,I need to sit," she announced, stumbling back to her room and onto the bed. Savio was already beside her, embracing her with one hand even before tears spilled out.

,,Zeph…" she sobbed, face in hands, and felt at a incredible loss and very sad. Nobody's presense help this time – she pushed Lust away forcefully, when he came to stand beside the bed.

,,Sorry, Kate… but I did it for you, so you could be free. So you could be a full-fledged succubus – you're under nobody now, are you? As if you didn't know me, I said I'd do anything to make you mine alone." Indeed, he did. But she never imagined this would fall under it.

,,_Are you crazy_? How could she take it this way? You… you killed her _creator_."

Savio was in such a awe and so frightened he couldn't even manage to shout. Not even raise his voice. He just stared. Kate didn't blame him, and understood both the male's reasoning, but her throat was so sore she couldn't say anything. Said creator's blood on her mate's hands, and _literally_, didn't help.

,,And you think you will be left out?" she heard Lust growl.

That pushed her over the edge. She jumped up in front of Savio, who went pale as the wall, hissing full on like a mother puma. Lust was taken aback a lot. ,,What…?"

,,Don't you dare. _Don't you dare! I can forgive Zephyr, but you lay ONE FINGER on Savio and I swear I'll divorce you and even if you PLEAD on your KNEES, NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!_"

His tail went from side to side nervously, he straightened, and got out a surprised dog-like sound.

,,I-I'm sorry about that, I… I didn't mean to upset you this much…"

She growled quietly.

,,Don't touch him."

,,I- of course not, uh… if-if you say so…"

,,And go out. I want to clear my head."

,,But-"

,,GET THE FUCK OUT!"

He immediately flied out the window, leaving only scent behind. She only then collapsed down into the hands of her equally freaked out best friend.

…..

Kate was sulking for a good while. Outside it was still under minus 15 even though everyone thought it will be spring because of it, but yes, it was only January and nobody found it weird.

It wasn't particularly friendly on their wedding. She flied into hell after a good hen party (on which they caught three hunters; one of them not-much-willingly joined their ranks after) and therefore had a bit better mood, but it still didn't reflect any of the usual feelings she and her mate showed. If anyone was there, they would guess it was a formal marriage. Or at least arranged. Nobody would think there was sincere want on both sides.

Lucifer raised a eyebrow at them, but said nothing and accepted them in the hall of his palace immediately.

Lust looked as if having second thoughts and was actually nervous; Kate was stubborn, had chin high, and refused to stand closer to hi than two meters.

,,No witnesses?"

,,No," they barked in unison, one annoyed, one impatient and ashamed.

,,…This will be quick. So since you are in a hurry, kate… Kathrine, red angel, daughter of the Red with and of- screw that… me, do you _sincerely_ and of your own will want to marry this male to support, honor and bear him a heir?"

,,Yes."

,,May your promise be with you. Lust, last from the deadly sins, offspring of the seventh circle of hell, do you sincerely and _of your own will_ want to marry this female to protect, provide and care for her?"

,,Yes."

,,May that be with you…"

The devil made a long lace out of his energy, tying his right and her left hands together, entwined, and let it flow into their own after.

,,Well, kiss the bride."

She brushed away hair from her neck, leaning head back, and let him sink teeth to her throat briefly.

,,And now off you go," Lucifer dismissed them. She bowed, didn't even wait and dragged her mate out with her, which made her father chuckle.

,,Where are you going?" Lust questioned helplessly.

,,To my bed," she barked back. ,,I want to have this off neck as soon as possible."

,,Kat- you can't have sex just to ,get rid of it'…"

,,You bet I can," she snorted.

,,_No_." He stopped, pulling her back to him. ,,Even if I'm hunting for a human girl's virginity," he began in a serious growl. ,,I never go through with it if she's not ready. And you're not a difference. You're tensed, angry and in a bad state, it would be _really_ hell."

For a while they stared into each other's eyes, neither wanting to back off. He gripped her shoulders tightly.

,,WHO has better experience with virgins, you or I?" he barked out.

,,You," she murmured, lowering eyes.

,,Well then We shall leave that for later, when you're really calm and well… and not angry with me anymore."

,,I'm not angry…"

,,Don't lie to me. I sense your feelings. You're still pissed because I killed Zephyr."

She flinched at the mention of his name.

,,A bit," she admitted. ,,but I still want to sleep with you. You don't?"

,,That's not the point," he said quickly. ,, I don't want to-" he stopped mid-sentence, lowering eyes and sighing.

,,Hurt me? I'm not made of sugar, I can handle a bit of pain."

,,That wouldn't be a bit, but a lot. Just stop convincing me already." He stroked her cheek. ,,Some other time. You can wait a day or two for the wedding night, right?"

She exhaled, leaning into his hand and for a while enjoying the warmth.

,,No. I can for the sex, but you're with me tonight."

He grinned.


	43. In our nature

She calmed down about a week later, dried eyes fully and only then actually acknowledged, what happened.

She was married. And physically a virgin. Middle Ages all over again.

_Now that's weird._

And was waiting for her husband currently in bed, tried to strike a sensual pose and cursed herself for being nervous.

_If he's not coming tonight, I'll be **very** angry_.

But she didn't need to wait for long, he flied in not long after she lied properly.

,,What was the fuss about your hormo- _oh_. Ooh."

,,Like?"

Considering the bulge she saw she didn't even have to ask.

,,A lot…" His tongue darted out for a moment, like a snake tasting air while eyeing her, and right after he was down on her neck and waist among other things.

She, with surprise, noted he was actually pretty hot. Everyplace he touched stayed warm and the heat radiated even at a distance, making her shiver.

,,You're colder than usually," he whispered into her ear. Oh, so that was the case.

She didn't have much time to think though, because he took her knees with a mischievous grin, pulled them up on his shoulders and lowered head down.

,,Just relax, dear," he purred there, putting a little emphasis on the last word. She happily obliged and lied back, savoring the attention. Soon enough she found out she's gripping on the sheets, trying to stay quiet, but she was so oversensitive even a short flick of tongue almost sent her over the edge.

And suddenly it was gone. She opened one eyes, finding him above, gazing down on her face.

,,Flip over."

She obeyed, turning her back to him. He let out a ragged breath, but didn't go near.

,,And bend one leg to your chin, um… or as far as you can… okay. It helps keep yourself steady and also the flow of energy… And relax."

She gulped, immediately curning up slightly when she fekt a touch on her back.

,,You're tensed…"

,,I – yeah, sorry."

,,No, that's alright," he sighed and after she felt soft rubbing on her sides, going up and down to her butt too. Letting out a sigh she tried to be at ease again – afterall, he wouldn't hurt her…

There was a touch down, and a finger slipped inside, then another.

,,You're still too tight, that… you need to _loosen,_ and not to do this."

,,Well… I can't more, Lust… this is about the most I can relax my whole body," she murmured, almost half-sleeping. He made a uneasy sound.

,,May I?"

She sighed again and closed eyes. ,,Yes…"

He moved above her, got closer, and then she felt something hot pushing against her.

,,This will be better fast… Hold breath."

She did so, right after gasping for air anyway.

,,Are you okay?" he asked immediately, very aware and staying still like a statue.

,,I-I…uh, yes…give me a minute…" she got out, biting her bottom lip and blinking back tears.

She didn't remember it hurt _this_ much the first time… but then, she didn't remember much of it anyway. But that guy probably had a smaller one than her mate.

And it was a _very_ uncomfortable feeling. It was as though she was stretched far more than she should be, that was unfamiliar. And the first moment… shock therapy by the ripping pain. She changed mind.

,,Ge-get out." He did so right then, and she let out a puff of air in relief.

,,Mind if I lick it? I don't get virgin blood that often now…"

,,Yes, go ahead."

He lowered down again, cleaning her up.

,,Does it still hurt?" he asked softly after, wiping the tears that sneaked out away. Well, she felt a bit sore, but it slowly subsided. She knew it would only get better from now.

,,It's better." ,,Really?"

,,Yep. Just… be careful."

He let out a small growl in response, adjusting his position and slipping in again, carefully. It didn't hurt as much, although she still felt uncomfortable enough to wiggle around. But each thrust was better.

,,Okay now?" he asked after a minute, trying hard to stay calm.

,,Getting, but- just be quick, please."

He nodded on her neck and a while after she felt him grip on her waist, exhale and a burst of energy and wet heat went inside. She inhaled deeply to get the energy inside, to places she wanted it to.

,,Thanks."

,,Nah, _I_ thank you for bearing with it. Hungry?"

She smiled when he rolled off her and exposed neck.

,,Starving, hun."

…

Days already grew longer, and in the middle of the day it was warm enough in the drawing class that they could all be in short sleeves.

That made everyone paint more intently, mixing colors better and doing as good as they could.

Kate sat as a model that day. It was a thankless role, one that nobody really wanted to do and for which they drew a loss for. The odds were not in her favor. She wanted to draw her classmate instead, and not to sit.

,,Kate," someone called in a bit of a desperate, soft voice. ,,Could you not wiggle? I cannot get your legs right…"

She sighed, nodded to Bianca and stayed still.

,,Thank you!" the unicorn flashed her a grin and started sketching again. Well, it was more of a demand than a plead anyway.

,,I'd rather have a male model," another girl sighed. ,,anyone. But shirtless… now that would be nice to paint." The demon agreed.

,,Why, is Mona Lisa here not enough?" a boy smirked, sketching all the time. Kate rolled eyes.

,,I agree with that," Bianca exclaimed. ,,it would be probably quite uncomfortable, drawing a male this way."

,,Why?" Matthew, the class alpha, scorned. ,,She's not even undressed much. Only has leggins."

,,Thank God," Bianca glared on him from behind glasses, brush running across the paper furiously.

,,And what do you do seeing a _man_ undressed?" he smirked. ,,That's gotta look funny."

,,I haven't," she defended. ,,and I have no intentions to do so."

Kate's ear twitched, listening intently.

,,Why? You're not interested?" his eyes widened.

,,No," she tossed back carelessly.

,,Why not?"

,,And why should I be?" she frowned now.

,,And how can you have sex then?"

Bianca jumped up in a shocked horse-like yelp, covering face with hands and turning slightly red.

,,Don't even mention- _I am not **interested**!_"

,,Why-" ,,QUIET!" she again yelled in a high-pitched voice.

,,Um… so… you don't ever want to have-"

,,I said I am not interested. It's… _icky_! Just the thought alone, I -I will not even be thinking about it, I decided."

Kate blinked a few times, sideways staring on her friend doing a fuss about such a trivial thing as sex.

,,I- I don't get that!" Mathew stared on her too. ,,How can you – how can _anyone_ live without it? I mean, it's a part of life, I can't even imagine it…"

,,Well, I can," Bianca snorted.

,,So you mean, you'll never…?"

,,No."

,,And how will you have kids?"

,,Who says I _want_ kids?" she made a disgusted face. ,,None."

,,Girls who say it usually go around with a baby carriage ten years later," Lucy grinned on her; Bianca merely scorned and swiftly painted on.

,,That is not my case. And in case you still do not understand, it's not my _choice_, you know."

,,And?" Kate raised a eyebrow, looking on her. Bianca looked up, opened mouth – and closed it again. She lowered eyes, so Kate tried to reach out with her mind and into her emotions.

What she found was curious. Bianca couldn't explain her reasoning any more than herself could explain why she was a pervert, not without revealing too much about herself.

The purity she found was quite interesting. When one ventured there, pictures of wilderness, clear and untouched and very wild nature flashed by, fresh leaves and rain and herds of all colors, a whole culture – untamed and sometimes malicious beasts, dark-humoured sometimes, ones that didn't hesitate to kill if someone or something of theirs was in stake, simply nature being herself in the normal form most people didn't get. And yet…

She herself valued her wholeness, her purity. Not innocence by any means, just unspoiled self. While she pondered having a mate, she did not need any physical contact. Touching horns, noses or tails was the most, or friendly sparring, and that was about it.

Kate raised a eyebrow at that, seeing her reasons but not really being able to relate to it. For her own race contact was important for social life, for emotions, for everything. Without it, they wouldn't be the same.

Bianca was startled at the thought that someone would break her like that in this life, that someone other would own her and restrain her – _tame_ her. That was the word. She didn't want to be tamed.

Or stain her already good body and mind. And from what she got to know, males had the same mind, that that one thing could only be done for a foal and when both future parents were absolutely ready for it. Only then would they remain as wholesome and sacred as before and so would the child.

Bianca decided to explain it more simply to their classmates, closing lips firmly before it.

,,Look, Matthew… I was born like it; no, shush, let me finish," she raised voice slightly when he opened mouth. ,,You see. Before the, um… sexual part there's preverbs. Some have a ,hetero' there," she freely signed over to Kate. ,,someone's ,bi' and some people, like me, have a ,a' there."

Kate had to randomly admire her for using the ,people' part for herself. She never could really use it without a mental block.

,,A what?"

The demoness spoke up, rolling eyes-

,,She's _asexual_, Matt. It's more a psychological condition, not choice. Do you ask someone why he's bi? No. So don't poke her either."

,,Are you her lawy-"

,,_Shut up and draw_."

He did so, focusing on mixing his colors. Bianca blew hair out of her face gratefully, also painting more at ease.


	44. Bondings

_Desire is to live, stay and not go away_

_Desire is to fall and get up and not notice the wounds._

_It's the beat of the heart, it's a treasure in hand._

_(Daniel Landa – Desire (**Touha**) )_

,,You know, Kate…"

She opened one eye; she was getting up early tomorrow and wanted to sleep. And when he said ,you-know-Kate', it usually meant she wasn't getting any rest.

,,What is it?" she asked cautiously through telepathy.

,,I realized that we're together for two weeks and we still know basically nothing about each other."

She grinned, sensing a interesting topic.

,,So much for denying it's a arranged marriage, eh?"

,,I'm serious."

,,So am I, dear." Now he chuckled.

,,Come on. You'll sleep long enough, don't worry."

,,Right. So since _you_ suggested it, why don't you start?" she smiled sweetly. ,,Any bad habits?"

,,Err… do you really want to hear?" he made a nervous grin, glancing on her sideways.

,,I don't have to tell you anything either…"

,,Okay okay!" He took a deep breath.

,,I drink. Frequently. But you know that."

,,Well, you _were_ smashed when you asked for my hand," she stated casually, barely hiding a smirk.

,,Indeed… and do drugs. Sometimes," he added quickly, seeing her face.

,,Do you smoke?"

,,Um, no, never."

,,Good. The rest I don't care about unless I know."

He started to laugh, then tried to mask it somehow.

,,I sing in the shower," she stated.

,,I've heard you. Kind of a nice sound, actually."

,,And kick in bed like crazy."

,,Yeah, I know that too. You kicked me a couple of times."

,,Ow." She made a sour grin, biting her bottom lip. ,, I'm sorry. Where?"

He rolled eyes and covered himself higher from the waist. ,,No matter. Oh, and siblings consider sleeping in the astral a bad habid too, you know. But I like it a lot, so I don't listen to them," he grinned. ,,aannnd… I once wiped out a entire family back in the Middle Ages. By sex, would you believe? Their entire _house_ burned down because of a scandal."

She tried to choke back the hysteric chuckles that erupted from her.

,,Really! And… I once spent 2 months in a black hole."

,,What for?"

,,I was banished by the Celestial king," he went on casually, a small smirk and frown on. It looked like it was just a small nuisance he probably deserved.

,,What did you do?" she waggled tail, head on her elbow, propped up in interest.

,,Threesome with his wife and daughter."

,,Ooh."

,,Maybe it had something to do with the fact she was a virgin… oh well. Wrath and Pride got me out."

Now she fell with laughter, gasping. ,,How did you manage THAT, for Lord's sake?"

He shrugged it off as-if-modestly, saying with a smug grin- ,,I'm Lust."

,,Spawn of the seventh circle of hell, that is. He must have been _very_ pleased."

,,That is, two facts about YOU are not enough."

,,Damn, I thought I'd go around it… Ahem. I'm very lazy and I leave enerything for the last possible moment. And I frequently look over my shoulder when I see a nice ass."

That wasn't such a big deal, a lot of her kind did it.

,,Female too?"

,,No, that never."

,,Goddamnit." He bit lip in disappointment.

,,But if you were in it, I'd go into a threesome too," he laughed.

,,Now _that's_ a good fact!" he laughed too, and she got again she isn't getting any sleep tonight.

,,I'm a vegetarian," she went on.

,,I'm a raw meat eater. So?" he shrugged it off.

,,Nothing, just saying," she shrugged too, a bit surprised. ,,that wasn't a susprise for you?"

,,No. Every succubus I know is one. Race thing I guess."

,,And is every incubus a predator?" she grinned.

,,Every," he countered, rolling her on her stomach. That made her stomach flip pleasantly.

And she knew this wasn't over. It was FAR too predictable facts.

,,I hate when someone spanks my butt."

At that he stopped in surprise, blinking from above, then laying back to his half of the bed, seeming interested.

,,You do? Why?"

,,I don't know, everyone kept doing it to me since I was little and… well, just don't do it, because it's a major turnoff for me." Maybe _because_ she mostly got it from her family and it made her feel like a little kid. When her subordinate incubes tapped it, it was just annoying.

,,And what isn't?" he asked in a sneaky way.

Aaand shit just got real. He wanted to know about a fantasy, she could feel it reeking off him, just tapping tail in impatience. Come on, come on, tell it to Lust… he's curious.

She slowly scratched the side of her head, looking away and thinking it over. She had to be careful, one wrong information… and she'd get it. It would go back to bite her. Not literally, unfortunately.

She hoped he'd dig it out for himself, but he was probably too afraid to try anything in case she didn't like it. Even that butt came as a surprise.

Closing eyes, biting lower lip and half-opening only one eye after, she felt her cheeks turn red.

_Come on, get it the hell out. Who can you tell it to if not him?_

Truth was, she'd rather blabber it out to a complete stranger than to someone she had to look in the eye after. It was irrational, she knew he wouldn't judge her or think any less of her, _he was **Lust** for fuck's sake_. He's seen _far_ worse things than what went through her head.

Somehow, she managed to stutter out that she wouldn't mind if he, like, sometimes, thought to sneak up on her and tie her eyes with something.

He stopped moving for a while, raising one eyebrow, then a smile crept up.

,,What else?"

,,Uhm… you sometimes do that, it-it's nothing special… I just like when you sometimes hold me down by the neck, or… something. When from behind." She was glad it was that dark there, but it probably didn't help, he could feel the heat around her head.

,,I like that one too," he smirked slyly, watching her wanting to hide behind something and her pride not letting her.

,,Oh, good. Also when you accidentally pulled my hair that one time, I liked it."

,,It didn't hurt." It wasn't a question.

,,No, not really… well, maybe slightly, but it wasn't a unpleasant kind of pain, you know." She was blabbering and very well knew it, but that happened when she was nervous. And she couldn't do anything about it.

,,Mhmmm." He liked the idea, that was good news.

,,I don't mind a bit of pain, but only, like… the natural one. You know, claws or fangs, or squeezing, anything you can do by bare hands. Once it starts resembling torture I stop enjoying it." That was a result of the Middle Ages. She never was tortured herself, but she saw it enough times to know she wouldn't like it. She didn't say that out loud, but he could feel it.

,,Why did you say bare hands?" he asked with a nod.

,,I also don't like when you have to use something to _help_ you. If a man can't hold me down on his own, he doesn't deserve to be called a lover! That's a prey. Even if he ties me down or uses chemistry and tools and whatnot."

He seemed interested in that one, like he's never heard it before. Maybe he hasn't. Not many could word why they liked something they did, but she could.

,,Hold you down? From word I've heard you were more the dominant type."

She nearly burst out laughing.

,,Me? _Dominant?_ I'm the most submissive being I know! If I could I'd be on the bottom every time! But when you get virgins or you have to keep a hunter under control, of course you're on the top. But I don't _enjoy_ that."

Not he genuinely brightened up, though surprised he was grinning in joy.

,,Now," he closed mouth firmly, though it was still curled up. ,,I promise you you'll never have to be there with me."

_He_ wanted to be the dominant one, alright. She could live with that. In fact, she was sure if she wasn't a succubus she wouldn't even cheat anymore. Wasn't she lucky!

…..

,,Lil?"

Lilith lifted head from her bottle, moving legs up-down on the old, burnt tree

Kate barely found her in that middle of nowhere and felt a bit bad for disturbing her, but nevertheless crawled beside her like a curious pup.

,,What is it, fledgling?" she grinned.

,,Yesterday I found out quite a few things about out kind… so… I was a bit curious as to if there's more. For example that pup thing."

,,That won't leave you alone, will it?"

,,Um… no."

She tapped the place right beside her, so the smaller one pushed closer again and happily sat.

,,Since you probably won't know, demons aren't born like human kids."

,,No?"

,,Of course not. Our pregnancy lasts five months – at least succubus one – and on the fifth you lay a egg."

,,EGG?"

,,Um, not a chicken one," Lilith assured her quickly. ,,it is more like a frog egg. Around this big, slimy, soft and warm. And moving. So there you have a egg, and then you have a month on to get together until the egg gets a little bigger and then hatches."

Kate listened with big eyes. ,,What does it look like?"

,,Like a…" She stopped. ,,I can't explain. It… it simply looks like a demon baby. It is much more capable and moving than a human, but you need to keep track of it like of a puppy, otherwise it will wreak havoc. But… even so… when I saw my first one for the first time, I thought it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I still remember vividly."

,,What did dad say about it?"

She blinked, scorning, then smirking. ,,He did not expect it to look that way, but he was still amazed that it was our creation, our child. It was a wonderful feeling for us." She sighed. Kate for a while stared shyly.

,,How about… what did I look like…?"

,,You mean past life? Oh, dear, you were a common baby!" Lilith laughed. ,,You were born to a witch, don't forget that. It always depends on the mother. My son Cassius was born from a egg even though his father is human, too, because it was me."

Kate found that strange.

,,Why do you both have children with humans? I mean, when you have each other."

The elder stayed quiet, looking down, then took a gulp from the bottle.

,,Um – I'm sorry, I don't mean to be too curious."

,,It's alright. It started as a experiment to see, if we could merge like celestials and humans did… create something we'd have in common, not at war… it didn't work. There was never anything in between. You're either a demon or human, never both – nevermind blood, or half and half, and it sometimes had… fatal consequences."

,,Like – oh, pardon me. It's just too interesting…"

Gulp from the bottle.

,,One of the couple falling in love with a human." Kate's ear twitched.

,,That- that happened?"

,,Indeed. You were born of that union, afterall," the Serpent gave her a strained smile.

She stayed in shock. She knew her heritage, but never, ever did that occur to her…

,,With- a _human_? But that- oh god, I'm so sorry, Lil… I-I never knew-"

,,Please, Kate." Lilith covered her mouth calmly with a softer expression. ,,It's not your fault. How could it be? You were only one of many in breed, but… that feeling made you exceptional. Weirdly, that is, no offense, but still, it did. You have very little of the human and that I'm glad for, he is as well. There's very few left of our trying with humans, and… well, he's happy you came out like you did." Gulp.

,,But still – that happening… how-how did you cope with it?"

,,Me? Or him? Or both? As for him – badly. For a few centuries he was absolutely broken, out and useless, chaos on Earth, I had to manage all on my own – and that with such a betrayal from him which doesn't have a pair in history. He never meant to love her, but it was still a sucker punch for me…"

She hung head and took a sip again.

,,It just… wasn't the same since. The thought of your mate, the one you have been with for all eternity since the beginning, the one you have shared EVERYTHING with and ruled with, falling in love with a _miserable human woman_…" Kate was very well aware that meant her own mother, but she didn't care as much- hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

,,I, too, couldn't forgive him for centuries." Lilith sighed deeply.

,,I'm just glad he stayed with me. He always did. He was very sorry for that, still is sometimes, but he's the closest one I have – I'll always be by his side even if we break up, argue, fight and sometimes are in the mood to murder each other."

She smirked sadly.

,,How I HATE him sometimes. And then I come near and I just can't bring myself to even dislike him. And I love him more than anything," she covered face with hands, curling up. ,,Go off, go, you've probably had enough. Don't mention this to anyone or I'll murder YOU. It's only between me, Lucifer, you and Cass. I finished, go."

Kate quickly stood up, taking flight away, feeling only melancholy, surrender and a weird kind of love behind.


	45. Two of the middle

Lilith whirled in Kate's head until the next night.

She couldn't sleep. Lying, wide open eyes, thought of all those possibilities and history of the ruling couple were on her mind. And she felt pity.

The demoness was aware she couldn't possibly acknowledge and know everything the female ancient has been through and felt. Even if she was open to it, Lilith wouldn't let her. She wanted to keep her secrets to herself.

Nevertheless, she pityed her. Immensely pityed her for her mate's betrayal (even though who he was). And also admired her for how she stood by his side, how she endured everything. She ruled alone for a few centuries, for Hell's sake. And all the time coping with the fact there was patriarchy normally, she had to take care of her mate instead of the other way around. With being upset with him.

Kate wasn't sure she'd handle the situation. She probably wouldn't. Lil was a badass in her own right; Kate couldn't even endure her mate's absence for longer than a few days. She felt weak compared to the alpha, but that was probably her power, experience and… age maybe?

Her everything.

She wondered, how would she cope with that, cringing at the thought it would happen to her.

Lust picked up on her thoughts – or more frantic whirl of feelings – and asked, what is on her mind. She turned over to eye him, gaze sliding over his form, then shoulders, over a hand with talons (she only noticed them) supporting head, the mess of black hair falling back and into his face, then stared intently into his eyes, wondering if _he_ would handle it.

He was always concerned if he sensed she's thinking about something unpleasant.

,,Nothing."

She reached out to touch his hand to tell by telepathy. He frowned at her musings.

,,You're wondering, what would you do if I fell in love with a human?"

She nodded silently, averting eyes in embarrassment.

,,I'm sorry, I know it's stupid."

,,No, it isn't…" he trailed off, studying her expression. ,,And what conclusion did you come to?"

,,I…I don't know. I can only guess… but it depends. If you were in love but still wanted to be with me, I'd stay by your side. Support and honor your lord," she smiled uneasily, remembering her marriage vows. ,,Provided you'd still care… and even if you'd leave, I'd be waiting for you if you ever got… tired."

He was silent, he also pondered it.

,,I'd never leave you even if I fell in love with another," he frowned then.

,,Okay." That gave her a peace of mind. Love was rare among demons, a stable relationship was the most you could usually hope for. Or at the least respect and helping each other, without secrets. They still had some from the past, but nothing big anymore. She hoped.

,,What would _you_ do?" she nudged him curiously. He raised chin slightly – that gave him a aloof look.

,,That man probably wouldn't live to see the light of the next day." He wasn't completely serious; Kate grinned.

,,You killer." ,,I'm kidding. But I'd still be pretty upset and jealous. I-I don't know if I'd be so supportive More… the opposite." She expected it, and only shrugged. Then she asked-

,,Do you think it _would_ happen to you?"

,,I have no clue, really. It depends on the circumstances. Most likely not, I'd try not to. What about you?"

,,No," she said flatly. ,,I wouldn't." He seemed surprised.

,,Why? Humans can have a charm."

,,No, just…" She couldn't even word the disapproval, she just scorned. ,,I don't like human males. I have trouble even befriending one, the less loving. Everytime I consider one I start to compare him to you and, well… he fails. Why'd I go for a human when I have _you_, say?"

He smiled a bit melancholically.

Well, yes, why'd she go for him if she could have the master of the universe?

Truth was, none of those masters could understand her like one of her kind could. Like _he_ could. And without understanding there was no love. She sent him that thought, at what he brightened up considerably.

,,I'll only ever love you, it seems," she closed the talk.

…

,,Kids, have you ever wondered, why we do figure drawing?"

She lifted head from her paper, which currently had two figures there –the models were getting sore and wanted to move again too, so they had to be quick. BUT – their teacher's questions always held interesting answers.

,,Well, if you did, here's a answer," he waved a clean, lean paper, looking freshly out of an envelope. ,,You two, cut it out. We got a offer for a job for all of you second graders. Painting on the walls of rooms in a hotel in Duchonka."

Everyone around her lighted up at the last word, starting to excitedly chatter and laugh and nod approvingly. It had to be a nice place.

,,The place we were on practice last year?" Henrietta questioned.,, Wow, great!"

,,And what's the theme that they didn't call just painters?" Milan grinned. ,,Or they want it just cheap?"

,,No, no, they want it different, for kid summer camps – in other words, you got Middle Ages for your theme."

At this Kate lighted up like a star in the sky as well., clapping twice excitedly and laughing along.

And she couldn't believe her luck for the theme. A dream come true! What could she do better than Middle Ages?

,,You're going by the end of April. So you all will think what room will you do in the weekend. Knight, princess, servant, king, blacksmith, miller, whatever, but it has to have the feeling. Look up gothic engravings on the internet, best would be Albrecht Dürer. Or just type in ,gothic engraving' and see what you get. Off you go now, flock!"

All the second graders went out of the class very excited and happy.

,,What room will you do? I'll do a fairy's one!" Caroline clapped.

,,For me it will probably be a witch's one," the demon wore a wide grin as well.

….

It was almost half of February when she woke up a bit earlier in the morning, feeling a bit too fresh. And her head itched…

She scratched and scratched, but it stayed there anyway until she decided to get up, mumbling curses under her breath, and stumble to the bathroom.

When she stared on herself in the mirror, in the first second it didn't occur to her that something was different – only when she glanced up on her head. Then her eyes widened, blinking a few times.

_What the hell is wrong with my…?_ Her horns looked different.

They were longer, leaner, and no longer pointing up; instead they curled backwards a bit like a male lamb's.

It actually looked pretty elegant.

She admired herself in the mirror for a while before she got back into her room, trying to shake head all the time to see, if it was heavier. It was, if only slightly.

_Now I at least look like the internet succubus!_ She grinned inwardly.

Later that day she found out the horns weren't the only thing changed.

When she tried to sing, as she often did, it went out in a strange way.

The high tones were the same as before, but she had great difficulty with them, almost choking (she was glad nobody heard her), but everything lower- she was startled by her own voice and of the capacity. She even managed to shriek a few different layers at once. Standard demon ability, and she practised a lot, but still, hearing it in the human sphere was surprising.

She experimented, amused by this change, and discovered she didn't even _like_ those high ones compared to what she could do now. She felt a small pinch of pride that she was this good at something, at something that was casual for neither humans nor demons.

Her next target was something she didn't sing usually, but what her mother listened to – Celine Dion. She was vaguely familiar with some songs, and she had to admit it was a singer with a truly good voice with a wide range as well.

So she tried, careful not to strain herself too much, and in a while she had a small crowd at her door, listening,.

With a pleasant – and a bit frightening surprise she found out the soundtrack of –what was it? – Titanic was no problem for her, she even had air left. Frightening because the crowd flinched and covered ears at some points, pleading for her to be a bit more quiet.

She noted that that maybe meant she also had the same vocal range. But then again, it wasn't that hard a song… was it? That same thing meant, and she felt a sting of regret, that she could say goodbye to soprano for good. She wouldn't raise her voice that high anymore. Well, so much for the Phantom of the Opera.

…..

She spent her Valentine's day in a interesting way in the astral.

It was because of a telepathic call from a certain rumbling voice that she ended up in hell, standing in a stone hallway and then in a meeting room, wondering, what she's doing there.

There it was, in fact, a comfortable and easily seen room, so she studied it curiously. It seemed to her she was there before. A table, round and long, was in the middle, with barocco-styled chairs all around; on one wall there was a thick rug with a portrayal of a fight. One of the men she recognized, but she wondered about the other one… Perhaps someone from the light. He had a eagle on his shield. On the other side there was a map and torches all around, since it was a room of black stone and redwood – and since there was warm, they were only for lighting.

She leaned in comfortably into one of the chairs on the side, beside the head of the table. Then she heard loud shouts outside, walking, some stuttering and, finally, doors snapped open.

,,Mother _really_ wasn't too happy! In fact, she wants to keep you here to _watch_ over you! Seriously, you're not anyone's leader yet, and there's _much_ doubt you will ever be! _Calm down, dear brother_!" one of the demons shrieked on the other one, practically dragging him along.

She felt familiar energy from both of them. One of them, the one reproaching, seemed to be older. There was no guessing his age, but it might have been around mid-twenties. He was tall and musculas (she sideways admired), slightly tanned, with a red line tattoo from his left shoulder down his chest and something probably was in his pants too (cue a grin from Kate). His eyes were red, dark red, as well as short hair, he looked like a warrior. And was angry.

The other one was younger, maybe her age or older, but not much. He tried arguing back (to no avail) and fought like a tomcat back.

,,You won't be bossing be around! I had a _great_ plan, if they didn't catch me! _Let go of me!_"

The older amusedly tossed him into a chair.

,,You'll stay here for a while. I hope you won't make here lady trouble," he finally nodded over to Kate. The younger turned, frowning, then blinked curiously.

,,It was said to me you're former Angela, daughter of Lucifer. Am I correct?"

,,Indeed," she grinned. ,,and you two are…?"

,,This scumbag is Cassius, son of Lilith. So am I. Forgive me, but I have to leave him here for a while, I have business to attend to. Adios!" he waved, closing the door after him.

_So **this** is that Cassius!_ she realized she's heard the name before.

,,I'll get back for this, I'm not a child!" Cassius yelled after his brother before dropping back into the chair, crossing arms and looking much as if sulking. She had to get out a laugh.

,,What? I didn't do anything wrong," he snapped, springing to his feet.

She chuckled again. ,, I don't know, what you did."

,,…Oh."

Cassius was a interesting sight. He was also tall, lean, all in black with a leather coat as if stolen right off a hunter (it maybe was). He was a blonde, the top of his head to all directions, the front a bit longer and straight down, with a gringe. The tips were purple, as was the shade of his almost black small horns.

He also had gloves, with which he nervously toyed around.

From what she could see, his eyes were purple with a light red streak – but they were quickly fading into something lighter.

,,Sorry. I just don't like when something catches me this off guard," he smiled apologetically before strolling over to her and sitting.

,,Angie, was it?"

,,It's Kate now, actually. Angela is a name from past life, and official name."

,,Cool. My real name is horrible. I'm not even gonna tell you."

She bursted into hearty laughter, leaning head back in the process.

,,That must be really _some_ name! How come I haven't met you before?"

,,I don't know, but I've heard of you. Your treasure hunts are pretty well-known around. Anubis has a heavy heart for you," he grinned. She did too in response, a bit embarrassed.

,,After I was sent to get his underwear I quit the job."

Now he started to laugh, placing feet on the table.

,,So that was you, too! Wow. You'd do well in a adventure group!"

,,How come you're so sure?" she lifted a eyebrow.

,,I was the leader in a few," he stated humbly. ,,not much of a reward, but the excitement was the best thing."

,,You were? Wow! But you didn't lead any to certain doom, I suppose."

,,Noooo…t usually." She smirked at his nervous scratching.

,,But only once or twice, when I was younger. Now I'm a responsible strategist," he stated teatrally and closed a hand at his chest. She laughed at him again, finding out she felt very at ease around him, almost as if they were old friends. Nearly like with Savio!

_We probably have a blood bond_.

It was actually a interesting situation. A meeting of two royals who could as well be siblings, and seemed to be pretty close by nature.

She felt drawn to him somehow. Be it their parents, or just that they were the same age and could talk well, now that she didn't know.

,,You remind me of one movie character," she tossed, leaning against the table on one elbow.

Cassius went over to her, to the head of the table, and sat into the biggest chair comfortably, looking around. Now he looked like a ruler on his throne, and he obviously also felt that way, when he smiled confidently.

,,And which is it?" he questioned, folding hands.

,,Have you seen Little Nicky: Satan Junior?"

,,Why, yeah! I love that one!" he grinned.

,,You even have a name like in there. Nevertheless, you remind me of _Adrian_! Clothing, style, a bit personality, hell, even _how you sit_. Admit it, you tried that image, didn't you?"

He had a wide, happy smile.

,,You can tell? Great! But actually, I looked this way before the movie even came out. So, _he_ was a bit based off _me_!"

She bursted into laughter again, giving him a thumb up. Now _that's_ a funny guy!

,,Have you tried something from there?" he said now.

,,I didn't have the chance yet with anyone. What do you propose?"

,,The mind fight… what do you say?" he raised a eyebrow with a challenging smirk.

,,I will never lose in _that_," she smiled confidently.

But she wasn't as sure. There was something in that man that unsettled her. Maybe that confidence and playfulness that oozed off him at once. And that _cheekyness_. And something more… he had something similar to her, and not in race or rank. But what was it?

,,We'll see," he smiled mischievously now.

The incredible pressure that was she never experienced before. She had a strong mind, yes. And a strong will. Usually everyone bended to it, one way or another, without much effort. Even people. She was used to giving out orders in a subtle, sneaky way nobody really found out. That was the feminine way of bossing around. She knew everyone's feelings, and used it. Played to them, not with them.

Cassius didn't let anyone sneak into his mind. What HE did was a way more straightforward ordering. And he was obviously just as used to it as her. He pushed roughly at her mind; it was with effort, sure, but he was stronger.

After a while, when both their heads started to hurt, she had to admit it. She couldn't beat him. She couldn't get under his skin, and he knew. When she lowered all pressure and quickly closed in her own head, he exhaled and smiled proudly.

,,You're been a even match for me." He outstretched a hand, which she gladly took to shake – instead he brought it to his lips for a small kiss.

,,You're really a strong alpha, Cass."

,,Thank you. So are you, Angie. Wouldn't WE be the ruling couple!" he laughed, not seeming to take the sentence too seriously.

,,Yeah… with one constantly away in the human world…" she rolled eyes, grinning.

,,You know it about me?"

She blinked, frowned, then turned head to him.

,,Wait, what?"

He shrugged, elbows on the table.

,,I thought you said you know I'm a traveler. I get out of any mess easily because I can just… y'know, wake up."

She stared, her eyes wider, wider and wider. Before the male knew she was around his neck, squeezing the air out of him with squeaking.

,,Yes, **YES**, I **KNEW** I wasn't the only one! I knew there's more of non-human travelers like me! _Oh sweet Lil, Cass, thanks for existing!_"

,,Thank my mom," he said in a choked voice, embracing her back awkwardly. ,,she assured I can be born and go study humanity."

,,I'm in for the same!" Kate stated cheerfully. She felt happiness literally bubbling out of her, almost forcing tears out.

THAT was the in-common thing. Both had a body!

,,I've never experienced ssomeone being so glad to see me," he was smiling widely too. ,,and I never knew I'd meet another hell traveler, _heh_! It's amazing."

There would be a weird silence, since she practically sat in his lap, if he didn't act right after – he shamelessly pulled her neck down and kissed her.

Only _then_ came the awkward moment, when she pulled away, staring.

It, in fact, felt nice. She very rarely got a kiss on the lips and even more rarely it was just a peck, very brief and cheerful.

,,Oh, sorry, ma'am." He lowered eyes. ,,Spur of the moment."

Now that he calmed down, his eyes were different – plain greyish green, similar to her own.

,,It didn't feel too bad."

,,I practice,"he winked.

,,Only this?" That didn't slip. She was sincerely curious.

,,A lot of things." The color got darker again with a single wink.

,,How much are you willing to show me?"

,,Maybe more than you'll allow," he smirked, closing hands behind her back.

,,I'm very accepting."

,,And I'm very demanding. I doubt you'd be SO submissive." He pushed her down on the chair, getting up on his elbows, so he was towering above her.

A shudder ran down her spine and into her lower body.

,,Or would you?" he breathed, almost touching her chin in the process.

,,Try," she purred, running a hand through his hair.

…

When they found them later, both lied on the main, biggest chair, clothes elsewhere, she was curled on his chest – and both were napping in the healthy, unconscious state that passed for sleep in the astral.


	46. Hell

**_HELL (we've done masquerating)  
This is the day foretold; ,Till death do us part'  
Now it snows in HELL (no, you won't be waiting)  
I've gone away, but I've got you in my heart  
All frozen and scarred_**

**_(Lordi – It Snows In Hell)_**

The preparations for the ,ghostville' went well.

7 hours a week the students worked on the suggestions, sketched like wild and browsed the internet for inspiration (she particularly liked Gustave Doré, but he wasn't from Middle Ages, so she just regrettably studied his engravings), …and had fun in the atelier.

It was a wide and high room, more so than the usual classroom, and there were different things. In one corner there was a pile of linoleums (for the graphics), in the other stood easels and trestles (she also liked those; you could practically lie on it), also another pile of wooden boards, which were all scratched, painted and sketched over.

In the middle were tables, and against one wall were three cupboards. One had see-htorugh glass on one side and inside a skeleton was flopped ( a beloved thing of most students, as long as they didn't have to draw it), two were wooden all over, full of colors and tools and old newspapers, it was a chaos you had to dig in to find something.

On top of all three were perched six stuffed birds and geometric objects out of polystyrene. And someone's cup. There was always someone's cup.

,,Carol, _help me damnit_!"

,,Whaat?" the purple-hair snapped out of her reverie, slowly blinking.

,,Move the chairs, please!" Bianca said instead of Kate, who barely held the pile of papers at bay in her arms.

The demon sighed in relief after.

,,You got a lot of those," Bianca observed.

,,You tell me. I had to take all the graphic's sketches. I myself have around seven."

,,Why seven?" Henrietta's eyes widened.,,Whaaat."

,,Well… the teacher wasn't satisfied." She flipped out her papers.

,,Wow, better than _my_ suggestion of the witch room! Looks, as if you lived there," Carol laughed.

,,Aah, if it isn't our witchling's room!" someone went by. She looked over her shoulder, spotting Andrew, their slim, energetic, choleric classmate. She only blew a small sigh.

,,What do _you_ have?"

,,Haha, a _hangman's_ room! That'll be a good one, you'll see," he said in a cocky voice. The girls didn't even look over their shoulders.

,,Show when it's done. Bianca, what about you?"

,,Well… I suggested a unicorn's room, but I figured it would be far too difficult to do in practice. So I think I will settle for a princess's room," Bianca blew some hair out of her face, then tucked it behind her ear. It had a pink color now on the tip,s flamingo tone.

,,I'll do that fairy room, it's settled!" Caroline stated enthusiastically. ,,And it will be all hallucinogene-like and full of colors and stuff!"

,,I'mma doing a sea room, I dunno what else to do," Henrietta added lazily.

,,How very Middle Ages," Bianca raised a eyebrow, at what the darkelf frowned.

,,You coul'da help me with the hangman," Andrew piped up. ,,I have loads of stuff there. Shackles and so on."

At that Kate's lower stomahc gave a kick.

_Oh, come on! Now now! Full moon was a while ago already_.

She wiggled uncomfortably in place. Not like he was any kind she'd like to go to. But he did have remarkable strenght and passion. Of course, he got mad about as easily as Wrath, but still. He had peculiar energy. Might as well give it a try.

…..

Andrew didn't arrive to school the next day.

,,That goddamn little sucker, he doesn't want to write that essay!" Matthew cursed after vain attempts to call him. ,,I'll kill him for that."

,,Maybe he overslept," Kate nudged him gently. Her cmassmates could note that she herself looked very much as if she slept pleasantly. Her cheeks seemed a tad bit more flushed than the usual paleness, lips as well, those always tugged in a small, content smile. Hair had a slightly more dark light to it, mostly on the top. The only thing she didn't show were eyes, she kept them humbly on the ground. She didn't want them to see the predatory glint she knew from practice she had.

The lost male did indeed come eventually for the third class, explaining to the teacher that he overslept, as the demon said. And was he a mess.

He barely stumbled into the classroom, stuttered out a kind of a cross between ,hello' and ,fuck you' to his friend, Matthew, and sat down.

He looked pale and sort of dry, as if dehydrated. And he had huge dark circles under eyes and was barely awake, like a zombie.

Yes, he didn't give out much even though it was almost all he had. Kate looked him up-down critically.

She thought he'd last longer, but obviously her thoughts of humans being strong were wrong, at least for this one. He couldn't control his own strenght. She drained him quickly, far too quickly, he almost melted in his own pleasure… for her, it wasn't much, even being up on the top. All she got was energy blowing into all directions and very low quality. She wasn't satisfied. What a ego had that boy!

Although it maybe had something to do with her moaning out the wrong name. He stopped mid-movement, staring, but she quickly corrected herself. It were only a few letters anyway. And he thought it only a dream.

,,What did you do?" his friend questioned him.

,,Screwed," Andrew shot back venomously.

,,What animal?" he grinned.

,,Squirrel, if you must know." Kate smirked.

,,Oh, that explains a lot," she stated over her shoulder, laughing. Her prey gave her a short, scorching look, then turned away.

She made a mental note not to sleep with smokers again. In fact, not sleep with anyone that didn't resemble her kind at least a bit. It brought her nothing. She did seem hungrier than usually, though… oh well. Her mate could give her more than enough.

…

It was the beginning of March and it still freezed. The difference was, there was no snow.

And no birds, still no birds. Outside it seemed awfully quiet; the ravens and crows, who always made everything all cheery, chattery and funny had already left for the forests. And the songbirds still trembled with cold, barely chirping, the less singing.

Her morning trips to school were lonely… apart from maybe a single demon or werewolf bowing or tipping hat to her outside.

The astral sphere seemed different.

When she sometimes flicked through the news or the internet, there spawned more and more information for humans. Genetics, forgotten history, regress therapies, past lives… and reminders of their past power in ezotheric ones.

It did catch her interest how much hints floated around. If only mentioning the Anastiacia books… she for the world didn't want to read them, but her family was swept off their feet by them.

Or the oh-so-famous one titled Secret, which went around the world pretty quickly.

It could be summed into one phrase; You can do everything and anything if you say you want it to the universe.

At least, that's how it reportedly worked out for humans. She got what she needed either through her own work, power or help from her fellow demons. And she knew damn well everything came for a price.

The few times she wanted something, she was dead-on set on one thing and nothing mattered more to her… she got out with empty hands.

But, well… laws of physics did not get broken for a magical creature. She would have to be human.

Her mother, Eve, was like a sponge for everything, getting all that information in. She went, searched, googled, brought, borrowed books, went on courses, all to find out every possible truth of creation and humanity. And it helped her. It helped her a great deal. She literally bloomed, that's how it felt; bloomed out her hidden power and potential, confident and happy like never before. She still had a long way to go, but it was on a good way.

Her daughter watched. It was interesting to see, how with every new information hew whole belief system went down and was built again anew, similar yet completely different than before.

Well… not _every_ new information. Her tales of the astral sphere were heard only half-heartedly. And when they provided a new thing, something she never heard of before, she dismissed it. Or tried to convince her that it must have been this and that or this way, or because of this, because this can't happen, it's not this way, is it?

On the other side, when the same came in a book or a email… it finally sank in. Of course, the tale was long forgotten already then.

Eve generally was a really bad listener. She wasn't particularly good before the ,esotheric boom' either, but at least she tried to keep focus. After it, well…

Alarmingly often a scenario happened; Kate was telling her something, maybe from school, maybe astral, it didn't matter, and she either got a startled deer-in-the-headlights reaction and got asked to repeat it, or no answer at all. She often found out she had been talking for minutes and her mother just spaced out before she got to the _half_ of the story.

She could die of frustration at first, then just started to make sure she's listening by asking it after every sentence. When Eve had a really good day… she didn't even have to try.

The worst moments were when Kate was excited about something and had to repeat it twice… or even three times. Keep up the cheerful mood in voice then.

Those talks were so hard, so _exhausting_ for her it was unbeliebavle. She almost felt sick.

She always was the listener for everyone. Young, old, family or friends, they all were glad that they had someone to confide in who heard out even the most trivial things… and she was glad too. She LOVED hearing people's stories, their opinions. Also the opinions of not exactle people. Caroline liked to talk a lot (the prototype of a magical not understanding people). All fine and well, wasn't it?

She thought so at first. But nobody seemed to want to hear HER story.

Maybe she wasn't a good storyteller. Maybe she needed to write it all down first, or maybe she had too much emotion choked back; she didn't know, how to voice them quickly enough.

And almost everyone she knew never had the patience to wait… and the one poor person that WOULD wait got all at once via telepathy and empathy in a complete mess and was left to figure out, what to do with it himself.

She was tired of being silenced, poked back and used as a hollow willow to tell your sorrows to and after, relieved, ignore it.

And he got to carry it. She did try to hold back, but he just sensed, what's going on.

When he wasn't near, she tried to ignore it. Usually it went well. She joked around, lied, played games, all to keep people at bay and herself entertained; but sometimes she just collapsed under it, weary, heavy, all the burden crashing down so she couldn't even sit up.

At moments like those she was on the brink of consciousness, drifting back-forth and literally fighting to stay awake, to not abandon the already weak body. Breath shallow, heartbeat barely passing as such, alive only in name.

_I_ _will probably die young_, she thought once in a moment of gallows humour – her mind was always alive even if body wasn't. She was shocked to get a actual answer.

**You are quite right**.

Her eyes darted open, startled.

_Father?_

**Me**. She wondered, what is he thinking of. She couldn't guess. It was slightly mocking, as always, but she couldn't hear the layer underneath.

Strangely, she knew he was right. It shocked her for only a second. Then she relaxed, staring up into the ceiling, eyes half closed, and smiled slightly.

_How much time did I have?_

**Nineteen years. And something.**

Two years.

A eerie shudder went through her, throat and stomach. A bit of cold, yes, and fear, but, strangely, also contentment.

_I'll go home after?_

**Yes.**

Her heart jumped at that in cheer, almost painfully aching. _Home_. She was going home. And in almost no time! It was only two years! _Hell!_ She's there in no time!

She heard a distant laughter.

**Two years left, Kate, don't jump.**

_But – I'll be able to pass all my finals, right?_

**Yes, I think we can wait those few weeks. Only after your birthday, anyway. You'll have enough time to arrange everything before leaving**.

She was smiling fully now. How she looked forward to returning to Hell! She didn't remember everything from her home, but what she did – the occassional flicker – made her long for it. Hard.

**We will settle the details in 2014**, he said then and she felt a strange as-if-petting on her head. It was as if something non-material, perhaps a shadow, embraced her soul. She immediately felt better and finally drifted off to sleep, sweet and sound.


	47. From the ashes

The next day, going on the street, she just thought in a rush that she should make the rest of her days worth it for herself and for her close ones.

At that moment a paper fluttered by, taken by the wind. She snatched it from the ground (barely catching it, so it looked not-so-elegant) and straightened, exhaling.

It was a advertisement.

_,,**MOHENJODAARO** – tantric joga, women only. Awaken your inner woman! - Breath excercises, first class next Saturday." _

There was the place and the lead woman, probably also the teacher.

She smiled, putting it in her bag. Her mom would like this.

…...

For the first class about fifteen women came. Kate was surprised it was so few, but said nothing as she didn't know, what is the exercise about.

The lead, Sylvia, reminded her of a deer, but in a different way than Bianca. This one was a bit small, not tall, but slim and a bit brown-ish. She had a bit mischievous smile and wide, brown eyes that looked smiling. She had extremely curly hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a long, flowing dress.

Kate liked her. She had a playful, kind, feminine aura, one she could consider friend to all living things, regardless race.

,,Well, I greet you here, my dear women! And I welcome you on the first class of Mohenjodaaro.

First things first; the classes, for those that are interested, will be every Saturday, we'll discuss the place later, when I see, how many of you will stay."

The first step came, and that was exercise with the pelvis. Deeper parts.

It consisted of straightening up, taking a deep breath into the tummy, holding breath – and tightening the whole lower parst the best you could. With the exhale, you lowered in knees and let go of all the tension.

That, of course, wasn't all – with inhaling you imagined taking something off the ground, bringing it up into the pelvis, and with the exhale you let go of something you didn't need anymore.

That's how Sylvia explained it. They could help yourself with hands too, but Kate had it clear / you took and let go of energy.

It was a diferent feeling, she had to admit. She did work with energies, but she never tried with the raw, earthly nature's one before. It was difficult to control.

But soon enough she found out it was pleasant. It was like you got the energy of the ever-present mother that loved and cared for you no matter what and only wanted gratitude for it, and wanted you to keep it, to be better. It helped much.

In the end of the exercise she literally begged her mom to write down their names and numbers for the next meeting (although Eve wasn't very keen on it). In the end, they promised to go to the next class.

That night she had such a hunt she couldn't stand in the morning.

…...

Days went by like crazy. One day Monday, the next Friday, and literally nothing much happened.

She googled for news about paranormal activities, astronomy for 2012. Nothing.

Well, there was actually a lot of it, but nothing fell for certain. There were hints, only hints everywhere, and hinted at something nobody could quite grasp. It was like puzzle.

Puzzle with many pieces, so many you just couldn't get it together right no matter how you tried. Something missed.

Nevertheless, she worked. Not having a job – she worked in a different, subtle way. In school, she helped others with her skill, at home she watched and watched hard.

Watched her mother.

Eve's interactions with others got different, she was less subtle and supple than before. She stood out more, even with that often daydreaming.

But Kate could see that, at the base, it was getting better. She was slipping out of chains, opening up to everything out of the usual, to the truths. It made the demon happy. It meant she was being more human, the _real_ human. The one that was supposed to be like a watcher over everything, to improve the world with her work and... just existing.

But, well, she still didn't grasp some concepts. She was still too light. Far too light. She cast darkness aside as something to be feared and to be avoided, not as a equal part of life as the light. She cast it lower, as something like filth. It was a interesting belief, albeit it was quite troublesome for her daughter – she couldn't get to explaining her race. But she didn't mind, she could wait. She knew Eve would understand in a while, she'll get to it. She had to be a optimist and less a stalker.

She spent all the time after six in the afternoon taking care of herself now. Since she wouldn't be staying long, she thought, _what the heck_. Might as well make it all worthwhile and stay lazy watching something in bed.

She also discovered an internet archive of one show she liked, but couldn't watch during the week because it ran late.

It were reportages about various themes 18+, mostly of the sexual variety. But they were commented in a humorous, soft tone and they were always fun to watch with someone.

There was one that studied a urban legend of whether sex – from the physiological side – can be unpleasant for a woman. The oh-so-great report said no, only neutral.

,,Bullshit," Lust snorted. ,,of course it CAN be. What if she's too painfully stretched? Or too dry? The pruises hurt like hell, I bet. I tell you, these studies aren't worth much.

"

She turned head, smiling.

,,You sure have a lot of experience."Another snort.

,,I value women, even if I sometimes push something. But when I'm satisfied, I'm always careful."

Laughing, she stroked her knee on him. ,,I know that. You should do those yourself."

,,I did some." He stayed quiet, turning to her fully. ,,What was the first time like?"

She winked, then shrugged.

,,I don't know, I don't remember it much."

,,Come on, you got to remember _something_."

,,Well, yes. It was with a lot older hunter, and it saved my life. It wasn't particularly unpleasant, more like... uncomfortable at most. I was thinking about if I'll get away all well and when will he finish...and that I felt kinda small."

,,Ha, so there goes. But... there wasn't anyone to help you?"

She felt that a simple question was getting deeper than expected.

,,It was late at night, and nobody was nearby. Even so- I don't think anyone would stand up to a grown hunter."

,,I don't mean bystanders, but someone you could call."

,,Who?" she frowned, trying to remember, what was it like back then. ,,I was... I used to be a rogue. Wandering. I didn't know many and just did, what I wanted in the spur of a moment... I know many heard of me, but few actually knew me. I had nobody close."

At that moment she felt surprise radiating off him.

,,YOU?" he winked, eyes widened.

,,Unbelievable, ain't it?" she laughed at his expression. ,,But I was like a lost child, so I had nobody to call. Wild and free. And alone."

,,You didn't have any friends?"

,,No." ,,Not even one?"

,,My first friend in this life was Zephyr."

,,You won that," he scorned, but she still could feel shock from him. And pity.

True was, she was quite a outcast then, like a lone hawk which had nobody to help him when he fell. And that it was a hard fall.

,,I'm sorry about that," he murmured then.

But the flight was worth it.

,,You don't have to be. It's part of my past. Besides, it's irrelevant already."

,,The physical part never lasts, psychical yes." She didn't have a answer for that.


	48. Confess your sins

The first class of Mohenjodaaro went smoothly.

Only five of them came together, among them Sylvia. She didn't seem surprised, if mildly disappointed, and she invited them into her massage workplace.

It was a small room right under the roof, and Kate found out there were guests in the astral. Three water nymphs of Slavic legends, _rusalky_, and one sphinx guarded the place with shields.

,,The first aspect is Beauty."

They sat down with candles around, listening. Kate could see scorns at that, they thought it shallow.

,,Beauty in both your inside and appearance, the natural, feminine beauty that every woman has hidden. Because each has to be beautiful, it's something deep in. I'm not saying you got to have a flawless face and hourglass figure. It's enough that you will _feel_ beautiful, then you will radiate it. And everyone has it different, mind you."

,,Beauty is only a female aspect?" one asked curiously.

,,Not exactly. A man can also be handsome, but first he has to fully embrace his own aspect. A woman the same – she can have his as a bonus, but first and foremost her own is important."

,,What's the male aspect then?" Eve asked.

,,Strength. Inner and outer." Kate had a pleasant shudder hearing that.

,,The opposite, although not necessarily negative aspects are Ugly and Weak. We all get that sometimes,"she winked.

The breathing and tensing was the same , but the position was different. Beauty was straight spine – closing palms together, fingers straightened like at a prayer, and placing them at your heart. Head had to be upright. Ugly was almost the same, but it was a exhale, loosening all muscles, leaning a bit forward with head down and palms facing the ground, still connected to the chest.

It was like bowing to the Earth. To mother Nature.

They didn't learn the men's move.

,,I don't know their exercise," Sylvia said apologetically. ,,but the signing is opened this year as well for them."

Kate made a mental note to mention it to Lust. Who knows what could he learn there?

They also got homework.

,,You all – watch closely and try to notice, in what situation you feel like a Beauty. Until next time, dear women!"

…...

This time he came pissed. _Very_ much.

,,That _goddamn __bitch__!_"

_Well, there goes._

His voice jumped several layers, even talking sounded like demonic screeching. And he barely kept his voice down, it trembled with rage.

,,What happened?" she asked gently.

,,**Nothing!**" he snapped. She only raised a eyebrow, waiting for him to calm down a little.

,,I- I'm sorry."

,,It's okay. So... can I help you somehow?" she still kept the low, soft tone.

,,No, I- I think you _hardly_ can!" He was near desperate to keep it low, as if choking.

,,May I at least try?"she rested a hand on his shoulder. He exhaled, but still was tensed.

,,Whatever... you may know at least... I got a complaint on my head. _Criminal report_, on _me_. By- _her_!"

The first that came to her mind was Lorraine. But that was nonsense. She waited, curiosity oozing out.

,,By..." he gulped it down. ,,the so-called ,Queen of Sex'. She says I went against our business contract. That I _disobeyed_ her. She treats me like her _**subordinate**_!" he growled, barking the last word out.

Kate frowned. ,,I heard about her, but... heh, I doubt she has that much influence. Sure, she jumps at anything that moves, has a few awesome pets and some reality-warping powers, but isn't that because she's human?"

,,Exactly. And she thinks she can _control_ me. HA! She actually thinks she has greater power than me, _Lust_! _Fuck that little_- oh, I apologise."

,,It's fine. And in this case you have nothing to be worried about, she's _human_, for Hell's sake. Nobody will agree with her, they will just think she wants influence."

,,She _believes_ she's superior."

,,Don't they all when in a position they can't handle? I think what the judge thinks is important, not her."

He let out a puff of air, annoyed.

,,That's not a nuisance, I know we'll win – my lawyer is Greed, afterall. But that she even did it. That she even _dared_ to!"

She could see he literally swallowed his pride to even accept to go to a trial. If he weren't so angry about it, she'd laugh. Ah, that male ego.

,,Calm doooown, dear. You'll see her lose, now won't you?"she reached out to cup his cheek and stroked over it lightly. He purred shortly, exhaling deeply again.

,,It'll be good. Want me to find some... stuff from her past?"

Lust glanced on her sideways.

,,Would you?" he grinned, unconsciously bringing up a hand to cover hers. She shrugged, smiling slightly. ,,I might. Don't worry, it'll end up good for you."

,,I know," he purred at the scratching in his hair. Oh-so-confident. But also finally relaxed now.

,,And do you have anything on her yet?" she got up on the other elbow, head straight.

,,Indeed we do, of course, but some more would help."

,,Of course. Well, I can try digging something out, my elementals are cunning,"she winked. ,,but don't overdo it, the arguments have to be believable."

,,Hah, Greed is well in the light, don't worry. That bitch won't get away with it!"he smirked.

Oh, how she loved that evil smirk.

…...

The second position in Mohenjodaaro came by the end of March. It was already warm outside, though not yet to a big extent.

But the birds started chirping, that was a good change.

,,Our second aspect is called the Priestess."

The four women wiggled curiously, listening.

,,The Priestess is a aspect of a woman's power, maybe also magical, if you have it."

The nymphs in the corner snickered.

,,This uses your own inner strength and the natural powers all around and of the universe to bend things to your will. A Priestess uses subtle pushes, not raw force. She doesn't chase things, she lets them come to her by wishing for them subconsciously. She never is in need because the universe won't let her be. This aspect uses your third eye to work, the intuition.

The opposite of the Priestess is a Witch.

This woman is the harpy f chaotic magic we all know. Because she can't use her inner goddess and intuition she lowers to unnatural forces, performing curses and dark magic to have control."

Kate raised a eyebrow at that.

,,And the male aspects?"

,,Order – the organisator, and Chaos."

The position was interesting. You started off from the Ugly, then straightened, bringing the clasped hands up in front of your third eye, fingers all facing the ground.

Witch was a bit bent in the knees, hands clasped on the top of her head, which was a bit bowed.

She felt like performing a ritual in that position... or like a monkey.

…...

The demon risked a new thing after.

She crawled to her mother, who sat at the computer, and pinched her side.

,,What'cha want, Kate?

"

,,Can I ask something?"

,,Sure, go on."

,,What would you do, if you met a incarnated demon?" she spilled.

,,A what now?" Eve frowned. ,,I won't. That can't happen."

,,Theoretically."

,,No – I ain't gonna consider something that surreal. Why would a demon have a human body?"

,,Why would a _fairy_ have a human body? Or angel?" Kate scorned, a bit mad now. ,,And there _are_ cases like that."

,,That's different! Demons are lesser beings, they wouldn't handle it." Eve was confident in that. Scornful air oozed off her. That offended the being in question.

,,Why'd they be- okay, okay, just _imagine_ it."

,,How would I meet him?"

Kate slapped her forehead. ,,Nevermind..."

She stormed off from the room, closing door after her quietly, then sat down. She was sulking and tears rolled down her cheeks – barely containing the hurt and rage she felt.

So lesser beings. _Lesser being, am I?_

Hearing that from her own mother _really_ was rather unpleasant

On April the 1st she decided to confess.

She wasn't sure how would Eve take it – but she prepared her psychically for it as much as she could. It was going quite well. And if it didn't go well, then she could wave it off as a joke.

At moments like those she wished she had Caroline's courage. That girl had no problems at all with saying, what she is, to anyone.

Few actually believed her, but that was another story. She said it. She showed it. And she couldn't care less, what others think of her.

It was all so damn _easy_ for her!

Maybe because she wasn't used to pretending. She came to Earth totally unprepared for people and she couldn't lie. She didn't know, how to, and didn't know, _why_ to, even if she managed. And this wasn't even her first life here.

Kate was very good in pretending, on the other side. It was a trait her kind ran to almost perfection among humans because they _needed_ to. The Dark Ages were a clear message on what happened before – and today, scientists would kill for such a discovery. It was one of her worst nightmares. That and losing wings.

_Wait_...

Well, entirely losing them, that is.

She tried to get to it the whole day, but it was hectic. Aunt and cousins came to visit from England and that was always a mess, so it made a huge scrape across all her plans.

On the other side, her aunt – Veronica – was always at least a bit more understanding. She trusted more and did not analyze everything like her sister did (which was a major headache if anyone tried to tell a joke to Eve). Well, she _did_ like In London.

Why not?

When she said she wanted to tell them something, neither probably expected _that_.

Veronica just sat and curiously asked, what is it, and stayed patient even when Eve started to get annoyed by the fact Kate couldn't stutter it out. When she ashed, what the hell was that important about the astral, it was the last drop.

,,I'm a succubus," Kate practically blurted out.

She expected a while of silence, or at least some goddamn shock, but neither came – both the women started questioning her immediately, about what did she mean by that.

At that the demoness stayed completely dumbstruck. What she meant? Why what she meant? Had that phrase more meanings?

She dropped hints, wherever she went. She all but said directly the fact, and she hoped it would be the last thing they needed to know to get it – obviously, it wasn't.

Was she supposed to be more straightforward?

Why didn't they have telepathy now!

They would get it in minutes. In seconds, even – okay, that maybe not, but it wouldn't take a few years of preparing and – for what? For more questions? More demanding of proof?

Proof. Why didn't she get any proof?

How was she supposed to prove it?

Was it ,human unless proven otherwise'?! Why nobody ever asked about a proof if someone's human in the astral?

Perhaps she had too different mind. Yeah. That was it. But she could relate to them, so why not the other way around?

,,Google it for me."

She lifted head, teary-eyed, and frowned at her aunt's suggestion, but what the hell. If that was to help, she'd use that goddamn Wikipedia.

Eve was... less that happy with this, it seemed, but this time Kate couldn't understand, what she felt nor thought behind that poker face. Well, hopefully it wasn't anything remotely involving exorcism.

Veronica seemed to come to her senses and peace with the fact sooner.

She sat beside her and questioned, what did she do, what was it like, what were the males called, and specifications of a succubus.

She seemed genuinely interested, which made Kate's heart a pound lighter.

So her mate was right. There WERE people in the world to take it positively – or at least neutrally...

As for her mother, she wasn't sure. But what. It was finally out, and that was all that mattered. For now, she was content.


	49. Girls just wanna have fun

,,Our third aspect is Actress."

This wasn't news to anyone. Everyone took care to study the prospects they got for it and were prepared.

,,The Actress is a woman's inner wit and cunning nature, both the arguing part and calming, the part that can ask for things and mask them too – It's your mask for the world and your partner. And the thing with which you convince him that you're right subtly."

All the room bursted into laughter, Kate fell over. Sylvia was grinning at them playfully.

,,The opposite of the Actress is Hysteria. This one leads war with her man instead of being his ally and cries and shouts to get, what she wants – a major headache for husbands... don't fall into that trap too. It never works for one and secondly, the peaceful, sneaky asking is always better for the mental health of both.

You just know that men search for a challenge, and it's alright. But you got to be the one that sends him off to one, not _becomes_ a beast to be slayed. If you're his enemy, the relationship won't last too long. If you're someone that _helps_ him, advises him on the other side... that gets you benefits. The male parts are Thought and Instinct." Again laughter.

The positions were easy. Inhaling was standing straight, head dipped up to the sky, arms outstretched there fully and palms clasped together. Eyes wide open – and tongue out. It was a funny sight.

Then exhaling you slowly bent over with the arms too until the clapped hands rested in the crotch, where you lowered them and exhaled as if into them, loosening all muscles too completely. It was a popular pose for various jokes from the females, namely the sphinx.

…...

It was April the 23th and the art school was packing.

They were supposed to leave at 9 in the morning, quite early but late for most of the kids in Slovakia, and they just collected the last papers and whatnot to stuff into their... vehicle and to start the journey to Duchonka, which the kids nicknamed Ghostville.

Half of the kids was missing, one teacher too and their ride was nowhere in sight.

,,Such organization, that is not anything expected of a elite private art school, I tell you!"Bianca raged there on the spot. It looked so comically serious Kate was tempted to pull a ,U mad?' troll-face at her, but held back and merely grinned. Nobody would laugh anyway, but she'd be content...

_No!_ she mentally scolded herself. _Not now._

From behind the corner something came, and backed into the schoolyard.

The students AND the teachers couldn't stop staring.

,,Weren't we supposed to have a _bus_ ?" one boy asked non-believingly.

,,A minibus... but... they didn't seem to take into consideration the kids have bags," their class teacher stroked his heard thoughtfully, leaning over to the headmistress.

,,Well, they'll just have to stuff in," she shrugged.

It was 8:56 and Kate couldn't sit still. There was still no sight of Caroline!

But they began stuffing in- first went bags, then over them with some difficulty the students. Some bags stayed on knees. Kate caught a lone seat, she was lucky. Or pushy, whatever you choose to call it. A few remained empty for those that were supposed to come later.

At the last possible minute flied in the alien, not seeming to mind she was almost late, and crawled to the back.

,,That took you a while!" Kate called after her.

When the minibus kicked into motion, Milan said from the back:

,,Now wait for it, we get to the nearest corner and it'll fall apart under us. Wait for it!"

It luckily didn't, but judging from the sounds everyone would fear the possibility the whole time. In the next five minutes two things happened;

,,Fuck! I have no signal! _My Skype isn't working!_ " Henrietta started to panic. ,,What am I gonna do?! I'll be bored the whole ride!" Bored Henrietta meant snarking and arguing. Perfect.

Then a strange, suspicious smell filled the space.

,,Who's got garlic?"someone asked.

,,Who has garlic! Kate!"

,,I don't have any!" She had food, but a demon with a former vampire master having garlic on it? Yeah, right.

For about half a minute they argued until their class president called out-

,,Stop that, you all! Nobody has garlic." She stayed quiet for a second.

,,Caroline took off her boots."

Kate rested forehead in palm. This was going to be a very long ride...

…...

Duchonka was a spectacular place for holiday. It was a bit deeper into the woods, but not overly so. The place they could move around was pretty big – around a hectare wide and almost all grass, only a bit was a tennis court and the buildings in which they could both sleep, eat and paint the walls.

Club weird immediately sprinted up the stairs to the first free room with a balcony. It was a smaller one, with two normal beds and one bunk bed, to top of which Henrietta climbed immediately with a excited yelp. Nobody had trouble with her being there and they rested down relatively at peace. Caroline got under her, Bianca near the opposite wall, behind a closet, and Kate settled on the bed closest to door, not being afraid of the dark (as the only one).

,,Check this! We have a chair outside!" Bianca squeaked over the balcony while they packed out.

After checking the rooms they would paint (three of them on the same hallway, one – Henrietta's – was in the building nearby). Kate had to tap herself on the shoulder for guessing exactly where the furniture will be. She didn't need to move anything on the drawing, so she started sketching immediately.

When Bianca came to tell her they're dining, she found her perched on the bunk bed on top, paper in hand, charcoal in other, and she was sketching an owl.

,,Is this a witch?" she pointed on the widest wall, where a figure was drawn.

,,Yes," Kate grinned down on her friend. ,,the Red Witch, particularly. Down there will be a cat, by the way."

,,Classic," Bianca laughed.

…...

When the demon dug in her backpack through underwear, she found a peculiar thing.

There were two plastic, full bottles, one for two liters and one 0,75. She wondered, what it was, and after pulling one out – the one full with red liquid – and sniffing it she nearly dropped it.

,,Giiirls?"

,,Whut?" Henrietta asked from above, sticking the curly head down.

,,You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?"

,,That reminds me I brought a cake for you!" Caroline raised a hand. That came as a surprise – pleasant one, although it didn't lessen the shock of the bottles.

,,Well... we got something to drink with it." She pulled them out. ,,Someone stuck wine into my backpack."

All three stared on her like frozen.

,,What!" the dark elf had a wide grin and a slight blush crept into her face.

,,Party!" Caroline laughed, clapping.

,,W-where did you get that?!" Bianca was horrified. ,,What if someone catches us with it?! They could throw us out of school! _Hide it!_ "

,,_ Calm down_ ," Caroline rolled eyes. ,,They can't throw us out for a bit of alcohol."

,,But we are underage!"

,,And nobody will find out anyway, we'll be careful. We lock the door, be quiet, and nobody will suspect anything ."

…...

The cake she got was peculiar. It was a small, light, caramel-gingerbread one with a hand-made writing of cream;

_In the name of Lord_ . A cross was the crown of the writing, in the middle of which a small candle sat.

,,To honor your _immense_ innocence and purity, to say, _holiness_ at least, I made this," Caroline barely held back a grin. Wonders, she learned sarcasm! ,,Happy birthday!"

Kate laughed almost to tears before blowing off the candle and hugging her friend.

,,Thank you a lot! Now, to get a knife..."

,,And cups," Bianca added. ,,anyone has a cup?"

Nobody had any, so the unicorn ran down to the art supplies they got (sponsors) and brought three plastic cups for herself, the birthday girl and the wide-grinned alien; Henrietta didn't want any (she did promise she'd watch over them, though).

First all tried the white one, which seemed to be diluted with mineral water and was still strong like hell.

,,What IS this?" Caroline gasped.

,,Home made, from the grapes of my great grandmother's garden," Kate was grinning as well now, recognizing it.

,,It... it is quite strong," Bianca hiccuped. ,,Well, anyway; happy birthday, Kate, and stay healthy."

,,And lucky and all!" the alien raised her cup.

,,Thank you," Kate smiled, raising it to theirs and tapped it to them once. Boy, was that strong stuff.

They were more careful with the red one, but the demon found out she liked it more. It wasn't sweeter by any chance, but it had a clearer taste. Pity, considering it was from their neighbor's grapes.

Then the covers for the furniture came downstairs and the fun began.

Kate has never seen a drunk unicorn before. She met so far only two, in fact, and never thought it would look like it did. And it was a sight.

Bianca took one, unrolled it, made a cape out of it and started running up and down the corridor, laughing, occasionally neighing and saying she felt like a fairy. When they asked her to borrow some of the plastic, she scorned, said it's hers and remained running. Caroline laughed on her like a maniac, falling over and sitting on the floor until classmates went out of their own rooms to see, what's going on. Kate laughed on them both, gasping for breath and bending over.

All three of them were freshly out of the shower, but it kinda sorta stopped mattering.

Caroline had her mom's T-shirt on along with pajama pants, Bianca full pajamas on and both very loudly declared they're glad they're not cold. Kate was worse on it, she only brought a nightgown which barely covered her knees. And if she bent over, well...

Both her friends all of a sudden became fluent English masters. They hadn't uttered one word in Slovak since their second cup (which was 2 dl for Caroline and 1,5 for Bianca) and they pretty much couldn't, because their tongues twined so much nobody would understand them anyway. Though they talked nonsense in English too.

,,_ **D'you know, what I wondered? I-I wondered that, that – why's a zebra black 'n' white? Why not, y'know, pink 'n' white or purple- black or...whatever** _."

,,_ **How'd she hide?** _" Bianca rolled eyes. ,,_ **Do you- do you think it's like your multicolored fauna back home? We dun' have pink trees!** _"

,,You two are smashed!" Henrietta accused them with mouth hanging open.

,,Don't you say," Kate smirked. ,,Now there's one Captain Obvious."

,,_ **She- she'd hav'to hide in a forest. Tropical. Or-or a...** _"

,,_ **Or a dinosaur forest** _," Bianca stated, laughing hysterically after. ,,_ **But- but we ate so much! I- mean drank. Drank so much. What if we're too stuffed. How many kilojoules had that? We're gonna be fat!** _"

,,_ **From alcohol?** _" Caroline's turn to roll eyes. ,,_ **Please, no one ever got fat of wine – I-I think** _."

The unicorn was squeaking like a frightened horse again, hair all in face.

After they went to sit into the next room to someone more responsible ( the class president, Dominica). She let them, not asking anything.

Kate's head spun in little circles. Some stuff was blurry, and she didn't care as much, what happens. A thought crossed her mind that if any of her classmates was that much of a bastard to pull her to bed, she probably wouldn't protest She immediately cheerfully pictured some scenarios, some with more than one.

,,Where are those three-" Matthew stuck head into the door, at what his breath seemed to hitch in his throat. Bianca was in the corner wrapped in a blanket, sitting cute saying nothing, Caroline was lying on one bed, humming something, and Kate sat beside her on a pillow, looking around, legs spread op unconsciously.

,,Here... get them together,"he hissed to Dominica. ,,Homeroom teacher is here in TEN MINUTES, checking on our progress along with the headmistress."

He said something other, but Kate wasn't interested. She slowly looked him over in a way that made him twitch after a while. Well, wasn't he a handsome fellow. Why wasn't she in HIS dream before? He was one of the most well-built guys from her class, if not the whole school, was QUITE the pervert judging by some of his remarks and grins, sure, and he was her type. Completely. Dark hair, dark eyes, quite pale. She licked lips at some of the thought that went through her head, pondering , if he was by any chance a magical as well, but didn't care. She was in the mood to lick something, and it wasn't cake.

She did hear the headmistress part, however.

,,Ouf, Carol, Bianca, we got to get up and go to our rooms looking innocent…" she stumbled to her feet and waved on them.

,,Get your lazy asses up _this moment_ and get into your room!" Dominica yelled.

They still had them in hand when the door moved.

Bianca stuck her cup into a cupboard and slammed it shut, Kate drank the rest in one gulp (almost choking), and caroline… swiftly stood, ran to the balcony, threw the contents out and ran back to sit, all in five seconds.

,,Did you know the teacher wanted you to do alcohol tests?" It was Matthew.

The shock sobered them up.

,,WHAT?! My mother would kill me! Ohgodwhatwillwedowhatwillwed o?!" Bianca started panicking.

,,Calm down, I talked him out of it. But stay here and, for God's sake, OUT OF TROUBLE."

All three jumped around him, which he graciously waved off and said that yes, it was okay, and if they stay out of sight, nobody would know. At that Kate pulled him into a (slightly awkward) hug.

….

,,I remember everything!" Kate stated cheerfully in the morning with no headache. Caroline felt kinda sorta normal, Bianca cursed all the alcohol in the world.

,,Only not how I ended up on the ground at one point, but you can probably tell me."

,,You fell?" Bianca guessed shyly.

,,Probably. Well, up, up, lazy asses, breakfast and work awaits!"

,,Shutup," Henrietta mumbled, still undercovers.

Somewhere between their stumbling out, watching a black cat and sliding on the morning dew Caroline remembered talking to a ghost.

,,He lives somewhere in the showers," she said. ,,for about fifty years or so. He's actually a pretty cool boy, I'd say. Also! Kate, I remember you asked me if I had a mate!"

,,I did?" the named one's eyes widened. Well, she then _didn't_ remember everything. But through all the gibberish they talked, who would?

,,Yes and… when was it? Oh, I said I miss my planet, snow, garden and all, and then you asked… but I don't remember, what you said after."

Kate tried hard to recall.

_,,I do have, and – and he didn't even wish me happy birthday, and I miss him so damn much, I wanna go home…" _Oh yes. ,,Nevermind."

…..

Through the week they've been there the closest to each other were Kate and caroline. Both because they slept almost head-to-head, their rooms to paint were opposite each other, but also because they seemed to be the only two ones with a genuinely different mind from humans.

Caroline did not like their views. At least not present ones.

The demon learned about the culture of Uulung, her planet, with a few surprises.

First was that they had no government, no leader, no offices, basically nothing resembling a rule. There was anarchy and freedom, which the alien emphatized with a cheerful grin. They had no problems, because everyone did, what they wanted, and noone studied nobody, nothing was weird to them ( Caroline was living proof of that) and as for crimes – they were far too lazy to actually do something.

,,What about hate?" Kate questioned.

,,I… don't know. I've never hated anyone. Sure, some people – like my biological father – annoy me to the point I want to slam their heads with a shovel, but I never actually wished anyone's death or anything bad to happen to them, y'know."

The demon haven't hated anyone before too, so she could get it… apart from the fact murders were on a daily basis among her kind.

,,I don't get this… world. People just always hurry somewhere, and, woo, I got to work and make a career, otherwise my life's meaningless, everyone just wants to DO something and to earn and… _aargh_! You get my point, do you?"

She nodded. The alien went on-

,,Also, we pay with energy."

,,That's the same as in the astral."

,,Ain't it easier!"

,,Sure, it is. You don't have to search for anything in a purse," Kate joked.

,,People complicate FAR too much. I don't know if they were always this way… but I don't like it now."

,,They weren't," she said. ,,they used to be far better… when they knew everything."

,,Do you think they'll get better again?"

,,Maybe…"

,,Yep… I hope they will. It's already better, maybe they will someday stop and think about life too."

They had philosophical talks while mixing acrylic paint, all over from it like a rainbow dalmatin. It was a interesting scene.

Caroline tucked some stray purple hair away.

,,Maybe that's what 2012 is for."


	50. Villains by necessity

,,Kaaa-teeee?"

She groaned inwardly.

,,What this time, Savio. Another centaur needs taming?"

,,No," he said accusingly. ,,besides, he needed calming, not taming… Anyhow. We need your help."

,,_We_ who?"

,,…I'm not getting any help until I tell, am I?" he grinned nervously.

,,No. I want to know, what am I getting myself into. You know I can't do anything illegal, I don't need more trouble. It was my birthday recently, I'm on public eyes."

,,It's a perfectly LEGAL thing, well, as legal as these can get. We're sabotaging a hunter scientific center, we've been working on it for a while now and today's the big day of claiming it. They'll have a huge disadvantage without this, weapons are made there as well."

,,Where do I come in?"

,,You'll help us with the guards – just knocking out – and with some slayers inside. They are pretty good and we want no deaths on our side, so we need a agile killer."

,,Why not to rent a professional?"

,,It's not a public affair, and he could give information out. Pleeease?" he made puppy eyes. She made a thoughtful face.

,,I've never tried anything alike before, I don't know, how I'll cope, but… I like it overally."

He grinned cheerfully.

,,But I ain't going by feet. I'll go get my horse!"

…..

It was a mess there. Outside there fires burned, and she could hear the werewolf howls and Savio barking out orders to not damage anything further, because the factory part looked horrible. Metal was melting at some places, bent or missing completely in others, scratches and bullet holes following. She thought she heard explosions as well. Hoping there wasn't much of it destroyed she sighed, stumbling to her feet.

,,Secure?" she shouted out to her familiar.

,,Fine here."

,,Fine in the middle!"

,,Currently searching the bottom under- Secure, it's locked from the outside."

,,West and roof secure!"

,,East as well."

,,Through the south gate a hunter escaped, tracker, boys are after him," a werewolf shouted from above her.

She herself faced three hunters, two of which were finished. One was dead, his body some distance away in one hallway; the other was a bit closer, against the wall, and the third one was held by a werecat and werewolf, both strong enough to hold him in place.

Three demons were looking around for guards, traps or other hidden threats, and after a moment nodded to her.

,,North secure!" she shouted out, grinning victoriously. ,,I have one more living one here."

He was far too young to be that powerful… wasn't he a challenge. He might have been thirty – if she didn't know hunters age slowly like magicals. For all she knew he could have been three hundred. It would explain his slayer skill, anyway. Maybe he knew something about this place… or not.

,,Well, well! What do we have here!" she smirked at him from above, stepping around far enough. ,,The oh-so-great slayer at his knees before a demon! Do tell, how does that feel?"

,,Fuck off." She expected as much.

,,Aww. Why so sour? Here I thought you'd be proud of yourself for fighting until the last breath. I value men like those," she stated, toying with one of the weapons she caught mid-air. It was a star of steel, enchanted so it would move until hitting flesh or caught. She thought about keeping it.

,,Well, provided they have brains with the fight. Do you?" Turning to him again she now tried to sense his feelings. He was tired and in pain and stubborn, and he would have none of it. He had a impenetrable wall against mind reading, so no information here. He refused to show, even by aura, if he's afraid or angry.

,,No? No response from you at all? And here I thought how talkative hunters are. I was mistaken, I see. But still, do tell – what is it like, having to hold back like this? Knowing you're probably never making it out alive? Savoring your last moments?" she laughed, completely swimming on the waves of elation from the victory. He could do nothing! She could ask and mock him all she wanted.

,,This here is all ours now! I want you to acknowledge that. I want you to know I'm immensely glad for all this, for all the power it brings us, and I don't care you're not telling us anything. We'll find out about everything here anyway. Your silly sacrifice is probably worth nothing, and I could have kept you if you cooperated, but alas, your bad, and I- I- I'm having a monologue. I'm having… a freakin villain monologue."

She stopped stepping around him, covering face with one hand.

What was she doing? She was _mocking_ him? In this position, freshly gotten position? He was weak and restrained, sure, but where was the safety in that?

He wasn't telling anything and should she get close to him, she'd probably get only badly hurt. Why bother?

She stole one last glance on him, he was now red with rage, barely keeping the façade.

,,Break his neck."

A unpleasant snap followed behind her back.

,,Anymore hunters here?" she heard from the door. It was one of the werepanthers.

,,No, none anymore. Caught the tracker?"

,,Nearly. He won't get far, he was badly bleeding, on the bink of death…"

Kate frowned dissapprovingly and made a mental note to check if he was _really_ dead, still cursing herself for monologuing. What was she thinking? And with her back turned to him!

She wasn't a empress with servants holding a prisoner. It was a _hunter_, a slayer.

_It never can happen to me again_, she sighed, red with shame.

,,I'm off. We're finished here," she said, wondering about the dead male on the ground beside her and if there would be someone to mourn his death or a younger brother to come for revenge. Well, eye for an eye. That was nature. They couldn't let him go and she didn't need anymore trouble with keeping a hunter alive for her own entertainment.

She for a second studied his face, then leaned down and moved him to a more respectable position.

_There. Noone can say I don't value my enemies._

…..

May came along with warmth, blooming of everything and animals going to the usual frenzy, and so did everything in the astral.

She has noticed it before, but now it came full on. Preparations. Secrets.

And everywhere. She humorously noted it looked as if elections were near, because that was the way it was in the human sphere. _Everyone_ went crazy

,,This rain will kill me," Nathali groaned. ,,Imagine. Waking in the morning, only a few drops fall, and getting off the bus you're soaked in three minutes!"

,,I had it once. Be glad, at least everything in the ground will come alive!"

,,Come alive? _Zombies can drown in this!_" the girl spat, wiping hair of water.

She thought it went crazy a little bit too quickly. Even if there was something coming… a change… it would be by the end of the year. Why bother as if it was to come tomorrow?

…

,,If it's not our wet flower?"

She groaned at the nickname.

,,That sounded weird," Matthew nudged his friend.

,,You're weird yourself… so hows the life, Kat? Liking the rain, aren't we?"

,,Sure, I just LOVE to be wet all over," she growled now, wiping her hair.

Andrew only grinned at her, continuing to tease and throw odd compliments.

She didn't particularly like his sweet-talking. It always made her feel uneasy, with that TOO obvious adoration he hid from the rest of the school, from his friends.

He was a odd case himself. She wondered, how he managed to slip through without psychological care… not that he was a loony. He was every bit as sane as anyone other she knew, he only had slight… anger management issues.

Okay, slight was a understatement. If she didn't know better, she'd say he's the embodiment of Wrath, annoyed in less time than the sin himself and often not knowing, how to get it all out.

He never hit anyone. He never even got close to it. She knew he was often mad with her, because she didn't make his courting any easier.

Never giving a straight answer, making fun of him, then outright rejecting him did not help, he didn't give up. The demon didn't know, what to do with him, how to explain she really _wasn't_ interested and not playing hard to get.

And when she tried, it made him frustrated.

And his frustrated meant he had to take it out on someone. Not on the one that got him there in the first place (he didn't really respect her, but was scared to try), no, he had a alternative sacrificial lamb, their smaller classmate who was his friend as well.

Kate still wondered, why did she tolerate him. He insulted her, poked her around, made fun of her and got as far once that they needed to forcibly get him off, because she was obviously _really_ in pain. The poor girl had such low self-esteem…

Andrew was everything Kate hated in a man. He was younger than her, immature the same – he couldn't handle his own temper and took it out on a smaller, weaker, whining girl.

That was NOT alright. A thought briefly crossed her mind that it wasn't like in their society it didn't happen… but it was done to ensure one's own position and only if the lower rank rebelled, NOT to just take out one's anger. Your comrades were for that.

Her mate did slap her… And she was mad on him for that. It was only three times, two really effective, and it was because he was pissed beyond imagination and jealous to it. She smacked him right back twice, she didn't manage one time (he was gone already).

The human boy was… reckless. He didn't think before asking or talking and improvised a lot. He sometimes seemed as though he had no sense of self-preservation - and it was never funny…

And that determination. That _damn_. _Determination_.

Even the , I don't love you' part didn't work. He said that she maybe will one day after some getting to know each other… she could pull her hair out in frustration over that.

He was far too set on to be a likeable companion to actually be-

_Wait a minute_.

Didn't she write this in a fairy tale? In that fairy tale where the princess choose the villain over the hero?

Yes. Indeed. She _did _write that.

Only this princess already had her dark prince… okay, villain. She had her villain. There was no doubt he was one and she wouldn't have it any other way. The only problem was he wasn't there to literally or figuratively kick the hero's ass.

She groaned mentally, burrying face in arms. _Oh sweet Lilith, Lust, WHY are you not here?_

,,So when are you going to the caffe with me?"

,,I did say already I don't drink coffe."

,,You'll have something else, meh."

,,Andyyy… I'm _not_. _Interested_."

,,Why not?" he cried out desperately, sighing. At that her nerves cracked.

,,If you _really_ want to know that much, I already am seeing someone!"

He didn't take it one bit seriously, which only sent her flame of fury higher overhead.

,,_What_! Why not me. Who is it? Surely some ogre." A pen snapped in half in her fingers.

,,I'm sure I'm more handsome than him," he called from outside the door, not waiting for her response. She threw the pen into the trash.

,,You don't reach even his ankles," she growled under her breath, not expecting him to hear.

…..

The fourth and final pose until September was the Lover.

,,The Lover is not only the sexual meaning, but also in means od sensitivity. It's the giving and receiving and the cicle with your man. The opposite- Anyone can guess?"

Lover. What could be the opposite of lover concerning both the physical and emotional part?

A lover was (probably) faithful and was called that because of shared love.

,,Prostitute?" Kate grinned.

,,Yes. Exactly. It's a woman that doesn't value herself enough, and gives away to anyone to get attention." _Attention whore, so said_.

,,The male aspects are Conqueror and Coward."

The position of a lover looked funny. You bent over, hands in crotch, staring ahead with back completely straight; kind of as if someone had kicked you there. Energy went into the pelvis.

The other one was straightening gracefully, bowing head, outstretching hands out as if a arrow, then bringing them back to stomach level, opening palms and exhaling finally.

This one _felt_ slightly final.

,,Well dear women, I'll see you in September for the Sky round. I hope the Mother round was fun for you, brought you some good and that you will practice at home. Be safe and stay tuned for meditations nearby!" Sylvia bowed.


	51. Music of the Night

The month bloomed and along with warmer days came a more peaceful time for nearly everyone she knew.

Summer was coming, and so the lesser demons prepared to leave. Or sleep. Anything to avoid the scorching summer light whish some would have to endure. That meant there wouldn't be many bothers with fights or couples in the closet, everyone kept away.

School went interesting. While there was much to do, they all really had fun in there. Some less, some more, depending on subjects, and depending on the mood, but it went smoothly.

She really loved the place and the residents. Her club, her would-be prey's, even that little bugger Andy; it was like her home, more than it was the place she lived in. It resembled Hell more. The flat, full of stress and less space, didn't. It wasn't as free. Without the incubes and succubes of her – she could call it hers, she supposed – pack it felt too human.

And without magicals around, people in there felt slightly trapped when they had all three such conflicting personalities. They clashed often.

Kate was nearly always there, part of it or not, and dealt with the tension on her own way, albeit a strange one – she burst spontaneously into singing in pauses in arguments like in a Disney movie.

The first time it was a major shock for her family. They stayed speechless, frowning, confused, then amused, but it did help. They forgot the argument. Oh, it would come out later again, but calmer, and wasn't that her point?

She left slightly weird for being the sunshine when they were about to make storms, but she supposed it was because she didn't let negative emotions get to her much. Wrath made her laugh, hysteria as well. Human sadness only made her aloof, as did sulking And longing to get away – well, that she could relate to.

She knew it all too well to bother.

Singing became a major part of her and her close one's lives. She came home in a dance and song – she had a very good day or was happy. Everyone could tell when it resonated through her surroundings and herself.

Nervosity made quiet, uneasy hums sound, like a dog's whining made a melody.

And when she was completely silent, when not even a tone came while a favorite song played, it was truly bad.

Then the threesome of incubes flied to her and asked, if she's alright, if they can help, and looked like pets nudging their mistress.

She sang to anyone that wanted to listen, and most did. Whether it was sitting behind the doors or ears pressed against the wall, they did. And only two had the permission to sit straight behind her back, or even lie there on the bed; her mate and familiar.

Savio was never ashamed. He waltzed in like at home, and knew, what he wanted to hear.

He was her critic – he knew he wouldn't hurt her feelings by saying, if something was off with her song. Thankfully they usually both knew, where she's gone wrong from his comments.

He had a decent voice as well, pure tomcat screech. They once tried a duet, but it didn't go well – both stumbled over and then decided both will stay at singing single for each other.

Lust didn't sing or comment. He usually sat on the bed or lied, unmoving, eyes closed and only listened, occassionally murmuring ,,Sing for me," if she fell silent, thinking he's had enough. The only times he sang along were three songs; Phantom of the Opera, Feel for You (also Nightwish) and Dangerous Game, from Jekyll & Hyde. When she tried to get him to sing alone, he refused.

,,I can't sing well." It carried a underlayer-

_I'm not as good as you in this. Please, don't make me embarrass myself._

It made her frustrated. She knew he was capable enough, and damn well knew he sang when nobody listened. He had practice. And she wouldn't laugh.

But knowing his taste and voice, she once got him. She checked the whole Phantom, listened to songs, and as-if-by-accident found one of the more known ones, Music of the Night. The first few lines she was met with silence, only with the song playing, but then a dark voice tagged along quietly-

_,,…Turn your thoughts away from the cold, unfeeling light, _

_and listennto the music of the night…_"

She grinned, back turned to him. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't resist.

That song fit him like a glove. Seduction by the night, the darkness. Not too bold, it was soft and passionate at once, lust hidden thoroughly but could be sensed either way.

He seemed to know the melody and words well. She could hear he knew, where to take a breath, where to push more, and what his limits were. Surely his shower song…

He didn't try to go too high – but where he could he did it wholeheartedly, actually forgetting someone could hear. She kept as quiet as possible, completely out of breath from that voice, and not understanding, why he'd be ashamed. She loved it.

She'd listen all day.

,,_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you…_" The way _he_ sang it made it clear it wouldn't be just music.

,,_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight…_

_The darkness of the music of the night_~"

After this, were she not sitting, her knees would give in under her, because he put full power into it.

Then she noticed he did NOT forget someone is in with him. He was fully aware of it… and singing to her.

Her eyes fluttered closed, savoring the sensation indeed. Then she felt him slide quietly behind her, hands on her chair.

,,_You alone can make my song take flight…_

_,,Help me make the music of the night_~"

,,What do you say?" She felt the grin in it.

,,Beautiful, angel of music," the girl smiled, eyes still closed.

,,That indeed is a praise from Music herself," he laughed. She grinned too, feeling the soft peck on her head.

…..

She missed the crows.

During winter there was such a load of them. Chattering, cawing, flying around and always having rumors and some small-talk. Ravens liked to talk as well, albeit they were snarkers.

Nevertheless she always brought them some bits of food and liked their presence generally.

They weren't there during the summer, they left long ago. In their place were pigeons, loads of them. And titmouses, but they were there during the winter too.

She even saw a wild pigeon near their window on a tree, and those were only in forests… but then, their flat was a part of what was considered one of the most beautiful blocks in Slovakia because of the nature. And animals. Wild cats, forest birds, even pheasants were a ordinary occurrence.

But a raven in summer, albeit from the astral, was unusual. That's why she was surprised finding him perched on the balcony.

She didn't know ravens as well, but she had to admit this one was a very nice one.

He had a good deal of fat, so he was definitely not starved. On the contrary, he was well fed, but the bit of muscle she saw told he was a agile thing, his wings were strong, no ruffled feathers, he was healthy.

And he had that intelligent glint… not that other ravens weren't smart, but this one seemed above average. Like there was more than meets the eye…

She realized it must be someone's familiar, or a shifter. She didn't say anything, and after a moment of admiring it noticed her. He immediately took off, cawing loudly in the process.

….

,,Why are ravens here around this time of year?"

Savio lifted head. ,,Oh? Must be because of that weirdness going on in the astral." She sipped of her the, then she frowned.

,,Weirdness?"

,,Yes. Because of 2012 and some night creatures sleeping we have had a slight… disturbance in the protection. Random portals to random worlds appeared. Perhaps he flied in from some wilderness or something…"

,,No, he looked like someone's pet… or a shapeshifter."

,,Well, did he say anything?"

,,No, he flied away."

,,Rude fellow. Anyway, where was I? Oh, portals. They open to worlds someone created as well, book, movies, etc. The Erasers have full hands of work. It's luck if it opens to a world where they know, what's a portal at all." Now she spilled it out, almost choking.

,,Ya alright?" he smacked her across the back.

,,Y-yes…" she got out in a choked voice. ,,I just… remembered my stack of stories under the bed."

,,Oh." He grinned. ,,You'd know if something was amiss, don't worry."

,,You think so?"

,,Well, I hope so." She tapped chin thoughtfully, thinking of the raven. Nah, that was a coincidence. Loads of stories had ravens.

,,There will be changes, won't they?" she murmured, at what Savio only glanced on her from across his own glass.

….

They had one more class of Mohenjodaaro, kind of a parting party. Or a parting group meditation.

Sylvia wore a mysterious smile while they practised, and this time they gave the most energy in between the eyes, to the third eye. Intuition.

After they had one of the wildest dances to relax ever, all eyes tied, they dropped to the ground, exhausted; Kate fell asleep immediately.

Her head felt strangely light and empty, as if all energy was gone – not even one thought got in. There was absolute peace… until she started seeing things.

It began as glimpses in her head, as if something coming out of a black mist. Strangely, she saw colors…

She's seen a mess of curly hair, red like flame, moving as if in the wind, their owner was running. Watching indifferently she wondered, if this will be a memory of some sort…

Then she saw it.

There, on what seemed grass all over with fallen leaves (autumn), sat something what seemed like the closest person she's ever sensed. Like herself… and her mate…

It was a girl, around sixteen. She was contently leaning back, eyes turned upwards to the sky, relaxed face and a small smile on it.

And she had a striking resemblance to herself.

She maybe had a bit higher cheekbones, and a rounder chin… and wider lips. If Kate wasn't a artist, she wouldn't even have noticed, because the rest was a pure copy of her own face, the most she saw. Even the eyes were the same color, if a bit more pure green.

Her hair was a straight, pitch black waterfall, though, and made her think she's seen it before.

She was sort of slim too. And she was the most beautiful thing the demoness has ever seen.

Not because of the resemblance, but that closeness… she was like something HERS. Her creation. Her fledgling, or a-

Breath hitched in her throat seeing the red haired one run near. It was also a girl, younger, maybe ten, had a few freckles, brown eyes and a small brown tail poking through her pants. She was insanely cute… and held the same closeness.

She was in the mood to go run and hug them both, but she knew it was only a distant picture. She held on.

She saw the girls wrestling on the ground and laughing, one of them yelping like a puppy and the older growling playfully, and then she's heard a sharp but amused voice she recognized.

,,Elisabeth! Angie! Cut that out, the ground's muddy." It sounded a bit different…

The older, laughing to tears, rolled the smaller one off and in a clear, mezzo-sophrano voice apologised-

,,Sorry, mom!"

Her eyes snapped open; for half a minute she forgot to breathe, and now her body protested. She looked around, startled.

She was in dark and silence, so she calmed down quickly, but the image and words wouldn't leave her…

Everyone was awake by now, and most had the same expressions – like seeing a ghost.

,,Dears," Sylvia said in a quiet voice. ,,today we'll go in silence."


	52. A loose beast

_**Hell's already here if we are living to die**_

_**-Beast loose in Paradise**_

_**Who knows if we're gonna meet in Heaven tonight?**_

_**Beast loose in Paradise**_

_**(Lordi – Beast Loose In Paradise)**_

_**...  
**_

,,Guess, what I´ve heard!" Caroline was excited that day, and the huge flower in her hair bounced.

The demon was playing chess with the nightelf. She, surprised, noted Henrietta was pretty good – she underestimated her, and now was losing.

,,What?"

,,A friend told me he's heard something about Hell changing leader. Do you know anything about it?"

,,Castle,"Henrietta murmured, moving the king and tower.

,,What? Oh... I don't know anything," Kate turned to the standing friend, interested. ,,Where has he heard that?"

,,From some demon, I don't know him. But I really found it interesting! Is it true?"

,,I can ask." She intended to. That information seemed odd, but who knows. Her father taught her the hard way – you find out yourself and I nod to it, or you get nothing. All she had to do was ask. Well, ask she would.

,,He also said he knows it from one demon he's called Lust."

At that Kate dropped her pawn.

,,_What?!_"

,,You know him? Oh, you have to, you're from that race... I do too, he visited me a few times, pleasant guy. Not a dick like Sa- um, mister S."

Had a demon said that, Kate would smack him unconscious, but she knew Caroline didn't have a very high opinion of the current ruler because of the few times he's tried to possess her.

,,I'll ask rather Lilith, then..."

,,Lil is awesome too! Badass. I'd hope SHE would be the next ruler, hahah! " Kate smirked.

On the board stayed a white king, queen, pawn and tower, and she had a black king, a horse, a pawn and one archer.

,,Lilith is HIS mate."

,,Whose? You mean mister S. ? And since when?" Caroline's eyes widened.

,,Since always. She keeps him a bit in check. _Garde_."

She vaguely remembered there can't be only one. There was always a ruler and a queen, alpha female. Not a lone man and the less a lone woman. It was a pair that was on the top, a duality. Complementing each other. And it probably made life easier, having someone you share it all with One wouldn't handle the pressure.

,,What the hell, Kate? You still have a king and pawn," Henrietta frowned on the demon's surrender.

,,I just lost the archer, I'm screwed... WAIT! Let me take a photo of that, I can use that!"

On the way home Caroline and Kate compared, how they see Lust. Both did it to check, whether they imagine things or they see the same... one can never be sure enough about the astral sphere and one's own mind.

With a double pleasant surprise they found out they saw exactly the same. The only thing they didn't figure out was the color of his pants.

,,I think they were blue."

,,No, it was a dark green."

,,No no, bluish, almost gray."

,,Okay, it's..." Caroline inhaled, counting on fingers. ,, a dark greenish-bluish-grayish-brown – anyway, they're dark. Could you just take a look at them?"

,,Yeah, I will,"Kate waved it off with a laugh. She never seemed to see them enough, they were either thrown in the corner, tucked undercover or nowhere in sight at all. She didn't even know, what were they made of. ,,next time I see him."

,,I might try too. Or I'll just ask."

The demoness took a deep breath. This had to be told, but either she would start it or they wouldn't get to it. Caroline wasn't one to be curious or make guesses.

,,Y'know, Carol... I didn't want to tell, I was afraid it was a bit unbelievable..." Caroline raised eyebrows, as if asking , _me_ not believing something?'

,,But, yeah. Lust is my mate."

,,_Yours_?" she opened mouth in silent laughter.

,,Why'd I not believe you? It makes sense now that you mention it," she said still laughing, then added casually; ,,You are fit for each other."

,,Thank you," Kate fidgeted in place, giggling like a schoolgirl (which she was).

,,Oh God, and I tell you all those details – You don't mind, do you?" She shook head with a grin. ,,Okay. Thought your kin doesn't take it as seriously!" the alien grinned too, at what Kate smacked her back friendly.

…...

That week was very busy in the Sanctuary. Due to the opening and closing of those portals to likely everywhere a lot of creatures needed a safe place, so it was full.

She even got one angel, which hadn't happened before (his name was Asyraz). He was in fact a fallen now for one stupid mistake, and that was misunderstanding the order and nearly killing a innocent by accident. He shrugged it off that those things happened, but was obviously sad.

A few figures only passed by briefly, mostly those more to the human side. Witches, warriors, travelers. Human-like aliens.

Rich once reported a dark sorcerer stayed for one night before figuring out, how to get his portal opened. He couldn't remember his name (,,Something on G or M maybe."), but did recall he was a silent, curious one resembling a raven, all in black. Kate waved it off as a coincidence.

The most of the Sanctuary's business with leading, organization and collecting energy from everyone (to buy something for them all) was done by the most long lived couple – also two of the four that lived there the longest.

Kirsten, the sleek blonde succubus, had a very good self control in the alpha's opinion. She wasn't like all those that spent nearly all day in bed, not doing much – they had food in there, so why bother to go out?

Granted, that was what most were like. She had shades of it too, but other than a few times she was remarkably loyal and faithful to her mate, Rich. She was at his side no matter what bullshit he did and even helped with his ideas. That of course didn't mean she was a dormouse – she was his cynic and critic. And best friend, from what could be seen.

And he was near her at the first call for help, following like a shade if she could be in danger. And she always had enough of energy from him. She imagined they never had any trouble with keeping the mating promise.

They were the funniest and most dynamic duo as well. They would often poke each other around and joke on each other's accounts, but always kept it polite and respectful, which she highly approved of. It could quickly turn sexual, but they never did anything explicit in front of others ( except for the few times Kris slapped him lightly across the groins – he in revenge her ass).

Sometimes he'd sweep her off her feet without warning, she squeaked, and it entertained the whole room. And even if she kicked and screamed, he carried her off with a grin.

She particularly liked this couple. They always carried that warmth with them everywhere that brought laughter and black humor. She'd say brightness, but they were far too dark to call it that.

Nevertheless they made her mood better – and heart sink and long for home.

…...

Finally, the end of June came and with it the end of school.

The last days were spent cleaning the classes, waltzing with the skeleton, fighting with one leg and one arm of it, fencing with brooms and similar noble activities. Only a few actually painted or drew.

,,We need a nude model," Kate chewed on the end of a pencil wistfully. ,,_then_ I'll draw."

,,I agree wholeheartedly!" Henrietta called.

Caroline rolled eyes while Bianca squeaked, that they're perverts.

,,It's in the name of _art_!" the demon snorted.

,,I'll be your model if you'll go on a date with me!" Andrew called.

,,Nice try, but no."

,,You know, what would be interesting? If we drew a ghost here and saw if it was the same!" Caroline clapped. She seconded the idea and both made notes to try drawing ghosts.

_Be prepared_, _kitty_, Kate smirked. Oh, wasn't he in for a surprise...

…

A surprise came, but not the one she expected. Nevertheless it shocked everyone when they had their first sabotage in the Sanctuary.

It started innocently as a crash in the kitchen, which happened often. Usually when someone attempted to cook, most succubes were anti talents for that. But then went another crash, then yells, then some growling and finally a few girls ran out, slamming the door after them and locking as fast as they could.

,,What happened?" she questioned, a crowd already behind her back, curious to know what's going on.

,,Someone threw that, THAT in!" one succubus panted, panicked. ,,I-I don't know, where it came from! There isn't even a window!" _That explained the smell_s, she thought, then cast it aside.

,,What is it?"

,,It looks like a big pale lizard!"

,,Or alien," Kirsten added, panting as well. ,,it's... around five meters long, has a tail even longer, claws, fangs, and it acts like a rabid poodle."

,,Is it strong?"

,,Doesn't seem so... but it's agile..." a third whimpered.

,,Okay... guys, grab a net, I'll get a blanket, and let's go catch it and throw it out."

,,No way in Hell I'm going in there," one said from the back.

,,That was a _command_!"she barked out.

Lastly she got Marco to do it with Rich, Matt followed behind with another blanket.

The creature was sitting in the corner, wrapped up, and hissed menacingly when they came slowly in.

It DID resemble THE alien, but it was smaller, a pale brown color (nearly creamy), had just a very agile tongue and small black eyes. It also didn't seem do have that much armor and it's blood didn't burn. Thankfully. It had a hurt back leg, and some stings on the back of it's tail.

,,Okay... throw the net on it,"she said quietly. ,,then I'll jump on it with the blanket."

,,I wouldn't do that..."

,,Shutthefuckup, Matt, nobody asked, we need to get it out. Ready?"

When the net and after blanket with her on top fell, she got why they said it was like a rabid poodle.

It screeched, barked, growled, tried to bite everything it had in sight and shook all around like mad.

She had full hands of work to keep it's head in check while they held the tail and back legs, forcing it immobile.

Next she tried to study, if it had a mind. It had, and for her surprise was even quite intelligent for a alien animal. But it was confused, scared and angry, and didn't even know, how it got there and where it was. A brief look through it's memory told her it was summoned by... a necromancer...tress... and told to just wreak havoc here.

Professional.

She tried to calm it down, to tell it by feelings that it had nothing to fear. _We won't hurt you_, she told it while releasing it slightly, checking, if it will struggle.

Next she knew the legs were free, tail as well, and the three males ran out of there for their lives.

It didn't struggle anymore, and now was curious. It just lied there, doing nothing.

She carefully reached out for a plate of bacon, then held it up to what she assumed was it's muzzle. It snorted loudly, then lashed out with the tongue to get it into it's mouth full of fangs. She nearly got a heart attack at that, but quickly calmed down to not give it a reason to start fighting again.

,,I'll let you go now," she said. It seemed to understand her. ,,and if you try to hurt me, you're back in the net, understand?" It made a short purr-like noise in response.

She got the blanket off, then net, and stood up. It did as well, now making a clicking noise and chipper.

,,Will you behave?"

It nodded once. She smiled at that, still carefully patting it's head.

One incubus stuck a head inside.

,,Is-is it gone?"

,,No. I'm keeping it!" she announced cheerfully.

,,**WHAT?!**"

,,It's going to guard the Sanctuary. And you feed it bacon from now on." While they panicked outside again and cried like it was the end of the world, she added thoughtfully;

,,I think I'll call him Fred." It chirped positively.


	53. For better or for worse

**_Via hell incorporated (regeneration)  
First you love it then you hate it (you're such a saint)  
And now you're never gonna make it (bad situation)  
Get on, get on down - there's HELL to pay!_**

**_(Devil Is a Loser – Lordi)_**

July went by without much fuss either at home or in the astral. She had such peace she was almost surprised.

Spending the days in slumber or half-sleep, she mostly pondered, what will the mating season be like. She was told the second one is the hardest, so she was safe already, but still... 2012... it might be a nice punch to the gut.

In the calendar it was planned right ahead. First full moon was the second of August, second on the first of September. Those that went to school were quite safe.

Nobody knew nothing of what changes will there be. Or at least, nobody spoke of it.

When she asked her father, he only grinned on her.

,,Wait and see, fledgling," he chuckled darkly after. It could drive her mad.

Unfortunately, Lilith told her nothing either.

,,I'm sorry, girl. I would, but nobody can know nothing until it's settled – then you'll be the first to know."

Sulking, the younger demoness left it alone for the rest of July.

Her mate seemed anxious to know as well, more so than her. She could see he hid something he_ for the world_ wouldn't show... directly. But of course, he wasn't an expert for hiding his emotions. And from them she could read like from an open book. There was a hunger for power and expectation, and a slight bit of excitement and nervosity.

So maybe he was one of the adepts for the future leader. She said nothing, after all, that could be expected. He was a high demon, and mate of a princess. Not the most noble or known princess, but nevertheless, he was. She wondered if he was in it as a volunteer.

…...

The end of the month was unbearable. Everyone thought the heat only got worse and worse, tension outside escalating to levels above anyone's liking except maybe desert animals, midday witches and cactuses. All grannies expected a storm every evening, every day, and nothing came from it. Clouds, yes – rain, not.

Demons were flying around, complaining every minute of it.

,,If I could at least go to Hell, but no, shit!" Rich groaned. ,,Nobody can cross the outer gate – they let no one in or out now."

,,Boil, sweethearts, boil in the sun!" Maayden spat. ,,Of course!"

,,That mess should be dealt with soon. Why's he not doing anything?"

,,Don't question father, Matt," Kate mumbled, idly playing with her phone. Then a message from Caroline beeped.

**I've heard that mister S is no longer the ruler, what's the truth of that? **

Kate opened eyes wide, blinking and texting back.

**What? I thought it would be in December. Or maybe early elections came to us? I dunno. Who said so?**

A moment after came a reply.

**A friend demon. He was very happy that the asshole is off throne, but didn't know, who's on next...**

Typical.

So that was the mess in Hell. And they could wonder!

In the evening of one of the hottest days they remembered this century came a cold wave. Wind shook the trees powerfully, and iron rattled around on the balcony, and Kate's grandmother started crossing, at what she flinched mildly.

The demons started shouting ,finally!' ,Stoooorm!' ,Cold!' ,,We'll liiiiiiiiiive!" and similar optimistic quotes until a very excited blonde succubus ran into them, nearly out of breath, and announced;

,,We have a new ruler! Officially it's only tomorrow, but it's known now already!"

The first one that crossed the alpha's mind was Cassius. He was the one she knew most ambitious... and boy, wasn't he skilled in leading. He wouldn't be a bad choice.

But then, there were probably a lot of them. She wondered, who even elected and when, and how, and if females had any say in it then why didn't she know anything about it...

Then the thunder sounded faintly in the distance.

,,Finally," came from Eve in a sigh. ,,some water for the Earth."

Something fresh. And new. And unsettling...

And in that beginning of a storm, finally there flied in a familiar face through the wall and it was like he formed out of shadows in the room, of pure dark...

She nearly stayed staring with mouth open when she noticed that was her mate.

,,Hello," he said in the voice of a person who just won gold at the Olympic games, but doesn't want to tell yet.

,,Who's the new ruler?" was all that came out of her in a quiet voice of someone who knows already.

,,Well, heh... me."

To guess and to hear were two entirely different things.

Somewhere in the little back of her mind, she wasn't surprised. But the rest of conscience was so shocked she only managed to blink a few times, then sat very quickly down.

,,-Y...you?" He nodded with a proud grin, eying her. ,,I- oh. My. Jesuschrist. Y- really?"

He then tried to shrug modestly, but was a bit too smug about it.

She sat on the ground, palm rested on forehead, and only stared on him for a while, face pure awe.

,,I-" she raised a finger. ,,give me a minute. Or- or a few. I need to breathe through it. I'll be okay, I'll be okay!"

The cheer emanating wavered, he bit his lip.

,,You don't seem to be too happy about it."

,,I- no, I am! I just... whoa." She couldn't even speak.

Truth be told, all came crashing down at her at once. _Him_ ? Ruler of Hell? And now, no less! Half a year before she expected it, if at all! Gosh. He took such a responsibility. _So fucking much responsibility_ on his shoulders... and hers as well. The whole race would depend on them, and not only demons, but every single dark being out there would look up to them if it came to the worst, to make future plans and keep harmony with the Light and... she was frightened beyond her senses of the position. Sure, it held power, an unspeakable amount... but at what cost!

She couldn't bring herself to enjoy that achievement.

,,I, uh... what... should I call you?" she asked shyly, looking up from behind eyelashes.

,,My lord, if you want," he joked, then added more seriously- ,,but privately... have I told you my human name?"

,,No," she said quietly.

,,Well, it... was almost like Andro. So you can call me that."

,,Andro. I got to get used to it all over again," she managed a weak smile, at what he smiled back.

She finally noticed something different. His aura, yes, mostly. It felt colder somehow... and looked that way. There wasn't any traces of reddish pink that was, to her, characteristic for him.

And his eyes. Was that blue?

Sliightly greenish blue, yep. Light color. Not as blue as Chastity had, but blue nevertheless...

When he blinked then, they turned almost black.

,,Well, recover, and don't fall asleep, I'll come later."

,,I'll... look forward to it." That was sincere at least.

…

That night she lied with eyes wide open, not even thinking of sleep. Her heart pounded like wild. She needed answers, _desperately_.

**_Kate? You okay? Breathe, please_**.

_LILITH! You can't imagine how glad I am to hear you._

She was. It was like a mother's comforting hug, this touch of her mind.

**_Yes, I see. Please, calm down, you need to collect yourself. And don't be so scared, it's mostly his responsibility! _**The ancient laughed. **_Be a bit happy. You're the devil's wife! Smile!_**

Then she got more serious.

**_Kate, I'm not saying ,don't worry', because you HAVE matters to be worried about_**.

_Why thank you, Lil, you know, how to calm a girl!_

**_I'm sorry, but I'm sure you will handle it. I only have to tell you some important things._**

_I'm listening._

**_First: we have some old traditions. And it will be necessary for your feminine side, so… you will have to have your first child until the first year passes-_**

_WHAT?! A year? A YEAR?! HOLY-_

**_…and if you'd let me finish… Until the first DEMON year, which is a thousand human years._**

_O-oh, _she breathed again_._

**_Second_**_, _Lilith continued in utter seriousness_, **don't make decisions instead of him. Magic concerning. I mean, because it would be pointless. Rituals and suchlike can be done only by the RULER, not you. Of course, I don't mean bullshit like ,pink or green', you can do that of course.**_

Kate smirked. _Yes, I understand_. That was all alright, and reasonable.

**_Oh, and… one more very important thing._**

She was quiet for a second, only breathing.

**_Don't run away from him._**

The younger demoness nearly burst out laughing. Seriously?

_You consider this important?_

Again there was a while of silence, then she said, bemused-

**_Kathrine… he'll have the _****whole Hell_, all the demons in it and on Earth on his shoulders. It's really some pressure – as much his as yours. He'll find himself sometimes in need of comfort. Don't leave him alone in it_**. At that the grin froze on her face, ashamed, and a new resolve formed.

_No. I won't. I'll stand by him_. She felt it to be a vow for a long while, and one she intended on keeping.

….

It couldn't be described differently than starting flat out weird.

When he came, she couldn't bring herself to be comfortable. She was tucked in a chair, muscles tensed, and though she consciously tried to explain to her body that NOTHING would happen to her, she was still all prepared to lunge forward like on a hunter.

It had to be him. It was some old weird reflex of being on guard around someone of higher position, a male on top… _her mate_.

Goddamn it, this was her mate. He has been tucked under her covers countless times, pressed against her back, nose at her nape and arm around her waist. He watched over her, he wasn't a threat…

Well, tell that to a sub conscience.

She realized that it meant she didn't trust him as much without being used to him – or a human body reacted differently than she wanted to a dark being.

Maybe it was the cold. Every time he came before, all the time, he had a certain lustful, hot layer underneath both energy, voice and overall personality which was not there now.

She mentally slapped herself – of COURSE it wasn't there now, he gave it up in favor of complete, clean dark which could be full of anything. It wasn't as… concrete as lust.

It still made her very on guard though, albeit it also gave her an opportunity to study him further.

He himself seemed sort of uneasy by the change, and didn't seem to handle the new energy well yet. That was to be expected. She wasn't helping…

_Way to go, hawk, way to go_.

By the feelings he was grateful and relieved that the before ever-present ache in his pants was gone, but he seemed a bit freaked out by it, constantly looking down quickly as if for inspection.

His voice was also slightly different, but it was more the stule of speaking than anything else. The flirty, mischievous and a bit suggestive tone was not as present, almost entirely gone, and the unconsciously put-in, growl-like layer as well, although it gave place to a more calm and smooth one. It all flew fluently now and sort of was more calculating, which he certainly didn't intend. It was like hearing a stranger.

And she usually wasn't shy around strangers – in fact, she could be lying on one's arm in the matter of minutes if wanting to get laid, but then, she didn't need to make a impression. She woulnd't see him again (probably).

…Did she need to make one NOW?

He was familiar with every freakin inch of her body, seen her at her worst and saw the most ungraceful things one could (or heard, at least).

It was a bit late to be making a impression.

Yet, facing the new ruler now, she found herself shy and uneasy, forcibly having to remind herself, who he is.

Had she gone through such a change too? She hoped not.

,,Are you afraid of me?" he piped up curiously, frowning non-believingly, sitting down on the bed.

,,No." It didn't sound as sure as she hoped.

He only raised eyebrows with a sigh, getting on his feet and with a wave of his hand taking off what looked like a very deep shadow, but was actually a cloak. Now that she was at it, he was all in black… well, no complains about black. If anything, it suited him in certain aspects…

She momentarily wanted to shake it off, but then stopped in shame, remembering, where she is.

She got into bed very quickly with a jump, covering herself up and only watched him take all off with a snap of fingers and letting it dissappear into black smoke. Well, she had to learn that.

He moved that way as well, slipping beside her as a black tendrill and only then pulling her to him.

Movements were all the same, ebergy wasn't – until she got, what was going on fully. She couldn't hear even one thought, one deeper emotion!

Of course she was uneasy. She carefully slipped into his mind and left a flicker of her energy there, alrhough she still had a certain awareness.

If it was him knowing her thoughts or also feeling like around a stranger wasn't clear, but everything he did was in a very careful and gentle manner. It wasn't worth much this time, and she psychically prepared herself for a not-much-comfortable sleep this time – until she felt something sharper than a tongue on her neck.

,,Put your hair out of the way," he said half-loudly. It wasn't a plea, it was a command, but she happily obliged this time and waited with a submissive stance and a small smile of excitement.

She did expect it to be pleasant, but nothing prepared her for _that_ burst.

It was like universe snapping into place through orgasm when he sank teeth in. Her back arched up to him and she had to bite down to a pillow to not be heard by the whole family moaning – the jolt went straight down her spine and into groins.

She barely registered through the haze of sudden lust his own groan, quickly turned to a growl, and that he gripped her nape to hold her in place.

Both calmed down only after he drank at least half a litre (and was obviously stuffed) and even then he licked over it more than necessary.

Now she definitely felt closer to him.

,,That… was awesome."

He smirked, licking lips. ,,Indeed."

She sat up on knees and outstretched a hand by instinct, which he took and entwined fingers with her. Black and blue, then golden and black flew through their hands to the other's energies to rest. For a second they looked up, checking each other's eyes.

A loud thunder sounded outside, at what Kate immediately cheerfully leaped out of the bed and to her window to see. Rain poured down nearly into her face and shoulders, but she sat there with a wide smile and ruffled hair falling down her back, and tendrils of darkness wrapped around her body into a - sort of still uncertain - dress.

She more felt than saw his smile at the side, watching his crazy mate.

Well, she COULD get used to this.


	54. Rule of three

The next morning she looked like a mess; she barely got into the kitchen, knees shaking, hair like from the wind, wrapped in a bathrobe she sat on the kitchen sink, eating cornflakes and not caring about shit.

That was when she heard a unfamiliar, soft voice;

,,Is that the breakfast of a queen?"

She turned, mouth full, so see someone standing to the side, arms crossed – she guessed a demon, but not particularly noble. He was of shorter height, slightly tanned, with a bit dull golden hair in waves down to his shoulders and honey-colored eyes. He had a mild and calm aura, sort of seemed a bit sweet. He reminded her of honey. His voice was low, gentle and smooth, nice to listen to. And she's never seen him before.

,,Um, do we know each other?" she asked after gulping.

,,Ah, excuse me. Asmodeus," he outstretched a hand. ,,ruler of the seventh circle of Hell."

She nearly dropped down from the sink between placing her bowl down, smoothing hair and getting off as soon and as decently as possible.

,,Ohgod, I apologize, I didn't know, I- uh, Angela," she shook his hand briefly (as much as she could, being in the human sphere). It was warm and dry, but not hot. The kind you didn't mind on your skin.

,,So- so what brings you here?"

,,Well, I came in the question of the next Lust. You see, we so far have only two adepts."

,,Oh," she sat down. ,,so, who is it?"

He crossed fingers, sitting opposite her calmly.

,,One is a certain Criss Angel."

,,No. Who else?" Andro hated him to the depth of bones. ,,Well, the second is one of Lilith's sons, namely Argos, but I don't know much of his motives yet…"

,,Argos… which is it?"

,,Uh… one of the older ones, warrior, he has a red line tattoo."

,,Oh!" She vaguely remembered him as the one which once dragged Cassius to her. At that time she admired… him. Him as Lust! Wouldn't that be the happy day for all succubes!

She grinned widely.

,,So, you need more candidates?"

,,Well, yes, or it's down to those two."

,,Wait. From the _whole seventh circle_, you have _two_?"

He made a uneasy grin. ,,Whole Hell. That's why I came, otherwise I wouldn't ask your help in this matter. Do you know anyone who'd be fit?"

She thought Rich, but he probably wouldn't handle the pressure. Then marco, but he wouldn't WANT that.

The others didn't come into question. Maybe from the old werewolf pack…

,,Nope, not yet… but have you asked my cousin, Nathalie Hawk? She has quite a few shops, goes around for business, knows a lot of people… she might know a few."

,,Oh." He seemed surprised by that, but not unpleasantly. ,,Could you ask her?"

,,Sure! When she comes by. How soon do you need it?"

,,Oh, the new one has to be chosen by the end of the year."

,,That's fine," she waved it off.

,,But move it, girl, we ain't got the whole time for it."

That was another, mewly, sharp and clean voice behind; turning, she only had to scan the newcomer for a second this time to know, who he was.

She's seen him before, but only once. He was pissed then, so she quickly withdrew. But the orange aura, spiky flame-toned brown hair, eyes the same as Wrath (more catlike, perhaps) and almost unseen stripes on his cheeks could be no other than Mephistopheles, the ruler of the fourth circle. The lion of Hell.

His eyes were half-closed and he was leaning against the doorframe.

,,We still need to solve that copyrights," he barked out. ,,ya ain't using my name without permission."

,,Uuh…" she started laughing nervously. ,,could we solve it later?"

,,Sure, but soon. Enough that it was used for Faust! Some lowly demon and they say it was me," he growled quietly. Well, there goes. She'd have to look over her shoulder every time she wrote ,Mephis' now. He could really hurt her if he wanted… he wasn't in the shape Wrath was, he was far leaner and sneakier, but no less capable. More, if anything. Like any big, deadly cat…

,,Mephisto, later," Asmodeus rolled eyes.

,,That's personal only," he flashed a grin (non-friendly) at the female. She gulped.

,,Mephis, is was nothing personal, I just needed the nam-" she covered mouth immediately and paled, realizing she used a pet name for him.

He looked shocked for a second, then – for her surprise – he bursted into laughter, looking pleased.

,,Now _that's_ some courage! Not many call me Mephis without shaking. Not that I allow many to do so. You've got a nice daughter here," he adressed the ground.

**I know**, the voice of Lucifer sounded in their heads proudly.

,,I swear, were you not mated I'd take you myself," he stated casually, at what Kate grinned, sensing he's not angry anymore.

,,Ain't you forgetting something?"

,,Like?"

,,Asking the female for consent?"

,,Consent? And that's needed since when?" Mephistopheles stroked his chin thoughtfully, grin barely hidden.

Asmodeus was shaking in a fit of laughter, forehead in palm, at Kate's expression.

,,He's joking," he choked out.

,,I- oh." The lion seemed to enjoy her anger. Well, she still needed to get into _these_ heads properly.

…..

Two days later a catastrophe from London arrived, and that Veronica and the kids who would be staying for a whole month.

She didn't take long to boast with the news.

It wasn't _her_ achievement, she admitted (she got to it like a blind chicken to grain), but now that she was talking about it she realized she was proud. Truly proud of him. He got to it by himself, what with taking care of his own harem and her and his own needs.

Being on that post was being lawful evil, and that was something she respected and admired. And of course, the power it brought…

Getting over the first shock and fear came excitement. Well, now he climbed to the TOP in darkness – and though dragging her along without her knowledge, she now was – she took a deep breath – a queen. Or empress. Whatever you choose to call it, she was the alpha female in Hell.

(Now she COULD go interrogating hunters.)

When she said it, a smile crept up into her face. It practically meant she could do whatever the fuck she wanted to whoever wasn't in her position – and that was five others… well, of course, also the 21 (or at least 14) other rulers of Hell and Heaven (she wasn't sure about Neutrals), but she had millions to compensate for it.

_I guess that murder of a top-class prostitute won't be solved anytime soon_, she smirked at that thought. Who'd accuse her? Pissing off the queen of Hell was _asking_ for trouble.

Then she mentally scolded herself. She didn't need anyone fearing her. Not at least for having a reputation of being ruthless and unpredictable (well, maybe aside those days of the month…). Punishment, yes. Killing for nothing, NO. Not publicly and not her own…

She'd have to work on it. Some demons pissed her off,but basically she was the most patriotic being ever. She loved them all, the race. Every single dark being, even if it hated her.

But disobedience… they'd know their place. They were lawful evil, afterall.

…..

,,Who is the next ruler of Light?"

,,Nice conversation over cooking dinner," Savio sounded from behind newspaper. She rolled eyes at the cooker, mixing spaghetti.

,,Come on, most high demon's mates can't even make tea, the less cook. Be glad I can. And do tell."

,,Because it's not exactly a traditional skill… and there's no one yet. The Light's adepts has been mysteriously dissappearing. Four already."

Her eyes widened. ,,What?! How do you know that?!"

He stayed quiet, looking from over the newspaper.

,,It's in here."

,,Oh. Anything else?"

,,No. The current leader just says nothing, no comment, no comment, I'm not giving any information, blah, blah, blah." He sounded irritated.

,,He won't tell _anything_," he hissed.

,,Well, let him solve it by himself. It's not my or yours business."

,,Of course it's your business as well!" he frowned, raising voice and throwing the papers on the table. ,,Yours and HIS as well! You have no opposites now, nothing to balance you out, you have to _help_ them!"

She looked over at him in puzzlement and slight irritation as well now. Why was he so nervous?

,,He won't even TELL anything, how should I help? And anyway, I'm no private detective, so even if, I'm not gonna do the dirty work _myself_! _They_ got into shit. Besides, if adepts for a _leader_ dissappear, there's probably a good reason. Why do you actually care as much? Are YOU one of the leaders or something?" she snapped.

His ears layed flat back, he blinked, then looked away as a small flicker of panic got out before he closed mind completely.

She knew him well enough to know, what did it mean for him to panic.

,,Savio. You are one of the leaders, aren't you?"

,,I… ah… yes. I'm one of the Neutral pair," he admitted, defeated.

A moment after she was grinning and shaking his hand.

,,Why congratulations, kitty! You could've told me, heh! I'm proud of you too!"

,,Yeah… thanks." He seemed a bit embarrassed, but shook her hand nevertheless.

,,What did your mate say?"

,,Happy," he murmured, not seeming to want to talk of it much, but his eyes stood up again.

,,Cheer up. You're gonna be the best of us," she smiled. He grinned at that.

,,Oh come on, you're too humble, Kate. You're pretty good too."

,,Well, it more depends all on him," she lowered eyes, jumping to the cooker again.

,,Oh-hoh. Don't act like a housewife, hun. I know there's a advisor behind that façade!"

She flashed him a sharp-toothed grin.

,,So is behind your snarker one."


	55. At it anew

It was a particularly sunny and bright day outside, the beginning of August. Their youngest family kid just celebrated her 3 rd birthday and she looked like a little angel.

Well, perhaps she WAS one. She mentioned, with that kid, mischievous smile of hers, that she's from ,up there' with a finger point.

Kate might have imagined it, but she got a wink from the baby girl. She grinned in response, keeping close.

They were a peculiar couple. A seventeen year old, with rugged golden-brown hair almost to the half of her back, with cat-like green eyes (something from their familiars seemed to stick to witches), predatory seat in a shade, dressed in a long skirt and a flowing blouse which fell over not too small figure – on the ground, in the sunlight, played a three year old, high and slim for her age, golden-white curls framing her face and huge pools of dark blue eyes, relaxed there in just one short dress. And both were content in each other's company – they didn't touch, hug or even sit too close, but they didn't bother each other.

Why yes, little Patricia did seem to be one of the most intelligent kids around. She understood and remembered all that was told to her, and was the odd one out outside. Or, odd one IN. Children flocked around her like around a messiah,k and she remained aloof – Kate would bet her tail she came straight from Heaven, probably with the same goal as herself. Someone HAD to watch over this family once she wasn't there. That thought calmed her down, and was sure lil' Patty would do a great job of teaching on – she wouldn't even have that much trouble with them, they learned quickly.

Only one thing remained a thorn in flesh for all plans.

Nobody still knew, what would happen on THE day, December the 21 st .

Or nearly nobody. Savio came with a huge grin on his face announcing it's clear now. He and his mate knew; it was set.

,,Well, what is it?!" the demoness immediately jumped up; Patricia turned head.

,,Alas, Angie – I can't tell you."

,,WHY?!" she spat angrily.

,,Why? So either the Light or Dark side won't make any plans to change it. Nobody knows, only the neutral leaders get it," he circled her.

,,So we're _exactly_ where we were!" she huffed.

,,No, we're not. It's now known , what will happen. The only difference is that you won't know _now_ , but I'll tell you."

,,When?"

,,On 20th December."

,,Wow, how much time to psychically prepare."

,,It's SOME time, don't be mean. And still. Only six of all the magicals on Earth will know, what will happen. And that's us. Don't pass it to the next ones!"

,,I'm not stupid."

Later that night she stood out, under the full moon, and sent a small message down.

_Father, do you know, what will happen? _

He didn't need specific info.

**Why sure. Did you think I didn't? Savio ain't as clever as he thinks… all the past leaders know too. **

_And may I know? _

**Sorry, Kate **, he sounded with mockery. **But no; none of you.**

_Oh… _She only sighed, expecting as much. _And… do you know by any chance, what kept happening to those future would-be leaders?_

Dark chuckles erupted.

One last prank from him. That much she felt. He did a ritual-

_Why didn't you TELL me?! I've been worried sick here about what the fuck's happening, and you don't even bother to mention- _

Suddenly she felt, as if a clawed hand closed around her throat tightly and squeezed threateningly.

The shock completely cut off her thoughts – and air.

**Carefully, Kate **. He spoke lowly, but underneath all the mockery she felt a snarl of anger. **Don't forget, who you're speaking to. Respect your elders…** another squeeze.

_I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! It bursted – I won't do it again _, she genuinely fearfully choked out – and she was also genuinely sorry. He had to feel it, but let go only slowly, with a snort.

**I'm still your father, you pup **.

The last word was barely audible, it ended in another snort.

_I know _, she piped up. He was one of the first demons. Leader of them for milleniums, and even if some disrespected him, mocked him and said he was all sorts of things, those forgot it was thanks to him they even could live.

She really hated disloyal bastards. Sure, he wasn't the ideal role-model, but that wasn't a reason to disrespect. She was sure at least half of them would go and kiss his shoes if it would bring them better positions, and MORE than a half wouldn't even dare to look him in the eye saying it. It was suicide maybe; how many had the pride to do it, though?

And how many would switch places with him if offered?

She realized, what it brought, so she never was acting like a spoiled brat before, not to a big extent. She overdid it this time.

Downwards she felt she soothing, also dark essence of Lilith, and exhaled in relief. She'd explain her outburst, calming him down a lot better than a barely few centuries old soul.

And still, mate was a mate.

…

This year´s season, for everyone´s surprise, came very slowly and was mild. It almost wasn't different from a really bright full moon.

Sure, they had a higher sex drive, but nothing too horrible. It might had something to do with the fact the whole energy of Lust was switching places... bodies, mostly.

As everyone predicted – and it would be very fiction-like if otherwise – the new embodiment was Argos, Lilith's son. He settled into it _very_ quickly and cheerfully, jumping head-on into a bohemian life, seeming to have absolutely no problems with keeping a whole harem busy.

If anyone, particularly any female, thought he was uptight in any moment, he'd prove otherwise.

He just had a slight bit trouble with keeping energy in...or, for that case, a bit of chastity.

Kate heard (and inconspicuously went to see by herself once) that he was in need of some serious training, which was graciously offered by Wrath and her mate plus one random succubus.

She nearly cried with laughter. They got him into a empty room, Wrath covered his eyes tightly, the succubus went down on him and Andro instructed. Argos was whining after a while and a few squeezes by all three of his teachers.

,,_Breathe_, kid, _breathe_!" Wrath half-growled, half-laughed.

,,Calm down. Take a deep breath – right. In-out. Good."Andro was far calmer and more serious. ,,You have to lead the energy back up your spine and into your brain and heart. Think of other things and concentrate only on leading it away from your- **I said concentrate!**"

Smack. _Ouch..._

,,This is torture!" Argos whined, but didn't move.

,,No, that's self-control. How do you intend to keep it up for hours if you can't keep it _in_ at a simple blow-job?"

_That's my man!_

,,I'll manage, I'll manage... phew, give me a few seconds..."

After a while of silence and everyone staring intently into his crotch, Argos exhaled.

Slowly, smiles crept up into the teacher's faces.

,,Yeaaah, the boy's got talent!" Wrath smirked, slapping his back, while Andro laughed and the girl down grinned. ,,Now go finish what you started."

Argos swept up the red-haired succubus into his arms and immediately went away. The former Lust stared after him with a mixture of pride and melancholy.

Wrath wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

,,Come on out, man. You deserve it." He smiled.

_At least __someone__ from the demons is that loyal a friend_. Kate smiled as well.

…...

Well, wasn't that kid tall! Standing straight Nathali was half a head taller now than Kate, and she was only twelve. Like a elf chick.

,,God, I hate my hair!" she was whining in front of the mirror. ,,I have such dry tips... I didn't use to have such dry tips!"

,,Oh come on, Nathali, they're not that bad-"

,,But I don't like them," the younger girl pouted.

Her puberty came sorta quickly, from week to week, and suddenly here they went, a ton of complains on her appearance. Kate couldn't groan enough over the absurdity of some of them. She thought that some of the jokes on human teenagers were overblown, but it was exactly as extreme as it was shown on TV. At least with this girl.

Where has that one with high self -esteem gone to? Granted, Kate changed too, hitting puberty.

To the better though. She couldn't even bear to think of that startled little angelic thing she used to be.

At that moment, staring on the younger girl cursing her hair, it occurred to her – If she didn't give up the angel side, where would she be now? Would she still be in such a high position? COULD she even be still his mate?

Surely, nobody in Hell would respect her. Maybe he either couldn't get there, or would have to get someone else. And she knew she wouldn't have the courage to object. Light beings didn't like confrontations... Well, so she thought.

The middle of August brought even more heat and one very light night. She was sitting at the computer, eating ice to keep at least some cold, and staring into nowhere.

,,WHAT the fuck today! Why is it so damn hot when there isn't even a leader for Light yet!"

,,Um, there is," it sounded shyly from behind her.

She nearly fell off her chair hearing a unfamiliar voice, and turned to see a girl sitting on the ground comfortably, looking up at her with big, friendly, innocent eyes.

She was maybe eighteen by human standards, but that could be deceiving. She had a elf-like appearance, soft features and arched eyebrows, and her eyes were light blue. Hair was blond.

_Does everyone from Light have light hair and blue eyes? Oh well, most I know from us have either dark or red hair. Must be the environment._

,,And... and you are?"

,,I'm his mate," she smiled, wiggling on place and straightening her white robes. ,,we came to say hi and see you."

,,Oh, I'm pleased to meet you!"

They shook hands briefly, both grinning.

,,So since when are you two leaders?"

,,Oh, a week. We waited 'till he recovered to go here and introduce ourselves. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

,,Succubus. And you?" ,,Seraph."

,,Oh, flaming one! So where are our men?"

,,In the next room, talking business. Let's hope they don't do much fuss."

,,Hah, yes! Sorry, what was the name?"

_,,Oh!_ Elisabetha," the seraph grinned. ,,Yours?"

Kate smiled at that after a pause. So Elisabetha... now she knew where was the name from.

,,I do sense we're gonna be good friends. Angela here, but this life Kathrine."

They chattered like old friends at tea by the time a crash and shouts sounded from the next room. Well, there goes peace. The Darkness and Light were at it again, anew.

_As always_, she sighed. _How it also should be._

,,Let's go up and to them," Elisa suggested. ,,before they tear the place apart."

Were it not for women, the Apocalypse would come in less than a week, so it seemed. Thank God for the Neutrals!


	56. Just friends

The Neutral leader was currently sitting at her table, staring into a glass of something and frowning. She could practically see the gloom and doom radiating off him.

,,What's the matter?"

She was on the leave, but seeing him she sat across the table.

,,Something with the animals?"

,,Nah, personal trouble..." he drank it up.

,,Mate?" ,,Yes."

,,Well, I did sense something was amiss... so what's the deal?"

,,It's a lot. We had a few arguments before, but this, well- can I stay here tonight? I can't go home."

She wanted to suggest him to go to a hotel in the Black forest, but then kicked herself mentally. She wouldn't throw out her best friend!

,,What was it about?"

,,I don't wanna talk about it," he turned away, completely miserable. ,,goddamn that woman. We have -how many? EIGHT or seven kits together and she's surprised I can't get it up for her!"

,,Only for her?" she asked carefully, lifting a eyebrow

,,Of course!" he snapped, hissing, ears laying flat. ,,I'm healthy!"

,,Alright alright alright," she waved hands quickly. ,,I believe you."

He sat again, shoulders down, ears as well.

,,She wants a divorce."

She stayed speechless for a moment, staring on the bunch of sadness in front of her, and wanted to hug him.

,,What... are you going to do?" she frowned, watching him.

,,I don't know... I'll probably agree, but I-I... don't know how we'll handle it officially and all..."

He smashed head on the table carefully, hands on face, and seemed on the brink of tears.

Now she did hug him, waiting until he calmed down and stopped sniffing in silence.

,,Can I sleep on your bed?" he murmured.

,,Well..." she turned to see her mate. ,,can he?"

,,Yes, of course. I didn't want to tell you, but I'll be out all night anyway, so this solves it for me."

It took her a bit by surprise he agreed without any fuss, but she didn't complain.

Savio went straight to lie down after, she knelt by him until he dozed off.

…...

She crawled into bed an hour and a few minutes later, after cleaning around thoroughly and letting some night air in by the open window.

She didn't want him to sniff too much of her own or her mate's scent, he seemed slightly uncomfortable and was anyway a bit high on all the pheromones already.

He watched intently all the time, but stayed lying, not wiggling much. She got in under covers near him, very carefully as to not wave her scent around, and wrapped legs around the cover too.

Feeling a bit weird, she only wished good night and turned her back to him, covered up to her neck.

She still felt a stare on her neck.

,,Can I wrap a arm around you?"

,,Uh, yes," she looked on him sideways as he immediately moved near her, resting head against her upper back and a hand on her waist.

It didn't feel too bad, but she was cautious nevertheless. The remains of Lust energy caused her trouble before, they could now.

He nuzzled in, at what she chuckled. She was slightly ticklish there.

,,Savio, don't do that, please," she breathed.

,,Sorry,"he murmured against her skin, at what she jumped again, every muscle tensed when he unconsciously licked lips and the slit where one wing was along. The jolt went down.

Before she realized she sprang out of bed, murmuring apologies while stumbling to get a -shirt and panties on.

,,I forgot I have a Tvshow now on, have a nicesleepbye," she got out in one breath and was out of the door.

,,Okay,"he scorned, confused and slightly disappointed.

She breathed through it in the living room, then in the bathroom (blessing Slovakia waters for being cold even in summer and cursing the mating season).

Hell no, not today. You're gonna be calm today! she told her groins strictly, splashing more water on herself.

Not him. EVER. He's like my brother for Go'ds sake!

Well, not entirely. It wasn't like she couldn't imagine it... but this was Savio. Her near-pet. Her best friend... who was just getting divorced.

Not, this really wasn't the time. She'd have to push him a bit away, but she'd handle it. It wasn't like with Wrath or Cassius – she valued him far more than some one-night stand.

…...

She got back in some half a hour later and this time lied down facing him, legs ready to push away (but not kick; she didn't kick even enemies).

He was resting at peace now, breath even. So he did fall asleep- phew . Staying tensed she watched him twitch slightly, eyes closed, and when he sniffed at the fallen hair into his face, she just melted. He looked really cute sleeping.

She reached out to put the hair away, then closed eyes finally too, relaxing. At what she felt gaze on herself again, but stayed still.

After some minutes her breath calmed enough to start drifting asleep too, so she moved from the uptight position to a more comfortable one (she was becoming hot undercovers).

That was when he moved, seeming to shift to lean on his elbows by what she heard – and felt. A stray hair that wasn't hers tickled her cheek.

He was very quiet, but other senses worked very well. She could feel his breath on her face. And smell... he smelled like needles, sweat and a cat. And heat of a man.

Shit. Not this again.

Breath hitched in her throat when he leaned down, closer to her face, and seemed to study her. One part of her wanted to squeak, roll him away and accuse him of something... and the other itched to know, what he's up to. Maybe was even a bit excited to know... he's never done it before, afterall. Maybe he was curious...

She nearly didn't breath at all when his nose touched her cheek and he inhaled, mouth an inch from her own. He wasn't going to do it, was he?

She hoped he didn't hear her heart. It jumped like crazy. She WAS getting it, that was clear when he took the first whiff of the pheromones-

Instead he sighed heavily, then moved up and gave her a soft peck on her forehead, stroking her hair with one hand.

He didn't… that man had self-control.

She thanked every entity for that, blessed him, and in the same time itched unbearably to bring fingers to her forehead, touch the place and then bring it down to her lips. She _wanted_ to feel it. It gnawed at her conscience, but she WANTED to feel that kiss. At least once. Or once more…

He had to at least subconsciously catch up on it, because after a while of hesitation he leaned back, this time to her neck to nuzzle it.

Now she prayed to everyone she knew, since she was sure her heartbeat could be heard even outside the door despite how careful he was.

Then he moved up to her cheek for a second, and after another (very long) one pressed lips against hers.

She truly felt at that spot and moment like a little girl getting her first kiss from a crush. And _how_. _Sort of like in movies_, she thought. She had a blank head like it was in clouds, her cheeks got completely hot

And red, and she barely remembered to breath evenly. And when he stuck a tongue out to lick between, she forgot to.

He very quickly pulled back and lied back down with another, shorter sigh.

Then she lost it; she rolled over, back to him, stuck nose undercovers to hide the blush and touched tips of fingers to her lips (then the whole palm).

,,Wha- you… you're awake?" he stuttered out.

,,Yep," she mumbled, trying to supress a grin.

She heard him mumble a ,aw, shit' under his breath. ,,I-I'm sorry, Kate, I shouldn't have."

,,It's alright," she said, head undercovers, still blushing wildly. He rested head on her back again, whining.

,,Are you mad?"

,,No," was a sincere response.

After a while of silence he kissed her between shoulder blades, then on one wing.

,,Savio," she said in a warning tone, at what she got a lick at the wing. After a few low ones near her neck.

,,SAVIO, don't do it," she gasped at the following sucking there.

,,Why?" At least he had the modesty to stop while asking, allowing her to take a breath.

,,You're going to regret it."

,,No," he countered quietly, burrying nose in her hair. ,,I'm not. You will?"

She didn't have anymore arguments to pass, and from that it went very quickly. Very soon she could feel that no, he did not have ANY trouble to get it up. Only to _stop_. The demoness couldn't even remember, when was the last time someone had that self control… when she was out of breath, he only stopped to let her catch it.

,,What the Hell am I doing," he sighed then, but didn't bother to think it over. After a few more movements she felt the familiar erratic ones, gripping at her waist and heard ragged breath, and a bit too late remembered, what will that mean.

She opened eyes wide when she felt the pool of heat, and immediately held breath, fighting every goddamn instinct for receiving all the energy and _more_, for sucking the life out. There wasn't much of it anyway, and if she went deeper…

For her own relief he pulled out right after, so she could take a big gulp of the precious oxigen without fear.

He bit his lip above her, looking guilty.

,,Now I messed up, didn't I."

She stared back in silence, forcing air out of her lungs. And his energy out of her body.

It went harshly and was not in the least pleasant, she nearly twitched in pain. She wasn't built to do that. She could give her own ebergy to someone, easily, but getting out something she felt she worked for – well, the body rebelled and rebelled _hard_. She could hear the inner demon screaming at her, what is she doing, is she giving it up? She wants to let go of such a delicious treat?

But it went out. And back up to it's owner.

,,What were you thinking."

,,I- needed to get the stress out, and the- we haven't slept wirh my mate for two months… I'm so sorry…"

She waved that off. ,,Why didn't you go to someone in the Black Forest?"

,,I doubt anyone would want to bear with a gloomy Neutral ruler."

,,You'd be surprised. And that would be safer. Do you have any idea, what could have happened?! My own _mate_ doesn't handle as much as two full shots, and he has hundreds of years of practice! And that when I am not starved! And you- **I could have KILLED you, you fool!**"

He was taken aback by her outburst – and also tears.

,,I- I could have…" she curled up at his chest, sobbing, the whole weight of the situation falling down at her. She was a _hair_ away from killing him. If he had even less, or if she didn't control herself well enough… sometimes people forgot, who she was. WHAT. She even sometimes forgot _herself_, what it brings.

,,You-you were just afraid for me?" he seemed relieved, but still hugged her.

,,Of course I was," she laughed through tears nearly hysterically. ,,don't ever, EVER do something so reckless again. I-I wouldn't be able live with that."

He stayed leaning against heer, then pushed her away to look at her face, at which she was furiously wiping.

,,I won't," he said without any traces of sarcasm. ,,I won't make you worry again."

,,Promise?"

,,Promise," he kissed her forehead again softly.

,,Savio?" ,,Mhm?" ,,I love you."

It sounded both startling and like a ridiculous understatement at once. She felt it was true, FAR more than it sounded, and was far deeper in.

Nevertheless he stayed utterly shocked at it.

,,-You do? Really?" another smile that could melt.

,,Of course I do, always did! I thought you knew."

,,Well I… did hope so," he grinned shyly, looking away. ,,I do too." After a second of silence, he added thoughtfully-

,,I even wanted you as my mate."

,,When?" she blinked, stomach flipping.

,,Once. Long ago," he waved it off melancholically..

,,Why… why have you never told me?"

He smiled. ,,You already were in love." Then he shrugged it off. ,,I learned to live with it. I still was always near you, anyway." A pit of pain was underneath. She was speechless for a moment, staring on him.

,,If I knew you were a shapeshifter, maybe I would consider it…"

,,Oh, really?" He didn't seem to believe it much.

,,We… share everything any pair does. Apart from one thing." She smacked her lap. ,,You know you're the _first_ one for me."

,,Well, you did defend me that one time," he stated in a more cheerful mood. ,,So that means I'm higher?"

Silence spoke loud and clear, even if she didn't admit it.

,,You were always the closest person I had."

,,So were you to me, mistress," he took one of her hands and kissed it.

,,Don't call me that!" she flushed.

,,Why not? I never did, so it was about time I did at least once," he purred, her hand still under his head as a pillow.

,,You never had to. Besides… you're higher now. You're not my familiar anymore and you deserve it."

,,I miss it a bit," he admitted, what she hoped nobody heard. He then frowned, also thinking of what would that imply. Neutral leader as a pawn of the queen of Darkness? People would REALLY dislike that, that never could be a public affair.

,,You'll always be close like a familiar, kitty."

,,One favor, kate."

,,Yes?"

,,Just don't call me that in public," he still was purring. She grinned at that, lying down beside him.


	57. Tests of character

To say the morning was awkward was an understatement.

She was _very_ sober remembering, what happened, and avoided him. But it wasn't that much… was it? He wasn't the first or last one this happened with… where was the hell… the difference.

At that point it hit her like a bag full of bricks over the head.

She _loved_ him. Not like a brother, or friend, not quite like a pet anymore, but she _did_. Purely. Simple as that.

She stayed standing in absolute horror.

How come she realized that NOW? After maybe forty years of knowing him and living with him at least thirty? Was she _blind_, deaf and stupid?

_Jesuschrist_.

She was always overprotective of him, and always frightened to death if something happened to him. And as she mentioned, even defended him from her own _mate_ furiously, she would have fought for him tooth-nail when, was it anyone else in his place, she'd just send him to certain death – how was that different than being protective of a very dear lover?

And _himself_. Had she been uncomfortable about thinking about his feelings before, knowing was a bucket of cold water.

She didn't want to break any hearts. Especially not his. But she couldn't even look him in the eye properly after this.

She should have known the first time he's kissed her. Not the night before, but one day long ago, the day she's grown wings. The day he died.

,,I knew it for a long time."

She fearfully looked up to Andro.

,,Was I the only idiot not to see?"

,,Well, yes… but I can live with it."

He took her hand to deliver the rest of the message. _Provided_ _you'll stay by my side, stay mine._

Her eyes got wide – never even ONCE did she consider leaving him. Even if she cared for also another – it was platonic.

She remembered the talk they once had, about loving humans. She didn't consider other races then.

Now it occurred to her, with another wave of shame and horror, that she ended up just like her father.

_No_. She wouldn't. A mate was first and foremost, and she never thought of anyone else when with him. She'd just have to consider the priorities… He did say it only as a joke, but she remembered, what he said-

_,,That man wouldn't live to see the next day."_

Of course, that wouldn't happen now; but, well, she'd have to dump Savio on the couch. Take her time away from him a bit.

…

Seeing her mate in bed for a change was a immense relief, but whenh she sensed he wants to talk about it, she was less than pleased.

And he was after she admitted, what exactly happened.

,,You slept with him?" he inhaled sharply.

,,Yes, I… but it wasn't my fault."

On response he gripped her finger to dig in her memory. After a moment of uncomfortable feelings she pulled away ,,Don't be angry with me."

,,This time it really wasn't your fault," he admitted, bemused, and dropped on the bed. She crawled in after, lying like a heap of unhappiness, gazing on him from below and fearing, what is he going to ask.

This time he had a unreadable mask – the more she felt like her own was stripped completely.

,,It's different with him," she blurted out. ,,it's a lot more… pure. I don't even think that way of him, it was only because of the mating season."

,,So he's like a _brother_ to you?" he raised a eyebrow, mockery underneath.

,,No, not… exactly… more like a child. I don't know! You have to believe me!" she whined desperately, nudging closer to him and under his chin. He was unfazed.

,,That doesn't mean you _don't_ love him- as much." That small hesitation added the _more than me_.

She could fall underground of shame. She really, _really_ wanted him to forgive that, to understand it, but how could he possibly when she herself couldn't understand it and as HELL couldn't forgive it happened her heart?

Did she _really_ want redemption from the ruler of Hell? From a male she cheated on?

Nonsense.

Love was the only emotion she never understood, couldn't analyze. She felt how it bloomed out, but not from where. Other feelings weren't any trouble to interpret, see and copy, even draw. Never love. Hate either, but that was another story.

Now she saw her own emotions – fear, desperation, hope, sadness, ah, and love. Pathetic of her. Woman begging her husband to forgive her a _huge_ betrayal.

Did her father beg? Well, he damn well should have. Nobody had to know, but he SHOULD have. Maybe he did…

She clutched his hand for a second to show one (uncertain) emotion.

,,That's respect," he said coldly in response. ,,not love."

Respect could as well be ignited by fear, that she knew well, but didn't _equal_ it.

,,There ain't a love without respect," she murmured. ,,not a partner's love. And I don't respect him in this way."

It was true, at least this was. He froze for a second, surprised, then with a sigh wrapped an arm around her.

,,He's a close friend and you're my partner," she stated. ,,let's just _please_ leave it at that."

,,Prove it to me."

She lifted head, staring at him questioningly.

,,Sure. How?"

,,Sleep with me."

She blinked in shock, staring on him for a moment before deciding she couldn't tell if he's serious or not.

,,Wh – right now? Really?"

,,Yes. Simple as that." He was kneading one hand – with talons – through the hair at the nape of her neck, one claw close to her pulse, tracing it. She might have imagined it, but she sensed a slight threat there. Not of pain, but… something.

,,…okay?" She couldn't really guess, what was on his mind. She couldn't take a peek. Strange. And she couldn't possibly fanthom, when did sex equal love for her, him, or any demon at all, and he had to know that better than anyone else. Maybe he just wanted to _test_ something…

And he did, when he pulled her head closer to a (at first) harsh kiss, seeping with calculation.

The first moments felt weird, but after she relaxed it was a lot better. Sure, it wasn't a mind-blowing, unexpected, forbidden-fruit first kiss, but she didn't expect that. She wasn't high on adrenaline, and her pulse got just slightly higher too. It was likeable nevertheless, in a familiar way. Well, this was a equal, not like there was anything to be afraid of or on guard for.

He let go soon, holding her in a more soft way as well after, studying her face passively.

,,Sometimes I really don't understand you." Ah, feeling study again.

,,I didn't say it wasn;t my fault too… I shouldn't have let him in the bed at all. But you didn't object, so…"

,,Well, was I supposed to throw him out?" he snorted.

,,You could have if you wanted to," she didn't even blink. ,,you could have told him to just lie on the couch. I don't think he'd be surprised or anything. Frankly, _I_ was surprised you didn't say anything."

He threw arms up, annoyed.

,,Now you're-! You're mad if I'm jealous, and now you encourage me in it?"

,,I'm not saying you have to go into a destructive rage! But, y'know, I expected at least _this_," she held up two fingers. ,,tiny a flicker if someone's sleeping on your side. But you, you just… it seemed as though you don't even care," she scorned, crossing arms.

,,**Don't care?! **I was jealous like HELL, I assure you! I still **am** for God's sake! I just didn't want him to sense it."

,,He can't sense even if I'm awake or not, don't worry."

She felt relieved at that, strangely.

,,You could have shown me just a bit of it…"

,,I'll remember that," he rolled eyes, but too seemed more at ease, reaching out to stroke her hair.

,,Could you keep it there for a while?" she asked quietly, closing eyes. ,,Just for a little while."

He kept it there until she fell asleep.

…..

She found Savio chatting with a unfamiliar female voice in the phone in the morning.

My, _was_ she loud. And obnoxious. But he apparently wasn't as pothered by it and seemed in a good mood too, he laughed at her.

,,Say hi to the kids from me!" he said it after, ending the call.

What.

,,Was it- uh, um… Lily?" she struggled to remember the name of his mate.

,,Yep," he said calmly with a smile. ,,she obviously wanted to know, what do I have to say about the divorce."

,,So?"

,,I agree. It's not like we're on bad terms, we're basically friends now. And the kits, well, she's a great mother. I'll just have to find another mate now for a political marriage…"

,,She can help you," she suggested, relieved. He made a pained grin. ,,Maybe. But you will too?"

,,Sure," she smiled as well a bit uneasily, not even sure, what is she nervous about.

He watched her pace around the kitchen for a while, collecting food, then suddenly announced-

,,I won't make any claims on you, don't worry."

She stopped, wide eyed, and turned to him.

,,I didn't – I mean – I wasn't afraidn of that…" she stuttered, surprised to note that it was true, she was.

Most of the males she knew were like that. You only needed permission once, and the other times you could jump on her anytime and blame it on the pheromones if she was being only _slightly_ careless. It was the way it was – it was the _mating_ season afterall. Not like they were much more chaste usually…

When she realized it, she had to laugh on herself. Of course nobody would do it now! They wouldn't dare!

And the least would HE do it. He knew her well enough to realize it wasn't like she was trying to _tempt_. She just smelled. Noone could help, how they smelled naturally.

,,I know. I'm sorry, it was instinct," she smiled, slapping her forehead.

,,I'm sorry," he murmured. ,,I won't do it again."

_You damn well shouldn't_, she thought, but felt a small sting of regret for him. He won't, and she won't encourage him. She couldn't even imagine another encounter. Well, platonic love existed.

,,It's alright," she said. ,,I was never angry."

It would be weird for a while but she was sure they could settle matters. Afterall, they knew each other more than anyone else.


	58. Match made in Hell

The damned kids finally went home.

She was so tired by then she couldn't even pretend to be sad when she carried one of their bags downstairs. On the contrary, she barely concealed her excitement and cheer when their taxi disappeared on the corner.

Half of summer holiday screwed, but she still had two weeks… two weeks until school, she supposed leaves would start falling soon due to the intense heat; some were already at her feet. Finally, the sun would start showing less.

The brightness was killing her – she didn't go outside without a major headache hitting right after.

And all the celebrations were over as well.

She counted on fingers how many times she drank that month and discovered a lot, but acceptable for her age. And, well, what was she supposed to do to keep two kids at bay?

Get drunk. They wouldn't go near after.

Unless she decided to do a drunken mentor, that is. Those few times were interesting, particularly when she got a brush in hand. She grinned remembering it.

Overly were things going smoothly. Hell could take care of itself, as she found out, not counting in some daily stuff which she wasn't present for (what she wasn't happy about, but couldn't do much).

There was one uprising of dark dragons in another world, Alterra, she knew of, because they rested a while in Sanctuary (50 dragons in the forest) and that ended up sort of well, they got their rights among the light dragons there.

She met two more rulers.

One, Azrael (of the fifth, Gluttony) she has seen before, and it still amazed her, what he was. He was one of the only ones, if not the only ruler without a human form. He was something alike to a cross between a pony and a goat, cream-colored, spotted, and with goat eyes, horns and hooves. And with a rude but calm attitude, he was of the kinder ones. He's called her a pup and girl too, she jumped around and laughed and at that her father absolutely seriously warned her he is one of the most competent and respected rulers. She did believe it. He was unaffected by human emotions and could be objective thanks to that.

Leviathan, of the third –Sloth – looked akin to either watermen or an elemental, but the first slightly more.

He was taller than most, had a hidden aura, blue eyes and bluish-blonde hair (unkempt a tad) and as the only one bothered to come in full armor, which had spikes on shoulders (she freaked out initially).

She noticed scales somewhere, but they weren't visible on the first look. He was a cautious one with a mild voice. She appreciated he came personally.

So there were three left; Beelzebub, of Envy, first circle; Belial, Pride, second circle, and Desdemonius, of the sixth circle of Greed.

With a eye roll she wondered, which would be the biggest asshole. Nobody, if she was lucky, but if she wasn't… she imagined the Pride one as a somewhat male version of the sin, which would give her _loads_ to do.

The Lord of Flies… who knew. And she hasn't even heard of the third one before (though he must've been the one to get lawyers aboard Earth's surface). Greed… she didn't interact with Greed much before, she knew almost nothing of her.

She never really was greedy apart from when she was hungry and someone wanted a share of her meal. Even in her job, treasure hunting, greed wasn't appreciated and frankly, it could get her into trouble. And that she didn't like, she was no hero to try digging from a mess she made, without it made the work easier.

Some of her fondest memories were of treasure hunts – well, apart from those times she stole from Anubis… but that was history. There were loads of nicer times.

Maybe she'd take a trip to Tibet again.

…

A day after this her wish got almost fulfilled, and it was a strange way.

He DID seem a bit troubled the whole night, but he only told her when she was tucked beside him behind three shields against everything.

,,So what happened?!" she was really worried by now.

_This is going to be one of those sillier talks, isn't it?_

She could see it in his face and the lip biting.\... but even those silly ones might e something serious to the future.

,,I had a, uh… monologue."

,,That's all?" she laughed. ,,Yeah, welcome into the club."

,,Well…" he turned head away. ,, and thanks to it I couldn't finish a ritual and lost a artifact."

_The Hell._

,,Which one?" her ear twitched.

As a response he touched her hand to show. It was solid gold, intricate, small, right into one hand, with a ruby inside and one smaller one above it.

,,YOU WHAT. That was something _I_ got to father! _Do you know how long it took me_."

,,How?" he grinned.

,,_Long_." It took her about five hours, counting without the journey there and back, and most of it was avoiding traps. This was one _hard_ gotten reward.

,,Well… sorry," he was holding back laughter. She sighed, hand on her forehead, psychically preparing.

,,So what happened?"

,,Eh. I did a ritual which required that and a sacrifice, nothing unusual… we got a white knight for it and also caught one witch which was there with him, as to not let her roam around, y'know, and… I just-! It was so clear we've won, and I was drunk on elan and power, and I started."

She was now holding back chuckles.

,,I guess we all have that dramatic spark, eh?"

,,Don't laugh on me! And when I was at it a treasure huntress snatched the artifact, and it went down water…"

Now she didn't know, whether to laugh, cry or start reproaching him.

,,For **how long** did you have that talk?!"

,,About…" he grinned nervously. ,,four…" _Minutes, I hope_.

,,…teen…minutes."

,,_Quarter of a hour?!_ Where did you look, when you talked?!" she shrieked. ,,What did you even talk about?" she then puzzled more calmly.

,,No. NOT telling you. Never."

She sighed heavily, scratching through fringe. ,,Did you at least hold them properly?"

,,Elementals and a few close guards."

She mentally called him a idiot, but as to not let him hear it. He was quiet for a while, then looked away.

,,I lost my only male fledgling there."

,,I'm… sorry about that. How long did you have him?"

,,Something over a century." Her heart jumped.

,,Aww, God. You couldn't revive him?"

,,No…" She couldn't hold back the next thing-

,,At least you'll remember, what not to do. _Please_, next time do the ritual first, _then_ gloat. Also, for God's sake, _when you talk_, at least look around you! Or watch the artifact! I'm not in the mood to go steal to Tibet again!"

,,Sure, sure, it was my first and LAST time being reckless!" he snapped. ,,Now give me a break."

,,So… what was it about?" she grinned.

,,_I'm not telling you_."

,,Pleeeeeeease?"

,,No."

,,Just one thing from there."

,,No," he smirked.

,,Oh, _come on!_ I'm sure it wasn't THAT bad," she snorted, folding arms.

He had his back turned to her when he muttered- ,,I mentioned you… and with pride…" then louder; ,,granted, I felt after a while the knight was actually _interested_ in what I'm saying, even if he faked it at first." She smacked forehead. And because of this he went on?

,,You're not too experienced in this, are you?"

,,Uh, not really, why?" This was going to be tough.

…..

When she came home from the first day in school, she knew she shouldn't have sat on the stairs outside.

But they talked so well! About where have they been (Henrietta was the most successful one, she once got into a forest with her ex and the rest was history), what did they do (Caroline once added a humorous story about two reptilians fighting in her room) and similar things.

Unfortunately, she underestimated the saying ,if you catch cold during menses, you'll scratch the walls out of pain' her granny said every month.

Now she paid for it

,,HOLY FUCK, can't you calm down?" she whined in the general direction of her stomach. But no. A cold was a cold.

,,What did I tell you? _Never sit on the ground during your days!_ But do you ever listen to me?"

,,Granny?" she lifted head from under the blanket.

,,What." ,,Do we have something to suppress pain with…?"

The older woman sighed, rolling eyes.

,,I'll bring you a pill."

,,Thanks."

,,You okay? I sense blo- oh."

She stuck out head again, but she already recognized the voice before.

,,Hi," she muttered, waving at her best friend weakly. He seemed a bit embarrassed. ,,Cramps," she whined then, curling up.

A moment after she felt a hand on her belly.

,,May I?"

Through closed eyes she saw a green glow, which she was then very grateful for, because it lessened the pain to a amount in which she was able to breathe properly.

,,That's about all I can do…" She was in the mood to jump and kiss him.

,,You know what?" she piped up.

,,Yes?"

,,You can sit by me…please?"

,,Oh." She heard a smile in it. ,,Sure, if it helps."

_Cramps makes any woman vulnerable, even a demoness_, she thought, curled up at his side.

…..

,,Have you been on that coffee yet?"

She froze mid-movement, pencil snapping above paper. So, Lucy asked this? She must have been _very_ bored. But that was no wonder; they had nothing to do for five hours. Technically, they were supposed to sketch, but nobody did anything – no ideas floated around.

,,She doesn't wanna go," Andrew scorned.

She _really_ wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Still feeling weak, all she wanted to was crawl under covers with chocolate and a book and stay there for a week, unbothered by anyone.

,,I explained already," she whined. ,,I don't want to go… I'm taken."

,,You have a boyfriend?" Lucy lifted head curiously.

_Well shiiit_, she groaned mentally. ,,Yes?"

,,What's his name?"

,,Um… in fact, similar to Andrew…"

,,Hey, Kat's got a boyfriend? Since when?" Jacob merged in.

,,Three years…"

,,How old is he?" another piped up.

,,Uh. Why do you want to know?" she grinned nervously. _Think, think, think! You can't say six hundred!_

,,We're just curious," Lucy shrugged.

,,24," she said. Now she had to remember that number. Great.

,,Is he higher than you?" Sheila asked. That got her laughing.

,,Yes, yes he is."

,,Where did you two meet?" Andrew frowned.

She started to feel like on a interview and also got a really, really bad feeling about this. But that might have been the earlier cramps…

,,In a forest," she replied reflexively. When she saw the non-believing looks, she quickly, quietly added - ,,On a summer solstice celebration, I mean. Those are usually in nature."

,,Yeah, a meeting of fairies," Andrew snorted.

_Mocking old traditions, jerkass? That might cost you your soul_.

,,Any slight chance you might leave him for me?" he then made a grin. The nerve!

She lifted a eyebrow.

,,No."

,,Even the slightest?"

,,Uh, no."

,,Come ooon! Don't ya get it, I love you!"

_I get very well that only love is not enough for a relationship to last_.

,,And my heart beats only for you," he added theatrally, one hand at his chest.

At that moment she's had enough. All the questions, lack of privacy, his determination, her pain that just didn't subside enough, and enough of all the games.

,,I don't mind one broken heart out here," she replied in a smooth, calm voice to that, adding as much cold as she could through the broken nerves.

And at that something in the atmosphere seemed to crack slightly, but she couldn't catch, what it was. He froze for a moment, then stayed quiet while the others questioned her about her mate even more. They probably thought that a man for who she would even do THAT must be really worth it. Well, he was.

She really wanted to say she was sorry for breaking someone's heart, but she found out – she wasn't.

It had to come once with his attitude. She warned him. She didn't like him much, and he wasn't her kind or even a friend. He was simply a co-worker, and, well, it wasn't her fault he fell in love…

Wait, maybe it was her fault. She visited his dream once.

She sighed mentally and the same way apologized to him, but nothing more. She couldn't please everyone and was too tired to argue, she just smashed head on the desk.

,,Ya ought to think it over, 'cause you're my goal." There he went again! That boy was incredible.

She lifted head and glared on his back in the door.

At that the wind out there blew on them and slammed them shut

-they heard a silenced ,ouch' and curses.

,,Was that you?" Caroline started chuckling.

,,Heh, probably yes," Kate smirked.


	59. The Grand Secret

Storms kicked in again in September, full on now. They were nice to watch from the window, and easy to control. At one snap of fingers there came thunder, at another rain. And the wind, oh wasn't THAT a toy!

As per every night before sleep, she sat at the open window, watched the sky and he lied somewhere.

But this time came a question.

,,Asmodeus and Mephisto have this belief," he started, sideways glancing on her. ,,women shouldn't be involved in politics, but just stay in bed and take care of themselves. What do you think of it?"

She looked over thoughtfully.

,,That would mean men do all the work and we just enjoy the luxury and sex? Well, I see where they went with that…" He smirked slightly.

,,I don't agree with them though."

,,Oh?" she raised a eyebrow. ,,Alright. We'll rule both then?"

,,Mhm… I'd like if we did. But then, what will we do?"

,,Do you have any plans?" she asked curiously, sitting more comfortably while turning to him.

He was sitting in her chair, leg over leg, fingers folded together, looking over them.

,,And do you? Do you have any ambitions to the future?" he asked then.

With a surprise she realized that no, she didn't. There was so much happening up until now, everyone pushed her one way or another… She didn't yet consider anything for herself.

Why hadn't she?

Oh, yes.

She was always someone's second-in-command.

The very first life, she was only a apprentice and even though she considered her mother's career, she never thought she'd have to take the role so SOON. But even when she was the same post as the other three great women, the Red Witch, nobody took her seriously.

Yes, she DID think her mother would live on long enough to teach her every little secret, tell her the whole truth, wait for her to mature fully until she took her place. But that didn't mean she couldn't handle it.

All three of the witches, even him didn't tell her a thing. Particularly Eve, Blanche and Valerie thought she was too young, too innocent and foolish to understand, and they didn't even _attempt_ to try to explain, what for? A unknowing person was the perfect pawn. Even up until now she didn't know, what were they up to, and it unnerved her.

And even now, when she was where she felt she belonged to, where she should have been from the start, she was not in the least knowing. The only difference they warned of was maybe the Renaissance, well duh, thank you very much.

That must be a shitty life for anyone!

She pondered this in the span of a few seconds. Well, but what _did_ she want?

By nature she was incredibly modest in means of a career. She enjoyed momentary pleasures, not any long-term building up of a empire or anything… maybe she was better as a advisor.

But any way, she didn't want to be kept from truth like someone incompetent, like little kids were currently. She wanted to know, what will be going on.

But she never really had ideas. Guess that would be up to him.

There was this one thing, though.

,,I think I will go on teaching people. They should know what they're of- you see, there's this one thin that has always annoyed me onm most ezotheric sites. They say that humans are light beings. That's bullshit, isn't it? They're off the scale!"

,,How do you intend to do it?"

,,Hmmm… my mom says an experience is good for the ones for who it's not too much of a shock, and for the rest a showing and telling has to do."

,,Well, in that case you won't like my plan."

,,Why so?"

,,I think we should leave them as they are. Or at least not tell _everyone_, only those worth telling to. Or those that would want to know."

,,But what happened to them that they _don't_ know?" she frowned. ,,When has it gone this bad?"

,,Long ago. But the reason? You will laugh."

,,Try me," she nodded.

,,They wanted to."

She stayed staring, then did burst into laughter.

,,What? Who would want that? Have they gone mad?"

,,That's what most of the creatures thought when they heard of it.

Humans once were something alike to the Creator, omnipotent, able to do anything they wished and able to cross the borders of time and space at will – and once, they just grew tired of it. They wanted to try something else. They wanted to know, what was it like to walk the Earth like magicals do, to live and die, to try playing _stupid_. They're all players, actors, and whenever any of them wanted they could move from this idiocy to something else – but, well, here we are, subjects to their whims and wishes. And we tag along, trying to keep alive outselves and the Earth, and play with them." He sighed.

,,A lot of the Neutrals, Light and Darkness tried to get them to snap out of UTTER stupidity to not get a Apocalypse. Lucifer too. But we still have a lot of work ahead for our years of rule. Hopefully it won't be for as much as a few centuries though, until they get to at least the more natural way."

She sighed too, not really needing to digest it. Deep down, she knew it. Since always. All souls were connected, and even if she wasn't present for it she could basically see it.

,,Where do you think it will be the hardest?"

He thought for a moment, tapping fingers in black gloves.

,,That's… hard to tell. But I guess here, in the middle of Europe, it won't be HARD."

,,People do tell that there's a strong spirit in this place, of the old ways - pagan was it? I guess the old memories float around, don't ya think? But ehn, um… what of America."

,,There's teachers there too," he chuckled. ,,although… there are also the ones that rule all of humanity. Puppets they are, of alien leeches, but they let them… they ALL let them."

,,Have you met any of them?" she raised a eyebrow.

,,The Illuminati? I've seen them. Seen their heads. Most of them are decent fellows who have dreams underneath, they're not any 'spawns of Satan' as some their opponents say," he smirked.

,,They're people who know more consciously. But now. _Alien leeches_?! Why are aliens here?!"

,,Most to help too, but some species to learn human abilities… or just to control them when they let them."

She narrowed eyes.

,,I don't know about you, but I don't want anyone controlling people even if they're willing to be. It's _our_ people! We live next to them, keep them alive here and the balance on Earth! What right do they have to do that?" He grinned at her proudly again.

,,We'll get them out. Just to say at least, Vatican's ours. Magical's, I mean, albeit Darkness has a bigger part there."

,,Oh. Do they know of us? I mean, actively. If they work with us."

,,Not all, of course, but some… why yes. Yes, I think it's fair to say they do."

She smiled.

,,Sounds like a plan forming here."

,,You bet," he nodded.

,,Will we tell them too?" she pointed upwards.

,,To the Light? No, rather not. They might have their own ideas."

,,And to the Neutrals?"

,,Only if they're worried about something, and not everything, of course."

,,Alright, I agree." She smiled then again, looking up at the sky stroking chin. ,,Your plan's good."

,,Our," he corrected, staring on her intently. She acknowledged it sheepishly with a nod. ,,Our then."

It sounded good.


	60. Rises and falls

**_Show me what it's like _**

**_To be the last one standing _**

**_And teach me wrong from right _**

**_And I'll show you what I can be_**

**_And say it for me, say it to me _**

**_And I'll leave this life behind me _**

**_Say it if it's worth saving me_**

**(NICKELBACK - SAVIN' ME)**

She dreamed that nigh. She didn't dream often and if she did, it was a significant dream.

She saw the world, the Earth as it had once been, and that was Paradise. The world on the _brink_ of it's age, the sixth day's morning; the first people just came into existence from the source of all, still only uncertain mixes of everything from the universe.

The world was beautiful. It was a exact balance pulsing with life and colors and a wilderness yet to find out, what to do with itself, and full of magic not hidden from the sight of humanity and full of magical creatures, all knowing of each other but shy to try to interact. Heaven and Hell both were yet to develop fully, but already had life too. Both were opened for all to see, but not cross. The sky looked like northern lights...

It bore also a color unseen today, and had a energy only one other race had. Humans.

And spoke. Not loudly, and not in words, but by feelings. Spoke to one being on the ground.

It was a being that was created by two of darkness that were elementals without gender. He was to be the first of his kind, ,The one that brings light'.

He, or it, too, was still genderless, but had a vague idea of it, he's seen animals.

It was a youngster, eager to learn and live but horrified at what he will be. Of his role.

He was told that once, humans would have a society that had right and wrong, good and evil instead of natural and unnatural, and so it fell that he would be the villain of it, because he was from the world of the unpredictable and impulsive and the world without the need for a sun. He didn't like it, and was slightly sad at it, but he merely nodded, looked down and accepted his fate. It wasn't decided by the Creator, but by people. Someone had to be it...

_Someone had to have the shit fall on his head_, she thought somehow.

You will not be alone.

He was surprised. I'll get a companion?

Not a companion, a mate.

He didn't react negatively or positively, he didn't at all. He waited.

From the ashes and a bit of darkness there came to existence the one to be the first woman, ,The one of the night'.

And even before they changed to the first pair, to be a male and female, he just knew he would love her. With all his soul, all his heart, and all the blackness inside.

Before waking it softly occurred to her that the other female was of a cloud and a bit of light, as a consort for the other male.

But she knew those other two would never share as much, because they'd never have to endure hatred and fear from the whole human race on their shoulders.

That was why it was important Hell rule was a pair. And that was why that power was so heavy.

And the moment they first saw each other was why she didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

…...

In the morning she practically sprang out of bed, full of energy, and ran over to the other room to tell.

Eve this time listened very carefully and patiently, getting every word in.

When she got to the part where her father was, she stopped, a little in fright.

_Can I tell?_

First she felt him pondering it, calmly and patiently.

**Yes. Tell her**. He seemed to recognize her, but there was nothing but cold. More cold than deserved, maybe. Why was that.

_Do you... know her?_

He bursted into laughter, full of hatred. The rest came as a feeling-

Of course I know your mother! That I wouldn't know the Red Witch? The one who gave you three lives?

Oh God.

Of course. That was why they were so close – and why Eve thought of demons low!

Or she used to, at first. Now it was different, and so it seemed they came to a mutual understanding.

Kate DID think at first humans were selfish, greedy and moody bastards who cared nothing for magicals... or at least the majority was. Eve on the other side thought no good about demons either – that they were lowly evil-doers only out to laugh at human pain.

So it seemed both were true for some, but not for all.

Personality was not a matter of race, that they agreed on. What was shared by all of their respective kin was merely the depth of the soul – humans had a liquid, warm, curious streak in it, while demons had all a emotive, passionate and at times sadistic flame.

Not that either came out at all times.

And they learned to accept the differences – both had a cocky nature, but could swallow new information.

It came very carefully, but after the last talk about the dawn of Earth Kate started to use ,you' and ,us' instead of ,people' and ,demons', albeit it started out awkward. But slowly it went more and more naturally.

Perhaps it wouldn't, were they not family and of the less competitive gender.

…...

He seemed to be having a bad day. Very bad.

Usually while having a bad day he was either snarky or just snapped something back, but this...

He looked sad and tired and absolutely unhappy. Without will to do anything.

She didn't even have to ask _if_ something's wrong.

,,Can I help?"

,,I don't think so," he just replied, poker face on. He did try to conceal his emotions as well, trying hard not to let anything out.

,,You don't have to wear that mask around me, y'know."

He looked on her, and cracked. Suddenly she felt all that loneliness and weariness and sadness, and he seemed like a young lost puppy.

She suddenly realized he was only a century older.

Not even that. Compared to others, compared to even his siblings (which she wasn't sure even could be still called that) he was a youngster who took more than he could psychically handle.

Not like she was any better, but then – where had those feelings come from?

,,Thank you. But I... I'm not sure I have anything do drop."

,,Huh? Of course you do."

He lowered sight.

It didn't come exactly in words, but it did somehow –_ fear, emptiness, loneliness_, and a thought _soul_._ I was only a energy in human form... exchanged one for the other... but do I have one? Do I have a soul?_

She couldn't respond to that. She pondered it herself before and she was sincerely worried for him. But then...

,,I'll ask something. Do you know, what Eve said about you seven as proof you don't have souls?"

,,What?" he murmured weakly.

,,That you can't cry. And frankly, you can. I know no other that's as emotive as you. We all are, but still – how many knew love? And forgiveness? If that's not proof I don't know, what is.

You shouldn't be as worried. Besides... what would the darkness be bended with if you didn't have any?"

_Nothing. Pure dark_.

,,But... who am I then?" he wondered. ,,I've always known, who I was – Lust, only. I was that since I was born. Now, it's all..." _I feel like wearing someone else's already worn-out skin._

,,You remember your name."

,,Oh? I do, yes, human name."

,,Well, did you like that life? With brother, parents, in that house..."

,,Yes... it was a life." _But I still was LUST then anyway_.

,,That was who you are. Whatever you had then. But do tell, what were your first few decades of immortal life like?"

,,Huh... Well, I liked it. I was a wild, joyful kid going for every pleasure nearby."

,,You liked being Lust."

,,Yes. Always."

,,But still, you wanted to be higher. The ruler of Hell. Why was that?" He bit his lip.

,,If you tell me it was for me, I'll be angry." He looked away, shame visible. She didn't know, what to make of it.

,,You can't do things for someone else only! That brings just unhappiness!" She then sighed. ,,But I'm still proud of you. You took matters into your own hands... And anyway, I think it doesn't matter, who you _were_. You are in the position to be whoever you want to be now, do whatever you want. Nobody will be surprised at anything."

He calmed down slightly, but still wasn't really satisfied. There was still that question bothering him.

,,Who were your parents?"

,,My human ones, I suppose," he answered, puzzled.

,,So? That means you have a- wait, but... how were you born a demon then?"

He stayed quiet, also curious.

**That's because his father was one**, Lucifer sounded, seeming irritated. Both perked ears.

,,Who was it?" he asked before the female could.

They sensed a grin.

**Every sin has a different father, and each is a ruler of a different circle...**

She was pretty sure that had her mate been holding something now, he'd drop it. She signed the name telepathically.

**Your mothers were all human, the ones you were born to.**

They had the exact same heritage as she did! Her mouth fell open. He, on the other side, seemed far more cheerful now.

,,Thank you," he nodded to no one in particular, knowing the ancient will catch it.

She watched him wiggle, grin and ponder it.

,,happy now?"she smiled, tired.

,,Yes," he flashed one back, this time a sincere kind.

,,I'm glad," she murmured sleepily. ,,so much for this therapeutic session... it's nice I helped at least... somewhat... good night."

The last thing she sensed was slight amusement at her twisted thoughts and love.


End file.
